Learning to Enjoy Magic
by wentworth360
Summary: Set after This Little Piggy episode, Zatanna comes to Metropolis...
1. Chapter 1

Learning to enjoy Magic

Clark Kent stood on the Metropolis sidewalk looking down at his cell phone in frustration. Lois Lane had screwed him over again. The worst part was he'd fallen for it, again. He should have known something was up right from the start. He'd been sitting at his desk, typing up a story when she came striding across the newsroom and stopped directly in front of his desk. Lois was all smiles when he looked up from his computer. She had a twinkle in her eye as she invited him to join her for an evening at the theatre. He'd been pleasantly surprised by this and immediately agreed. She said there was a new act starting tonight and it had gotten rave reviews in Gotham. She would meet him in front of the box office to pick up their tickets at eight, which gave them plenty of time to find their seats and order some drinks. He told her it sounded like fun, and she gave him her best smile and said, "it's a date!" Lois held his gaze just a little longer than necessary before turning and walking slowly away from his desk. The rest of the afternoon Clark was in a great mood. He hadn't told Lois his secret yet; concerned she was only interested in the hero in the cape and not Clark Kent. Being Superman was just what he did, not who he was. Perhaps she was finally seeing him for the real man, not the hero. There was a little extra spring in his step as he headed back to his apartment to change for their date.

At fifteen minutes to eight, Lois called. She explained she was onto a hot scoop and wouldn't be able to make it. Clark said he understood and that perhaps they could make it for tomorrow instead. That's when she dropped the truth on him. It seemed the paper's theatre critic had tripped and broken his leg the day before, so their editor had pawned off the assignment of reviewing the show on her and now she was pawning it off on him. Before he could protest she said, "Enjoy the show, Smallville!" and hung up the phone with a laugh. He couldn't believe, she done it to him again! He was starting to feel like Charlie Brown to her Lucy. For the umpteenth time, she'd just pulled the football away and he was in the now familiar position of being flat on his ass. As he made his way to the theatre, Clark chastised himself for being such a rube for thinking she might actually be starting to be interested in him. When was he going to learn she only had eyes for Superman?

Clark continued to browbeat himself the rest of the way to the theatre. As he rounded the corner to the theatre, he saw a sizable crowd lined up in front. In bold letters the marquee said, **Opening Tonight, the World's Greatest Magic Show!** Great, just great, Clark thought to himself, a show of one of his least favorite things. Maybe there'll be a mime and a plate spinner on the bill so it can be a complete night of hell. Sighing in resignation, Clark knew he had a report to file, so he trudged reluctantly up to the box office. As he waited in line to pick up his ticket, he got his first pleasant surprise of the night. The featured performer was none other than Zatanna Zatara. He only really knew her in passing from the Justice League, but as he looked at her gorgeous picture on the poster he thought there were worse ways to spend an evening. He got his ticket and headed inside. He found a seat in the back, not wanting her to see him or be a volunteer in any of her tricks. If he needed any reminder that he was here alone, the wait staff provided it. Immediately upon sitting down, they practically shouted table for one and then noisily removed all the extra chairs, menus and water glasses. Thanks Lois, I owe you one, Clark thought to himself. Leaning against the back wall, Clark did manage to order a drink when his waitress finally came to his table. Sitting there, Clark noticed that it was a packed house. Scanning the crowd, he recognized several local celebrities, politicians and fellow reporters. There was an opening night buzz and the audience talked excitedly about the coming show. It was easy for him to listen to every conversation to get a general feel for the audience. Many had read about Zatanna's shows in Gotham and were eager to see her for themselves. Taking out a small notepad he always carried with him, Clark made a few notes. If he was going to write an article about the show, he wanted to do it justice, pro or con. His drink finally arrived just as the show was about to begin.

The house light dimmed and a spotlight came up on the stage. Numb by Portishead began to play, a surprising choice, Clark thought. The curtains parted and Zatanna stepped through. A loud enthusiastic applause greeted her, but she gave it no notice. Clark found himself leaning forward as she gracefully walked around the stage in sync with the music. He had seen her before in her costume, but here in her element it seemed much more provocative. Under the spotlight, her fishnet stocking fully emphasized her long, tapered legs, while her form fitting white top and black tails left no doubt to her spectacular figure. Long flowing black hair cascaded down around her slender shoulders. Her black top hat was cocked suggestively forward shielding her eyes and drawing the audience's attention to her enchanting smile.

Her act seemed perfectly timed to the music. Her right arm slowly raised and then a fan of cards appeared. With a quick, graceful spin she launched the entire deck out over the audience. Gasps and nervous laughter came from the ducking patrons as the cards sailed out and then like boomerangs returned to her waiting hand. Surprised applause started, but then stopped, as another deck of cards appeared in her other hand. Fanning both decks, she tossed them towards opposite sides of the room. The cards twirled in the air, arcing back towards the center of the crowd and then with astonishing precision crossed through the other deck before returning to her hands. She didn't give the audience a moment to relax, tossing both decks straight up the in the air and as they came down began to fire them with shocking speed at each of the tables. Card after card hurled through the ducking crowd and embedded themselves into each tabletop. Spinning like dervish, Zatanna ran through both decks, never missing her mark. As Clark watched in amazement, even with his eyes unable to see how she was doing it, she spun to a stop launching the last card straight towards him. As it whirled silently towards him, the man that didn't flinch at bullets found himself ducking as the card embedded itself in the back wall next to him. The ace of hearts quivered there, only inches from where his head had been. As the music came to an end, Zatanna turned and walked back through the curtain. Thunderous applause erupted from the audience as the stage went black. People began to stand as the ovation grew and Clark found himself joining them.

For the next hour and twenty minutes Clark along with the rest of the audience were completely captivated by her performance. In his few encounters with Zatanna in the Justice League, Clark had always had the impression she was a little hesitant and lacking self-confidence, but here in her element she was a different person. With the poise of a seasoned pro she took command of the stage. She gave each magic trick, no matter how standard, her own unique twist. Equal parts, funny, mysterious and sexy, she held the audience in rasp attention. Clark could tell by the heartbeats of the rest of the men in the audience, he wasn't the only one to notice just how breathtaking she looked. Her final trick was the capper of the night. Taking off her top hat, she set it down on a low bench next to her and started to thank the crowd for coming out. Movement by the hat caught her and the audience's attention. Giving everyone a perplex look she went over and reached into the hat. Out came a rabbit and it received light applause, but the hat moved again. Looking confused, she reached in again and pulled out a birthday cake, complete with lit candles. Again there was light applause, but as she looked at the cake, she asked if there was a Larry celebrating his twenty-second birthday in the crowd. Gasps and shocked laughter erupted from one of the front tables. Another spotlight came on and showed a rather embarrassed young man who turned out to be Larry celebrating his twenty-second birthday. Zatanna took the cake over to him as the applause grew. She wished him a happy birthday and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Starting her bows as if the show were over, the hat moved again. Giving the audience a comical look of frustration, Zatanna went back over and reach in again. Item after item she began pulling from the hat. A toaster, doves, a flagpole, complete with flag, a set of encyclopedias, a ham and cheese sandwich, which she began to eat as she pulled more items from the hat. The audience was rolling, as the hat seemed bottomless. After the twenty-second item was taken out, she reached deep inside the hat as if to pull out something extremely heavy. The strain was evident on her face as she struggled with the item. Then in the most surprising move of the night, Zatanna was pulled into the hat. The audience gasped in shock and surprised as she literally disappeared into the hat. Clark was just as mystified as the rest of the crowd. Even with is x-ray vision; he couldn't see where she'd gone.

"Hi, Clark, enjoying the show," came a silky voice next to him.

"What the hell," Clark flinched and then turned to see Zatanna sitting next to him smiling. "Oh, ah, yeah, yeah, great show, Zatanna," he stumbled to say, caught completely off guard by her appearance next to him.

"Glad you liked it," she said with a laugh, "Excuse me, I've got to finish the act now."

With that, she got up and headed back towards the stage to the overwhelming applause of the audience. Back on stage, she bowed as the crowd stood to cheer her. She said thank you several times and then picked up her hat. She gave it an uncertain look and then put it on and disappeared through the curtain with a smile. The standing ovation last for another five minutes before the house lights came up.

The crowd was still buzzing as the started to exit the theatre. Clark found himself chatting with complete strangers about how amazing the show had been. People seemed reluctant to leave, wanting to linger and talk about their shared experience. When Larry came out, still holding the cake, the crowd broke into a chorus of happy birthday, much to the young man's embarrassment. Everyone seemed in high spirits and Clark found himself joining right in. It was almost twenty minutes before he finally took one last look at Zatanna's smiling face on the poster and headed home. He had a review to file for the morning paper. It turned out to be a very interesting night after all, he thought.

THE NEXT MORNING

Clark was sitting at his desk the next day working on a corruption story, when Lois peaked her head around the corner of his office doorway.

"Are you still angry with me, Smallville," she asked. Clark sighed, but didn't look up from his computer.

"Actually, no, Lois, I must be getting used to your little tricks by now."

"Oh, come on, Clark, you'd have done the same thing to me," she said, stepping into the room.

"No, Lois, I really wouldn't have," he replied.

"That's what makes me the ace reporter," she smiled, "I can't be doing fluff pieces if I'm going to be taken seriously as a journalist."

"But you have no problem pawning them off on me, which I guess makes me less of a serious journalist, right," Clark replied.

"Oh, don't be hurt, it's just you're more cut out for that sort of thing than I am. Corruption, political misconduct, corporate espionage, that's more my style, not covering some Eastern European acrobats," she justified.

'Did you even read what the assignment was?"

"I glance at it."

"It wasn't acrobats, it was Zatanna," Clark said, handing a picture to Lois. She looked at it for a moment, taking in Zatanna in her outfit.

"A stripper?"

"A magician! Give me that," Clark said, snacking the picture back from her.

"Magician, juggler, acrobat, what's the difference? Look I just came to apologize, Smallville, for ruining your evening. It turned out my hot scoop was a dead end, too," Lois admitted.

"So no corporate misconduct," Clark asked.

"No, just a filthy factory on the outskirts of town," she said, brushing imaginary dust from her jacket at the thought. "So we both had horrible nights, if that helps."

"Actually, I had a great time last night," Clark smiled, "you missed an amazing show."

"What? Are you serious," Lois responded, surprised by Clark's smile.

"Yeah, I haven't had that good a time in ages, so apology accepted, Lois," Clark said as he stood up. He could see she was trying to get a look at what he was working on and wasn't going to let her steal the story from him. He gently moved over and ushered her out the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Lois, no hard feelings."

"What? Oh, yeah, good, good, I'm-I'm glad you had a good time last night, Clark," she managed to say as he escorted her from his office.

"Not a good time, Lois, a great time."

"Whatever, Clark," she said with a huff, "you should probably be thanking me for pulling that trick on you last night."

"Oh, I plan to, Lois," Clark said with an innocent smile. "Bye now."

Lois was just turning around to say something when the door to his office closed in her face. Her mouth dropped open in shock and then anger colored her cheeks. Spinning on her heels, Lois stormed off towards her desk muttering, "country bumpkin" among other choice words.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Boss wants to see you C.K." Jimmy Olsen said, poking his head into Clark's office.

"Any idea why," Clark asked.

"Nope, but great review you gave that magic show. Is it really that good," Jimmy asked.

"Absolutely," Clark smiled, heading towards the editor's office.

"Maybe I'll check it out," Jimmy offered.

"You won't be disappointed."

"Thanks, C.K." Jimmy smiled and then headed off towards the photo lab. Clark knocked on Perry White's office door and heard him gruffly called that it was open.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Close the door, Kent."

Clark shut the door behind him and took the offered seat.

"I just read your review of that new magic act, Kent. You certainly seemed impressed by her," Perry said.

"It was a great show, I just wrote the truth," Clark defended himself.

"That fact that she's a knockout didn't have anything to do with it, did it," Perry asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, no, I don't even like magic that much, but Zatanna's show was like nothing I've seen before," Clark replied.

"I noticed you didn't mention any of her specific tricks, so I was kind of wondering."

"I figured that might ruin the show for people. You know, take away some of the surprise. I figured if I just gave a general overview it would peak the reader's interest more."

"Oh, it has, I just got off the phone with the theatre's owner. They've sold out the next three weeks of shows on interest from your review," Perry said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"For them, sure, but I could care less about that," Perry retorted, "I'm in the business of selling newspapers. You've created an interest and now we need to capitalize on it. I want you to get an interview with this Zatanna for the paper's Sunday's magazine. She's the hot topic in town, so we have an obligation to our readers to let them know more about her."

"And sell more papers in the process," Clark added.

"Now you're thinking," Perry smiled, "Have the interview on my desk by Friday."

"I'll try, Perry."

"Don't try, Kent, do," Perry admonished him, "you're a damn good reporter, but you don't push yourself. You did this Zatanna character a favor, now's the time to exploit it."

"I'll see what I can do," Clark reluctantly said.

"That's what I want to here," Perry smiled, "now get out of here, I'm not paying you to sit around."

Clark shook his head in amazement as he walked out of the office and headed back to his office.

LATER

It was almost two in the afternoon and Lois was instructing Jimmy on why his photos weren't good enough for her articles. He was half listening as it was basically the same argument he had with her every time. The elevator doors opened and Jimmy completely tuned out anything Lois was saying as a striking young woman stepped into the office. She was dressed casually, faded jeans, white blouse and black leather jacket, but they in no way diminished the overall effect

"Jimmy, are you listening to me," Lois asked in irritation.

"No, actually I'm not," he absently said, watching the woman gaze around as if she were unsure of where she was going. Lois was about to say something snide to Jimmy, but she turned and followed his eyes to see the woman standing by the elevator.  
"Who's the model," she instantly said.

"I don't know, but I'd love to find you," Jimmy instantly replied.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, youngster, she's way out of your league. In fact she's way out of everyone up here's league," Lois sarcastically said.

"No wonder you're so popular with your coworkers," Jimmy said in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up, let's see what she wants," Lois countered and headed towards the newcomer. The young woman turned towards them as they approached and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane, can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm Zatanna Zatara, I was looking for Clark. Do you know where he is?"

"Smallville? You're looking for Clark," Lois said incredulously.

"That's right, is he here," Zatanna asked.

"You're here to see Clark? Clark Kent," Lois said, still not quite believing her.

"Ah, yes, is that a problem? Is this the wrong floor? The man downstairs said this was where he works,' Zatanna asked.

"Don't mind her, Clark's office is right over there," Jimmy spoke up, pointing her in the right direction.

"Oh, thanks, I appreciate it," Zatanna said with a smile.

"Clark Kent? Really," Lois muttered, watching the gorgeous woman walking towards Clark's office.

"I guess old C.K. had a better time at the show last night then he was letting on," Jimmy smirked. Lois turned to look at him in confusion, still not believing any of this.

Clark was just doing a few last touchups on his article, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," he said, not turning to see who it was. "I'll be with you in just one minute."

"If I'm interrupting, I can come back later," Zatanna said, standing in the doorway. Clark quickly turned to see her smiling at him.

"Hey, Zatanna, no, come in, I wasn't expecting you," Clark said, standing up to offer her a chair. Zatanna accepted his offer and gracefully slipped into the chair in front of his desk.

"So what brings you to the Daily Planet, Zatanna," Clark smiled, taking his seat again.

"I just wanted to come by and thank you personally for the great review. It was really kind of you."

"I meant every word, your show was amazing," Clark replied.

"Wow, amazing, huh, that's quite a compliment coming from Superman," Zatanna countered with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid the compliment and the review came from only Clark Kent," he said with a bit of a frown.

"Hey, I was only teasing, Clark. The name might change by the guy's still the same. I'm just as flattered by the great review coming from Clark Kent as I am if it was from Superman," she explained.

"I guess I'm a little touchy on that subject,' he admitted, "Superman's really just a costume I put on for the job."

"I understand, Clark, I do. You don't think I go around in fishnets and high heels all the time, do you,' she said to him.

"Actually, I kind of did," he sheepishly said with a blush, "this is the first time I've seen you not in that outfit."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I wear regular clothes just like you," she laughed.

"I'm not disappointed at all, you look great," he replied, before he could stop himself. Both of them blushed now and there was an awkward silence.

"I-I just meant that, well, you know, it's really, um," he stammered, trying to dig his way out of his embarrassment. He stopped when she raised her hand and smiled.

"I know what you meant and thank you," she softly said, not meeting his eyes.

"That uncomfortable moment was all Clark Kent, by the way," he said, trying to break the tension. Zatanna laughed and finally looked at him again. She was quietly surprised by his sense of humor and found herself attracted to him. He seemed so different than the few times she'd been around him on the Watchtower. Up there he was Superman, the hero of heroes, but right now, in this office, he was just a handsome, interesting man. She liked the difference.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to work," she said, pulling herself out of her thoughts, "I just came to say thanks."

"Actually, I was going to contact you later today to ask a favor," Clark said before she could leave.

"Oh? What," she asked.

"Well, it seems the review got such a good response, that my editor wants to do a feature on you for the paper's Sunday magazine. I'm the one that was assigned to ask you for an interview."

As she listened to him, the thought of getting to know this side of Clark was appealing to Zatanna. She had just gotten into town, so it wasn't like she had a ton of other things to do.

"Okay, when do you want to do the interview?"

"You'll do it?"

"Sure, it's free publicity for the show and it's the least I can do for a friend,' she smiled.

"Great, thank you, Zatanna," Clark said in appreciation. "We can do it whenever it's convenient for you, but it has to be by Friday to make the Sunday magazine."

"Well, how bout tomorrow after the show? I only have one performance so I should be done around ten," she offered.

"That would be great."

"I don't really know any places in Metropolis, so why don't you meet me in the lobby of my hotel around ten thirty? That way I can change for the interview," she suggested.

'Sounds like a plan, which hotel are you staying at?"

"The Excelsior."

"I'll be there at ten thirty,' Clark agreed.

"I'll look forward to it, Clark," Zatanna smiled and then left his office. Clark couldn't help but watch her walk away, once again reminded of just how good looking she was. A smile came to his face as he turned back to his story, but in the back of his mind he was already thinking of tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark was just finishing up for the day and was about to head home, when Lois walked into his office. She had a rather smug smile on her face, so Clark just waited for her to spill whatever it was.

"Another fluff piece on the lady juggler, huh, Clark? That's really some ace reporting you're doing. I was wondering why she would come to see you, but now it makes sense."

"She's a magician, Lois," Clark corrected her.

"Oh, touchy, touchy, have a little crush on her, do you," Lois teased.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lois, but it's just a story," Clark replied, shutting down his computer and slipping on his jacket.

"Oh, come on, Smallville, I was just having some fun with you. I mean anyone can see she's way out of your league," Lois continued.

"Thanks, Lois, you're always such a boost to my confidence," Clark sarcastically responded.

"No offense."

"How could I be offended? I'm just a hick for some farm town, right," Clark flatly said, ushering her out of his office and locking the door. As he started for the elevator, Lois followed not wanting to let it go.

"Oh, come on, Clark, I didn't mean it that way," she said, defending herself. "It's just this is the big city. She's a glamorous star, a celebrity, you know what they're like. You wouldn't have a chance with someone like her. You know the type, only interested in appearance, the fame, and the celebrity."

"So the fact that she came by today to say thank you, that's just part of some clever plan of hers, right," Clark asked, as he pressed the elevator button and waited for the car to arrive.

"Absolutely! She's not interested in the real people, only the famous. They're all like that, shallow," Lois smugly informed him at the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

"Sort of like someone that's only interested in a hero in a cape, huh," Clark said with a smile and then got on the elevator. Before Lois could find the words, the doors closed and then elevator started down.

"Clark!" she screamed in frustration, banging her fists against the metal doors.

The Watchtower

Clark had just finished his shift and was having a cup of coffee before he went home for the night. He'd helped contain a forest fire and rescued a few homeowners caught in the blaze, so it had been a good few hours. He always liked this time of night on the Watchtower. There was a natural rhythm to the station as heroes came and left. Maybe it was because of the natural of his powers, Clark always felt apart from most people. It made him a people watcher by habit. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he was drawn to journalism. Sitting there, Clark thought of Lois. She was one of the most generous, decent and brave people he knew; yet in the same instance, she was also a pain in the ass, sometimes riding roughshod over anyone and everyone. She was such a strange mix of both loveable and annoying traits. She'd been in his corner when that wasn't the popular thing to do. He could never repay her for believing in him when it seemed the whole world was against him. She had been willing to look past all the mounting evidence and believe in him. She'd risked her life and most likely being charge with treason to do it. It was that fearlessness and trust that made him think perhaps he was in love with her. Strangely, she could see past all that to the truth, but she couldn't see past a suit and a pair of glasses. Appearances could be such a tricky thing, especially for Clark. That was what still fueled his anger at Darkseid, more than just being used it. The trust he'd worked so hard to build up was ripped away in an instant. You never realize just how important it is to be trusted until it's gone, he sadly thought. Because of that, or more accurately, because of their lack of trust in him, Cadmus had been created, along with Doomsday. How many lives had been altered because of his mistake? Looking at his fellow heroes, he knew they would never accuse him, well, maybe Bruce would, but Clark had to wonder if deep down each one of them still worried about what would happen if he lost control again. Clark was positive Bruce had thought of it. Why else would he still have Kryptonian? He didn't think Clark knew, but it's hard to keep secrets from a man with super hearing and sight. Clark held no grudge, knowing Bruce was just looking out for mankind. That was the legacy Darkseid had left Clark, to never fully be trusted again. He was going to have to spend the rest of his life proving himself over and over. In that one mistake everyone's perception of him changed, perhaps forever.

Perception and appearances, strange how they were shaped. As Clark gazed around the cafeteria, he thought of his teammates. Wally to all outward appearances was the happy go lucky jokester of the group, yet Clark knew there was tragedy in his past that was still shaping him. The perception of Wally was a shallow flirt, but few knew of his charity work or the countless young kids he'd touched by visiting them in the hospitals or shelters. Or Jonn, the rational alien that everyone turned to for help, yet in reality he was a wounded man that time hadn't healed yet. Shayera, to all appearances the fiery warrior, yet few saw the tears she shed when she was alone. She was an exile from her home, and yet many still thought of her as a traitor to this world. Then there was Diana, beautiful immortal Diana. To the entire world she appeared to be a Goddess, endowed with beauty, strength and wisdom from her Gods. Yet wisdom without experience is no wisdom at all. It might take a lifetime for her to understand this strange world she was in. In her island paradise everything probably seemed black and white, good or bad, but out here those distinctions blurred into shades of gray. Then there was Bruce. The noble dark warrior, mysterious and brilliant, feared by criminals and heroes alike. That was his appearance to the world, yet Clark knew Bruce was a deeply scarred man. Part of him disappeared that night in the alley all those years ago. Bruce Wayne had become a façade for the Batman, his true self. There was an epic struggle going on inside of him between light and darkness. Clark feared that one day the darkness would win and Bruce would pull away from all those around him and disappear into the Batman forever.

Finally there was himself, Superman. The original Boy Scout, the farm boy, bland as vanilla ice cream, yet that was only the appearance. Since Darkseid, almost out of necessity, he'd fallen deeper into that persona. He was the harmless friend of everyman, the saver of kittens from trees and the helper of old ladies across streets. That was his fate for now, but Clark also knew that one day he would grow tired of all that. On that day he would be faced with a decision, but that was for another time. Tonight it was home to his drab apartment to catch some sleep before facing another day as mild mannered Clark Kent.

The Daily Planet

Lois was in rare form, as she had the scent of a big story and was checking every possible lead. More than a few people's feelings were hurt by her brutally honest remarks. The one person she wasn't being her irritating self to was Clark. The reason being that it was from his computer she'd gotten the lead to her big story. The amusing part to Clark was that she'd gotten it wrong. When he'd gone to the restroom, she'd slipped into his office and took a quick look through his computer files. Being Lois she hadn't checked the names on them, but only scanned the information. The file that had her so excited was actually just general hodge-podge of unrelated crimes and events that Clark was planning on looking into as Superman. He was going to tell Lois of her mistake, but then he witnessed her reduce another copygirl to tears and decided to wait. Perhaps it was time for Ms. Lane was taught a lesson. This thought kept a smile on Clark's face most of the day. He was just finishing up his research for the interview with Zatanna when Lois popped into his office.

"So, big plans tonight, Smallville,' she asked.

"Nothing too exciting, Lois," Clark said, again getting up from his chair and ushering her out of his office.

"Well, now you do,' she said with a big smile. In her hand she was holding two tickets for tonight's basketball game. "Front row, center court, Clark, it's my way of saying sorry for standing you up the other night."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"What do you have a hot date or something," she laughed.

"Do I even need to answer that," Clark asked.

"No, don't be silly, of course not. Anyway, these are great tickets, Clark," she said, "I'm even going to go with you this time!"

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to still have to decline."

"Oh, come on, Clark, you can TiVo the Matlock reruns for another night, this is center court!"

Clark tried not to let his irritation show, "Again, thanks, but no thanks, Lois."

"Live a little, Smallville," she complained, "I'm trying to do you a favor here. What do you have to do tonight that's so important, a hot story?"

As she said this, the idea that had been rolling around in Clark's mind popped to the surface. It would take a little acting on his part, but this was his chance to teach her a lesson. Spinning around, he grabbed her and pulled her into his office.

"Hey," she protested. Clark glanced back through a crack in the door and then turned to her.

"Sorry about that, but you never know who's listening," he said seriously.

"Who's listening? Are you on some medication, Clark?"

"No, what I'm on is a big, I mean big story," he said in a hush tone to her.

"Really," Lois said, her eyes lighting up. Step one complete, he thought, he had her attention. Now it was time to spin her a story.

"What do you know about…" Clark started and then looked around again, "the Albino?"

"What? The Albi.." Lois started, but then was cut off as Clark put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! You never know who's listening," he whispered. He could see the anger in her eyes as he slowly took his hand away.

"What's the Albino," she asked, although her voice was much lower now.

"Not what, who, Lois," Clark told her.

"All right, who's the Albino?"

"Drugs, gambling, extortion, murder, white slavery, he's the invisible hand that stirs the criminal drink in Metropolis."

"Again, I'll ask, are you on some medication," she sarcastically said.

"Laugh if you want, but I've done the research. It's taken months, but I'm getting close. When that Pulitzer is in my hand, you'll remember I told you so," Clark said to her.

"Pulitzer," Lois repeated, her eyes lighting up. Clark smiled to himself, knowing that was the button to push with Lois.

"It's big, Lois, a career maker," he offered.

"Really," Lois said with her best smile. Clark knew he had her now, just by the way she turned on the charm.

"That sounds so exciting, Clark, tell me more."

"It's all in my computer right now, but that's not important right now. I have a problem, Lois," Clark said, shaking his head. "I'm so close, something big is happening tonight, but I've only been able to narrow it down to two possible locations."

"Only two," she said smiling as an idea formed in her head.

"Yes, but what if I guess wrong? I could miss the chance at the story of the decade," he said to her.

"Maybe I could help," she quickly told him.

"I appreciate that, Lois, really I do, but you've got those great tickets and everything. I wouldn't want to ruin your night," Clark said apologetically.

"You wouldn't, I swear! It's the least I can do for a friend," Lois brightly replied.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Absolutely! So what are the two sites?

"One's down at the fish market and the other is at the landfill," He said trying not to smile as he watched her make her decision.

"I'll take the fish market, Clark! What time is this suppose to go done?"

"Some time after eleven, but are you sure, Lois?"

"Absolutely! Don't you give it another thought, I've got it covered!"

"How will we know which one of us is at the right spot," he asked, even as she was heading for the door.

"I'll text you! Later, Smallville," Lois called over her shoulder as she climbed into the elevator and headed down. If Clark was feeling guilty about pulling the joke on Lois, the sound of her laughing in the elevator and saying the word, "sucker" cured him of that. He headed back to his office grinning from ear to ear.

Tempo Café

It was almost one A.M. as Clark and Zatanna sat laughing in the small café.

"A pig? Are you serious?"

"I saw it myself,' Zatanna nodded her head with a laugh.

"And Bruce singing "Am I Blue?" that's just priceless! I can't wait to use that," Clark chuckled.

"No! You can't, Clark, they'll know it was me that told you," Zatanna warned.

"Maybe I could just hum it as I walk by," he suggested.

"No! Promise me you won't say anything. The last thing I need is Bruce or Diana mad at me," she said.

"Okay, I promise, but you have to admit it's tempting," he smiled.

"Well, you just have to resist temptation, this time," she replied.

"Okay."

"Scout's honor," she asked.

"I was never a scout, Zatanna, but sure, why not," Clark shrugged. She laughed at this and they sat silently as another round of coffee was served. They'd been here since just before eleven and the time had flown by. The interview for the paper was long ago finished, but they were enjoying each other's company so they stayed. Clark thanked the waitress and turned back to Zatanna.

"You know that's the problem with knowing all the good gossip, you can't use it."

"So you like the gossip, Clark? I never pictured you interested in that sort of thing."

" That's why I know it all, I can keep a secret," he laughed.

"How about gossip about you, Clark," Zatanna teased.

"Me? The original Boy Scout, what possible gossip could there be," he teased back.

"Oh, there are some very interesting items out there. Just like the gossip about Bruce and Diana."

"I've heard those already," he admitted.

"I don't think its just gossip, Clark," Zatanna admitted, "I think there might be something there."

"Well, they're both adults."

"So it doesn't bother you," Zee asked.

"No, why should it," he replied.

"Well, some of that gossip is about you being interested and perhaps jealous," she pointed out.

"What? I'm interested in Diana? Sorry to ruin it for you, but that tidbit is off base. We're just friends. She's made her choice pretty clear. I hope if works out for her," he replied.

"I didn't say the gossip was about you being interested and jealous in Diana, Clark," Zee smiled.

"Bruce?" Clark gasped and then broke out into laughter. "Wow, I hadn't heard that one. Again, sorry to disappoint you, but he's not my type. Beside, that fake, gruff voice would get on my nerves after awhile," Clark joked.

"Stay focused on what the mission, Clark," Zatanna said, imitating Bruce perfectly. They both laughed at this.

"Okay, so what about you," Clark smiled.

"What about me?"

"I've head some gossip about you having an interested in Bruce, too," he teased.

"From who," she gasped.

"I told you, I could keep a secret."

"Tell me!" she said, slapping his arm.

"Sorry, can't do it, although I noticed you haven't answered the question."

"That's not fair holding out on me, Clark," she said in disappointment.

"So? Any truth to the gossip?"

"I guess yes and no," she admitted. "I was interested in seeing what could happen, but he wasn't. We're just good friends now. I should have figured out earlier, I've known him forever. I think he still sees me as the same little kid he met way back when."

"Well, it's his lose," Clark offered with a smile.

"So you're really okay with them," she asked, wanting to change the topic away from her.

"Yeah, they're both my friends, so I want them to be happy," he said, "but just between you and me, I don't think it will work out."

"Why?"

"I think the difference that make them attracted to one another will eventually pull them apart. Plus I have this doubt Bruce will take the next step," he seriously told her.

"That does sound like Bruce," she admitted. "Do you think Diana knows that?"

"I doubt it," he shook his head, 'I think we sometimes forget how new she is to this world."

"Right, and she had to fall for Bruce."

"All the pretty ones go for the bad boys," Clark said with a smile.

"Some of them get over that phase, I'll have you know," she replied with a smile of her own. They sat there looking at each other for a moment, neither talking. The sound of Clark's phone vibrating interrupted the moment.

"Saved by the text," he said with relief.

"Is that from your reporter friend," she asked. Clark read the text quickly and then typed a reply.

"Yeah, she doesn't sound too happy."

"Why are you pulling a joke on her again," Zatanna asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, let's just say karma," Clark replied.

"It's that Lois Lane, right? I've heard gossip about you two, but it was about you being interested in her, not this," Zatanna said.

"I don't know how I really feel about Lois," he admitted. "I am attracted to her, yes, but she's only interested in Superman. Don't get me wrong, she's a good hearted person, honest, beautiful, courageous."

"But?"

"But she can also be a bit overbearing. Honesty is one thing, but sometimes the way she says things comes out as cruel. She's driven, but reckless and people get hurt by that."

"Are you speaking from experience," Zee asked.

"Not as much as some," Clark sadly shook his head, "my problem with her is a tad more unique. She's in love with Superman, but can't even see Clark Kent."

"She wants the costume, not the man inside,' Zee nodded in understanding.

"Something like that, but I didn't invite you hear to listen to my problems. I'm sure it will work itself out eventually."

Zatanna could see this bothered him and tried to lighten the mood.

"So let's see, you had her start at the fish market and then sent her to the disco bowling alley. Where do you say your and this phantom criminal were this time?"

"Airport, baggage claim," Clark said with a grin.

"Oh, you have a cruel streak, Clark Kent," Zatanna laughed.

"I figure a night of pointless running around might take some of the steam out of her. Maybe she's let up on some of the staff at the Planet that way," he admitted.

"I could magically make a real albino dash through the airport, if you want," Zee joked.

"I don't want to encourage her," Clark laughed.

"Well, the offer stands."

"I appreciate it."

"I know you're not a fan of magic, but it can come in handy some times."

"You mean outside of your act?"

"I don't use it that much in the act, just for the closer to give it a little something extra."

"There is something I've been wanting to ask you about since the other night," Clark said.

"More questions for the article?"

"No, this is off the record, just between you and me."

"All right," Zee nodded, wondering what he was thinking.

"Seeing you on stage, I couldn't help but notice how confident you were. How in control, yet the times I've seen you on the Watchtower with the league, I never got that impression."

"And you're wondering why," she asked.

"If it's none of my business, just say," he quickly added.

"No, no, its all right. I know what you're talking about," she admitted. "I guess in some ways I'm the opposite of you. On stage in my regular life, if you can call it that, I feel in control, in charge. I've been doing a magic act of one kind or another all my life. I didn't start out to be a hero or anything of like that. My father disappeared and that was the reason I started studying seriously. My only goal was to find him. When I'm with the league, I feel like I'm not sure I really belong. I mean there's all those heroes up there and I'm just a young woman that does magic."

"Zee, you're one of the most powerful members of the League," Clark countered.

"Thanks for saying that, but we both know it's not true," she shook her head. "Whenever magic is involved I'm not the first one that's called. There's Dr. Fate and a whole list of people come to mind. You see, I'm the opposite of you. In my real life I shine, but up there I tend to slip into the background."

"Then we were wrong, Zee, myself included," Clark earnestly said. "We both know how powerful you are. I guess I'm as guilty as the next person; I didn't look past the perception. It's ironic really; here I am complaining about someone now being able to see the real me and I'm guilty of doing the same thing."

"Thank you, but don't beat yourself up about it,' Zatanna smiled. "I kind of let it happen. My powers are affected by my confidence. I guess when I'm with all of you; I'm not the most self-assured person. If I can't even feel confident about myself, how can I ask anyone else to?"

"Well, let's change that right now," Clark smiled. "I see you for who you really are, and I'll always have confidence in you. You have a special gift, if would be a shame to waste it."

"Thank you," Zee said, touched by his words.

"If it helps, I'll always have your back. I am Superman, remember?"

"Name dropper," she said, blushing. Clark laughed and she joined him. She was truly touched by his support. The whole night had been a surprise. Away from the League and just being himself, Clark was a charming, intelligent man. He had been so disarmingly humble and funny; it made him seem very attractive to her. She was starting to wonder what it might be like to get to know him better. Zatanna blushed as she realized what she was thinking. They had been sitting in silence for what seemed like several minutes. Trying to focus on anything other than how attractive he was, she turned her attention to the music playing in the café. A smiled crossed Zatanna's lips as she instantly recognized the tune playing.

"I love this song," she absently said aloud.

"Autumn in New York," Clark guessed.

"Yes! I'm surprise you know it. This is Billie Holiday, it's my favorite version."

"I take it that it brings back good memories," Clark asked.

"Yes, it was my dad's favorite. When I was a little girl, he used to play this and we'd dance," Zee said, a smile coming to her lips at the memory. "I'd stand on his shoes and he'd dance us around the room. I used to feel like I was dancing on air."

"That's nice."

They listened in silence as the warm, intimate sound of the recording filled the café.

"It's kind of bittersweet now," she sadly said. "I miss him so much and this song just reminds me that I'll never get to dance like that again."

In that moment, Clark could feel her loss. He'd lost loved ones and knew the sadness that was plainly written on her face. Before he could talk himself out of it, Clark stood up and reached out his hand to her. Zatanna looked up at him in surprise.

"I can never take his place, Zee, but maybe I can help bring back those feelings. Dance with me?"

"She looked from his offered hand up to his eyes, and saw those sky blues eye looking warmly into hers. She didn't say a word, only nodded and took his hand. He gently eased her feet onto his and then slowly began to move to the music. The world seemed to drift away and Zee smiled as she relived a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daily Planet

Jimmy Olsen was chatting with a couple of his coworkers when the elevator doors opened. A visibly angry Lois Lane came storming out and marched towards one specific office.

"Clark Jerome Kent!" she shouted, pushing her way through those not smart enough to get out of her way.

"She three named him! Let's get out of here," Jimmy quickly said, a little frightened of what she might do. All over the newsroom people were making themselves scarce, as Lois' temper was legendary. Sitting in his office, Clark was still trying to decide just what to do. He'd forgotten about his little joke last night, as he was having such a good time with Zatanna. After their dance, he'd walked her back to her hotel like a gentleman and wished her pleasant dreams. Some time during the walk he'd turned off his phone, not wanting to be interrupted. It had been such a different night then he was used to. He didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't with Zatanna and that was a welcome changed. Of course he'd noticed how attractive she was before, but last night he'd seen another side to her. Zee was a bright, funny, modest young woman, which was a rare combination. For two people that really didn't know each other that well, they had gotten along famously. They seemed at ease with each other, another change for Clark. Now because of that, he was scrambling to come up with something to tell Lois. He'd heard her muttering to herself from five blocks away. At first he thought he would just come clean with her and tell her it was just a joke, but as he listened to her anger rise with each step, Clark decided he'd hold off on that idea. He mind seemed blank as he heard her getting closer. He knew she must be at def con five from the sound of his fellow staffers jostling to make themselves scarce. He knew he had to come up with something and finally decided to just fall back on the tried and true. His door came open with a bang, and a red faced Lois stood in the doorway.

"YOU! Where the hell were you? I spent almost all night at the airport!" she exploded, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"What were you doing at the airport, Lois," Clark asked with his most innocent look.

"You sent me there, you idiot! The Albino! Your text!" Lois said in exasperation.

"Oh, wow, that's right," he nodded, "didn't you get my last text? It was at the cargo depot. I tried to wait for you, but things were moving pretty fast."

"No! NO! No! I didn't get any text about the cargo depot!" Lois shook her head in anger. "Why didn't you answer any of my texts? I sent like a million while I was waiting?"

"I broke my phone last night."

"You imbecile! What happened to your big story, Smallville? At least tell me you got it," she said.

"About that," he started, "I was waiting for you, but then I saw these ten container trucks pulling away. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. I guess I panicked a little, but then I thought to myself, what would an ace reporter do? Naturally, I thought of you and I knew I had to get the story at all costs. I figured you'd jump on the back of one of those trucks and see where they were going. So that's just what I did, but I dropped my phone and it broke," Clark explained.

"So what happened," Lois asked, her temper put aside at the thought of a story.

"I was hanging on to the last truck and they started going really fast out of town. The truck hit a bump and I fell off. I spent the next few hours walking back to the city. I guess I'm back to square one," Clark admitted.

"You idiot! You're completely useless, Clark," Lois threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, it seems we both had long nights," Clark said with a smile.

"It doesn't, Clark! Do you know what kind of weirdos hang out at the airport in the middle of the night? Never mind, I smelled like fish from the market, or I had to endure seventies disco music at the bowling alley! My whole night was ruined because of you!"

"Well, I apologize for ruining your night, Lois, I guess my big scoop turned out to be a dead end," Clark offered, repeating the same words she had used on him.

"You apologize? Do you think that makes everything okay, Clark?" Lois asked.

"Let me make it up to you," Clark offered, "I've got two tickets to a renaissance fair for this weekend. We can go together. What do you say?"

The look on Lois' face went from shock to anger to frustration. For a moment Clark was worried she was going to break a blood vessel, as her face turned red. Finally, she just threw up her hands and growled in frustration. Spinning on her heels, Lois stormed out of his office muttering to herself what an idiot he was. Clark watched her go and when it was safe a small smile came to his lips.

Lausanne, Switzerland

An ordinary looking man in a nondescript black suit walks slowly down a side street near the shores of Lake Geneva. He carries a small grey duffle bag. He walks with a purpose, not stopping to look at the sights around him. When he reached his desired address, he quickly pulls out a rather ornate key and slips it into the lock on the front door. Giving a quick scan of the street around him, he turns the key and enters the building. It's dark inside and it takes him a moment to get his bearings. When his eyes finally adjust he heads down a plain hallway towards another door. A different key is used and he enters a large room. Twenty others are silently sitting around a circular table waiting for him. No words are spoken as he moves over and sits down in the only empty seat. He takes a moment to look at the others. They are of various ages, both men and women, all dressed in similar conservative attire. At an unspoken signal, he places both his hands face up on the table. The group follows and then they all join hands.

"So let it begin," the man says, and then they all close their eyes.

Lagos, Nigeria

The air is filled with the shouts of commerce as the market place teams with people. Customers jostle each other, trying to be the first to buy the latest items for sale. It's a pattern repeated the world over every day of the year. The crowd's attention is drawn to three black limousines pulling up. Security guards jump out of the lead and trail cars and do a quick canvass of the area. They finally give the all clear and the middle car's back door is opened. A rather impressive older gentleman dressed in an expensive tailored suit steps out and smiles at the crowd. He moves into the market, shaking hands with the smiling citizens. This is a man of some power both in the community and the government and his name is Joseph Miwane. He pretends to haggle with one of the merchants as a demonstration of how he's still in touch with the ordinary people. It's all a choreographed show and in the end the seller gives him the item. As he holds up his purchase for everyone to see, no one notices eight young men standing just on the edge of the crowd with bowed heads. They are dressed in cargo pants and tattered t-shirts with only numbers of them, 30, 1, 300, 5, 10, 50, 70, and 200. As Miwane continues to shake hands and greet the people, the young men look up in unison. They're eyes are completely white. As they stand there, they begin to vibrate, slowly at first but faster with each passing second. The crowd begins to notice them and the shouts and arguments begin to die down. Miwane's security guards turn to look at the young men and instinctively draw their weapons. Is if by some unseen signal, the young men start running straight for Miwane. Panic fills the crowd and the people desperately rush to get out of the way. The security guards open fire, hitting the young men repeatedly. Bullets fill the air, yet the young men continue forward. Miwane is now surrounded by his security, as they back quickly towards the waiting limos. One by one the bullet riddle bodies of the young men are cut down, yet still they come. Miwane finally gets into his car and is frantically telling his driver to go. Seven of the young men have been stopped but the last one launches himself into the air and lands on the windshield of Miwane's limousine. The security guards continue to fire at him, but his blank eyes are focused on the occupant of the car.

"It begins," the young man says and then his body begins to vibrate even more rapidly. Before the security guards can reach him, he suddenly bursts into flames and then explodes, engulfing the limousine with him. The crowd and security team stand in stunned silence as fire destroys the limousine and it's occupant completely.

Singapore

Gleaming skyscrapers dotted the skyline symbolizing the power and importance of the city. On the fiftieth floor of one of the newest high rises, the chairman of a large international financial firm, Martin Kwan Yew was just about to start his teleconference with the board members. Decisions about capital and markets needed to be made and they would shift the fortunes of countless unknowing people around the globe. He stood looking out the floor to ceiling window at the impressive view of the city. He felt uncharacteristically nervous and even in the temperature-controlled office he was sweating.

The elevator opened on the same floor as Martin office and the most adorably young girl stepped off holding a red balloon. She was dressed in a school uniform, cap with an S on it, knee socks and black patent leather shoes. As she walked down the hallway, workers stopped and smiled. No one thinks to stop her, assuming she was here to see her parent. She made her way to Martin's office and opened the door and walked in before his secretary can stop her. Martin turned from the window and smiles at the cute little child standing just inside his office. The sound of secretary trying unsuccessfully to open his door is the first clue that something's wrong. His smile fades as the little girl releases the red balloon and takes off her cap. A gasp escapes Martin's lips as he sees her eyes for the first time. They are pure white and he feels a shudder run through his body as the little girl looks up at him. The noise outside his office grows, as security has joined Martin's secretary in trying to open the door. His attention is momentarily pulled away from the little girl as the monitors for his teleconference come to life. One by one the images of the board members appear on the screens. The shouting and banging on his door draws his eyes back to the little girl, who is now starting to vibrate.

"It begins," she softly says, as a scowl appears on her face and she starts to running towards him from across the room. Martin screams in panic as the little girl launches herself into the air directly at him. His scream is followed by the sound of breaking glass. The security guards act quickly, knocking the door down, only to find Martin gone and the window shattered. A single red balloon floats aimlessly against the ceiling.

Daily Planet

There was a knock on Clark's door and he looked up from his work. "It's open."

Jimmy Olsen poked his head inside the office and there was a look of concern on his face.

"How you doing, C.K." Jimmy asked.

"Fine, why," Clark said, wondering what this was about.

"Well, we all saw how pissed Lois was this morning and you seemed like her main focus. Although she seems to be taking it out on everybody now."

"I'm fine, Jimmy, really," Clark said reassuringly. "Sorry about her mood today."

"It's cool, we're all kind of used to it by now," Jimmy replied.

"Still, I kind of feel responsible."

"Clark, can I ask you something," Jimmy said.

"Sure, come on it," Clark replied, gesturing towards the open chair. Jimmy took a quick glance behind him and then quickly slipped into the office and closes the door.

"So what's up, Jimmy?"

"Well, I couldn't help overhearing you two this morning," Jimmy started. "I was wondering what's the Albino?"

Clark laughs out loud and sits back with a big smile on his face.

"What? What I say," Jimmy asks in confusion.

"Jimmy, can you keep a secret," Clark says to him.

"Sure, anything, C.K. you can count on me."

"The Albino, I just made him up," Clark smiles.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Lois was being Lois and I decided to give her a little payback," Clark admits.

"Okay, but what's the Albino?"

"I caught her snooping through my computer and she mistakenly thought a general file I have about crimes in Metropolis was a story I was working on. I just decided to tell her she was right and I was working on a big story about a criminal mastermind behind all of them. The Albino was just a name that popped into my head," Clark explains.

"So you made up some criminal mastermind? Why would that piss Lois off so much?"

"Because she wanted in on the big story. So last night she spent most of it on a basic wild goose chase all over Metropolis."

"Oh, wow, that's good," Jimmy laughs, "I would have loved to see her face when you told her. That must have been priceless."

"It would have been if I'd actually told her," Clark replies.

"You haven't told her, why," Jimmy smiles.

"You saw how pissed she was this morning, I thought it might be healthier if I let her cool off for a little while. A day or two, maybe a week," Clark says.

"You know she's going to kill you, C.K." Jimmy says, trying to sound serious but still smiling.

"Maybe she'll see the humor and laugh about it," Clark offers.

"Not a chance."

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," Clark shrugs, "anyway, don't say anything to her about this. I'll tell her when I think the time is right."

"Mum's the word," Jimmy replies, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Thanks, Jimmy, oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for you," Clark says, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out two tickets.

"Two tickets?"

"They're for Zatanna's show tonight. I mention I had a friend that really wanted to see it, and she gave me these," Clark holds out the tickets for Jimmy. "Have a good time, Jimmy."

"Really? Oh, thanks Clark, this is so cool," Jimmy gushes, as he looks at the tickets.

"Just have a good time, Jimmy. There's two tickets so you'd better get working on a date for the show," Clark points out.

"Right!" Jimmy says, getting up and heading for the door. He stops and turns to Clark, "about that secret, I think you should let it cool down for at least a week, C.K."

"You're probably right, but I have to tell her sooner or later."

"I'd go with later."

Gotham

Urban Renewal started as a noble idea, to rejuvenate poor, substandard neighborhoods in the inner city. What it turned into in Gotham and most cities was a land grab for the rich and well connected. Poor neighborhoods were torn down and replaced by luxury homes and apartments. The rich benefited and the politicians benefited from the increased taxes. The people the plan was originally designed for were priced out of their own neighborhoods. The sad part was it was all completely legal. The latest bit of corporate greed was taking place on the waterfront. Dilapidated apartment buildings and houses had been wedged between warehouses at the turn of the century to accommodate the influx of immigrant workers. Over the years it became a haven for the poorest of the poor, a sort of last stop before becoming homeless. Enter Jason Cole, a real estate developer with connections on both sides of the law. Where others saw the poorest neighborhood in Gotham, he saw opportunity. Spreading money around to all the right people he got the city to use imminent domain to foreclose on the whole neighborhood. They would turn it over to him and he would knock down all the buildings and put up new luxury apartments and a marine walk. Cole and his investors stood to make hundreds of millions out of the deal. There was only one snag he'd run into. A home for the elderly and destitute sat right in the middle of the block. Some enterprising reporter had done a feature on the place and now citizens groups were protesting. The politicians didn't seem to know what do to and if Cole didn't act fast the entire project would be caught up in red tape for years. He knew that some of his silent partners would not take that kindly and would want someone to blame. Hastily he started a P.R. offensive to turn public opinion around. Today would be the start of his push and it was going to take place right in that neighborhood in question.

Batman crouched in the shadows above the scene watching everything. Through his sources he knew protesters would be at the news conference. Associates of Cole's less law-abiding investors had infiltrated some of the protest groups. They were there to stir up trouble and force things to happen. The cameras would later show that the protesters had started a riot and thus turn public opinion against them. Cole would get his go ahead. As the fake news conference started, the protesters had a surprise for Cole and the media. Instead of shouting him down they held their own news conference directly in front of his. The stars of their event were the people living in the home for the elderly. Batman watched as a series of wheelchair bound seniors were brought out for the cameras to see. Bruce didn't know which side he despised more, Cole and his corporate thugs or the protesters and their attention seeking leaders. Both sides were using this poor neighborhood for their own ends. When the cameras left both side would pack up and head out to their safe homes in better parts of the city. The real victims were those poor lost souls barely surviving, now being used as props in this cruel game. The main speaker for the protesters was going one by one down the row of elderly, naming them off and what their afflictions were. Jim was 68 and had cerebral palsy, Linda was 81 and had been catatonic for the last twelve years, Marjorie was 77 and after she broke her hip, she found herself with no place else to go. On and on he continued offering up these sad, desperate people for the media. Bruce felt a sick to his stomach as he watched them dehumanize the weakest and poorest of society. As the lead protester finished, he issued a challenge to Cole to explain why luxury apartments were more important then these people. The cameras all turned back to Cole, waiting for a response. He knew this was his make or break moment. Cautiously he began, spinning his side of the story for all it was worth. As he continued, no one noticed right away that Linda, the catatonic elderly woman slowly began to vibrate. Batman was the first to see it, and his senses reacted like this was a warning. As he began to move from his spot, suddenly Linda's eyes opened for the first time in twelve years. They were pure white and she suddenly rose up out of her wheelchair. Bruce's instincts propelled him to react, but before he could get to the elderly woman, she turned towards the stage and began to dash straight for it. The crowd parted, gasps and screams filling the air as she neared the stage. Jason Cole frozen as the sight of the woman sent a chill down his spine. In the next instant, Linda made an impossible leap towards the stage. A scream came from Jason Cole as he stared into those dead white eyes.

"It begins," Linda said, as she tackled Cole sending them both over the makeshift railing and then plunging into the cold, black water below. The entire crowd was in a panic as they sunk below the surface. Batman fired his line and was quickly following. Bruce dove into the cold, murky water, frantically searching for any sign of either one of them. One minute stretched into two and only when he thought his lungs would burst did he surface. He anxiously looked around, trying to see if that had surfaced. Shouts and screams from the platform filled the air, but there was no sign of Cole or Linda. A flower floated by and Bruce realized it was the one worn by Cole on his jacket. With frustration and just a little dread, he realized they were gone.

Metropolis

It was a beautiful, sunny late afternoon and Clark decided to take advantage of it and walk back to his apartment. With his busy schedule, he didn't get many opportunities to just enjoy his city. Taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, he made his way into the main Metropolis Park. He had a smile on his face as he watched people playing softball, while couples took advantage of the weather to have picnics in the park. It seemed for once there were no emergencies and he could relax for a little bit. As he reached the main fountain, Clark saw a large group gathered. He could hear laughter and applause. His curiosity was peaked. Using his x-ray vision he was surprised to see Zatanna was doing a small free show for the crowd. A man was handing out flyers to everyone and Clark took one and read it. Apparently one of the local children's hospitals had brought the kids out for a day in the park and Zatanna had agreed to be the entertainment. Smiling, Clark made his way over so he was standing right behind Zatanna. He could see the smiles and looks of wonder on the young faces as she did some close up magic for them. The tricks weren't anything special, but she pulled them off with such style and humor that the entire crowd was enchanted. Shifting to his left, so he could see what her next trick was, Clark saw Zatanna was playing three card Monte with a young girl in a wheelchair. Even with his vision, it was tough following her hands as they manipulated the cards. The young girl was the picture of concentration as she watched Zatanna's every move. When the three card were finally laid out for her to pick, the girl seemed unsure which one was the right one. Nervously, her small hand made a move towards the one on the right side. The girl happens to glance up and sees Clark standing there. He'd already scanned the cards and knew which was which. He smiles at her and then shakes his head no. Keeping her eye on Clark the little girl moves her hand to the middle card. Clark nods and winks at her. With a big smile the girl turns it over to find the red Queen. The crowd cheers and the girl beams in triumph.

"You found it! Congratulations, honey," Zatanna happily said. She turned slightly and glanced over her shoulder, "although, I think you might have had a little super help with that one."

Clark gave her his most innocent smile and she laughed good-naturedly and turned her attention back to the little girl.

Just as Zatanna was about to finish another trick for all the children, a tremor went through the park. Clark glanced around and then he sees it. A full sized toy Apache helicopter comes flying over.

"You spoiled little brats won't buy my toys, then revenge is mine!" a strange little voice shouted over a loud speaker. Oh, great, Toyman, Clark thought, just what I need. The crowd began to panic as the helicopter buzzed the fountain and then the bomb bay doors opened and little green army men came parachuting out. From past experience, Clark knew those toy guns fired real bullets. He was just about to make his move, when Zatanna appeared at his side.

"Hold this," she said, handing her top hat to him, "I think I can handle this."

"Are you sure," Clark asked.

"Yeah, besides, Superman promised to have my back, so what's to worry about," she smiled.

"Just be careful, please," Clark replied.

"Always,' she said and then turned to face the parachuting toy soldiers. Raising her arms above her head, Zatanna spoke a series of incantations. The hairs on the back of Clark's neck stood up as he felt the magic begin. The army men were heading straight for the hospital children as the spell took effect. People screamed and the children ducked but then the air around the toy soldiers began to shimmer. Suddenly, instead of green army men, pink and yellow marshmallow peeps were raining down on the children. Gasps of surprise and then laughter erupted as the children's faces lit up at being showered with treats. If Toyman's mask could move, it would have twisted up in anger.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted over the loud speaker and then circled the helicopter around and headed straight for Zatanna. He opened fire with his machine guns, but a wave of her hand transformed the bullets into silly string. Before he could escape, she uttered another spell and his helicopter turned into a giant clear bubble.

"What the hell," Toyman screamed in surprise as the bubble gently bounced against the ground and rolled towards the fountain. Seeing the little toy man in the bubble, some of the kids went over and began to roll the bubble around the fountain. Back and forth they pushed it, tossing Toyman all around the inside.

"Help! Somebody stop these little bastards! I'm going to be sick!" he shouted as he was tossed to and fro. Eventually the police came and finally pulled Toyman from the bubble. He actually thanked them and begged them to get him away from the kids. Clark smiled as he walked over to Zatanna and returned her hat.

"Not that powerful, huh," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, come on, it was only Toyman," she replied, dismissing the notion.

"I think I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you, Zee," Clark smiled teasingly.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," she smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lois Lane stood on top of the Daily Planet building scanning the skies. She had said his name only once, but knew he would hear her. When she finally saw him, just a dot descending from the heavens, she felt a familiar rush of excitement. In her mind all other men paled in comparison. He was like some Demi-god out of mythology transported to the modern world. He landed effortlessly in front of her, his red cape swirling in the wind. Her heart fluttered as she gazed into those impossibly blue eyes.

"Superman," she said in a breathless whisper.

"Hello, Lois, I heard your call,' he responded, giving her a small smile.

"Its good to see you, it's been so long," she said, trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Yes, I know, I've been busy lately," he offered.

"I understand, saving the world must take up a lot of time," she smiled.

"I guess you could say that," he sheepishly grinned. Lois confidently moved over to him and standing on her tiptoes kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," she playfully said, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I wouldn't worry, you're a hard person to forget," he replied.

"I know, but it's nice to hear."

"So why did you need to see me, Lois," Superman asked.

"Do I need a reason?" she said, smiling at him. "Can't I just want to see you?"

"I'd like to think so," he admitted, "but I've noticed you usually want something."

"Am I so transparent," she asked, blushing a little. This was the side of Lois that Clark was most attracted to, when she let down her guard and let him see the real person behind the bluster. She was such a warm, generous, loving woman, but she rarely let anyone see this side of her. He was grateful she let him see it, if only as Superman.

"Not transparent, but predictable, in a good way," he said with a smile.

"Well, there is something," she admitted, blushing a little. "What do you know about someone called the Albino?"

For a moment Superman didn't know what to say. It seemed his little joke as Clark Kent was getting out of hand, so he'd better put a damper on it quick.

"The Albino? Who's that," he said, giving her his most innocent expression.

"A criminal mastermind in control of most of the illegal activity in Metropolis," she informed him.

"I think I'd have heard of someone like that, Lois. I think you've been misinformed."

"So you've never heard of him?"

"No, it sounds like someone's playing a joke on you," Superman offered, hoping she would catch on and he could admit it as Clark Kent later. She seemed to think about it for a moment and then shook her head no.

"I doubt it, Clark's not that clever," she said.

"Excuse me," he said before thinking, a little insulted by her comment.

'Clark Kent, he's a reporter here at the Planet, well, sort of a reporter," Lois said with a shrug, "The information came from him, but I seriously doubt Smallville would have the cajones to pull a joke on me."

"Smallville?" Superman said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"He comes from some hick town named Smallville, can you believe it? Oh, he's a nice enough guy if you like that bland, Casper milquetoast kind. He just probably screwed the story up, as usual," Lois said with a smirk.

"Maybe there's more to this Mr. Kent than you're giving him credit for, Lois," Superman suggested.

"Na, I've looked," she countered, "with him it's what you see is what you get. He'll probably marry some nice quiet librarian and they'll raise two nice quiet kids in the suburbs. A great guy, don't get me wrong, but nothing exciting about him by any stretch of the imagination."

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Superman tersely said, "I should probably be going."

"So soon," Lois said, a little hurt coming through her voice.

"There's a wildfire out west that's flared back up I have to check on," he offered.

"Why not take me with you," she suggested, "you know how much I love flying with you!"

"Not this time, Lois," he declined, "I'll be seeing you."

Without another word, Superman launched himself off the roof and was speeding away before Lois could say anything else. She stood there watching him disappear, wondering why that seemed to go so wrong. Shaking her head and smiling, Lois chided herself for being silly. He had work to do or of course he'd want to stay longer with her. Why wouldn't he want to be with her?

The Watchtower

Batman had come in on his off hours and had been pouring over computer data for almost three hours. He was playing a hunch, but if he was right something was starting that might be significant for the League. Most of the members were curious about what he was up to, but few dared interrupt him. It was Jonn that finally ventured over.

'Bruce, is there something I can help you with? You've been immersed in those news reports for some time now."

"There was a strange event in Gotham earlier, unlike anything I've seen,' Bruce replied, looking up from the console.

"Yes, I saw it on the news, quite disturbing," Jonn nodded.

"It was more than that, Jonn. An 81-year-old catatonic doesn't just snap out of it and then run like a sprinter, tackle a man and drowned them both. That just doesn't happen."

"So you believe there's more to it," Jonn asked, "but why the new reports? You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not looking at that footage,' Bruce explained, "I'm trying to see if any similar events have occurred. I've only found one so far, in Singapore. A businessman fell from the fiftieth floor of an office building. Witnesses say he was shoved or pushed by a little girl."

"What does the little girl say?"

"Nothing, she went out the window with him."

"It's unusual, I admit, but I don't see the connection," Jonn said.

"Synchronicity, Jonn,' Bruce offered.

"I'm not sure I follow you?"

"Synchronicity is a concept that speaks of two or more events which are causally unrelated occurring together in a meaningful manner."

"But what of causality,' Jonn asked.

"The concept does not question, or compete with, the notion of causality," Bruce replied. "Instead, it maintains that just as events may be grouped by cause, they may also be grouped by their meaning. Since meaning is a complex mental construction, subject to conscious and subconscious influence, not every correlation in the grouping of events by meaning needs to have an explanation in terms of cause and effect."

"So you believe these two seemingly random events are somehow related and have a greater meaning?"

"That's the theory I'm going with right now,' Bruce admitted. "I don't know why, but I just have this feeling there's more going on here than meets the eye."

"Another set of eyes might speed up the process of sifting through the data,' Jonn suggested.

"It's just a theory, Jonn, but if you want to help, you're more than welcome."

"I've noticed your theories have a way of panning out, Batman," Jonn smiled and took a seat at the next monitor. Bruce almost smiled before turning back to the data.

Daily Planet

Lois Lane was chatting with Cat Grant, the gossip columnist, pumping her for the latest dirt when the elevator doors opened and Zatanna stepped off. She went straight towards Clark's office, as the two women stood watching.

"Again?" Lois muttered, "What does she see in Clark, of all people?"

"I don't know, except that he's tall, good looking, polite, unmarried and a gentleman, I can't think of a thing," Cat countered with a knowing smile.

"Please, add neat and never married and you've just described him as gay," Lois sarcastically replied.

"No, he's too shy and not flamboyant enough to be gay."

"Seriously, she looks like a model and is a celebrity, while he's, well, Clark," Lois asked.

"Maybe there's more than meets the eye with Mr. Kent," Cat suggested.

"You're like the second person that's said that to me today," Lois complained, "It's Clark we're talking about. What am I missing?"

"Whatever it is, apparently she found it," Cat suggested, pointing to Zatanna entering Clark's office.

"It's all wrong, she must be using him," Lois sourly said. "He's just a naïve farm boy, really. She's way out of his league. He's probably just too innocent to see it."

"So he has a little fun, what's the harm?"

"He's too trusting, he probably thinks she really likes him," Lois said with a frown. "She'll have her fun and then drop him. Clark will be crushed."

"Since when did you start caring about what happens to Clark," Cat asked. "You sound a little jealous, if you ask me."

"Jealous? Oh, come on, of Clark Kent? Ha!" Lois quickly dismissed the idea. "Clark's just a friend and I don't want to see that tramp hurt him, is all."

"Tramp? How do you know she's a tramp? I haven't heard anything like that about her. Do you have any sources? Would they be willing to tell their story, on or off the record?" Cat asked, the thought of a scoop for her gossip column foremost in her mind.

"No, I don't have any inside information, if that's what you're looking for, but you know how those show business people are," Lois justified. "There not like us real people."

"Oh, there not that different, Lois, they take their pants off one leg at a time just like the rest of us," Cat smiled.

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter, Cat, this is Clark were talking about!"

"I know," Cat replied with a wink. Lois threw up her hands in frustration and stormed off.

Zatanna was a little nervous as she entered the Daily Planet building. Clark had been on her mind since yesterday in the park. She was attracted to him, she had to admit to herself and she hoped it was mutual. This morning she'd made a decision and it had taken all day to get up her courage. She was going to ask Clark out on a date. It wasn't something she normally did, but the more she thought about him the more she decided it was worth the risk. She was dressed casually, but in her favorite outfit, which helped her confidence. She looked damn good, if she had to say so herself. Striding purposefully out of her hotel, she self-assuredly headed to the Planet. The closer she got to the building the more doubts crept into her mind. What if she'd misread the signals and he wasn't interested? What if he was just being nice to her as a fellow Justice League member? What if he already had a girlfriend? What if he turned her down? What if he was gay? Stop it, Zatanna said to herself, knowing if she let herself continue her mind would run away with itself finding reasons not to ask him. Yes, he was Superman, but that wasn't whom she was asking out. She wanted to go out with Clark Kent. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and entered the Daily Planet. She couldn't stop fidgeting in the elevator, unsure of what to do with her hands. The elevator seemed much faster than she remembered and before she knew it she was on his floor. There's no turning back now, she told herself, and with more confidence than she was feeling, Zatanna headed straight for Clark's office. She stood in front of his door, looking at his nameplate trying to calm her nerves. She hesitantly raised her right hand to knock on the door. Not wanting to knock too hard, she didn't actually make contact with her first attempted and then quickly gave the door two light raps.

"It's open" his voice called out in response. Zatanna smiled as she opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Hi, Clark, you busy," she asked.

"No, Zatanna, come on it, I was just thinking about you," he smiled, gesturing for her to come in.

"Really," her smile grew larger, a warm thrill going through her at his words. She stepped inside and closed the door. She quickly sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Yeah, you're heroics in the park made the front page," he said, holding up the paper.

"Oh, that," she said, now understand why he was thinking of her. "That wasn't that big a deal, really."

"You're too modest, you saved those kids," he replied.

"You were there, so they weren't really in that much danger," she said dismissing the seriousness of the situation.

"Even if I hadn't been there, I'm pretty sure you'd have handle it just fine," he said with a smile of is own.

"Thank you, but that wasn't why I came here today," Zatanna said, plunging right in.

"Okay," Clark replied, seeing something was on her mind.

"Well, Sunday, tomorrow, is my day off and I was, well, wondering, if you're not too busy, if maybe you'd like to have dinner, or something, with me," Zee awkwardly said.

"You mean as Superman, on the Watchtower," he asked, his conversation with Lois earlier coming to mind.

"What? No, no, I meant you, Clark, would you like to have dinner with me, here in Metropolis somewhere," she corrected him.

"Are, are you asking me on a date, Zatanna," Clark smiled, more than a little surprised.

"Um, yes," she cringed a little, nervous about his answer.

'Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you Zee," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Okay then," Zatanna said, lighting up at his answer, "Um, do you want me to pick you up or what? I don't have a car right now, but I can probably figure something out."

"I think I can handle that part, Zee," he chuckled, "just tell me what time to be at your hotel."

"7:30? Is that okay?" she asked.

"7:30, it's a date." Clark nodded.

"It's a date then. Great," Zatanna smiled, feeling a little giddy he'd said yes. "I'll let you get back to work. See you at 7:30."

They both rose at the same time, and Zatanna was so flustered that he'd accepted she didn't know whether to kiss him or shake his hand, so she did both, kissing him on the cheek and shaking his hand. He didn't seem to know what to do either, and fumbled to kiss her back before settling for a handshake.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Clark finally said, feeling awkward.

"Until tomorrow, Clark," Zee said, flashing him her best smile before slipping out of his office. Clark sat back with a huge grin on his face. Maybe Lois was wrong about Clark Kent being just a bland hick after all, he thought.

Daily Planet

In the bowels of the building Jimmy Olsen had called a meeting of key players in a little scheme he had. Lisa from the comics, Fred from the classified and newspaper games, Milton from the obits and Doris from the archives, were all gathered together for one reason. They had all been insulted or put down by Lois Lane at one time or another. Jimmy paced back and forth in front of them, waiting for Milton to get his candy bar from the vending machine.

"Zagnut, wouldn't you know," Milton complained, as he took his seat again.

"Friends, I've gathered you all here, because we all share a common nemesis, one Lois Lane," Jimmy began. "Each and everyone of us are the "little people" according to her and we've all felt the sting of her hurtful comments."

They all nodded in agreement.

"She insulted the comic Mary Worth, telling me I could probably find most of its readers on the obits page. Mary Worth has a strong, loyal following!" Lisa commented.

"She told me she'd rather hang herself than waste a second on Sudoku. I don't even want to repeat what she said about the Jumble," Fred added, with a shake of his head.

"She always refers to me as the Grim Reaper," Milton complained, "how am I suppose to get a date with that nickname?"

"You do drive a hearse," Lisa pointed out.

"It's a black Cadillac wagon!"

"At least you have a nickname, she calls me a glorified book keeper," Doris chimed in. "I'm a historian! I'm responsible for keeping the past in a orderly and chronological system, that's easily accessed by one and all!"

"Okay!" Jimmy cut in, "we're all been wronged by Lois, and I for one think it's time we did something about it."

"What did you have in mind? I'm not much of a fighter, I've got a arthritis in my left shoulder," Milton explained. "Plus I get out of breath really easily."

"We're not going to fight her, but we're going to get payback," Jimmy said, turning to look them all in the eye.

"I'm not good at confrontation, Jimmy," Lisa said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What if I said we could get her back without her even knowing about it?"

"I like the sound of that," Fred smiled.

"Me too," Doris agreed.

"Well, as it happens, the very means to do it have fallen right into our lap," Jimmy smiled, seeing he had their interest. "Let me tell you a story about the Albino."

The others all leaned forward as Jimmy began his tale.

San Francisco, Golden Gate Bridge

Boston Brand, the Deadman, hovered over a small gathering of people standing at the center of the bridge. He had felt a disturbance in the aether earlier in the day and the source was centered on these people. The seemed like just ordinary tourists, but as he approached he sensed something very different about them. Not a word was spoken as they lined up along the railing, facing out towards the ocean. Swinging around to see their faces, he received a shock as the all began to vibrate. Their eyes snapped open and they were all pure white. He moved to inhabit one of them to find out just what this was all about. As he drew near, an unseen signal must have went up, because one by one they leaned forward and then plunged over the side of the bridge. Cars screeched to a stop as horrified onlookers watched in shock as the group continued to fall to their deaths. As Boston Brand made a moved towards the last few members, the young man on the end turned and looked at him. This shouldn't be possible, as he had no form visible to the naked eye, yet the man was looking directly at him.

"Hello, Boston Brand," the young man said with a smile.

"How?" Boston said, knowing the man shouldn't be able to hear him.

"It begins," the man replied.

"Why are you doing this," Boston shouted in confusion.

"Why else? To change the world," the young man said matter of factly and then stepped off the bridge and plunged to his death below.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zatanna stood in her hotel room wondering why all the clothes she owned were hideous. She had emptied her closet and they were strewn around the room on every piece of furniture. It shouldn't be this hard to pick something to wear on a date. She'd done it before, but somehow this date felt different. Clark was different then most of the men she had dated in the past and Zatanna wanted it to go right. What she wore would send a message, but she wasn't sure what message she wanted to send him. She was too close to this and a little freaked out. What she needed was an objective opinion. She thought of calling Shayera, but that would involve explaining who she was going out with. Shayera would make a big deal about her going out with Superman, but that wasn't who Zatanna was going out with. As strange as it sounded, she was going out with Clark Kent, not Superman. Intellectually she knew they were the same person, but when she was with Clark she rarely thought of him as Superman. Superman was the unapproachable hero of heroes, with Godlike powers, while Clark was a sweet, funny, good looking, maybe a little awkward regular guy. Clark was who she could relate to and was attracted to. There lay the problem, she was attracted to Clark, more than she wanted to admit and it only made tonight doubly important. Standing there looking at every piece of clothing she owned, Zatanna knew she needed help. In desperation she went to the hotel room door and opened it, looking for somebody, anybody that could help her. Wearing only a towel, Zatanna nervously glanced up and down the hallway. The only person she saw was the young Hispanic maid attending to her cart.

"Perdóneme, habla ingles?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, I speak English, Miss. Do you need something? More towels," the maid asked with a smile. Zatanna blushed, a little embarrassed standing there wearing only a towel.

"Ah, no, no, I have plenty of towels, thank you. I was wondering if you have a moment, could you help me with something in my room?"

"Of course, miss," the other young woman said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, and it's Zatanna," she said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zatanna, I'm Carmen," the maid replied, shaking hands. "So what seems to be the, oh, my, problem?"

Carmen stood in the doorway looking at all the clothes spread out around the room.

"I've got a date tonight," Zatanna offered.

"And you don't know what to wear, right," Carmen asked, smiling as she entered the room.

"Yes! Can you help me?" Zatanna pleaded with the young woman.

"Well, why don't you tell me a little about your date," Carmen asked.

"It's a first date," Zatanna said, nervously.

"Oh, I understand," Carmen nodded and smiled. "You want to make great first impression, huh? You must like him a lot?"

"I do," Zatanna admitted, blushing. Carmen smiled and the two young women began to look through the clothes.

"Is he taking you someplace special, like the Olive Garden," Carmen asked.

"Hopefully, someplace better than that," Zatanna said, recoiling at even the thought.

"Oh, some place fancy like Red Lobster! He must be very nice."

"Ah, yeah, he is," she replied, suddenly hoping Carmen had better taste in clothes than in restaurants.

Across town, Clark Kent nervously paced his apartment. It had been awhile since he'd had a first date, well, any date for that matter and his track record on first dates wasn't the best. He still cringed at the thought of his first date with Diana. Not one of his smoothest moments, he reflected. Hi, let me stick my tongue down your throat wasn't exactly the way to break the ice with an Amazon princess. He was lucky she didn't try and kill him for that. Thankfully, she kept it just between the two of them or he'd have never lived it down. Let's try and be a little smoother with Zatanna tonight, he chided himself. When she'd first asked him, he'd been elated, but as the time drew nearer Clark was getting more and more nervous. As Superman he felt confident and seemed to instinctively know what to do in most situation, but as Clark Kent he wasn't so self-assured. He wanted to make a good impression and had changed clothes five times already. He didn't want to seem too casual in case she was really dressed up, but he didn't want to be too formal either, in case she was dressed casually. He'd gone back and forth about wearing a tie, even considering a bowtie at one point. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized the bowtie made him looking like he was going to barbershop quartet reunion, not on a first date. That was definitely not the look he was going for. He ripped it off and decided to go without a tie tonight. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and looked in the mirror. A frown came over his face as he realized all he needed was a fake leather jacket and a few gold chains to look like a complete douchebag. Maybe I should just call Bruce and ask him, Clark thought, he does this sort of thing all the time. No, that would just be too weird and he'd want to know everything. God, I'm actually sweating, Clark thought to himself. He quickly took another shower, brushed his teeth and put on more deodorant. He finally decided to just wear one of his suits from work, as it was the safest bet. He was just tying his tie when there was a knock at the door. He was so preoccupied, he didn't check to see who it was and just opened the door. Standing there was Lois.

"Hey, Smallville, I needed your help with something," she said, walking right passed him and into his apartment.

"Um, ah, this, this really isn't a good time, Lois," Clark protested, but she was already looking around the apartment.

"It won't take that long, just an hour or two."

"Could it wait, Lois? I really have something else to do tonight," Clark asked.

"What do you have a date or something," Lois sarcastically said, looking at some of the pictures on is table.

"Actually, yes, yes, I do," Clark admitted. Lois nearly dropped the photo she was holding in shock. Slowly she turned around; her eyes wild and her mouth hanging open.

"Real-Really? With who," she immediately asked.

"Um, ah, Zatanna."

"The lady juggler?"

"Magician, Lois," Clark corrected her.

"Whatever," Lois dismissed this, "Wow, Clark, I'm-I'm impressed, surprised, shocked, but impressed. You actually asked her out?"

"Well, no, um, she kind of ask me," Clark said uncomfortably.

"What?!" Lois gasped in surprise, not quite believing what she'd just heard. For some reason she didn't understand, the thought of Clark going out on a date with Zatanna bothered her. She really didn't know Zatanna, but she just seemed all wrong for him.

"Yes, she asked me to dinner, tonight, so I'm afraid we'll have to do this another time, okay," Clark gently said.

"Oh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, that's fine, don't worry about it," Lois waved him off. "I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop, but if you've got a date, I understand."

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you," Clark offered with a smile.

"Forget it! Go! Have fun," Lois said, but in her mind she was thinking don't have too much fun.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Clark replied, moving towards the door to let Lois out.

"What are friends for? So dinner, huh?" she asked, still standing by the table with the pictures.

"Um, ah, yeah, dinner," Clark said, one hand on the door. He opened it a little, but Lois wasn't taking the hint. She moved over and dropped down into one of his chairs.

"So where are you taking her? Tell me you weren't thinking of Arby's, Clark," Lois asked.

"No, not Arby's, some place nice," he defensively said.

"Please, don't tell me you're thinking the Olive Garden."

"No, of course not," Clark quickly replied, mentally scratching off that idea.

"You should take her to San Ramos," Lois suggested, "It a family place, really nice, understated and classy."

"I'll keep it in mind," He said, gently opened the door a little wider.

"Is that what you're going to wear," Lois asked.

"Well, yeah, it seemed like a safe choice," Clark said, closing the door.

"Is it a date or are you doing her taxes, Clark?"

"A date. What's wrong with this,' he asked, suddenly unsure of what he had on.

"You want her to think you made an effort, Clark," Lois instructed, getting up and moving towards him. "This looks like you just came from work. The only thing worse is if you wore a bowtie."

"A bowtie, don't be ridiculous," Clark said, blushing as he remembered considering it.

"Look it's your date, but if you ask me, that's a non-starter," Lois commented.

"Well, what would you suggest? It's kind of been awhile since I was on a first date," Clark admitted.

"Yeah, the sweaty palms kind of gave that away, Clark," Lois replied, stepping back to look at him. She seemed to consider the problem for a moment. "Let's see what we have to work with."

She turned and headed for his bedroom, with Clark right on her heels. Clothes were laying all over the bed and chairs. Lois turned and looked at him with a smile.

"A little nervous, are we," she teased.

"Like I said, it's been awhile."

"Shocker," Lois smiled and went over to his closet and started looking through his wardrobe. "What's with all the flannel, Clark? Are you a lumberjack on the weekends?"

"They're comfortable," he quickly defended himself.

"So are pajamas, but you don't wear those outside do you? Come on, have a little pride," Lois said, starting to pull items out of closet.

"Here, try this. A nice white, oxford cloth shirt, charcoal dress pants and a tweed jacket."

"What about a tie," Clark asked, taking the clothes from her.

"I'll see if you have anything decent while you change," Lois said, turning back to the closet.

"Ah, Lois, this is my bedroom, you know, the place I usually change," Clark said with a little embarrassment.

"Use the bathroom, I won't peek, promise."

"Lois, I really would feel more comfortable," Clark started, but she cut him off.

"Clark, we can argue about it, but that will make you late for your date. Just go change."

Seeing he wasn't going win, Clark reluctantly went into the bathroom and locked the door. Lois laughed at this and then went back to picking out a tie for him. She had just found the perfect red power tie when the door opened and Clark stepped out.

"Well," he asked. Lois turned around and the smile on her face froze. Clark looked really, really good, handsome even, she found herself thinking.

"Um, ah, yeah, um, that's-that's good, it will work," she stammered, trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. "Here's a tie."

She went over and started to tie it for him.

"I could do that, Lois," Clark gently said.

"Just stand still," she commented, suddenly very aware of being so close to him. As she tied the tie, she couldn't help but notice just how clean he smelled; yet there was a masculine scent underneath. For some reason she felt a little flushed and it took longer than it should have to tie the tie. Finally, she finished and stepped back.

'So do I look okay," Clark nervously asked.

"Yes," Lois instantly replied, and then caught herself, "Um, yeah, that should be okay for a date."

"Thanks, Lois," Clark said and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I appreciate you helping me out."

'What-What are friends for," she said, her cheeks reddening slightly, as her heart seemed to race from the kiss.

"You're a great friend, Lois, I can't thank you enough," Clark smiled.

"Just have a good time, Clark," Lois smiled in return. She patted him on the shoulder, but found her hand lingering just a little longer than was necessary. Lois followed Clark back into the living room, a little confused over what was happening.

"Should I buy her some flowers, a corsage or something," Clark turned and asked.

"You're not taking her to the prom, Smallville," Lois sarcastically said.

"Right, like I said, it's been awhile," Clark sheepishly smiled.

"That's really starting to become clear, Clark," Lois replied. "Give her a single white rose."

"A white rose?"

"Yes, it says friendship, but holds out the possibility of more," Lois explained. "Trust me, she'll love it."

"Okay, I've got to say this feels a little weird, but thanks for all the help, Lois," Clark said with a shrug.

"Don't mention it, just go and have a good time," Lois said, ushering him towards the door.

"Ah, Lois," Clark started, as she opened the door and walked him out.

"You already thanked me, Clark, now go or you'll be late," Lois told him, stepping back and starting to close the door.

"Lois."

"What, Clark?"

"Um, that's my apartment," he pointed out.

"Oh, right, right," Lois said in embarrassment. "You go back in and I'll leave this time."

"Thanks again, Lo," Clark said, giving her a quick hug as he went back into the apartment and closed the door. Lois smiled to herself as she headed down the stairs. Clark's nervousness at going on a first date was so enduring, she thought. Zatanna was going to be pleasantly surprised at how good Clark cleaned up. As she stepped out onto the street, Lois suddenly stopped in her tracks. What the hell was she doing, Lois thought. I'm helping Clark get another woman? I don't want to do that, she thought, although she wasn't sure why. Feeling more than a little confused, Lois glanced back up at Clark's apartment before reluctantly heading back towards her place.

Zatanna had been trying on outfits for almost an hour. Apparently, according to Carmen, half of her clothes made her look like a lesbian and the other half made her look like a tramp. In desperation, she finally put on a basic, little black dress and nervously came out to get Carmen's opinion.

"We have a winner," Carmen shouted, as she lay on Zatanna's bed picking through the complimentary fruit basket.

'You think," Zatanna asked, hopefully.

"Trust me, this guy won't be able to take his eyes off you," Carmen informed her.

"Finally, I was sure I was going to be late," Zee said, moving over to slip on her heels and adjust her necklace.

"Thanks, Carmen, you've been a big help," she smiled.

"I was glad to help, Zatanna," Carmen said, getting off the bed and moving towards the door. "Is there anything else you need? My carts right outside?"

"No, I think that's everything."

"How about protection? Have you consider that," Carmen asked.

"Protection? What," Zee said turning to look at Carmen in confusion.

"Condoms," Carmen matter of factly said, pulling a sleeve of them out of her apron. "Better safe than sorry."

"What,' Zee gasped in shock, "It's a first date!"

"You said you really like this guy, so I thought," Carmen said with a wink.

"We're only having dinner!"

"Look if these aren't his size, I've got Magnums out on the cart, no problem."

"No! No Magnums! No condoms! It's just dinner," Zee exclaimed.

"Sure it is," Carmen laughed, "Well, have it your way. You're a risk taker, Zatanna, I'll say that."

Zatanna stood there stunned as Carmen exited the room chuckling.

Clark walked into the lobby at 7:25 and checked his watch again just to be sure he was on time. Adjusting his tie, he glanced around the lobby but didn't see Zatanna. He as holding a single white rose in his hand as he turned towards the elevator just as the doors were opening. Zatanna hesitantly stepped out and looked around. A smile spread across her lips as he spotted him. They both walked slowly towards each other until they were only a few feet apart.

"You look amazing, Zatanna," Clark said, holding out the rose, "this is for you."

"Thank you, a white rose, how sweet," she smiled, accepting the flower. "You look good too, Clark.

"Thanks."

They stood there for a moment, neither one sure what to do or say, until finally Clark broke the silence.

"If you haven't guess, I'm a little nervous," he said with a smile.

"That makes two of us," she admitted.

"Well, now that we have the first awkward moment of the night out of the way, would you like to go to dinner," he suggested.

"The first awkward moment? You're expecting more," she asked, teasing him a little.

"Well, I can't make any promises, but the night's still young," he teased back. Zatanna laughed and Clark joined her. Some of the tension was relieved and they both seemed to take a deep breath.

"So about this dinner," she asked with a smile.

"I called and got reservations at a place called San Ramos. I haven't been there, but I was told it's really a great place," Clark informed her.

" Sound nice, shall we," she said.

With a nod, the two of them headed out of the hotel. Clark tipped the doorman to hail a cab for them. As they stood there waiting, another awkward silence descended. Clark could tell she was just as nervous as he was, so he decided to take a risk.

"Zee, do me a favor, kiss me," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"What? Why," she said in surprise.

"Well, we're both nervous," he started to explain. "If we get the first one out of the way now, we won't have to be wondering all night if we're going to or when. I won't be sitting at dinner wondering if it's the right moment and you won't be wondering if I'm going to. This way, we kiss and then we can relax and enjoy a nice dinner and each others company."

She seemed to think about it for a moment, and Clark could feel the first trickle of sweat rolling down his back as he wondered if he'd already screwed the date up.

"Okay, Clark," she said, leaning into him. They were a little hesitantly, but as their lips softly touched, a flicker of excitement flashed through both of them. The kiss seemed to linger a little longer than a first kiss probably should, but neither of them was complaining. It was the doorman loudly saying their cab was here, that finally broke them apart. They were both a little flushed as the looked into each other's eyes.

"Ready to have dinner," he softly asked.

"Yes," she smiled and then moved towards the cab. He gently placed his hand on her lower back, walking with her to the cab and holding the door open. As Zatanna slipped into the backseat, she glanced up to see Clark smiling at her. Zee felt a warmth spread through her as she smiled back at him. Absently, she wonder if Carmen had known something she didn't about the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark and Zatanna lingered over coffee, as the night had progressed better than either had hoped. Once the initial awkwardness was out of the way they seemed to find a comfort level with each other. San Ramos had turned out to be a perfect choice for dinner, both elegant and private. They sat at a small table on the terrace, dining under the stars. A jazz quartet played softly in the background, as couples slow danced to the smooth rhythms. The conversation jumped around, from their childhoods to their work to trivial things. Little insights into themselves slipped through as well. Throughout dinner they found themselves making contact continuously with each other. The brush of fingertips, the light contact of a leg or foot against the other, it all seemed so intimate. After desert, Clark and Zee joined several other couples on the dance floor. As they swayed slowly to the timeless music, each seemed to be very aware of the other. The way his strong hands gently held her made Zatanna feel treasured and desired. The spot on her slender back where his fingers rested seemed to send quivers up her spine. She found herself pressing against him, feeling the strength of his muscular body and enjoying the sensation more than she wanted to admit. Her attraction to Clark had grown all during dinner, as he was charming, modest and sweet in turns. She had been with several men before, but didn't remember having such a visceral reaction to them. His smell, his touch, his handsome features just added to the arousal she felt for Clark. As they danced, Zatanna's mind reflected back on that first kiss. It had been gentle and tender, yet hinted at stronger emotions. The more she was around Clark the more Zatanna wanted to explore those emotions.

Clark was experiencing similar feelings. It had been since high school when he'd last been out with a woman that was interested in Clark Kent not Superman. He'd almost forgotten how good that felt. Through the entire dinner, there was no mention of Superman or the League, but simple, fascinating conversation between a man and a woman. He had always thought Zee was attractive, but being with her all night he'd come to realize she was one of the most beautiful women he knew. Listening to her talk and laugh during dinner, he found it just enhanced her beauty. Now dancing, the difference in their heights caused her to lean forward, her entire body seeming to mold against his. She was a few years younger than him, but as he gently held her slender waist there was no doubt she was a grown woman. Looking down into her dark eyes, they seemed to be smoldering with a hint of mystery. As the song finally ended they stood, bodies touching, gazing into each other's eyes, both knowing the attraction was mutual and growing. Slowly they step back and make their way to their table, still holding hands.

Metropolis

Across town Lois Lane was not happy. She knew she should be in bed by now, but her reaction to Clark earlier had been troubling her all night. As she scans through the channels on the TV once again, she grumbles in frustration. The thought of Clark out with Zatanna bothers her for some reason. It's not that she's interested in Clark, that's ridiculous, Lois tells herself. Clark's a friend, a good friend, that's all. In fact it's not Clark at all, it's Zatanna that's bothering her. It wouldn't matter if it was Clark or Jimmy Olsen that was dating her, Lois wouldn't like it. Although, she really doubts Zatanna would go out with Jimmy, but the points the same. Zatanna must be up to something, that's the only explanation, Lois can think of. Sure, Clark's a good looking guy when he tries, but he's not exactly Bruce Wayne, for heaven sakes. No, it's definitely that woman Zatanna using Clark because she wants something. The only problem with Lois' theory is as hard as she's tried all night, she can't figure out what Zatanna was using him for. Could it be as simple as she likes him? Thinking about Clark has made Lois regret how she's talked about him to Superman the other day. She'd been angry as wasting her whole night at the airport and Clark was responsible. She'd said stupid, cruel things about him, that now that she'd calmed down, she knew weren't true. She'd never tell him, but she did respects him as a coworker and a reporter. He was an all round good guy. He wasn't Superman, but then who was, Lois thought to herself. No, the problem had to be with Zatanna. Lois had done some checking on her earlier when she got home and it turns out besides being a well-known performer, she was also something of a superhero. It galled Lois that this woman, Zatanna comes to town and just start big footing her way around. Lois hadn't really met her or talked to her, but she could just tell she was the kind of person that just went for what she wanted and didn't worry about other people's feelings. That sort of person always pissed Lois off. She was probably dismissive of the little people too, Lois thought. Well, Clark will see through that, he's a smart guy. Sure, Lois thought with a smile, it's just one date and he'll realize she just wants something. He'll probably be broken up over finding out, the poor guy. He'll need a friend, a real friend he can talk to. Lois picked up her cell and dialed Clark's number; ready to be the shoulder he could cry on. That's what friends do, she told herself as the phone connected and started ringing. After three rings, Lois told herself, he was probably just too depressed to pick it up right away. After twelve rings, she realized he wasn't home. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was almost midnight. Where the hell was he, Lois unhappily thought. They were only going out to dinner, how long does that take? Frustrated, Lois slammed her phone down and dropped back on her coach. Well, if that's the sort of woman he wants, well then good luck to you Clark Kent, she decided. Picking up the TV remote, she started scanning through the channels again.

Gotham

Bruce was in the Batcave trying to find some connection to the events he'd been researching. Jonn had located a similar incident in Africa, but there was no footage. The story from San Francisco was on all the news channels and Bruce thought it was part of the pattern. Try as he might, the pattern just wasn't becoming visible to him. There seemed to be no motive or reason for the deaths, just senseless acts of violence. He heard the door from upstairs open and the sound of footsteps coming down. He figured it was Alfred coming to remind him about dinner or getting the proper rest, but as the footsteps got closer, Bruce realized they weren't in Alfred's cadence. In an instance, Batman was in a defensive posture, ready to repel any threat.

"Hey, Bats, take it easy," came a voice from Alfred's body.

"Deadman. Brand," Batman said, relaxing and putting away a Batarang. "What the hell are you doing in there, Brand?"

"Long time, no speak, Bats," Boston Brand said through Alfred.

"I don't appreciate you inhabiting Alfred to invade my home, Boston," Bruce said as a warning.

"Easy there, Bats, you know he ain't going to be hurt, but I needed to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Long story," Brand waved him off. "Look, there's something going on and I wanted to give you the heads up. I was there in San Francisco when those nuts jumped."

"You were there," Bruce asked, interested in more information.

"Yeah, I felt something, a disturbance in the aether and was drawn there. It was coming from those people on the bridge. One of that actually saw me."

"I thought that was impossible," Bruce observed.

"How he did it, I don't know, but he did. He spoke to me just before taken his one way walk off the bridge."

"What did he say?"

"I asked him why and he said why else, to change the world," Brand relayed, "what the hell do you think he meant by that?"

"I'm not sure," Bruce admitted. "You're the ghost, what did you make of it?"

"What do I know? Some wacko takes a header of the Golden Gate Bridge and sees me before he jumps. It makes no sense to me."

"Tell me about this disturbance in the aether."

"It was magic, I'm sure of it," Brand offered. "But there was something else, just as they jumped, something old, I mean like ancient. I ain't never felt anything like that before. Something major is up and it's big."

"I've been investigating into something like this, but I can't see the pattern in it," Bruce admitted, turning back to his monitors. The inhabited Alfred moved up next to Bruce and scanned his information.

"Well, I'm no detective, but the pattern seems to be everyone of them is dying," Brand offered.

"I know that," Bruce said in irritation, "but the question is, why?"

"This is major league magic, Bats, beyond me."

"I appreciate the information, Brand, keep me informed if you come up with anything else."

"Will do, Bats," Boston Brand said and the vacated Alfred's body.

"Master Bruce? What am I doing in the Batcave," Alfred asked.

"I had a visitor," Bruce replied.

"Mr. Brand, I take it. I hope you informed him in the future to refrain from inhabiting me," Alfred said, turning and heading back up the stairs. "I find the whole experience quite disconcerting, to say the least."

"I'll make a note of it, Alfred," Bruce said with a smile and then turned back to update his files.

Arizona

The Hopi Reservation, the Third Mesa, Will Kabotie, born _Nakayoma_ (Day After Day) had come home to the ancestral home of his people. The once proud people were now down to less then seven thousand in population. Will considered himself a bit of an amateur archaeologist, fascinated with documenting his fast disappearing legacy. He'd been investigating a rather deep, rugged gorge for most of the day, suspecting there might be artifacts from hundreds of years before the white man arrived. An experienced hiker, he'd come out alone. He was nearing the bottom, when something reflected the sun into his eyes and he lost his handhold. Pain spread through him as he bounced off the jagged rocks towards the bottom. When he finally came to rest, he knew he'd broken his collarbone and probably a few ribs. He chided himself for being so careless and easily distracted. Grunting with pain, he pulled himself up and surveyed his surroundings. In the current shape he was in, there was little chance he would be able to climb back out. He needed to find another way. Slowly moving towards the bottom, his mind thought of the flash of sunlight that had caused his fall. Getting his bearings, Will moved towards the stop he thought it had come from. As he moved over the rocks, he would have missed it with his eye, but the light cool breeze drew his attention. Following the airflow, he discovered the mouth of a cave. It was well concealed and you would have to know it was there to find it. Thinking it might be a passage through part of the mountain, Will slipped inside. It was pitch black as he slowly made his way deeper and deeper into the cave. After about twenty feet the shaft widened and he could easily maneuver his way. The cool air felt almost moist, as it washed over him. In the distance, he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of water dripping. This was the middle of the desert, so that shouldn't be. Groping his way through almost total darkness, he saw the faintest glimmer of light in the distance. Thinking he'd found a way out, Will's spirit was buoyed and the pain lessened. It was almost twenty minutes later when he stepped into a large chamber. Dark, calm water was up to his knees. The faint light reflected of the water and gave the chamber an otherworldly quality. The archaeologist in him felt a rush of excitement as he could barely make out what looked like cave paintings. This would represent a major find for his people and their history. Will was so excited by the thought it wasn't until he was in the middle of the chamber that he realized he wasn't alone. Something bumped against his leg and when he looked down he saw a body floating in the water. He screamed in shock and stumbled back away from it, only to run into another and another. Terror gripped him as he wildly looked around him only to realize the entire chamber was filled with bodies. It was some sort of ancient mass grave he feared, but as he hesitantly looked at the nearest body, he realized they were dressed in modern clothing and their was little if any decomposition. Horror filled him, as he thought that this was some madman's killing ground. Desperation ran through his veins as he nervously looked from one body to the next. It was until the fifth body that he noticed something. Each body was connected to some sort of apparatus. As he took a closer look, he saw it was a breathing mask. Their alive, screamed through his mind. Trying to get himself under control, he moved towards the closest body. Gulping down his fear, Will examined what looked like a young man in his twenties. The man's eyes were closed and he lay inert floating on the surface of the water. Thinking perhaps the mask was artificially keeping him in the coma, Will moved is shaking fingers towards the mask. They were only inches away, when the man's eyes opened. They were pure white, and as Will jumped back in shock, the sound of water being displaced came from behind him. Whirling around, Will let out a scream as in the center of the chamber, the head of what could only be called, a dragon emerged from under the water. It's cold, deep ruby eyes looked on him. Frozen in fear, Will could do nothing except scream. The primordial roam of the dragon filled the chamber, as the great beast rose higher and higher. It's massive jaws opened and a quick burst of fire shot out directly at Will. His screams were cut off as the enchanted flames consumed him. It was all over in a moment, and what was Will Kabotie became ash that swirled in the air and then dissolved into the dark water below. Just as quickly, the Dragon shimmered in the air and disappeared. The unnatural calm descended over the chamber once again.

Arkham Asylum

Even in the dead of night the screams and shouts of the inmates were deafening. The worst by far was the wing that housed the incurably insane inmates. Sounds that would chill a grown man to the bones emanated from there. At the very end of the wing, a lone man sat in an almost catatonic state. He was in a straightjacket for his and the guards' protection, but not a sound came from his cell. Dr. Hugo Strange, criminal mastermind, had been here almost two years. He had a breakdown as far as anyone could tell. He was still dangerous, even in his delusional state. To his warped, fragmented mind, the delusions were only getting worse. It was in this late hour that she came, a woman in a golden mask. She would appear out of thin air, her voice seductive and calming. She wanted Hugo's knowledge as a psychologist and as hard as he tried to deny her, she always managed to get what she wanted. It had been days or weeks since the last time she had appeared, Hugo wasn't sure in this place. Part of his mind that still clung to rational thought, believed she was an apparition, a figment of his imagination, the embodiment of his crimes on Earth. Another part of his mind, one not so rational, believed she was a temptress, and by helping her, he would receive his salvation. Yet another part of him feared she was a harbinger of his death, come to torment him before the end. As the wall in his cell began to shimmer, it was this last part that was in control. As usual she step out from thin air and was standing directly in front of him. A long black cloak shrouded most of from his view, but every once and awhile, he caught a glimpse of her golden mask. The mask of death, he told himself. As best he could, Hugo scurried away from her, pressing himself against the furthest wall. It was a futile gesture, as there was really no escaping her.

"Hugo, don't be afraid, Hugo," her ethereal voice gently said to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you refuse me."

"No! NO! I would never refuse you!" he frantically replied, desperate not to offend her.

"That's wise, Hugo, you always were wise," she softly said to him.

"Please, I will tell you anything you want to know, please," Hugo begged.

"I only want a little thing tonight, Hugo," she warmly said to him. "Tell me again about the Collective Unconscious."

Hugo licked his lips and wearily ventured a glance at his imaginary tormentor. He could feel the power behind her deceptive gentleness. He had felt it first hand more than once and just the thought sent a shiver down his spine. Hope sparked within him, though, for he knew the answer to her question. If he pleased her, she would not punish him.

"The-The collective unconscious is a concept put forth by Karl Jung. He theorized that all humans, the world over, had at their core a shared set of basic concepts, such as science, religion, and morality. In other words it's a reservoir of the experiences of our species. In dreams some of these archetypes come into play and Jung believed that by understanding them, he could interrupt the underlying causes of his patients maladies," Hugo slowly explained, not wanting to make a mistake. "I should point out that many, including Freud, disputed this theory."

"I didn't ask you that," she sharply said to him, causing Hugo to recoil in fear.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, I wanted to be thorough," he pleaded.

"When I want your opinion, I will ask it, Hugo. It is wise to remember not to displease me."

"I remember! I do," he gasped.

"That's good, Hugo, very good. Now back to tonight's topic. These archetypes are best accessed in dreams, true?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more."

"Jung suggested they exist as sort of channels for experiences and emotions, resulting in recognizable and typical patterns of behavior that will automatically and unconsciously resonate within us. These patterns take the shape of familiar myths and stories from human history in most cases. Our minds instinctively respond to them. In dreams we are especially open to them."

The woman in the gold mask stood silently for a moment and Hugo feared he'd displeased her.

"You have done well tonight, Hugo," she kindly said to him.

"Thank you, mistress. I only want to serve you," he said, bowing his head.

"You have, Hugo, but then I'm not really here, am I?"

As he looked up, he saw just the last gossamer trace of her disappear. He was alone in his cell, again. The noise of the wing came rushing back in, and Hugo found himself screaming right along with the rest.

Metropolis

Clark and Zatanna had taken a leisurely walk back to her hotel. His jacket was draped around her shoulders against the night chill. His arm was gently around her shoulders, while hers was around his waist. The doorman smiled to them as they entered the hotel. Clark walked her to the elevator; unaware of all the looks they were receiving from the staff and guests.

"Well, I guess this is good night, Zee, I had a wonderful time," Clark began.

"I did too, Clark, thank you," she replied, turning to face him. They were standing very close, looking into each other's eyes. The thought of inviting him up crossed her mind, but she didn't want to rush this. Pressing the elevator button, she turned and moved to him. Clark gently pulled her in, lowering his head to kiss her. It was different than the first kiss, but better for both of them. The desire that had been hinted at in the first kiss was plain in this kiss. It had a smoldering, instinctive feel to it that stirred the passions in both of them. When the elevator finally arrived, they stepped back, a little flushed and excited.

"Good night, Zee. I'd like to do this again," Clark softly said to her, holding her gaze.

"I'd like that as well," she replied. "Good night, Clark."

Reluctantly, Zatanna stepped onto the elevator, her eyes never leaving him. He stood there smiling, gazing back at her until the door finally shut. A thrill raced through Zatanna as she stood there thinking about was a glorious night it had been. It was a cough that finally made her realize she wasn't alone in the elevator. Blushing she turned to see Carmen standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hi, Carmen, I-I didn't see you standing there," Zatanna said, blushing.

"No, I don't imagine you did," Carmen laughed. "So that's the guy, huh?"

"Yeah," Zee nodded, smiling to herself.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I take it the date went well."

"Oh, yeah."

"Sure you don't want to few condoms," Carmen asked with a laugh.

"Carmen! It's only our first date," Zatanna exclaimed, blushing even more.

"Like I said, I saw the way you two were looking at each other," Carmen suggestively said. Zee didn't answer right away, her mind still thinking of Clark.

"Well, maybe I could use a couple," Zee admitted in embarrassment.

"Regulars or Magnums?

"Magnums."

"Yeah, he looks the type," Carmen said with a naughty laugh. "You're a lucky girl, Zatanna."

"I certainly hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Daily Planet

Clark had been in a great mood all morning and there was a smile plastered on his face. Lois on the other hand, was not in such a good mood. Lack of sleep and seeing Clark practically glowing did nothing to lighten her mood. Her coworkers knew to steer clear of her if they could. Jimmy Olsen had noticed this and figured today was the perfect time to begin his plan. It had taken his team a few days to get the details in place and now it was just a matter of tossing out the bait. By a prearranged meeting, Lisa from the comics would come to his desk to look at some photos he'd careful manipulated. Glancing up from his desk, Jimmy felt a surge of excitement as he saw Lisa nervously walk towards him.

'Hi, Jimmy, what are you doing," Lisa said rather woodenly. They'd rehearsed this, but her acting skills left little to be desired.

"I'm just looking through some of these unused photos from recent crime scenes. I think I found something interesting, take a look," he said, loud enough for Lois to hear. If she did, she gave not indication, so Jimmy nodded to Lisa to continue.

"What's so interesting, Jimmy," Lisa asked in a monotone voice. Sighing at her poor delivery, Jimmy handed her the photos.

"Do you notice anything similar about these photos," he asked.

"Let me see," Lisa said louder than necessary. Jimmy was sure his plan would fall apart now. Lisa was a nice person, but her nervousness made her deliver every line as if she were reading it off a paper. Glancing at her, he noticed her looking down at her hand, instead of the pictures. Looking closer, he realized Lisa was reading her lines. She'd written them down on her hand as a cheat sheet. Oh, God, this is going to be a disaster, Jimmy thought, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Hey, that same guy is in each photo," Lisa read from her palm. "He sure is pale, almost like he's an Albino."

Jimmy wasn't sure which shocked him more, the amateurish quality of Lisa's reading or seeing Lois' head snap around to look at them with interest.

"That sure is weird, Jimmy," Lisa added.

"What," Jimmy whispered to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lois had gotten up and was moving towards them.

"I improved that," Lisa said with a shy smiled.

"Nice," Jimmy nodded.

"Hey, let me see those photos," Lois said, snatching them out of Lisa's hand. The young girl flinched and took a step back.

"Relax, Shrinking Violet, I just want to see the photos," Lois told her.

"Pretty strange, huh, Lois," Jimmy tentatively asked.

"Yeah, it is," she commented, still looking at the photos. "You say these are all from recent crime scenes?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember seeing them in the paper."

"Oh, these are the unused ones," Jimmy offered. "I was just cataloging them when I noticed it."

"Interesting," Lois said, "would you mind if I made copies of these?"

"Copies? Why," Jimmy innocently asked.

"Ah, human interest, nothing to worry about," Lois quickly offered.

"Okay, yeah, help yourself," Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks," Lois smiled in return and then quickly walked away.

"I think she bought it," Jimmy chuckled.

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous," Lisa said. "I haven't done any acting since I was in the high school play."

"You were in your high school play?"

"Sort of, I passed out opening night," Lisa admitted.

"What part did you play that got you so nervous," Jimmy asked.

"Well, it was Jesus Christ, Superstar. I was the woman that yelled, "Stone her". I passed out before the curtain went up, but the show must go on," Lisa informed him.

"You're a trooper," Jimmy said

The Watchtower

Zatanna sat at a computer terminal scanning the League's files on its members. She was interested in only one member, Superman. Since their date, she'd been thinking about Clark more and more. She felt foolish when she got back to her room after their date and looked at the condoms Carmen had given her. If things progressed to that stage in their relationship, regular condoms weren't going to do the trick. Clark was super powered in everyway, she reminded herself. She knew he had a weakness to magic, but also knew that caused his mistrust of it. The idea that perhaps there was a way around the potential problem of them getting closer could be found by finding out more about his weaknesses. She'd come in early for her shift to do some research and to make sure no one knew what she was doing. Red flags would go up if anyone found out she was looking into Clark's vulnerabilities. Questions would be asked and the thought of telling everyone her reason was so she could figure out a way to sleep with him was just too embarrassing to consider. God, I must really like this guy if I'm going to these ends, she thought to herself. She'd printed out a list of weaknesses for Superman and planned to look into them when she was back at her hotel room. Now she just needed to cover her tracks before Bruce arrived.

She was just finishing, when Batman walked in.

"What are you doing," he immediately asked, surprised to see her in the computer room.

"Just a little research," Zee said with a smile.

"Research on what," Bruce asked, moving over to see what was on her computer. Zatanna quickly logged off and let the computer go to black.

"A private matter, Bruce, is that okay?"

"If it concerns the League, perhaps I can assist you," he offered, giving her a rare smile.

"No thanks," she said, getting up and starting to leave.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before, Zatanna, if must be something pretty important."

"Fishing, Bruce?" Zee said, turning to look at him.

"Why so mysterious, Zatanna? Are you trying to hide something," he countered.

"You'll notice I used the word private, Bruce," Zatanna said with a grin. "I'm sure you of all people can understand the meaning of that word."

"If you wanted it to be private, you shouldn't have used League equipment, Zee. The information in these computers is highly sensitive. I'm only doing due diligence to make sure it remains safe," he explained. She looked at him for a moment and then broke into a wider grin.

"It's just eating you up that I won't tell you what I was doing, isn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted, giving her a small smile. "So why now put me out of my misery?"

"Oh, that's low, Bruce, playing on my sympathy," she laughed. "This is the League's system, not your personal property."

"Actually, since I paid for most of this stuff, it kind of is my property," he countered.

"I'm still not going to tell you, Bruce."

"Come on, Zee, we both know I'm going to find out sooner or later," Bruce said.

"You seem to forget I've known you a very long time," she replied, moving towards the doorway. "I made sure to wipe the computer before I logged off. This is one time you'll just have to not know everything, Bruce. See ya!"

Bruce had to laugh as she left the room. She did know him very well, but not that well, Bruce thought. Slipping into the seat she'd vacated, he turned the terminal on. He knew he should probably just let it go, but that went against his nature. Besides, he'd always thought of Zatanna as a little sister and someone had to look out for her. She'd practically challenged him, he justified. It took several minutes for him to find anything. She had done a surprisingly good job of covering her tracks, but she hadn't covered everything. He was able learn she'd printed something, so it was a simple process to print another copy. As he was making the last few keystrokes, Wally and Diana walked in.

"What are you up to, Bats," Wally asked, seeing Bruce hunched over the terminal.

"Just printing up some information," Bruce replied, hitting the print key. The machine whirled to life and Wally walked over to take the first sheet from the printer. He stood there for a moment with a strange look on his face as he read what was printed. Diana saw this and went over to have a look. Bruce was just shutting down the terminal and as he glanced over at the two of them he received a strange look from both of them.

"What?"

"Information on feminine hygiene, Bruce?" Wally said, with a smirk. "Not feeling so fresh today?"

Bruce looked confused as he took the printed page out of Wally's hand. It was a list of over the counter products, all related to feminine hygiene. Bruce looked up in embarrassment, only to see huge smiles on Wally and Diana's face.

"It-It was information…. for a friend," he lamely said. Wally turned and looked at Diana.

"Don't look at me, I was made from magical clay and don't need those," she quickly said.

"A friend, Bruce," Wally smirked, "is there something you want to tell us?"

"Shut up," Bruce snapped, glancing at the paper again. He noticed at the very bottom there was a Z and a smiley face. Bruce realized Zatanna had played him.

"Irritable, must be a heavy flow day," Wally said with a laugh. The look Bruce gaze Wally would have shut him up, if Diana hadn't started laughing as well. It was useless; he realized and stalked out of the room, their laughter ringing in his ears.

London

Below the Templar church, in long forgotten chambers, the sound of voices can once more be heard. A woman shrouded by a full black cloak has arrived and demanded to see the Leader. The guards have been warned of her power, so they quickly comply. As they lead her through the labyrinth of hallways and chambers, she casually notices that being this close to the Thames, the whole place smells of dampness and rot. They finally reach a central chamber and the guard asks her to wait while he announces her. As she stands in the shadows watching the guard approach two men she smiles under her golden mask.

"Begging your pardon, sirs, there's a lady…" the guard starts, but is cut off by the younger of the two men.

"You dare interrupt me when I'm speaking to the General? You should forfeit your miserable life for even looking at him! Kneel before …"the younger man started to say, but he is stopped by the older man.

"Hold, I believe Ms. le Fey is watching us as we speak," the General said. "Since you are here, you might as well come out of the shadows, Morgaine."

The guard quickly makes his exit, while the younger man scowls at him. Morgaine steps forward into the light and approaches the two.

"We've been expecting you," the older man says, moving over to sit down.

"We expected you almost an hour ago," the younger man complains.

"What you expect is not the slightest of my concerns," she replies, barely acknowledging him, before speaking to the other. "General? Surely, you're not a representative of some government?"

"No, it's a title from another lifetime," the man says with a wave of his hand. "Now I am but one among many. A leader among leaders."

"And you, young man, are you just a leader among leaders, too," Morgaine playfully asked.

"My name is Nathan Occult, witch, and I am an abomination," the younger man spat out at her. "And yes, I am a leader."

"Interesting," she replies and turns back to the General. "So General, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course, Ms. le Fey."

"You are falling behind schedule," she starts, but is cut off by Nathan.

"You are mistaken. Our dream tanks are being set up all over the globe, at strategic locations. It is you that hasn't fulfilled your obligation."

"Boy, do you dare tell me how to do my task," she said as a warning.

"When you're behind schedule, yes," he responded.

"Have a care, boy, I don't think you know who you're dealing with," she spat out at him.

"On the contrary, I know exactly who you are, witch," Nathan said with a cruel smile.

"Then you should know to mind your manners."

"Nathan does raise an interesting question, Morgaine. What is holding you up," the General asked.

"You are, General, or more precisely, what you promised me. If I am to act as your conduit to the old ones, I need more chaos, more death to reach them. Your dream tanks, as the boy calls them, serve no purpose to that end. Why are you building them?"

The General smiled and didn't reply for a moment. "We have our reasons, just as you have yours, Morgaine. I know why you agreed to assist us. You seek a substitute for Merlin's secrets to replenish your youth and beauty. I know you're siphoning off some of the mystic energy towards that cause."

Morgaine started to protest, but the General waved her off.

"I have no reason to care that you do this. In my experience, the best recruits are the ones with a personal motivation. As for the deaths, I will see to it that their frequency increases. Is there anything else?"

"What is it you seek," she found herself asking.

"To change the world," Nathan answered.

"You hate this one so much?"

"Yes."

"You and I are alike, Morgaine," the General added, 'in our experience, we both know that worlds come and go. The true power is in the ones that decided the shape the new world will take."

Morgaine studied the two men for a moment. They were both dangerous, but in vastly different ways. The General had a calm, cold demeanor about him. He looked on all of this with a sense of detachment, yet there was a plan behind it all. There was also something wrong with him, she thought. He had a pale, grey appearance, and seemed to have lost weight from the way his clothes hung off his body. Nathan on the other hand, had an explosive rage about him. He was young and headstrong, but wounded. Some great wrong had been done to him, or so he believed. His unpredictability nature made him a wild card. He would burn the whole world down if he could. There was madness in his eyes.

"If there's nothing else, Morgaine," the General asked.

"No," she said and then turned and walked out. The two men waited until she left before speaking again.

"I don't trust her," Nathan said.

"You don't have to," the General said, "greed will make her do her part. She is but a tool in our greater plan."

"I still say we should watch her."

"Oh, we will. When I tool is no longer useful, you get rid of it," the General said.

"I must remember that," Nathan replied.

The Watchtower

Zatanna had finished her shift and was having a cup of coffee before she went back to Metropolis. She knew Bruce was still angry with her, but it served him right for snooping into her business. As she glanced up at the entrance, Wally and Shayera came running in laughing. They saw her and immediately came over to her table.

"Hey, what are you two laughing about," she asked.

"Ah, we kind of played a little joke on Bruce," Wally said with a grin.

"I have nothing to do with it," Shayera defended herself. "I just stood watch."

"That makes you a coconspirator under the law," Wally said.

"Human law, I'm Thanagarian," she countered.

"I think Batman's law supersedes both of those, Shayera," Zee pointed out.

"I'll just say Wally made me do it,' she teased.

"Hey! Way to sell out a teammate, Shayera, really nice."

"He's going to think you did it anyway, Wally, why drag myself into it," Shayera asked.

"Because you're the one that put me up to it," Wally argued.

"I did not! I just said it sounded funny," Shayera protested.

"I rest my case."

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I should be getting back to Metropolis," Zee said.

"That reminds me, where were you Sunday?" Shayera asked, "I thought it was your day off and called to see if you wanted to do something. I didn't get any answer."

"Oh, Sunday? Um, ah, I was busy, sorry," Zatanna said, nervously.

"Busy with what? Did you have a date or something," Shayera laughed.

"Actually, yes," Zee admitted.

"What? And you didn't tell me," Shayera exclaimed, "I thought we were friends?"

"It was just a sudden thing," Zee offered.

"So who is he," Shayera asked, "I want details."

"Yes, details, Zee," Wally echoed with a smile.

"He's someone I met in Metropolis."

"And what does this young man do for a living," Wally asked. "He does have a job of some sort, doesn't he?"

"What are you my dad? Yes, he has a job," Zatanna fired back.

"That's good, good, and what are his intentions?" Wally teased.

"Go to hell, Wally." Zee snapped back.

"Forget about him, what does this guy look like," Shayera pressed ahead.

"Well, he's tall, well built, handsome," Zee reluctantly offered.

"So what did you and this tall, well built, handsome guy do Sunday," Shayera smiled.

"We just went to dinner," Zatanna said and then added, "and dancing."

"Does this young man have a name, Zatanna," Wally asked.

"Yes, Wally he does," she replied.

"Oh, reluctantly to tell us, I see, I see," Wally offered, "What is he a little shady? Not quite on the up and up?"

Zatanna smacking him now and scowled, "he's a great guy, for your information."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Shayera laughed.

"I like him, a lot," Zee blushed.

"Did you sleep with him," Wally asked.

"Wally! It was a first date!" she exclaimed, shocked that he would suggest that.

"You didn't answer the question, Zee."

"No! No, I didn't sleep with him! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"You are blushing," Shayera pointed out. "Why all the mystery? Who is this guy, do we know him?"

"No," Zee quickly said, thinking to herself that they really didn't know Clark Kent, they knew Superman.

"So?"

"So, it's new and I don't want to jinx it. We've only had one date, so far," Zee explained

"Well, don't forget protection, if you see this guy again. I have some extra condoms if you need them," Wally suggested.

"What is it with everybody offering me protection? Do you all think I'm some big slut or something? I mean, come on, really!" Zee protested.

"Sorry, just looking out for you," Wally apologized.

"Well, I can take care of myself, thank you."

Before they could say anything else, the sound of Bruce's voice came reverberating through the tower.

"Wally!"

"Sounds like Bruce found the tampons I filled his locker with," Wally said with a smile.

"I'd make myself scarce if I was you," Shayera laughed.

"On my way!" Wally cheerfully said and then zipped off. Just as he vanished from the cafeteria, Bruce came storming in. He immediately came right to Shayera and Zatanna's table.

"Where is he," Bruce said, in his coldest Batman voice.

"You just missed him," Shayera smiled. Bruce grunted in frustration, then looked at Zatanna.

"This is all your fault, you know that," he said and then stalked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was almost midnight; Clark was relaxing, reading a book. With both his job at the Daily Planet and his work as Superman, it was rare for him to have the time anymore. Foulcault's Pendulum by Umberto Eco had been sitting on his shelf for almost six months. It had been a gift for his last birthday, he didn't even remember from whom. He'd heard good things about it, but never seemed to have the time to read it. Changing his clothes into something more casual, just jeans and a flannel shirt, he picked up the book and sat down in a comfortable chair. Tonight, he'd decided he would start it. Propping his bare feet up on the coffee table he began. That was four hours ago. He hadn't meant to spend this much time with it, but once he started Clark found himself drawn in. As cliché as it sounded, he literally didn't want to put it down. With his powers, he could have speed read it by now, but relaxing in a comfortable chair and savoring a well told story had it's own simple charms. It was a knock at his door that finally pulled him away from the story. He glanced up and noticed the time, a little surprised that it was so late. Promising himself he would finish it later, he went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Zatanna.

"Hey, I saw your light, so I thought I'd stop by," she smiled. She fumbled with her hands, a little nervous being there.

"I'm glad you did, I was just reading," Clark said, returning her smile. "Come on in."

"I don't want to interrupt you if you're really into the story," she offered, tentatively stepping inside. She noticed he was informally dressed as if he was in for the night, and wondering if maybe this was a mistake.

"Don't be silly, I'm glad you stopped. How was the show tonight?"

"Good, good," she ventured, a little nervous at being in his apartment for the first time.

"Would you like to sit down, maybe have a drink,' Clark offered.

"Yes, please,' she replied, turning to look at him.

"White wine, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you have."

"I'll be right back, why don't you make yourself comfortable," he said, moving towards her. "Here, let me take your coat."

"Okay," she timidly said, letting him slip the light raincoat off her shoulders and hang it up. He stepped back and gave her a look, seeing she was still in her stage outfit. She noticed and blushed a little bit.

"I was on my way back to the hotel, when I saw your light," Zee explained.

"I wasn't complaining, you always look amazing in that," he remarked, smiling as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," she smiled, dipping her head to cover her slight blush. She hadn't planned on stopping tonight, but when the taxi passed his building, she suddenly had a desire to see Clark. It had been almost a week since their date and while they spoke on the phone several times, they hadn't seen each other in person. Slipping off her tux jacket and top hat, she ran her fingers through her hair as she took in his living room. There were pictures of him and what she guessed was his family. She smiled as she looked at some of the ones of him as a child. He was a cute kid too, she thought to herself. Moving to his bookshelf, she looked at the titles, some she'd heard of, some she hadn't. It was a very Spartan apartment, almost minimalistic in it's layout. It seemed designed for comfort foremost, with an eye towards utility. She'd been wondering what it would look like since their date and was pleasantly surprised that it was nothing like what she pictured. Zee had gone back and forth between how she imagined it. When she pictured it as Superman's apartment, she thought of sort of futuristic layout, lots of chrome and steel like the bridge of movie starship or something. The alternative she'd imagined was sort of a man cave, lots of wood paneling with sports related memorabilia on the walls. In both versions she imagined a huge television would dominate the place and she was happily surprised that wasn't the case. The sound of him returning made her turn. He was holding two glasses and a bottle of wine in one hand and a pizza carton in the other.

"I figured you might be hungry," he started, "afraid all I have is cold pizza, but it is from the best place in town."

"Well, at least I got one detail right about how I pictured your place," she laughed.

"You should have stopped by yesterday, I was swimming in fresh fruit, vegetables and lots of other healthy things," he joked, ushering her over to the couch. They sat together, with some space between them, but comfortably close. He poured them both a glass from the bottle and handed her one. They gestured as if to toast and took a sip. Setting her wine glass down, Zatanna picked up the book from the coffee table.

"Is this what you're reading," she asked.

"Yeah, I just started it tonight."

"I read this, it's great!" she said, with genuine pleasure, "I especially loved the part…"

"I haven't finished it yet," he warned, stopping her. "Please, don't ruin the ending for me."

"Give me some credit, I wasn't," she playfully smiled. "I was just going to say I like when the main character's wife explains to him what the real meaning behind the 'so called' sacred numbers are."

"I haven't got to that part yet," Clark admitted, taking a sip from his wine.

"Now as far as the ending goes," Zee said, teasing.

"Hey!" Clark said in mock shock, covering his ears. "I'm not listening."

"All right, I give," Zee laughed.

"What? I can't hear you," Clark continued, holding his hands over his ears.

"Stop, I know you could hear what's playing on a car radio a hundred miles away. You're not fooling me."

"Yes, but it did get you to stop," he pointed out, taking his hands away. "And the song playing on a car radio one hundred miles away is In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel."

"Really," she said in surprise, "you can hear that? I was just making that example up."

"So was I,' he offered with a laugh.

"Oh, ha-ha, Clark, you think you're pretty funny, don't you," she said in pretend disappointment.

'Well, I tend to tune most sounds out by habit," he admitted, "speaking of music, would you like to listen to some? "

"Yeah, something mellow, I'm still coming down from the excitement of the show," she replied. Clark got up and put on a CD. He sat back down just as the music started.

"Miles Davis," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Kind of Blue," he answered, "It always reminds me of late nights after it's rained. There's a clean sound to it. I guess maybe it's the romantic in me."

"I like it. There's a warmth to jazz that comes through the recordings."

"I have current stuff, too, I just thought this might be that mellow sound you were looking for."

"It's beautiful, just right," Zee smiled, picking up her glass and tasting her wine. They sat there together, letting the music work it's magic. Clark happened to notice she gave a little wince as she stretched her feet out, wiggling her toes in her high heels.

"Why don't you take those off," he suggested, "you must have been standing in them all night."

"I have," she admitted, "and they're a little tired but they look good on stage. A theater manager told me once that my legs were my best feature and I should play them up. Showmanship, he called it."

"Well, I agree with him, you have great legs, but your other features aren't bad either," Clark commented.

"Are you flirting with me, Clark," she asked, blushing a little at his compliment.

"Just telling the truth, you're a beautiful woman," he replied, but add when she gave him a look, "maybe a little."

They both blushed now, and neither one knew what to say. Trying to break the awkward silence Clark gestured for her to lift her feet.

"What," she asked, not sure what he was suggesting.

"You said your feet are tired, why don't you let me give them a massage? It's one of my hidden talents."

"I don't, I mean, I couldn't, "she stammered, feeling a little flush at the suggestion.

"Oh, come on, you're here, so relax," he countered. "I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman. You can trust me."

"I know,' she nodded, a little quicker than she meant to. "Well, okay, if you don't mind."

Cautiously, Zee raised her feet off the ground, turning on the couch so her feet rested on his lap. When he tenderly slipped her heels off, she felt herself getting goose bumps. His strong, assured fingers slowly massage her feet it seemed much more intimate than she would have imagined. It felt almost like a caress as he stroked her ankles, easing the tension in the muscles. Part of her was relaxing, but another part was getting aroused. Zee could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, as she watched him continue.

"So is this one of Clark Kent's super powers," she asked, trying not to focus on the feelings being stirred up inside of her.

"Well, I have a few that not many people know about," he smiled, continuing her massage, his fingers skimming up to her shapely calves and then back down to her delicate feet.

"Oh, there are others? Like what?"

"Well, let's see," he said, acting as if he were thinking, "I do a mean barbeque and I've been told my coleslaw is heavenly."

"I real Renaissance man, I see," she chuckled.

"You have no idea," he playfully said. "Oh, I can always spot the most uncomfortable person at a dance club. It's usually me."

"I've seen you dance, you're good," she objected.

"Slow dancing, sure, but I'm afraid I have the white man's curse when it comes to fast dancing."

"The white man's curse?"

"Yes, my dancing skills diminish the closer I am to the dance floor. A hundred feet away, I've got all the moves, but as I get closer, my body starts to freeze up until when I'm on the dance floor, I can barely shuffle back and forth."

"It sounds tragic," she laughed, "you should see a doctor about that."

"Sad to say, I think it's incurable," he shook his head with a laugh. "I'm not alone with it either. Millions of men suffer in silence with it every day. It's heart breaking, really."

"I never realized this burden you all carrying," Zee teased.

"Few due," he said in mock seriousness, "it's how country line dancing started, you know. Give us a pattern of steps and a simplistic beat and we'll be there."

"So you're a country line dancer, too," she giggled.

"Alas, no. People already think of me as some hick from the sticks, I don't want to add to it."

"I never knew your life was filled with such tragedy."

"I don't like to burden others," he joked, turning his attention back to the massage.

"Oh, that's the spot," she gasped. Clark used light pressure to ease the stiffness. Zatanna seemed to relax and even made little moans of enjoyment. Clark had been trying not to notice, but as he continued, he couldn't help become very aware of her. Her long tapered legs were right there, encased in those fishnet stockings. He absently let his eyes wander up her body and found himself thinking how damn sexy she looked. He'd been thinking about her all week, too. Seeing her in person brought home how beautiful Zatanna was. He'd started this massage as just a nice gesture to break an awkward moment, but as he touched her feet and lower legs, he found himself getting turned on by it. Control was something he always practiced, but being this closer to her was testing his resolve. The little noises she was making had an erotic quality to them that just added to his rising desire. The room suddenly seemed hotter for some reason. Before he made a fool of himself, Clark decided to pull back.

"Okay, all done," he said, trying to smile, even though his voice was a little shaky.

"Oh," Zatanna said, a little disappointment creeping through. "Thank you, um, I really liked it."

"I aim to please," he replied, blushing a little as he picked up his wine glass and took a long drink. Zatanna noticed this and wondered if he was feeling the same emotions she was. He certainly seemed attracted to her, perhaps he was getting aroused just like she was. As this thought crossed her mind, she reached for her own wine glass and took a long drink, as well. The sexual tension between the two made for another awkward moment.

"Ah, so, um, ah, I noticed-noticed you don't have any sports trophies or ribbons in your place, Clark," she fumbled to say, wanting to shift the conversation away from what they were both feeling.

'Um, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, no, nothing like that," he managed to say, pulling himself from some rather vivid thoughts about Zatanna.

"I would have thought you were a jock in high school," she observed, "captain of the football team, that sort of thing."

"No, sorry to disappoint, but I never played any sports in high school," he replied.

"Weren't interested?"

"No, just the opposite," he said, shaking his head, 'it's just that it really wasn't fair for me to play. By that point in my life, I knew pretty much what powers I had. My folks didn't think it was right for me to play. I might have hurt someone."

"So you didn't play anything?"

"No, just a fan," he shrugged, "I watched others play."

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough for you at that age."

"Yeah, a little bit, but I understood it eventually. In the long run I think it helped. It made me focus on other things besides my natural gifts."

"I guess that explains the job as a reporter," she suggested, "you've been an observer most of your life, haven't you?"

"I suppose," he admitted, 'but how about you? I imagine you were a cheerleader, probably the most popular girl in school."

"Hardly," she laughed, "I moved around a lot when I was young. My dad seemed to always be on the road and I went with him. We never stayed anywhere too long."

"It must have been hard making friends," he asked.

"Well, I suppose," she admitted, "it seemed like just when I was starting to fit in, we'd move and I'd start all over again. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with my father, but it would have been nice to stay in one place for awhile."

"And you're still on the road."

"I guess I'm just a born Gypsy," She offered, a weak smile on her face.

"I guess that's something else we have in common. Not the Gypsy part, but that we were always sort of outsiders watching others."

"Maybe I should think about becoming a journalist," she gave a small laugh.

"That would be a waste," he told her, "you're a talented magician. I saw how the crowd responded to you opening night. Even after the show was over, people hung around just wanting to talk about how much they like your show. That's a rare gift, you should be proud of that."

"Thank you, Clark," Zatanna said, truly touched by his words. She had worked hard at her craft and took pride in it. To hear him say that people appreciated it was gratifying more than words could say.

"Maybe I will try a piece of that pizza, after all," she smiled.

"I should warn you, once you taste it you'll want more," he laughed. As she looked at him the thought crossed her mind that his words could apply to many things in the room, most noticeably, him.

"I'll risk it," she said in return.

Daily Planet

Lisa was just coming to work, and for once she had a smile on her face. Being part of Jimmy's plan was so unlike her, yet it was exciting. Truth be told, she was still a little surprised she was part of it. Women like Lois Lane had always intimidated her. Lois seemed so confident, beautiful and assertive, all the traits Lisa lacked. Now that was about to change, Lisa told herself. She was taking charge of the situation and being assertive herself. Today marked the beginning of the new Lisa, look out world, she thought to herself. She confidently pushed the button on the elevator and the doors immediately opened for her. It was like the world saw the change in her too. As she stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, she felt like her hero Cathy from the comics. No more nervous Lisa, she told herself, I'm in control!

"Got it!" a voice said, as a hand thrust through the closing doors to stop them. As they opened, Lisa found herself face to face with Lois Lane. Lisa felt herself start to tremble, as Lois laughed and got on the elevator, confidently punching the button for her floor. Lisa prayed someone else would get on, but the door closed and it was just she and Lois. Keeping her eyes fixed on the numbers above the door, she tried to will the elevator to go faster. Wild thoughts that Lois was on to them flashed through her mind and just added to her anxiety. She could kill me right here and no one would hear me scream, Lisa thought in panic.

"You're a friend of Jimmy's, aren't you," Lois said to her. Lisa was too afraid to look at her and just nodded yes, while pushing the button for her floor again.

"You work down in the comics, right," Lois smiled, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," Lisa managed to say. She's toying with me; she knows everything, flashed through her mind.

"So you and Jimmy," Lois said with a suggestive hint to her voice.

'What-What about us? We're not doing anything," Lisa gasped.

"Hey, relax," Lois said, moving closer to the young girl. This is it; Lisa thought to herself, my life is going to pass before my eyes.

"I was just going to suggest that you two look sweet together," Lois started, reaching out to touch Lisa. When Lisa saw Lois' hand come towards her, she panicked and then the world went black.

"Hey! What the hell," Lois shouted, as the young girl fainted dead away. Lois struggled to catch her before she hit the floor.

Daily Planet – Same Moment

In the bowels of the paper Milton from the obits was just putting the finishing touches on some additional material to use on Lois Lane. He hadn't told Jimmy or the others about it, but this was his chance. Oh, Lois had been dismissive of him, like she had the others, but that wasn't what interested him. What interested him was Clark Kent. Maybe if they took Lois down a peg or two, Clark would see who really cared for him. Me, thought Milton, I'm the one that's right for him. She doesn't deserve someone as special as Clark Kent. Lois was his rival for Clark's affections, he just knew. How could a great guy like Clark notice Milton with Lois around? You don't know it yet, but there was a new player in the game, Miss Lane, Milton thought with a smile. Once Clark gets a look at my hearse, I mean Black Cadillac wagon, he'll know Milton means business. This little scheme of Jimmy's is a sign, Milton thought. It's destiny that Clark and I be together. With a wicked smile, Milton imagined telling Lois, if this hearse's a rockin' don't come knockin'. It's all falling into place for me, Milton happily thought as a customer came in to post an obit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nathan Occult stormed through the tunnels underneath London, his anger ready to spill over. These delays were maddening. He just wanted to get on with it. The General would have an explanation, he always did. The man's calm demeanor always had a soothing effect on Nathan. As he rounded the corner to the main hall, he heard the hacking cough of the General. Staying in the shadows, he watched in disgusted as the man fell to his knees as another coughing jag overtook him. They're getting worse, Nathan thought to himself. Soon the illness will eat away this once great man. Nathan sometimes wondered if the greater goal was still the main focus of the older man. It didn't really matter, for soon it would be time for Nathan to take charge and make sure their grand dreams came to fruition. In that, he would not hesitate to sacrifice anyone or anything. That time was rapidly approaching, but the older man still had his uses. Nathan waited silently until the General had recovered and then entered the chamber.

"General."

"Nathan, you seem troubled," the older man said, his breathing labored. He sat back heavily in his chair, wiping the perspiration from his weary face.

"It's going too slow," Nathan commented.

"Patience isn't one of your strengths, is it?"

"No, I leave that for the weak and faint hearted," Nathan spat back, prowling around the chamber like a caged animal.

"We've come too far to make foolish mistakes now," the General consoled.

"This inaction is maddening! I'm climbing the walls!"

"Perhaps it's time you tested your skills?"

"What do you mean," Nathan asked, suddenly very interested in what the other man had to say.

"Morgaine le Fey needs more chaos, more violence, with your growing mastery of the dark arts, perhaps its time to put them to use," the older man suggested.

"Yes," Nathan said with a cold, menacing smile. He pulled a blade from his waistband and held it up to the light. Magic seemed to coarse down his arm and infuse the blade, making it glow in the dark chamber.

"I've activated several believers around the globe, but I think I have something special for you. There is a rather bloody civil war going on in Africa at the moment," the General told him. "Tribal rivalry for some God forsaken bit of earth and it is rather brutal and vicious. Unfortunately, one side has gained the upper hand and it looks as if they might actually bring an end to the fighting. Why don't you take a few believers there and show them what real horror is?"

"I'm always amazed at your wisdom, General," Nathan laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I hope you survive long enough for me to benefit fully from it."

"I have endured far worse than this. I've survived a world destroyed, I won't be defeated by a simple disease," the General instructed. "Now go, feed the blood lust that burns within you. Help bring about the future we both desire."

"With pleasure," Nathan said, practically licking his lips at the thought. The General watched him stalk off, eager for the kill. Good, the older man thought, keep him busy with his thirst for blood, while I continue with my own plans. Pressing a button on his chair, a door slid open and an ordinary looking man in a nondescript black suit immediately walked in.

"Yes, General," the man says.

"You have the crystals ready?"

"Yes, sir," the man says, holding up a grey duffle bag.

"Good, very good," the General said, "I want one of them placed in each dream tank location. This is of the utmost importance, Anon; it must be done with the highest secrecy. Our friend Nathan need know nothing of this. Is that clear?"

"I live to serve you, General," Anon said, bowing to the older man. "I will take care of it personally."

Angkor Wat, Cambodia

Morgaine le Fey stepped through the portal to the underground sleep chamber and gasped at the size of it. It was like a hollowed out mountain, with acres and acres of dreamers suspended in the dark water. Since her talk with the General and Nathan, she'd been curious about what they were actually up to with these sites. As she floated over the waters, she could feel the pulse of power and energy being generated from these dreamers. It all seemed to be flowing towards a central point. As she neared it, Morgaine saw the crystal twinkling in the dim light of the chamber. This was something new, she realized. Morgaine had secretly investigated several of these sites before and never come across any crystals. They seemed to be diverting some of the energy, pulling it into the crystals themselves. Through her nighttime visits to Hugo Strange, Morgaine thought she had a basic understanding of what they were doing. The chaos and terror they created was focused by her powers. It was a way to tap into Cthulhu and the Old Ones without risking their waking. These dream tanks were a way of collecting and storing that energy. Some how the collective unconscious of these believers had been linked into a shared dream state. She would need more information, so that meant poor, insane, brilliant Hugo would be getting another visit from his tormentor. Perhaps he even knew something about the Old Ones that she didn't. As Morgaine moved closer to the crystal to examine it, her cape inadvertently brushed against the dark water and one of the dreamers. The young woman's eyes opened, showing them to be pure white. As if by some unseen or heard signal, the water began to churn. Morgaine turned just in time to see the dragon begin to rise from the water. As it's great jaws opened and flames shot out, she dissolved into the thin air, the flames harmlessly scorching the chamber walls. The dragon systematically scanned the chamber and then as quickly as it had risen, submerged into the waters once more. The dreamer's eyes closed and only the sound of the lapping, shallow waves of the water could be heard.

Central Africa

The tide had turned and both sides knew it. The steady advance of the rebels on the capital seemed unstoppable now. The diplomats had long since evacuated, leaving those with nowhere else to go behind. The ruling Junta was desperately shredding papers and reports, trying to leave no trail of the brutality they had unleashed on the country when they seized power. They had little to worry about after today. The chaos of the capital was perfect cover for Nathan and his band of believers to enter unnoticed. They spread out like a plague, killing and destroying everything in their path. At the center of the carnage was Nathan. His magic shielded him from every bullet and grenade, while his knife hacked and slashed it's way through countless soldiers, both rebels and government alike. The blood lust had overtaken him and he gave it free reign. Not satisfied to merely kill everyone he saw, he began to use his powers to destroy buildings, houses, and hospitals, anything that caught his eye. The screams and wails of the few survivors were like music to his ear. Covered in blood, he was a nightmare brought to life. The believers had done their assignments just as well, taking out every important military, business and rebel leader. The last believer had died taking out the Colonel in charge of the Junta. There was no one left to kill, so Nathan set the capital ablaze. With a scream from some deep dark place inside his soul, he shimmered in the air and then vanished, leaving hell on earth behind him.

Arkham Asylum

Hugo knew she was coming, he could sense it in his bones. As the wall to his cell began to shimmer, he whimpered and pressed his eyes shut hoping against hope it was all a delusion. It wasn't a delusion, though, for there she was, wrapped in black, yet he could always catch a glimpse of the golden mask.

"Please, no," he begged.

"Easy, Hugo, I bring hope to you tonight. If you answer my questions fully, you will be delivered and never see me again."

Hugo looked up at her, still too afraid to believe, to dream he could be delivered. He nodded, indicating his willingness to comply.

"That's good, Hugo, good," Morgaine said in a soothing tone. "I want you to think, Hugo, think about the collective unconscious. Imagine if you were able to link a group of people into a shared dream state, how would those two things be used?"

Hugo listened to her and then considered it carefully before answering. "Theoretically, you could use the collective unconscious as a vehicle to link the minds in a shared dream state. You would need to use very primal concepts or images to link them, but as I said I believe it is possible, but with one major problem."

"What would that be?"

"An energy source," Hugo offered, "to achieve any significant results you would need to keep the group in that shared dream state for a considerable time. To sustain a connection like that would require huge amounts of psychic energy. As far as I know there are no sources for that kind of energy, in that sort of quantity available."

Morgaine smiled, realizing that was why the Old Ones were being used, yet there had to be more to it than simply stealing energy from them.

"Do you know of the Old Ones, Hugo? Cthulhu?" she asked. Hugo cringed at the very name, a chill running down his back. Suddenly he was more frightened of the lady in the golden mask.

"Hugo?" she said, with a little more menace behind it.

"Yes," he was barely able to whisper.

"They would have the energy necessary, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, but the danger is too great!"

"Why do you say that, Hugo?"

"The Necronomicon, it warns of waking the Old Ones." Hugo said, becoming more animated by the second.

"Settle down, Hugo, no one said anything about waking the Old Ones," Morgaine said to him. "Imagine instead if they were to siphon off energy from those Old Ones, what could be accomplished with that energy?"

"Transformation on an unparalleled scale, but it's too dangerous," he said, almost as a plea.

"Perhaps, but there must be a way," Morgaine offered.

"No, please, Mistress, let me ask but one question," Hugo begged.

"You may ask."

"The group in the shared dream state, do they call themselves believers?"

"Yes, how did you know that, Hugo," she asked, surprised by him.

"They are the Cult of Cthulhu, Mistress! Their role is to wake the Old Ones! It's written "that when the stars are right for the Old Ones, some force outside must serve to liberate their bodies. The secret priests will take great Cthulhu from his tomb and he will resume his rule of Earth. Then mankind will become as the Old Ones; free and wild and beyond good and evil, with laws and morals thrown aside and all men shouting and killing and reveling in joy. The liberated Old Ones will teach their followers, these believers, new ways to shout and kill and revel and enjoy themselves, and all the earth will flame with a holocaust."

"The end of this world," Morgaine said out loud, as the enormity of what was going on hit her.

'The end of everything, Mistress," Hugo added.

"And where would energy crystals fit into all of this, Hugo?"

"Crystals? I'm sorry, Mistress, please, don't punish me, I don't know of what you speak!" Hugo groveled.

A mystery, Morgaine thought to herself. It was time she spoke to this General in person.

"You have done well, Hugo, and earned your deliverance. Farewell," she said and then disappeared from his cell. Later the guards would notice Hugo was laughing and crying, in sheer joy and relief. They put it done as just another nut going further off the deep end.

Metropolis

A week had passed and things had progressed between Zatanna and Clark. What had started, as a chance late night visit had quickly become an almost nightly ritual. The first few nights were spent talking, laughing and listening to music. Somewhere in the middle of the week a kiss had happened, and then another. If you were to ask them, they would have different versions about who made the first move, but the end result would be the same. The music was still playing, but instead of words, they were communicating in a more basic way. Each night seemed to get later and later, as they spent more time in each other's arms. Both of them knew where this progression was heading, but so far they'd been able to pull back at the last minute. Tonight, the one-week anniversary of her coming to his apartment, Clark had met Zatanna at the stage door after her show. He took her out for drinks, even a little dancing, but in the end they found themselves back in his apartment. She was currently straddling his lap, arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Both their shirts were open all the way down the front, and Clark's fingers skimmed against her skin, as he returned her kiss with equal excitement. Zatanna practically purred as she let her hands roam over his muscular chest, her lips following the line of his collarbone as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Tonight, she didn't want to stop as they had every time before. Tonight, her level of arousal was just too great to not take that next exciting step. Every action and moan signaled to him her desire and while he was feeling the same urges, Clark worried about whether he could maintain control if things went further. The effect Zatanna was having on him made controlling himself tenuous at best and that small doubt was something he couldn't risk. With a groan of frustration he finally managed to pull back from her. They were both breathing hard, almost panting.

"Zee, Zee, I think we should probably think about slowing down," he whispered to her.

"Slowing down wasn't the direction I was thinking about, Clark," she replied, her voice throaty and full of desire.

"It-It's just that before, oh, before things get-get out of, oh, control, there's something issues we need to discuss," he barely managed to get out, as her lips and fingers were driving him crazy.

"If this is about condoms, Clark, I'm going to scream. I've got it covered, okay," she whispered, nibbling on his ear. Clark actually laughed out loud at this and gave her a hug.

"I don't think that quite covers it, but it's good to know you were thinking about it," he laughed.

"Apparently, everyone thinks I need them," she said, giggling a little herself.

"Everyone?"

"Long story," she replied, shaking her head, 'I know what's concerning you, Clark. You're worried about your powers and possibly hurting me, right?"

"Yes," he admitted, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I've been thinking about it," she started, but then noticed he gave her a look. "What you're saying you haven't?"

"No, definitely have given it some serious thought," Clark groaned as she seductively shifted on his lap.

"Well, I know at least one part of you is interested," she teased.

"That tends to happen when a gorgeous, half naked woman is sitting on my lap," he groaned. Zatanna smiled at his words and then continued.

"Clark, I know you don't like magic, but do you trust me," she seriously asked.

"Yes, Zee, I do," he honestly said, kissing her on the lips.

"Well, I think I know a way where your problem won't be a issue. Do you want to try?"

"You're not going to change me into someone else or something, are you," he asked.

"No, unless you want me to," she replied with a smile.

"No, no thank you," he shook his head.

"Listen, I know under a red sun you have the normal strength of everyone else, right?"

"Yes."

"So your super strength is lessened by the amount of red light you're under. What if only in your apartment, I made the light red sunlight?"

"I suppose, but it would have to be awfully strong, wouldn't it?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm a being of magic, Clark, a little stronger than an average human woman. You wouldn't be able to leap tall buildings or anything, but you'd be stronger than the average human man," she explained.

"So I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally hurting you," he nodded, understanding where she was going with this.

"Yes, do you want to give it a try," she asked, nervous about his answer.

"How soon can we begin," he smiled, pulling her closer to him. A thrill went through Zatanna as she leaned back and raised her arms over her head. Her tux shirt fell open and Clark found himself looking directly at her breasts barely contained in her lace brassiere.

"I really, really hope this works," he absently said to himself. Chanting a few words, Zatanna waved her hands in the air and then looked down at Clark. At first he didn't feel any different and thought the spell wasn't working, but slowly he began to feel some of his super power drain away. It was the debilitating red sunlight he'd been subject to after the Darkseid incident, it was more like turning the volume down on a stereo. His powers were still there, just to a lesser degree.

"Well," Zee said, smiling down at him.

"Where were we," Clark smiled, easing her closer as he kissed her passionately.

"I think I mentioned something about the opposite of slowing down," she sultrily whispered to him, returning his kiss with equal desire.

London

The General looked down at his handkerchief in disgust, seeing the blood dotting the white fabric. His illness was getting worse and he could feel it stripping away his strength by the day. What a cosmic joke that he, once the ruler of worlds, would slowly be beaten from inside his own body. Cancer was such a jarring word and it fit so well the creeping death it brought. It will not beat him, he told himself, there was still time. Once the crystals were fully charge the transformation could begin. Visions of his former self swirled through the General's mind. He was pulled from them by the sounds of battle in the corridor. A moment later, one of the guards came hurdling into the room, a blast of magically energy engulfing him. The man writhed and screamed before finally collapsing into unconsciousness. The General looked up to see Morgaine le Fey step into the room.

"Such a dramatic entrance," he said.

"We need to talk, General, I know what madness you are planning," she replied, walking towards him.

"Do you indeed? Are you sure?"

"Don't play games with me, mortal. I could end your life as easily as I did this guard," she warned.

"That would be a mistake on your part, Morgaine," the General calmly said to her. He surprised her in his calm. She could see no fear in his eyes, just a cold, distant intelligence.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's madder you or the boy? Do you truly think you can control, the uncontrollable?"

"What is it you think you know, Morgaine," he asked.

"See if this sounds familiar, General," she said, stepping within a few feet of him. "Your believers? They wouldn't happen to be the Cthulhu Cult, would they? The secret priests foretold to be the ones to raise the Old Ones?"

"Yes, they would," the General easily answered, leaning on his hand just looking at her.

"Have you any concept of what will happen if they succeed?" she gasped.

"I would imagine Hell on Earth, a total collapse into chaos among other things."

"And this is what you seek? Are you mad or insane?"

"Neither, I assure you. I have a plan," he told her simply.

"A plan? Ha! What fools you mortals be. You sow the wind and will reap the whirlwind."

"Very poetic," he snidely replied. "You're an immortal, yet you think in such two dimensional terms. Expand your mind, Morgaine, think of alternatives. Everything you say is true, if you accept your first statement that I want to wake the Old Ones. I do not."

"Than why, General, explain it to me," she replied.

"You joined this scheme in hopes of siphoning off enough energy to replace Merlin's magic. Why think so small? There are hundreds of dream tanks scattered throughout this world. The chaos you focus for us, excites the sleeping Old Ones. Our dreamers siphon off more and more of their power each day. They can only be awakened by an outside force, which I intend to see doesn't happen. Their power is beyond anything this or any other world has known. Let your mind consider what could be done with that kind of power."

"The crystals, those are yours, I take it," she asked.

"Yes, like you I need the energy to recharge them. Through the crystals I will transform myself into what I once was and then I will transform this world," he told her.

"And I thought young Nathan was the mad one," she bitterly replied. "General, what a fitting name for you. An old man trying to relive past glories, pushing pawns around a board. Only this game is far more dangerous than you can ever imagine. Tell me, General, in that other life you spoke of before, what name did you have besides The General?"

The older man was standing now, his face in the shadows. He took a step towards her, the light revealing his now intense eyes.

He spoke only one word, "Zod."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The golden rays of the morning sun filtered through the window of Clark's bedroom. His eyes flickered open, feeling his body being recharged. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Clark hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had been rather nervous about the whole thing. It had been more than awhile since he'd been with, well, anyone. Clark was a little afraid he might be just a little too eager. The word "premature" had crossed his mind more than once. Thankfully, all that practice at staying in control finally paid off. It had been a memorable night and he knew he was going to have a smile on his face for quite some time. The bed shifting and the feel of satiny soft skin against his brought Clark out of his happy reflections. He gazed over Zatanna, who was curled up against him. His smile only grew bigger as he let his eyes drink her in. Clark had met many beautiful women in his life and Zatanna certainly was one of them, but there was an added quality about her. She might be the sexiest woman he knew. It probably started with the fishnet stockings, for she pulled those off better than most women, but it seemed to extent to everything about her. Last night it seemed her every caress and kiss intoxicated him. Her voice had been but a whisper, yet there was a sultry, breathless quality to it that was so enticing. The feel of her amazing body responding to his was like nothing he'd experienced before. In fact, the whole night was a completely new experience for Clark. His powers were still there, yet dialed down so he didn't have to fear letting himself fully enjoy every moment. Last night he'd been just a man making love to a gorgeous, fascinating woman and it was a breathtaking experience.

"Mmm, good morning," Zee whispered, slowly opening her eyes and smiling up at Clark.

"Good morning to you, too," he smiled in return and then gently leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you for an amazing night, Zee."

"Well, you played a big part in it too," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. She moved onto his body, the two of them feeling a renewed passion for the either other.

"Yellow sun, remember," he whispered, gesturing towards the window.

"Oh, I can fix that," she playfully said, snapping her fingers and changing the yellow rays to red ones in the room.

"So what happened to all the raising your hands over your head and saying some elaborate incantation?" He asked, surprised at how easily she made the transformation.

"Well, I am a performer, Clark. Half the illusion is selling the presentation," she admitted with a smile. "Besides, I saw the way you were looking at my breasts, so I thought I'd give you some encouragement. I'm not in the same league up top as Wonder Woman or Power Girl, but it seemed to work last night."

Clark laughed as he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her. "You take a backseat to no one in that department, Zee. Your "presentation" is amazing in their own right."

"Is that all you liked," she teased. He quickly rolled her over, kissing her hungrily and passionately.

"It's one of, well, two of many things I like," he whispered heatedly, "why don't I show you everything I like?"

"Only if I get to return the favor," she smiled, seeking out his lips, her hands roaming freely over his naked skin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied between kisses. No more words were needed, as each of their desires overtook them. The early morning promised to be a very special one for both of them.

London

Morgaine le Fey stood looking at Zod. If her golden mask could have shown it, it would have given away the surprised look on her face.

"Zod? The Kryptonian?" she said in shock.

"You seemed surprised, Morgaine," he said with a cold smile. He moved over to the central table before turning back to look at her.

"Surprised, yes," she admitted, "why would you be involved in something like this? Surely the powers you already have are more than sufficient?"

"They were, but thanks to Kal-El, that has changed. The myopic fool managed to strip me of them," Zod said in disgust. "His fondness for this backward world blinds him to what could be achieved if one has the will."

"So you are like all the rest of the mortals now," she said, a hint of amusement creeping into her voice.

"In this shell or any other, I am always Zod, Morgaine," he coldly replied.

"Yes, of course you are," she said patronizingly, "so all this is your way of trying to regain some past glory, eh?"

"Yes."

"It must be horrible to be trapped in this weak form, isn't it? You, a man that ruled worlds, now subject to the same vagaries of ordinary humans? Their pains, their hungers, their illnesses?" She said, moving towards him more confidently. Morgaine strides right up to him, mere inches away from the older man. "Their illnesses, especially, I think."

"Yes, their illnesses," he calmly replies, not flinching under her gaze. "But then you, of all people, should understand that. Wasn't your beauty a birthright? How horrible it must have been to have it taken away from you and for what? Because you dared to question the way things were? Has it gnaw at you down through the ages the memory of your beauty?"

The two stood there taking the measure of the other. Zod impressed Morgaine, as most mortals would have crumbled under her stare. He had not flinched, even turning her cruel words back on her. Zod looked on Morgaine and understood she was a kindred spirit. They came from different worlds, but both had challenged the accepted order. They were special people that the rules didn't apply to.

"So tell me of these crystals," she finally said, taking a step back. He smiled and gave her a slight nod before beginning.

"They are a legacy of my home world, dead just like the planet. We were a far more advanced race than humans and these crystals are one of our crowning achievements. Most were lost when our planet was destroyed, but I managed to save some of them. Since I've been in this shell, I've been looking for a way to recharge them. I've found it in this project and they are being infused as we speak. Once that's finished, I will be able to return to the man I was."

Morgaine pondered his words. Wasn't what he spoke of the same thing she'd been looking for all these years? If his crystals could transform him back to his original Kryptonian self, could they also transform her back to her original self as well?

"I know what you're thinking, Morgaine, and the answer is yes," Zod said to her.

"Yes?" she said, feinting ignorance.

"They can transform you as well. You will finally be able to discard the mask you've been sentenced to for all these years," he informed her.

"And you are telling me this, why?" she asked, "out of the generousness of your heart?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes," he asked.

"No."

"Good, only a fool gives something away without asking for something in return."

"And what is your price?"

"Your loyalty, Morgaine," Zod seriously said to her. "Young Nathan is a valuable ally, but he's unpredictable and that makes him dangerous."

"He's but a boy," she said dismissively.

"Don't let his appearance deceive you, Morgaine, he's powerful in the dark arts," Zod said with a shake of his heard.

"Still, I have to wonder why you would betray him," she asked suspiciously.

"It is not a betrayal, Morgaine, only a delay," Zod offered. "My young friend is eager to unleash the Old Ones. He cares nothing for anything else."

"And the delay would be to charge the crystals, I take it?"

"Yes."

"And after you have what you want, what then for this world and Nathan's plans," she asked.

"Once I have what I want, I care little what happens to this world," Zod coldly informed her. "I've been confined on this pitiful rock for too long. The chaos Nathan brings will mask my exit."

"So you would stand by and watch him burn this world to the ground? You wouldn't lift a finger to stop him?"

"That's what heroes are for, aren't they," Zod asked, moving back to sit down. The sheer malice in his words sent a shiver through Morgaine. She had lived a thousand years, yet nothing in her experience rivaled the cold evil of Zod's plan. While she had dreamed of transforming this world many times, the thought of destroying it had never entered her mind. In the end, this was her world, too. Yet, Zod offered Morgaine her deepest desire, but at a price. She wanted it desperately, but could she stand by and do nothing as the world burned to the ground around her? Was the regaining of her beauty worth such a heavy price? Yes, the selfish part of her whispered in her ear. What loyalty did she truly owe this world that had stopped her at every turn? Yes, she wanted what Zod was offering. Once she had it, things might be different. Looking at the older man, she realized they were more alike that she had first thought. Both of them put their own desires above everything else.

"So tell me how you wish me to delay our young friend," she finally said. Zod gave her a nod and they both knew they bargain was sealed.

What neither of them knew was that Nathan was cloaked in the shadows listening to all of it. On returning from Africa, he'd been informed as to Morgaine's arrival. His natural distrust of her came out and he knew he wanted to see what duplicity she was trying to achieve. Using his growing powers, he was able to mask himself from her awareness. As he heard the General's words, Nathan felt a growing anger within him. He had trusted the older man, only to find out he was being used like a pawn in the General's game. The old man cared nothing about the cult's goals of releasing the Old Ones and transforming this sick world. The betrayal stung Nathan to the core. As he listened to Morgaine mock him, he could taste the bile rising in his throat. They were like all the rest, both of them. They thought they could use Nathan and the cult for their pitiful personal dreams. Well, now he knew the truth, Nathan thought to himself, a cold smile coming to his lips. He would let them play their game for now. Let them think they have me fooled, he thought, let them think of me as just a pawn. Soon enough they will pay for their deceit by my hand.

Metropolis

As Zatanna walked towards her hotel, she felt wondrous. Last night and this morning had been better than she could have hoped for. Making love to Clark had been so good and felt so right. She secretly thought to herself that she might be in love with him. She knew it was too soon for those thoughts, but when she'd been in his arms she found herself never wanting to let go. He was just so devastatingly handsome to her. The longer she was with Clark, the more she relished knowing more about him. He was so different than any other man she'd known. He seemed comfortable in his skin, not needing to show off or prove to everyone how great he was. His innate humility and honesty were his most attractive qualities to her. As strange as it probably seemed, it wasn't the gifts of Superman that impressed her, but the simple, ordinary gifts that made him Clark Kent she found so alluring. Clark Kent was the man she thought she might be falling head over heels for, not Superman. These and other thoughts about Clark were rolling around in her mind as she entered the hotel and headed up to her room. She managed to smile and say hello to the staff, as she'd come to both know and like them in her time here. She had a smile on her face as she unlocked her room and went inside. She was exhausted, but in a very, very good way. Zatanna blushed a little as she remembered the night before. The first time they had made love it had been right there in his couch. They had both been a little overwhelmed by their desire and clothes had gone flying as they wantonly went at each other. There was a desperate urgency about the first time, as if they couldn't get close enough to each other to quench the flames burning through them. Every inch of their bodies felt is if it had been charged with some erotic electricity that only seemed to be amplified by the other's touch. Slipping off her jacket, Zee smiled as she headed towards the bathroom to start the water for a shower. She chuckled to herself as she remembered they hadn't even made it to the bedroom for the second time. A shudder of pleasure went through her as she remembered hastily swiping everything off the kitchen counter and pulling Clark to her. The CD had ended by then and the only sounds that filled the apartment were the erotic moans and gasps of the two of them. She barely remembered how they finally got to the bedroom, but each time there in was crystal clear in her mind. Some of the overwhelming urgency was gone and they were able to take their time to enjoy fully each and every amazing sensation. She was just heading back out to her main room to change out of her clothes when a voice stopped her.

"Where were you?"

"Damn it, Bruce! You scared the hell out of me!" she screamed, startled out of her inner thoughts.

"I called, but there was no answer," he said, stepping out of the shadows. She turned to see the Batman standing there looking at her. Anger rose up in her.

"So you decided to just break in?" She asked, furious at him for this invasion.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer," he replied.

"What if I'd been in the bath? Did you think of that," She exclaimed, "What would you have done then?"

"Offered a towel," he playfully said.

"Don't even try to be cute," she fired back.

"You still haven't told me where you were all night."

"That's none of your business, Bruce! What do you want?" She said, deflecting his question.

"There's been a incident in Africa that we need to check out," he informed her. "Jonn believes there's magic involved."

"Can I at least get a quick shower and changed," she asked.

"Make it quick," he responded.

"Yes, sir,' she said snidely and started for the bathroom.

"So why won't you tell me where you were all night, Zee," he asked, not moving from the room. Zatanna stopped and turned to look at him, the anger plain in her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes, Bruce. Go wait on the rooftop or something," she said, holding her temper as best she could.

"I can wait here until you're finished," he informed her, moving over to have a seat.

"No, you can't! Now get out!" she fired back.

'Why all the secrecy, Zatanna? What are you hiding," he asked with interest, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Get out!" she screamed." Get out!"

Without another word, Bruce slipped back out the window as disappeared. Zatanna growled in frustration and then turned and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The Watchtower

Most of the League acknowledged Batman as the smartest and best detective of the group, but Wonder Woman wasn't far behind. The amazing gifts the Gods had given her tended to obscure this fact to most people. When there was a mystery or puzzle that caught her attention, her warrior instincts kicked in and she tenaciously got to the bottom of the situation. The current mystery that had caught her attention had to do with what was up with Superman. They were friends, best friends, and she had always prided herself on being able to read him like a book. The fact that something seemed different about him today had caught her notice. At first she couldn't quite place what was different, but finally it hit her that he seemed unusually happy, almost beaming as he made his way around the station. He always tried to be in a good mood, she thought, but this was far beyond that. He'd actually used the word great, when she asked him how he was doing. Kal never said he was great, Diana thought to herself. He always said good or fine and on an especially hard day would use okay, but never, ever great. Something must have happened for him to be acting like this, she thought and Diana wanted to know what it was. Trouble had flared up in several locations around the globe, so she had to wait until after their missions to confront him. When she arrived back at the station she made a point to search him out. Diana finally found him sitting alone in the cafeteria, finishing a report and having a cup of coffee. Getting herself a cup, Diana made her way to his table.

"Mind some company," she asked with a smile.

"Not at all," he smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat. Diana glanced around the cafeteria as she slid into the chair opposite him. They were the only two there, so it was a perfect time to find out what was up with him.

"So how did your mission go," she offered, wanting to start a conversation.

'Great," he immediately replied, not looking up as he put the finishing touches on his report.

"Great," she repeated. There was that word again, she thought. Her curiosity went into overdrive now.

"So what's new with you, Kal? We haven't had a chance to talk for awhile," she smiled, hoping he would open up to her and tell her what made everything so great all of a sudden.

"Oh, just keeping busy, you know, the usual," he offered with a big grin.

"The usual, Kal? Are you sure," she pointedly asked.

"Ah, I think so, yeah, why," he said, not sure where she was going with this.

"Oh, it's just that the usual isn't usually great," she replied, putting emphasis on the word great.

"I'm not following you, Diana," Clark said, giving her a confused look.

"Something's up with you, Kal," Diana plainly said to him. "Ever since you got here today, everything's been great. You're great! The mission went great! I want to know what's going on."

"You have something against the word great, Diana," he innocently asked, not sure what was going on.

"Don't be coy, Kal, you never say great, so that means something's up," Diana replied. "I thought we were friends, best friends? Why haven't you told me what's going on?"

"Let me see if I have this right," Clark began, "Because I used the word great a few times, you immediately think something's going on?"

"If you don't want to tell me, Kal, just say so," Diana answered, her voice sounding a little hurt.

"Diana, there's nothing to tell! I'm just in a really good mood!"

"Don't you mean in a great mood," she sarcastically replied.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation,' Clark said in exasperation. "It's been a good week, yes, a great week!"

"Why was it a great week, Kal," she fired back immediately.

"I-I had a date, okay," he offered, wondering how he keeps getting in these situations.

"What?!" Diana exclaimed, "a date? Why didn't you tell me? Who was it? Lois? Was it Lois? Did you finally tell her who you are? I want all the details."

'Um, ah, no, it wasn't Lois,' Clark stammered, a little surprised by her interest. "It-It was someone else."

"Oh," Diana said, surprised by his answer. "So who is she?"

"Just someone I met in Metropolis," Clark replied, not wanting to get into the fact that it was Zatanna just yet.

"What's her name? Is it someone you work with," Diana immediately asked.

"I'd rather not say," Clark answered, feeling uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation.

"Why not," Diana asked, suddenly very interested in who this other woman was.

"It's really new and I just don't want to jinx it, okay," he offered.

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed by his answer. "Well, if that's the way you want it, I will respect your wishes."

Diana got from the table, feeling strangely unhappy with his reluctance to tell her. The thought that Kal was seeing someone else also bothered her more than she wanted to admit. He was her friend, though, so she would just have to trust him to tell her eventually.

"I'll respect your wishes, Kal, but if you want to talk I'll listen," she said to him.

"Thank you, Diana, I appreciate it."

They exchanged smiles and she started for the door. Just as she was about to leave, a mischievous thought crossed Diana's mind.

"Oh, by the way, Kal, you know I'm going to find out sooner or later," she teased. "Just something to think about."

"Great," Clark replied. The smile vanished from Diana's lips as she turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. Clark could hear her grumble in frustration and had to smile.

Daily Planet

Lois Lane had two things on her mind, as she walked towards her desk. She'd just been down to archives and had dug up some interesting material that might just relate to the Albino. For once Doris down there had been a big help. There wasn't a story there yet, but she was going to keep digging. As she made her way across the newsroom, Lois spied Lisa talking to one of the junior reporters. The memory of her passing out in Lois' arms was still bugging her. The young girl seemed terrified of her. Usually Lois wouldn't have given it a second thought, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why the girl was so frightened of her. Sure, she'd made a joke about the Mary Worth comic strip, but it was just a joke. Lois had racked her brain trying to think of anything she might have done to the girl to make her react like that, but came up with nothing. Maybe it was just that the girl was shy, Lois thought to herself. Lois knew she could come off a little strong sometimes, but the fact the girl was terrified of her bothered her. Lisa seemed like a nice person, Lois thought, and decided to change the girl's opinion of her. Putting on her best smile, Lois slowly mad her way over to where Lisa was standing. Lois didn't want to make any suddenly moves, afraid the skittish girl might freak out.

"Hi, Lisa," Lois said in her warmest, friendliest voice.

"H-H-Hi, Miss Lane," Lisa managed to get out, looking like she was going to bolt at any minute.

"Hey, we're all friends, call me Lois," she offered, taking a step towards Lisa and stretching out her arm to give her a hug. Even as she was doing it, Lois could see the panic in the young girl's eyes. Before Lois could say anything to calm the girl down, Lisa practically screamed, 'don't hurt me! It wasn't my idea, I swear!"

In the next moment the young girl had passed out again. Lois had to act quickly to catch her before she hit the floor.

"A little help," Lois called out in frustration, awkwardly holding Lisa's unconscious limp, body.

"Jeez, Lois, why don't you take it easy on the kid," Cat Grant said in a disapproving tone as she walked by. Lois looked at her in shock and then noticed several other people looking at her in disappointment.

"I didn't even do anything!" Lois exclaimed in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Watchtower

Zatanna was still steamed at Batman as the arrived on the station to go over the mission.

"I'm just saying it's called privacy for a reason," she told to him.

"Seems like you're a little defensive, if you ask me," Bruce replied, moving over the computers. "It was just a simple question, where were you all last night? Why is that so hard to answer?"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"If you're in some kind of trouble, just tell me, I won't judge," he said to her. Jonn had come over, but he waited until they were finished with their discussion.

"I'm not in any trouble, so you can relax. I'm all grown up, I can take care of myself, Batman," Zee told him.

"Might I interrupt at this juncture," Jonn said, seeing his opening. "I have some satellite images of the damage."

Batman and Zatanna looked over the pictures. The capital was destroyed, but the billowing smoke obscured most of it.

"Wasn't there a civil war going on there," Zee asked. "Are we sure that isn't the cause of this?"

"No, the civil war was winding down. The rebels were poised to take the capital. They wouldn't do this kind of damage," Batman said, quickly running through the pictures again.

"Plus I can sense something different," Jonn added, "I believe it is magic related, but we won't really know until you get down there."

"Isn't it still a war zone?"

"No, whatever did this seems to have played no favorites, attacking both sides," Jonn answered.

"It will be night soon, we should probably get going," Batman suggested. Zatanna nodded and started for the transporter.

"See if you can find a safe spot in the capital, if you can, Jonn," Batman suggested, stepping onto the platform next to Zatanna.

"This may take a minute," Jonn replied.

"So," Batman started, "did you at least have a good time doing whatever it was you were doing all night that you don't want to tell me about?"

Zatanna huffed in frustration before turning to look at him. "Yes, I did, okay?"

Bruce nodded and they were silent for a moment, still waiting for Jonn to find a good location.

"This good time, were you by yourself or with someone?"

"Bruce!" Zatanna practically growled, while keeping her voice down. "I had a date, okay? I had a date with a man, end of story. Are you happy now?"

"Who was he?"

"You're impossible!" she said in frustration.

"Let's hope this one is better than the usual guys you seemed to attract," Bruce said under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

"Oh, no, I heard you," Zee shook her head. "Do you care to explain that last statement, Batman?"

"Well, I could, as a friend, point out, that your track record with men hasn't always been the best. The word Loser seems to come to mind," Bruce replied.

"Why - how- you- I- oh- you- as if- aaaaaaa," Zatanna sputtered, livid at his comment. "How would you know what my track record is, anyway, Batman?"

"Someone's got to look out for you," he scoffed, "after that salesman, you'd think you'd learn."

Zatanna reached over and grabbed him by his cowl and pulled him close. The anger was plain in her eyes as she whispered, "Bruce Wayne, you are not my father or my big brother! I'm not the little kid you met when you trained with my father, either! I'm a grown woman and I don't need you checking up on whom I'm dating! Is that clear?"

Bruce could see how upset she was and knew she was right. It was strange to him why he was reacting this way. He had known her since she was a young girl and part of him still felt like he needed to protect her. She still seemed so young to him that he felt a sense of responsibility to make sure she was safe.

"I said, is that clear, Bruce?"

"Yes, Zee, I got it," he finally nodded.

"We're not even going to discuss how you know about the salesman," she grumbled, finally releasing her hold on him.

"I just hope this new guy at least has a job," Bruce absently said.

"I got a location, I'm sending you now," Jonn called out.

"BBRRRRRUUUUUUU-!" Zatanna shouted in anger as they dissolved into the air.

Central Africa

"UUUUUCCCCCEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Zatanna finished the word as they materialized on the ground. Her frustration with Bruce was chocked off as she looked around at the carnage in front of her.

"Oh, my God," was all she could think to say. Standing in the middle of what once had been the capital it was overwhelming. Everywhere she looked there was more destruction and death.

"We should get moving," Batman said, taking her arm and starting off.

"I don't know if I can deal with this, Bruce," she said, shaking her head at the misery all around her.

"Focus on the job," Batman said firmly, "we're here for a reason, Zatanna."

"I'll-I'll try," she managed to say.

"This seems to be the epicenter, are you feeling anything?"

Zatanna let her mind expand to take in the energy of the place. Almost at once she felt the residue of magic. A shudder went through her as it touched her consciousness. Almost in a panic she pulled away, closing herself off from it.

"Anything,' Batman asked.

"Yes," she nodded, trembling a little. "I-I felt two distinct patterns of magic."

"Two? What like white and black?"

"No, no, magic is more than just that," she said, trying to focus on him instead of everything about her. "The basic principles are the same, but each practitioner brings their own uniqueness to it. It's hard to explain, just imagine that each spell cast is tied to the one that cast it. The practitioner's own magic is like a fingerprint and marks the spell. I sense two separate lines of magic here. One is very old and powerful. I've never felt anything like it before. The other is new, almost familiar, but I can't place it."

"So can it be traced like a fingerprint? Can we find who is responsible for all of this?"

"I don't know, maybe?" she offered, still unsettled by all of it.

"That will have to wait," Batman said, gazing around them. "We should see if we could help some of these people."

"Yes, you're right, we-we have to try," Zatanna nodded. Bruce gave her a hard look and then moved off towards what was the palace. Standing there, alone, Zatanna didn't know where to start. Because of her affinity to magic, it made her open to emotions. The suffering and misery were bombarding her in waves. Needing to do something, she cast a spell to make it rain, hoping at least she could put out the fires. The dark clouds opened up and with a rumble of thunder the rain began to fall. As it hit the fires, steam began to rise over the capital. Slowly, Zatanna made her way towards where the suffering seemed the worse. The rain was quickly turning everything into a grim muddy mess. It was starting to put out the fires, so she let it continue. Using her powers, she cleared the rumble away from one of the buildings, only to find that it was a hospital. Bodies seemed to lie everywhere as she moved inside. The fire caught those that hadn't been crushed by the debris. It was the scene out of someone's worst nightmare. Zee did her best to try and assist the ones still alive, but most were beyond her magic's ability to help. With grim determination, she pulled the few that could survive from the wreckage. It seemed useless but at least it was something. Making her way back outside, she looked around in despair not knowing how to help these people. She lifted rumble, reinforced what was left of the buildings, put out what fires remained, but it all seemed so futile. With each act she performed, the toll in human life became more apparent. It was at the school when she moved the rumble to reveal all the tiny dead bodies trapped inside that she finally gave in to the hopelessness that filled her. Falling to her knees, Zatanna began to cry, overwhelmed by the meaningless evil all around her. Caked in blood, ash and mud, her body shuddered as the tears came from deep in her soul

That was how Batman found her, kneeling in front of the destroyed schoolhouse. She was gently rocking back and forth, mumbling to herself.

"Zatanna, Zee," Bruce said gently, kneeling down in front of her. Her bloodshot eyes seemed to take a minute to focus on him.

"I can't do this, I can't, Bruce,' she whimpered, shaking her head back and forth.

"I know it's horrible, unimaginable, but we have a job to do," he firmly said to her. "You have to detach yourself from all this. I know it's hard, but you'll get through it."

"I'm not like you, Bruce," Zee said to him, her voice quiet and filled with sadness. "I can't just turn it off, I'm sorry. I tried, but this - this is too much. I never signed up for this. I can't do this, Bruce."

"Okay, Zee, it's all right," Bruce said tenderly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here."

Zatanna had stopped crying, but was just shaking as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Touching his communicator, Bruce signaled the Watchtower.

"Jonn, beam Zatanna out of here, now."

Bruce stepped back and stood looking down at her, as the transport started. When the last glimmer of her disappeared, he slowly turned, a grim scowl on his face as he headed back into the carnage.

London

Zod had been watching Nathan all day and knew something was wrong. He might be just a shadow of his former self, but he was still a leader of men. Like any good General he knew what his people needed and what they wanted from him. He also knew that sometimes it was wise to play subordinates against each other. His spies had told him that Nathan had arrived during the time Morgaine was here, so Zod guessed the young man had heard everything. That posed a problem, but he knew it was best not to let it fester and confront it head on.

"Are you never going to mention it," Zod asked the younger man.

"What?" Nathan said, leery of committing to anything.

"What you overheard earlier, of course."

"Meaning?"  
"Don't play the fool, Nathan, it's beneath you," Zod shook his head. "I know you heard my conversation with Morgaine le Fey."

Some of the anger slipped through the younger man's calm pose as he looked at the General.

"Yes, I did and now I know where we all stand."

"Are you sure," Zod asked.

"Don't even try it, Zod, I heard your words to her. All you care about is yourself," Nathan spat out at him.

"That's right, have I ever told you anything else?"  
"I thought you cared for what we are trying to accomplish here, but now I see it's all been a lie."

"I see," Zod nodded, "so because I have personal goals within the larger scheme of things you would brand me a traitor."

"Yes!"

"And what about you, Nathan? What of the personal vengeance you seek," Zod calmly asked.

"My goals are one with the greater goal," Nathan quickly defended himself.

"As are mine."

"Lies! That's all you speak is lies," Nathan scowled. "You care nothing of the future!"

"That's where you're wrong, I care a great deal about the future. I'm dying, Nathan," Zod answered quickly. "There is no future without those crystals for me. What purpose does it serve me to be blindly push forward with this project if I won't be there to see its completion?"

"I heard you, with her! I know your true goal, General! You wish to delay us for your petty schemes to save yourself!" Nathan acquiesced him.

"Life is never petty, Nathan. In the end, it is all that matters," Zod coldly said. "Must I be a martyr to the cause? I think not. You seek your rewards from it, why shouldn't I?"

"And you'll make bargains with the witch to achieve them," Nathan responded.

"I would make a bargain with the Devil himself if it meant I would survive,' Zod honestly said. "Climb down of your righteous horse, boy and admit the truth! Everyone involved in this is after something for themselves, even you. If they're not, their fools and we should be better rid of them. I seek to rid myself of this shell of what I am; yet I have not betrayed the greater goal. I told you once before, Morgaine is a tool to be used. What greater motivation can we give her than her heart's desire? If you can't see past your anger and thirst for vengeance that perhaps you are not the man I thought you were."

The two men stood looking at each other, the truth out in the open. Zod believed he'd played it just right. He would have to keep an eye on young Nathan, but knew he could control him. Zod knew what motivated the young man and that was the key to his ultimate defeat. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Zod's plans, certainly not some mere boy with issues. Zod gave young Nathan one last hard look and then walked away.

Nathan stood there, taking in the General's words. A cruel smile came to his face. Still cunning for a dead man, he thought. He was well aware of what the General was trying to do and what he would do to regain his lost life. You have given me the key to your own undoing, Zod, Nathan coldly laughed to himself. Perhaps I do have an agenda of my own now, General, Nathan thought with a wicked smile. Perhaps I will look into these crystals of yours and help them along in a special way. Continue to think you have the upper hand, Zod and that I'm just a young fool. Your arrogance was always your undoing in the past and it seems things never change. You will soon enough learn the price of betraying Nathan Occult.

Metropolis

It had been raining all night and Zatanna had been out walking in it for hours. After leaving Africa, she had held it together long enough to brush aside her teammates concerns and transport down to her hotel. Standing there alone in her room, she felt the despair starting to overtake her. She knew there was evil in the world, but what she had seen today was worse than anything she'd imagined. It was mindless violence, evil on an enormous scale and for what? Whoever had done that, seemed to want nothing other than to kill and destroy. From just the brief contact she had with their magic, she had the impression they enjoyed it. What kind of monster would enjoy creating that hell on earth? The very thought made her feel dirty, as if just touching it had tainted her. Stripping off her ruined costume, Zatanna went in and took a long shower. She felt as if she would never be clean again. As she stood there shivering under the hot water, Zatanna began to question whether she was cut out for the League. She had only pursued her magic gifts as a way to find her father. She wasn't a warrior like Diana or Shayera, trained since birth to fight. Her life hadn't been altered forever at a young age like Bruce or Wally, so it wasn't a personal mission to right those distant wrongs. She wasn't even the last of her kind like Jonn or Clark, trying to make sure their new home didn't suffer the same fate as their last. The truth was she was just a young woman with some special talents. She'd never set out to do this and now standing there she wonder if she really could. As she dried herself off and put on fresh clothes, her mind seemed to falling deeper and deeper into a depression. Glancing around the hotel room and its luxury, she found no solace. They were just things, cold and dead like all those innocent people she had seen. They offered her no comfort and the longer she stayed in that room the more it seemed to be closing in on her. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Zee grabbed her coat and headed out. She mumbled responses to the hotel personal queries as she made her way out the front door. Zatanna waved off the taxi the doorman already had for her and just started walking. The imagines and horror of the capital kept playing over and over in her mind as she aimlessly walked on. The streets were silent, as the rain had forced everyone inside, yet still she walked. She had no conscious destination, as she wrestled with her feelings. Movement seemed to be her only goal. To stand in one place too long ran the risk of being overwhelmed by the sadness and misery. How long she'd been out, she didn't know. The rain had drenched her to the bone, yet still she walked. It was late when she finally found herself standing in front of Clark's door. She didn't even realize she had come there until she looked up and saw his door in front of her. She knew it must be late, as she hesitantly raised her slender hand and knocked lightly on the door. It took a moment and she wondered if coming here was a mistake. She didn't know why she'd come here, just that she was searching for something. As the seconds passed she found herself becoming nervous as to what she would say to him. Her mind was so confused and tormented; words didn't seem to want to form on her lips. The door suddenly opened and Zatanna found herself face to face with Clark. Her mouth opened to offer an explanation, but as she gazed into his sky blue eyes, words didn't come. He looked into her bloodshot, tear streaked eyes and without a word pulled her into an embrace. A little sob escaped her lips as she fiercely wrapped her arms around him. This is what she needed and Zatanna desperately held onto him. They just stood there for several minutes in each other's arms. Somehow he managed to get her inside and took off her coat. It was all a blur to her, but she never let go of him. Clark eased them both down on the couch, pulling her gently into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I-I know its late, I'll go," she tried to offer, finally able to speak.

"Shh, it's okay," Clark warmly whispered to her, running his strong fingers through her wet tangled hair. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

As she heard his words something inside of her finally let go. The emotions she'd been trying so hard to keep in check finally came pouring out. She cried hard, all the sorrow and horror she'd witnessed overwhelming her. Burying her tormented face in against his broad shoulder, Zatanna clung to him with all her strength, never wanting to let go. Clark silently held her, stroking her, letting her have all the time she needed. Sobs that seemed to wrench from her very core, shook her body. He was her lifeline against the abyss she'd been in since this afternoon. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, but knew she desperately needed this. The sadness was palpable and his concerns grew with each tortured sob. She had been wounded somehow since the last time he'd seen her. Clark felt a sadness of his own, that something could do this to her. He found himself wanting to protect her, to never let anything happen to her. It seemed so important that he be the one. Right now she just needed him to hold her, to comfort her, to let her know she was safe here in his arms. His pajamas were soaked, but he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was Zatanna to him. In the short time they'd been together, Clark realized he'd come to care for her deeply. It had been quite awhile since he'd felt this way and he didn't want to let it go. So there they sat there, Zatanna curled up on his lap, her body shaking as she wept. Clark knew he would hold her for as long as it took.

The Watchtower

Batman had returned several hours later and immediately asked for Zatanna. Jonn told him she'd gone as soon as she had returned. Bruce called her hotel, concerned for her, but was told she'd gone out. Part of him wanted to drop everything and go to her, but there was a job to do. The palace in the capital had video cameras for surveillance and he needed to see if they held any clues about who had done this. Bruce felt himself torn by his desire to help a friend versus his need to know what had happened. As was the case most times lately, the work won out. He camped himself down in front of the video equipment and began going through the tapes for clues. Sitting there, Bruce pondered his decisions. Zee had been his friend for years; he cared about her deeply, yet when he'd seen that look in her eyes in the capital, he couldn't find the words to comfort her. He'd wanted to reach out to her, to reassure her, to be there for her, but instead he found himself transporting her out. It bothered him how quickly he'd made that decision. Without a second thought, he'd returned to his investigation of the damage and only after he'd finished had he given how she was doing another thought. Is this what I've become, Bruce thought to himself. Have I become so consumed by the Batman that I can't even show compassion for a friend? The thought sickened him and he was about to turn away from the video when something caught his eye. In the middle of all the death and destruction, there was a young man standing alone. As Batman froze the frame, he could see the young man had a smile on his face. Zooming in and clearing up the image, Batman stared hard at the man. He was the key, Batman thought; he's somehow behind this.

Metropolis

Clark and Zatanna had remained in their embrace for how long, neither knew. Slowly, her sobs and tears began to lessen; yet still he held her. He was in no rush and knew this was something she desperately needed. Occasionally, he would gently whisper to her that it was okay, that it was all right, but for the most part he just held her. When at last she seemed to cry herself out, Zee finally managed to lean back and look into his eyes. Part of her was embarrassed at letting him see her this way.

"I-I shouldn't have-have come here ..... like this," Zatanna started to explain, but he stopped her.

"No, I'm glad you came," he reassured her. As she looked into his compassionate eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. There was no look of judgment in his eyes, only concern and caring. Clark seemed to instinctively know this was what she needed. He hadn't pressed her for answers or pulled away from her emotional meltdown. He wasn't a boy playing at being an adult, he was a man. Her heart felt lightened by this fact. For the first time tonight, Zee let a small smile cross her lips.

"I got you all wet," she managed to say, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she slowly trying to pull herself together.

"I small price to pay," he smiled, giving her a comforting hug and a light kiss on the forehead. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't take a little soaking?"

"Boy-Boyfriend," Zee stammered, looking up at him in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I guess or if you don't like that, we could say we're buddies or pals. Your call," Clark said with a sheepish smile.

"No, boyfriend, I like that," she admitted with a blush.

"Good," he smiled, "now as a boyfriend, I feel it's important we get you out of those wet things. You're shivering; you must be soaked to the bone. Why don't you slip them off and I'll see if I can find something for you to wear?"

"No, no, that's not necessary," she protested, "I-I should go. I've already inconvenienced you enough for one night. I'll-I'll just go back to the hotel."

"I won't hear of it," he shook his head, 'you're staying here tonight and it's no inconvenience. Okay?"

"Um, okay," she softly said, feeling a little relief that he wanted her to stay. He softly brushed some the wet tangled hair from her face and gave her a warm smile. Zatanna felt her heart flutter as she looked into his compassionate, sky blue eyes.

"Let's get you dried off," he suggested, helping her up and leading her towards the bathroom.

Clark left her to herself to get out of her wet things and went to see if he could find something for her to wear. Zatanna looked at herself for the first time in the mirror. Her hair was soaked and tangled, her mascara streaked down her cheeks, in total she looked a mess. It seemed like chore just getting out of her wet things. The stress and turmoil of the day seemed to sap the last bit of energy from her. She was exhausted just drying herself off. Wrapping a towel around herself, Zee opened the door when Clark lightly tapped on it.

"Not really much of a selection, but this should keep you nice and warm," he smiled, offering an old Smallville sweatshirt for her to put on. She thanked him and closed the door before exchanging the towel for the sweatshirt. Glancing in the mirror she rolled her eyes at the picture she presented. The sweatshirt was huge on her, coming down almost to her knees. Her arms were practically swimming in the sleeves, but it was warm and comfortable. Looking at herself in the mirror, Zatanna couldn't help but think how much younger she looked with no makeup and wearing the oversized sweatshirt. Lifting the cuffs up to her nose she inhaled his strong masculine scent that lingered on the sweatshirt. It was a clean, earthy smell that she found very comforting. Zee tried to do something with her hair, but she was just too tired to make much of an effort. She settled on pulling it back into a ponytail. Washing her face again, she found an extra toothbrush. Knowing he wouldn't mind, she brushed her teeth and finally exited the bathroom. Clark was waiting for her in the hallway. He'd changed into a pair of sweat pants. He immediately took her into his arms and led her into the bedroom.

"Clark, I was, I wanted to tell you about earlier, but it's all so…" she started to say, but the words seemed to stick in her throat.

"We can talk tomorrow," he told her. "It's Saturday so I don't have to be anywhere special. Right now, I think the best thing is for you to get some sleep. You look exhausted."

She was going to protest, but just didn't have the energy. She just let him lead her over to the bed and gently help her under the covers.

"Clark? Where are you going to… I mean," she started to ask.

"I'll be right here beside you, don't worry," he told her, slipping into the bed next to her. Clark put his arms around her and whispered, "Sleep, everything's okay. We can talk in the morning."

With a slight nod of her head, Zatanna closed her eyes and shifted deeper into his arms. As she slowly began to fall asleep, his presents seemed to surround her. She felt warm and safe for the first time today.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zatanna opened her eyes to a new day and let out a sigh. She had slept hard after the turmoil of the previous day. Shifting slightly, she noticed that Clark wasn't next to her and wondered where he was. Not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the large bed, she pulled the covers up tighter around her and snuggled down into the sweatshirt. A little smile came to her lips, as his scent seemed all around her. Much like chicken soup or toasted cheese sandwiches were comfort food, Zee found his scent a comfort to her. She had always loved this time of the morning, when you have just awoke but don't have to get up right away. The bed always felt just a little more comfortable then it did any other time of day. As she just lay there, letting herself drift back and forth between sleeping and awake, some of the events of yesterday came back to her. The sadness was still there, but now she had a little distance from it. Zatanna knew the memories of the capital would stay with her a long time and somehow she was going to have to come to grips with them. She'd always secretly admired how Bruce could compartmentalize things so well. After going through the horrors of yesterday she began to wonder it that was such a good thing. How could he just turn off his emotions in the face of all that? Certainly, she hadn't handled it well, basically falling apart, but how could it not affect you? How could you just push those feelibngs away? Weren't they eventually going to come out? They weren't automatons, they were humans and it wasn't realistic to think that you could just shut yourself off like that. It made her wonder about her other teammates as well. Certainly they had all been through situations that must have weighted heavy on their emotions, yet they seemed to be unaffected by it all. It made Zatanna wonder again if perhaps she wasn't cut out for this hero business.

She was pulled out of these sobering thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening. As she glanced over, she saw Clark carrying a tray into the bedroom.

"Good morning, I thought I heard you waking up in her," he said with a smile. "Feel like eating something?"

"Good morning," Zee said with a smile of her own. "You made breakfast?"

"Nothing fancy, I assure you," Clark chuckled, "just some oatmeal, toast, juice and coffee."

"You didn't have to bring it to me, I'd have come out to the kitchen," she said, sitting up.

"I figured you could use some pampering this morning," he countered, sitting down on the bed and setting the tray up for her.

"Well, thank you," she blushed, smiling at his thoughtfulness, "It looks delicious."

"So how are you doing this morning?"

"A little better," she admitted, picking up a piece of toast. "I sorry about coming here like that last night. I didn't mean to put you out."

"Stop apologizing, Zee, it's okay, really," he assured her.

"Well, thank you again, Clark," she offered, digging into the breakfast.

"If I can't help a damsel in distress what kind of hero would I be," he joked. "You just eat, we can talk about it afterwards, if you want."

"Okay," she softly said and then turned back to the breakfast. Clark just sat with her, drinking a cup of coffee.

Thailand

Nathan and some of the believers were spreading their own special brand of chaos in a small border town. The zeal with which he accomplished it was breathtaking in its brutality. This area had seen border clashes between factions before, but nothing prepared it for the total assault it was under. As Nathan burned and killed his way through the center of town he suddenly found himself face to face with Morgaine le Fey. She hovered above the destruction taking it all in like some dispassionate observer looking at an ant farm.

"Have you come to delay me, witch," he sneered at her.

"You know, chaos is spread better when someone is left to tell the tale, Nathan," she mocked in return.

"We each have our methods," he countered.

"Yours is the momentary which burns out quickly. Much like yourself, I think," Morgaine observed.

"Better to burn out then to fade away, le Fey."

"Quoting Neal Young, Nathan? Really," Morgaine ridiculed.

"Don't tease me, witch," he warned, his hands beginning to glow.

"Your magic isn't going to help you against me, boy," she countered. "I've forgotten more than you'll ever know. I would advise you not to tempt fate."

"Really," he said with a cold smile. Suddenly the buildings on both sides of the street began to shake. As Morgaine moved higher in the air, she watched as each one seemed to literal lift off the ground and then disintegrate right before her eyes. She had to mystically shield herself from the fragments as they flew in all directions. She gazed down at Nathan only to see him just standing there looking at her.

"Still think my magic won't help me, witch," Nathan said with a confident smile.

"You play a dangerous game, Nathan," she warned.

"I'm not playing anything, Morgaine. Now unless you wish to tempt me further, I would suggest you vanish from my sight," he said, his voice deadly serious.

"As you wish," she replied, "we will meet again, boy and the outcome will be different."

"You keep telling yourself that, witch," Nathan said and then turned and headed off to seek out more kills. As she watched him go about his grim business, Morgaine wondered once more if Zod truly knew just what he had aligned himself with in this boy.

Metropolis

Zatanna had finished her breakfast and then related the events of the previous day to Clark. He didn't interrupt, seeing how painful this was for her. She shed a few more tears as she told him about the schoolhouse. Once she started it all seemed to come rushing out, including her fears and worries. When she finished they sat there in silence for several moments.

"I can understand how you must have felt, Zee, no one should have to witness that," Clark began.

"It's just not that, Clark," she shook her head, "I fell apart out there. It was just too overwhelming, too horrible. I don't know if I'm cut out for all this. I can't detach myself from the suffering and the sheer horror like the rest of you."

"Zee, the rest of us feel it too. I know I do," Clark admitted. "You're not the first one of us to feel this way. From what you told me, it sounds like you came face to face with the worst kind of villainy, senseless wanton destruction. All us react in different ways, don't beat yourself up over it."

"You don't understand," Zee said, with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't take it, I crumbled out there. Bruce had to have Jonn transport me out. I was useless!"

"Stop," Clark said firmly, "You tried your best in an impossible situation. You were overwhelmed; we've all been there. It's natural to recoil from horror, Zee, to want to get as far away from it as we can. We're all affected by the sight of innocents suffering, if we weren't we wouldn't be human. Don't let your natural reaction cause you to doubt the value of what you do. My father, Jonathon Kent used to tell me a quote that I've always tried to remember, 'Evil flourishes when good people do nothing.' We can't save everyone, Zee, but each of us has to try or evil wins."

"But how, Clark? How do I just detach myself from all the suffering around me like the rest of you do? Bruce was there yesterday too. You say it's natural to be affected; yet he was able to push passed all the suffering around us without even a hesitation. I crumbed and he just marched right on with the work as if it didn't affect him."

"We all deal with it in different ways, Zee. Wally uses humor to get him through it. Diana and Shayera rely on their training as warriors, just like John does with his military training. I've always thought Bruce gets even more determined the worse things are. He goes deeper into being the Batman, emotionless, cold and grim. It's not the man he is, but that's how he deals with his demons and the horrors he's witnessed. It's why I believe he fights the Joker so hard, harder than any of the other criminals in Gotham. Most of the others have a motive, a purpose behind their criminal acts, money, power, but the Joker is different. Those things are just vehicles for his madness. So you see we've all been where you are, Zee," Clark told her.

"What about you, Clark?" she asked, "you're Superman, you always seem so far about it all."

"I wish, but I have a different problem than the rest," Clark sadly admitted. "With my powers I can shatter planets, fight Gods, but I can't save everyone. There have been times when I've worked weeks on end with no sleep; never taking a break, knowing if I do someone will die. It was never enough; I couldn't save them all no matter how hard I tried. You see, I've felt the hopelessness you're talking about, Zee. It eats away at me knowing for all my gifts, it will never be enough."

"How-How do you deal with it," she asked, hearing the raw emotions in his voice.

"I remembered that everyday there's ordinary people with no special powers that try to make a difference. Policemen, fire fighters, aid workers, doctors, volunteers, they all face those same situations we do. They know they won't be able to help enough, but still they try. If they can save just one person, than it's all worth it. How could I give up when they haven't? Their dream is the same as mine, a safer, better world."

Zatanna sat there next to him, the full weight of his words hitting her. She had been so caught up in her own torment she hadn't considered what he must go through. She had been questioning everything about why or if she could do this sort of work, and yet he had brought it down to the basics. The struggle was all about trying to make this a better world.

Rio de Janeiro

Zod stood looking over one of the many underground dream chambers. At his right was his faithful second, Anon. They had come here to check the progress of the crystals. Standing in the same chamber with crystal, Zod could feel the power coming off it. It was one of the five true Kryptonian crystals scattered amongst many false ones in the chambers. It might be a touch of paranoia, but hiding the locations of the five true ones seemed like a priority to him.

"It's at ninety seven perfect, General," Anon said, as he looked over the readings.

"Excellent, and how are the others doing?"

"Most are always as far along," Anon answered. "If I may suggest, General, it would go faster if we didn't move them constantly."

"Perhaps, but they are too important to risk. I trust no one, Anon, allies can quickly turn into enemies. If our young friend, Nathan, decides he wants to turn on us, these crystals will be where he strikes. Let him think he's succeeded in corrupting my plans by tampering with the fakes ones. Once these real ones are charged and the transformation is complete, I will have nothing to fear from him ever again," Zod said with confidence.

"An the sorceress, le Fey?"

"Only a fool would run the first test on himself, Anon," Zod coldly replied.

Daily Planet

Clark had come into the office just to pick up a few things before heading up the Watchtower to start his shift. Zatanna had spent most of the day at his place before deciding she needed to get back to her hotel room. She seemed much calmer as she was leaving than earlier. Clark hoped he'd help, but only time would tell. He knew what she must be going through, the doubts and guilt, but he thought she was strong enough to get passed it. He would have preferred if she stayed all day, but she said she needed to do a few things on her own. She'd thanked him with a kiss and promised to see him soon. These thoughts were on his mind as he stepped into the elevator and headed up to his floor. There were a few other people on the elevator and Clark noticed one of them was smiling at him. Racking his brain to think of the little man's name, Clark knew he worked in the obituaries or something like that. Maury? No. Mark? No. Millard? No, something like that though, Clark thought to himself. Milton, yeah, I think that's it. Clark vaguely remembered meeting him at the office Christmas party and chatting about something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

"How's it going, Clark," Milton said with big smile, finally catching Clark's eye.

"Good, good, how you doing, ah, Milt," Clark ventured, hoping he got the name right.

"Fantastic!" Milton immediately replied, his smile getting bigger. He remembers me, Milton thought, I knew we shared a moment at that Christmas party.

"That's good," Clark absently responded, glancing up to see which floor they were on.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Milton asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, yes it is," Clark offered.

"You know I noticed you walk to work, Clark," Milton said, deciding to plunge right in. "On a day like today that must be nice, but when the weather's not so good it must be tough."

"I-I guess."

"Well, if you ever need a ride, I'd be happy to pick you up some time. No problem," Milton offered.

"That's really not necessary."

"Don't think about it, what are friends for," Milton smiled.

'You-You live in the city," Clark asked.

"No, north of it, in the suburbs," Milton answered. He's interested in where I live, Milton thought to himself. We're bonding, right here in the elevator!

"Isn't that kind of out of your way?"

"Not for a friend," Milton smiled.

"Uh-huh, well thanks anyway, but it's not necessary."

"Well, if you reconsider, just let me know. My black Cadillac wagon is a real smooth ride,' Milton said.

"You're the one that drives the hearse," Clark asked, wondering how he got into this conversation.

"You noticed! Yes, that's me!" Milton beamed, feeling the connection with Clark even more now. The elevator doors opened on Clark's floor and as he stepped out he heard Milton call after him, "Keep me in mind, Clark!"

"Have a good day, Milt," Clark offered, not turning around as he headed to his desk. The elevator doors closed and Milton was on cloud nine. It was all falling into place for him.

As Clark made his way towards his desk, he saw Lois coming towards him.

"Hey, Smallville, isn't this your day off," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I just stopped to pick up a few things," he offered, "Any hot stories going on."

"Nothing," she said glumly.

"Hey, Lois, let me ask you something," Clark said, "Have you ever noticed that guy, Milton? Is it me or does he seem a little odd?"

"The Grim Reaper? Duh, Clark, everyone's noticed he's a little odd. More than a little if you ask me," Lois offered.

"Strange," Clark said with a shake of his head. As they started to walk towards his office, Cat Grant came over.

"So what are you two talking about," she asked, her voice always putting a suggestive spin on any sentence.

"The crack reporter here, Clark just discovered that Milt down in obits is a little strange," Lois laughed.

"Really? Just now, Clark?"

"What? I hardly know the guy," Clark said in his own defense.

"He drives a hearse, Clark," Cat replied. "You should have seen the gift he gave me last Christmas. He cut out a long string of paper dolls and pasted my picture on them. He called it a Cat-mas tree ornament! I mean that's borderline rubber room territory."

"Speaking of employees," Lois said, changing the subject from the paper dolls and what that was about, " do you know that girl Lisa that works down in comics?"

"The shy one," Clark asked.

"Yeah, that's her!"

"You're not still harassing her again, are you, Lois," Cat asked. "Give the poor kid a break."

"I haven't done anything to her!" Lois exclaimed in frustration.

Downstairs

Lisa walked into the obituary department to find Milton busily writing something down over and over.

"Slow day, Milton," she softly asked.

"Yeah, nobody seems to be dying today," he replied, not looking up from his tablet.

"What are you writing," she asked, moving over to take a look. "Milton and Clark Kent? Really?"

"I just wanted to see how it would look written out," he offered.

"I-I thought you were hung up on Cat Grant," Lisa said, a little creeped out by his writing it over and over.

"I'm just a ship tossed by the tides of love," he said with a smile.

"Was it the Christmas gift you made her," Lisa asked.

"Yes!" He said in exasperation, "apparently Ms. Grant has no appreciation for someone taking the time to make her a personalized gift! I mean, come on, Cat-Mas! That's damn clever, if you ask me!"

"So now you're hot for Clark?"

" I think we have a connection."

"Okay, if you say so," Lisa shyly said, "I-I just wanted to see if-if you might want to have lunch with-with me-me?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Milton smiled. He grabbed his jacket and put out the back in thirty sign, before coming around the corner to join her. As they made their way to the elevator, Lisa felt she had to ask, "so you and Clark, really?"

"He remembered my Cadillac wagon," Milton said to her.

"It's a hearse, Milton," she countered.

"Well, you know what they say, if this love hearse is rockin' don't come knockin', Lisa" Milton said, leaning towards her with s grin.

"I-I just-just wanted to-to have-have lunch, Milton," Lisa said, getting very nervous. She clutched her hand to her collar defensively.

"It's just an expression, Lisa, relax," Milton said seriously, seeing her becoming agitated. "Don't pass out on me."

"O-Okay," she said, managing a smile.

Central Africa

The capital was still smoldering and the grim work of burying the dead and finding the survivors was underway. Few noticed the flash of light just at the outskirts of town. Stepping through the portal was Zatanna. She took a deep breath and nervously looked around her. All the horror of the previous day came back to her, but she willed herself to remain calm. Since talking with Clark this morning, she'd been doing a lot of thinking. The easy thing to do would be to pull away from all of this and hide in her other, real life. She could easily have a full life just being a performer. No one would probably question it, but somehow she knew it would always haunt her if she did. The quote from Clark kept running through her mind, "Evil flourishes when good people do nothing." She might not be able to deal with all of this as well as the rest, but she also knew she couldn't just do nothing. She had felt the evil here first hand and couldn't turn her back and hope others would deal with it. Zatanna had finally decided to come back and see if she could help these people in some way. It was a small step, but it was in the right direction, towards a better world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sitting in the dining area, at one of the small identical tables that were bolted to the floor, Milton and Lisa were having lunch at Arby's. He was trying not to drip his beef and cheddar down the front of his shirt, while she nervously ate her curly fries.

"People are staring at us, Milton," Lisa said quietly, picking up another fry.

"Their just jealous, don't' worry about it," he replied, taking another bite.

"Of us," she said in surprise, blushing a little.

"We did arrive in a Cadillac, remember? It's a sweet ride anyone would envy," he said and then made a face as cheese dripped down the front of his shirt. "Damn, that's going to leave a mark!"

"It's a hearse, Milton and they must think we're ghouls," Lisa replied. "It makes me nervous when people stare at me."

"You're not going to pass out, are you," he quickly asked. "Cause I've got a bad back and I don't think I can catch you. I was never very good at sports."

"No!" she said with a frown.

"Hey, by the way, what is it with you and passing out around Lois Lane, anyway?"

"She scares me," Lisa admitted, nibbling another curly fry. "Every time I see her, I get nervous and then she always wants to touch me. I don't like being touched that much. I guess I panic a little and start thinking crazy things, like she's going to throw me to the floor or something."

"Damn it! I only have three ties, and this one was my favorite!" Milton frowned as the napkin had smeared the cheese on his shirt and now it was on his tie. "What? Throw you to the floor, like right there in the newsroom?"

"Or hit me in the back of the head,' Lisa added, "it's always in the back of the head, cause she's sneaky like that, I just know she is."

"I really don't see Lois just grabbing someone and tossing them to the floor."

"I don't know, she's from a military family, so she's army tough. For a woman, she's got big biceps," Lisa replied.

"Well, that's true, but I just don't see it."

"My counselor used to say I had an overactive imagination," Lisa offered.

"Mine said I had a warped one," Milton said, the cheese now getting on his hands and face.

"It's like when I was in the play in high school. I only had one line, but I would stand on the side and get so nervous. I'd be waiting and my mind would start wondering all these things, like what if I forget my line or what if when I walk out the light's too bright and I get disoriented and walk off the front of the stage. What if I deliver me line, 'Stone her!' so well, the audience actually does it, then I'd be responsible for someone's death." Lisa said, her voice getting more animated as she spoke.

"You worried the audience was actually going to stone someone in your high school play, Lisa? That's the little strange," Milton said with a smirk.

"Well, you're in love with a guy you've hard ever spoke too," Lisa retorted, a little hurt by his comment.

'I spoke to him today!" Milton countered.

"And before that?"

"Um, at the Christmas party," Milton offered.

"For like three minutes," Lisa pointed out. "And what did you talk about, anyway?"

"I don't remember, golf or something, but that's not the point," Milton defended himself. "It was the feelings behind it!"

"That's what you said about Cat Grant."

"Everybody's entitled to a mistake, Lisa, come on," Milton responded, dripping more cheese on his shirt. "Jeez, you should get a bib with these sandwiches!"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Milton, but I just don't see you and Clark at all."

"Why? What's wrong with him," Milton said defensively.

"Clark? Nothing, he's always real nice to me," Lisa blushed. "He's handsome, sweet and really, really tall."

"Sounds like you have a little crush on him yourself, Lisa," Milton smiled. "Do I have competition for his affections?"

"No! God, Milton, don't embarrass me!" Lisa whispered, her face turning beet red.

"I was just teasing."

"I know, but don't," she said, "Besides, I don't think Clark's my type. He's really, really tall."

"Yeah, that is a problem," Milton considered. "He was like a giant next to me in the elevator today."

"Maybe you should think about asking out someone you actually know," Lisa shyly suggested.

"That's a thought," he admitted, "but most people that actually know me, don't seem to like me. Oh, would you look at that? I got cheese on my socks! I'm just trying to eat a sandwich and I'm going to need a shower now!" Milton throws up his hands in frustration as the other customers turn look at him.

"Stop, Milton, people are staring again," Lisa says nervously. He sees her getting uncomfortable and quickly reigns in his mannerisms.

"Okay, okay, don't freak out on me! No one's going to throw you to the floor or anything, I promise."

"All right, if you promise." she blushes.

"You're not going to pass out, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"So how are the curly fries, by the way," he asks.

"Good," she smiled, picking up another one, "nice and salty."

"You should try them with the cheese, it's really good," he suggested.

The Watchtower

Batman and Jonn had been going over the video footage for several hours, looking for any more clues as to who was behind the destruction. Jonn had been replaying the same footage over and over, finally going through it frame by frame.

"Batman, you said earlier that Boston Brand believed there was a connection between the people on the bridge and the woman in Gotham, correct," Jonn asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I think we have another connection," Jonn replied, pointing to the screen. Batman moved over and took a look. The image was hazy, but he could just make out several people with pure white eyes heading in different directions. There were only a few frames of them before the explosions started.

"Calculating the trajectory of each of them puts them roughly in the spots where the explosions happened," Jonn continued.

"So they were the direct cause of the initial destruction," Batman nodded. "I think if you follow their paths in reverse, it puts them as starting near where the young man appears later in the video."

"Perhaps he was their leader," Jonn offered.

"That would be a change in their pattern," Batman replied, 'in every other case they die committing their acts, even the leaders."

"So he might not be attached to them at all," Jonn pondered.

"Or he's their true leader and decided to take a hand in the destruction himself," Batman offered. "The level of violence in this incident is off the charts compared to the previous episodes."

"An escalation," Jonn nodded.

"It would seem so, but for what purpose, is the question," Batman replied. They both thought of this for a moment but came up with no answers.

London

Nathan had just returned from Thailand and while his bloodlust was sated for the moment, he was impatient. Zod was in his usual chair going over some figures as the younger man stormed in.

"Back so soon? I guess you've made your mark," Zod casually said.

"Yes, but I grow tired of these easy attacks in out of the way places. Your attempts at delays are becoming more apparent, General," Nathan sneered. "Sending the witch to distract me had a desperate feel to it."

"Morgaine was in Thailand," Zod asked, surprised by the information.

"As if you didn't know," Nathan harshly laughed. "She didn't succeed, but I'm sure you were informed of that, too."

"As reluctant as I am to admit it, Nathan, you give me too much credit," Zod informed him. "What le Fey was doing there has nothing to do with me."

"Perhaps," Nathan acknowledged, "but the issue remains the same, you're delaying us needlessly. To truly bring about the kind of chaos and horror we want, we should be attacking major cities, Gotham and Metropolis. Fear would spread much faster that way."

"We have targeted believers for those cities, as you know," Zod answered.

"Isolated attacks, nothing more," Nathan scoffed.

"No, random attacks, there is a difference," Zod pointed out. "By targeting specific people around the globe, we have been able to acquire the materials we need for this project. Those key people controlled land, technology and raw materials that we desired. Killing them the way we have works two fold. One it sends a message to their colleagues not to oppose us and two it appears random and isolated to the general public, which fuels their fears."

"But a full scale assault would spread more panic and fear, faster," Nathan countered. "I could take fifty believers to Gotham or Metropolis, right now and create panic and fear like they've never seen before!"

"You seem to be forgetting that those cities have several heroes that take a keen interest in anything that goes on there," Zod replied. "Heroes have a nasty way of not letting things alone once they are on the scent. They also have a troubling habit of disrupting the plans of people like you and me, Nathan. We would be wise to avoid them as long as possible."

"Is this what you've come to, Zod?" Nathan said, moving over to stand right in front of the General. "Cowering in this dungeon afraid of what some 'heroes' might do? Have you become such a shell of a man that you fear them? I've met your so-called heroes and you give them too much credit. They only succeed against the weak willed. For those of us that have conviction in what we are doing, they hold no fear."

Zod let the sting of the younger man's words roll off him. He would give the boy no satisfaction by showing a reaction. Slowly he stood so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"I sometimes forget you have personal experience with heroes, don't you Nathan? Does your hate for your parents run so deep that you would risk everything in a childish pursuit of vengeance?"

The blade was at Zod's throat before he could blink. He had touched a raw nerve in Nathan and for a moment feared he'd pushed him too far.

"I could kill you without a second thought, Zod and there would be nothing you could do to stop me," Nathan said, his voice dripping with menace. "That is the one subject you will never speak of again. Is that clear!"

Zod didn't flinch, looking him right in the eye. He could feel the magic pulsing off the blade and knew his life hung by a thread. The man he'd been all his life would not let him back down, no matter the personal danger.

"And their magical friends, are they off limits, as well," Zod calmly asked.

"Why," Nathan asked, unsure of where the General was going with this.

"Your little excursion in Africa has drawn the attention of one of them," Zod said, slowly moving away from the blade and over to the table.

"Who?"

"A Miss Zatanna Zatara seems to have spent several hours there as we speak."

A rare smile crossed Nathan's lips as he lowered his weapon.

"Zatanna, so she's all grown up now, playing at being a hero," Nathan laughed, "I wouldn't worry about her, Zod, she poses no threat to us."

"Perhaps not, but she could bring others with more magical experience into this."

"It doesn't matter if she does," Nathan nodded, "by the time they would arrive, any magical signature of mine will be long gone. Zatanna will never make the connection with me. She doesn't have the confidence or skill for that."

"And if you're mistaken?"

"Than I will have to go visit an old friend, won't I?" Nathan laughed and walked out of the room. Zod watched him go, the anger still deep within him over the boy's insult. Zod was a man that did not forget or forgive. For now he would stomach it and not respond, but soon, very soon, young Nathan would learn what countless others had before him that if was very dangerous to insult Zod.

Daily Planet

Monday rolled around and another day of reporting the news of interest was accomplished. Clark was just finishing up when Lois appeared in his doorway.

"So how was your weekend, Smallville? Another hot date," Lois said with just a little more interest than she wanted to.

"No, no date, sorry," Clark replied as he turned of his computer.

"Oh, really?" Lois said with a smile. "So the first one didn't go that well, huh? That's too bad. I'm sorry, Clark."

"No, it went okay," Clark shook his head, coming around his desk to leave. "Oh, by the way, thanks for recommending San Ramos, that place was great. I really appreciate it."

"Apparently not, if you're not going on a second date, Clark," Lois smiled.

"What? Do you think I should ask her out on another date, Lois?" Clark said, having a little fun with her. "What would you recommend? Dinner again or something different?"

"What am I, Yente the matchmaker?" Lois said a little flustered. "I can't do everything for you, Smallville! Next you'll be asking me tips on making out with her!"

"No, I've got that part covered,' Clark replied with a little smile.

"What? Oh, um, well, good-good for you," Lois stammered, shocked by this turn in the conversation. She'd only come over because her curiosity was killing her to find out how the date went, but now she was finding out things she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You're-You're going to have to handle what to do with her on your own, Clark. I can't hold your hand through it," Lois absently said.

"Okay, if you think I should ask her out again, I guess I will. Thanks for the advice, Lois," Clark replied and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best, Lo."

Lois stood there, her mouth open, stunned. Her mouth didn't seem to work as she watched Clark walk to the elevator and get on. As the doors closed she finally seemed to find her voice. "I didn't say that, Clark!"

Throwing her hands in the arm, Lois grumbled to herself as she stormed off.

The Watchtower

Diana was sitting with Wally and Shayera after their shifts had all ended. They were just catching up on what had been happening when the subject of Clark having a date came up. Wally made his usual inappropriate comments about it and while they pretended to be outraged, both women started to laugh. They chatted about other things before Diana finally decided she needed to get back to the Embassy. She was getting herself a Mocha Latte for the road, just as Superman walked into the cafeteria. He nodded hello and picked up a soda from the refrigerator. He was heading back out to start his shift when Wally spoke up.

"Hey, Supes! Heard you had a hot date!"

Clark blushed a little, suddenly becoming very aware of all the eyes on him.

"So how was it, if you know what I mean," Wally continued to tease. Clark glanced over to see Diana smiling at his discomfort. Looking back at Wally, Clark simply said, "Great," and continued to exit the cafeteria. A smile came to his lips as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the amusement disappear from Diana's face. Her cursing under her breath and absently crushing the cup she was holding only made Clark's smile grow.

"Way to go, Big Blue," Wally happily shouted after him. The glare he received from Diana cut off any further comments. Wally suddenly found the tabletop very interesting.

Metropolis

Zatanna finally arrived back at her hotel completely exhausted and covered from head to foot in dirt and blood. As she stripped off her ruined costume, she started the water running in the tub.

"Where the hell have you been," came a loud voice. Clutching a towel to her in fright, Zatanna spun around to see Bruce Wayne standing in front of her looking angry.

" God damn it, Bruce, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Answer the question, Zee," he said, in no mood for games.

"Africa," she softly said, adjusting the towel to cover more of her.

"What? Why," he asked, surprised by her answer.

"Because I needed to," she admitted.

"I still don't understand."

"You don't need to, but it was something I had to do," she replied.

"You could have told somebody," Bruce said, moving over to sit down. "I've been sitting here for almost two hours waiting. You could have been injured lying in a ditch somewhere for all I knew. They have these things called phones, you know?"

"So you broke into my room, again," Zatanna asked, suddenly remembering the situation.

"Actually, I slipped one of the maids fifty bucks and she let me in. I think her name was Carmen or something," Bruce replied.

"You bribed her?! And she let you in?!" Zatanna exclaimed, her temper starting to grow.

"You should thank me for being worried about you," he responded. "I doubt this new guy you're seeing would do the same."

"Bruce!" Zatanna yelled, "Get out!"

"I can wait for you to have your bath," he smiled, "I see you already have a towel."

"ELOHSSA! TUO TEG!" Zatanna shouted, livid at him. Bruce saw the look on her face and figured it was probably a good time to make his exit.

"No reason to start with the backward magic, Zee," Bruce said as he opened the door. "You know you've really developed quite the temper. You should watch that."

"GET OUT!!!"

"I'm going," he said and closed the door behind him. Zatanna immediately went over and locked it. She yelled in frustration as she realized the lock hadn't stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him now. Mumbling to herself, Zee stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gotham

Bruce had just gotten up after another long night and was trying to have some breakfast. He was not in a good mood as he sliced into his eggs Benedict. The Riddler had been up to his usual mischief and it had taken most of the night to track him down and foil the robbery. Bruce had to wonder sometimes about the villains he ran up against in Gotham. The pinhead might have had a chance of getting away with his crime if it wasn't for those ridiculous riddles, Bruce grumbled himself. They made everything much more elaborate and in the end more likely to fail. It's nice to have a hook and all, Bruce thought, but face facts, it isn't working. Later tonight, Bruce would pay a call to the Riddler and take him back to Arkham where he belonged. The sound of the front doorbell just darkened Bruce's mood, the last thing he wanted was company. Hopefully Alfred would take care of it, Bruce thought, sipping his coffee. The sound of voices approaching dashed those hopes. He could hear Alfred trying to explain that Bruce didn't wish to be disturbed, but the rhythmic tap of high heels against the polished hard wood floors kept coming closer. The door suddenly swung open and Zatanna was standing there. Bruce offhandedly noticed she wasn't wearing her costume, just a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, but he had to admit she looked damn good. The glare she was giving him told Bruce that she was no happy. Alfred came up beside her and offered his apologies.

"I informed Miss Zatara you didn't wish to be disturbed, but she was rather insistent."

"It's all right, Alfred," Bruce said with a nod and a wave of his hand. Alfred quietly exited, closing the door behind him.

"So what brings you barging into my house today, Zee?"

"We need to have a talk, Bruce," Zatanna said seriously. "As far as barging in, at least I didn't break in like you have a habit of doing."

"I bribed the maid the last time, there is a difference," He pointed out.

"Bruce, don't try and be clever, it doesn't suit you. I came here because I'm sick of you nosing into my life," she told him.

"I was worried about you. You could have been hurt or worse,' he replied.

"Thank you for worrying," she reluctantly said, but then got right back to her original point. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to break into my hotel room, or bribe the maid. I want it to stop, now!"

"You're just as stubborn as you were when I met you,' Bruce grumbled. "You didn't want my help then either as I remember it, but I seem to recall saving you from some rather embarrassing situations."

"Bruce, I was a kid!" Zatanna yelled, "do I look like a kid to you now?"

Bruce didn't answer right away, as he glanced over at her. Even as casually dressed as she was, he had to admit she was a beautiful young woman. Brushing that thought aside, he countered her argument. "No, but you're still new at all this hero business, Zee. Your father isn't here anymore to protect you."

"So you've decided to take that role," she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Someone has to," Bruce replied, "You're still green and unsure of yourself. One mistake could cost you."

"That doesn't explain checking up on whom I'm dating," she countered.

"You should be thanking me for that," Bruce practically snorted. "It's amazing how someone as young as you can attract so many losers and douchebags. I shudder to think what this new guy is like. He probably has a ponytail and works at a used record store, if he works at all."

"Bruce! AARRGGHHHH!" Zatanna screamed, her hands balled up in fists. She was so angry with him, but willed herself to stay in control. Taking a few deep breaths, she got herself under control and glared at him.

"He has a job, Bruce," she said as calm as she could, "and not in a used record store."

"Don't tell me," he replied, derisively, " he's starting his own alt rock band but the record companies don't understand his genius."

"OH! I'm going to kill you!" Zee shouted in frustration, turning her back as she was shaking with rage.

"There's that temper again, Zee," Bruce noted, as he sipped his coffee. Zatanna turned back around to face him, her mouth open, her teeth clench, as she stared daggers at him.

"What about you, Bruce," she practically hissed. "Do any singing lately?"

"What?" he said, caught off guard, 'you agreed to never mention that again."

"Well, you seem so eager to give me advice on who I'm dating, I thought I'd return the favor," she continued. "Still dancing around Diana, are you? I don't know how much plainer she has to make it that she's interested. You can try and hide it, but I know you're interested too."

"That's different," Bruce said defensively. "I knew it was a mistake coming to you with that pig situation."

"So are you just going to string her along, like you usually do," Zatanna pointedly said to him. "She's not like the models and actresses you usually date, is she, Bruce? You might actually have to show some genuine emotions with her."

"There's nothing going on between Diana and me. We're colleagues, that's all, I've explained to her why it wouldn't work," Bruce said rather testily.

"Let me guess, the rich boy with issues line," Zatanna fired back. "How many times have you used that one, Bruce?"

"It's not a line, it's the truth," Bruce countered. "Diana's new to this world, but she'll eventually understand why it wouldn't work out."

"And you have the nerve to judge who I go out with?" Zee laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't try and buy some of them off or intimidate them as Batman."

Bruce didn't say anything to this, only took another long sip of his coffee.

You did, didn't you?" Zee gasped. "Who was it, Larry, the salesman? So that's why he never called me again!"

"You should really thank me for getting you away from that one." He said under his breath.

"It was none of your business! Besides, he was sweet!" She protested.

"He was a pretentious asshole, Zee!" Bruce replied. "He made his own soap and fragrances, that he sold out of the trunk of his car! I can still smell those horrible clove cigarettes he was always smoking. Even his homemade soap couldn't wash the smell of loser coming off him."

"I'll have you know that was just his day job! He was an artist!" she fired back.

"Oh, right, how could I forget his witless poetry," Bruce scoffed. "I still have nightmares about his twenty minute poem/rant about stamps! It was bad enough having to be in that old rundown hall, without listening him go on and on. That's one long night I'll never get back."

"You were there?! You were spying on me!" She screamed in shock.

"Saving you is more like it," he replied.

"Bruce Wayne, I-I-I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked. "I don't need you or anyone else to save me! I'm an adult, if you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself!"

"What about Africa," Bruce bluntly said to her. That stopped Zatanna in her tracks

"What about it?"

"If I hadn't been there, there's no telling what might have happened," Bruce said to her. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you needed saving that day."

"I know I handled it badly," she admitted.

"No, you fell apart, Zee. I'm not trying to be cruel here, but let's not hide from the truth."

Neither one of them said anything for a moment, as his words hit their mark. He hadn't meant to say it so harshly, but once he got going it had just come out. Her jabs about Diana had hit a little too close to home and just added to his foul mood. Bruce instantly regretted saying it, but it was out now and there was no way to take it back.

"You're right, Bruce, I did fall apart," Zatanna quietly admitted. "That's the reason I went back."

"Why? What possible reason could you want to go back there?"

"Because I was overwhelmed, Bruce. You wanted to know why I went there, it was to try and find a way to cope with all of it. I don't know how you handle it, really, but I had to find a way for myself," Zee said to him. "I knew if I didn't go back I would be running away. I wouldn't be able to stop once I started. So I went back and tried to find some sense to it all. Maybe my way of dealing with it is trying to help people, the survivors, I don't know. That's the reason I went back, Bruce."

"Anger."

"What," she asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Anger," he repeated, "You wondered how I deal with it, that's how. I sure the others would tell you different things, but when it gets right down to it, it's anger."

As Zee listened to him, she realized this was the Batman speaking. How easily Bruce Wayne disappeared into the Batman was surprising to her.

"What about trying to make a difference? Trying to make it a better, safer world?" she asked.

"You've been listening to too many of Superman's speeches,' he said dismissively. "That better world is Pollyannaish dreaming. Oh, I'm sure he believes it and with his gifts it might even be possible. The truth for the rest of us comes down to anger. You don't think I was just as shocked and horrified as you were out there? I was, believe me, but what I was mostly was angry. I was angry that innocent people were caught up in some madman's plans. I was angry that they had to witness that sort of evil in the world. Mostly I was angry with the people behind those horrors. That dream of a better world has been around for a long time, Zatanna, but that's really what it is, a dream. The people that suffer and die find little comfort in it. Every time the strong prey on the weak, the man with the gun thinks that entitles him to take what he wants, those victims aren't thinking of a better world, they're angry that it's happening to them. They're angry that justice failed them. They're angry that playing by the rules offered them no protection against scum that plays by none. Criminals and monsters that would kills innocent people just because they can deserve nothing but our anger, Zee. It's not a better world but anger that focuses the mind. The anger that won't let monsters get away with what they do."

Zatanna stood there stunned by his words. She knew Bruce had a dark side, but the passion behind his words was completely different than anything she'd ever seen in him. As she stood there listening to him, she realized just how deeply he'd been scarred by his parents' death. That night in the alley was his defining moment and he'd never really moved passed it. Her heart went out to him, wanting to take the pain away, but the moment was already passed and he had reverted to Bruce Wayne again.

"Don't look so shocked, Zee. You wanted to know how to deal with it, so I told you. I think it also proves my point," Bruce offered as he finished his coffee and stood up.

"What point," she asked.

"You come in here railing against me for trying to protect you, which I might point out, shows I care. You're still young, Zee, you're just starting out and you're going to make some mistakes. I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens to you, is all."

"I-I appreciate that, Bruce, I really do, but you can't protect me from everything. I'm not the little girl you knew back at my father's studio. I'm all grown up now and sure I'm going to make mistakes, but I have to figure it out on my own."

"Some times we all need some help, Zee,' Bruce said.

"Yes, but you could wait until I ask you," She countered.

"Is this still about the salesman? Cause I think we both know I was right on the money about him," Bruce offered.

"You're impossible," she shrugged in irritation. "Don't you think I figured out he wasn't the right guy? How stupid do you think I am? I didn't need Batman scaring the life out of him either!"

"Let's just hope I don't have to resort to that with this new guy," Bruce carelessly said under his breath.

"I'd actually like to see that," Zee whispered, a smile coming to her face at the thought.

"Why? What's the matter with him," Bruce immediately asked.

"Nothing!" She said in exasperation. "Just mind your own business when it comes to my personal life, will you?"

Bruce didn't immediately answer.

"I'll tell everyone about you singing if you don't," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"I will."

"Okay, you win, I'll try," Bruce reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, Bruce, and stop breaking into my hotel room, too," she told him.

"I only broke in the one time, Zee," he countered.

"You know what I mean, Bruce!"

"Fine, I'll knock next time."

"Good and if no one answers, that means they don't want to," Zee said with a smile.

"May I say that I just hope this new guy treats you right," Bruce offered.

"Yes, you may and thank you."

"He better or I just might make a little visit to see him," Bruce warned.

"Singing, Bruce! The first person I'll tell is Wally," she threatened.

"Please, don't be that cruel."

"Just keep that in the back of your mind," Zee informed him. She opened the door and started out, passing Alfred.

"Are you leaving, Miss Zatara?"

"Yes, but I can find my own way out, Alfred. Nice seeing one of you today," she said with a smile. Bruce moved over and stood next to Alfred watching her leave. As the door closed, he turned to Alfred.

"See what our contacts can find out about this new guy Zatanna seeing, would you, Alfred?"

"Are you sure that's wise, Master Bruce?"

"I said I would try, Alfred, I never said I'd succeed," Bruce replied with a smile. Alfred just shook his head as Bruce laughed and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

Daily Planet

Lois Lane was in an excited mood as she moved briskly to her office. The day hadn't started out as anything special, but then new information about the Albino seemed to just drop into her lap. It was a fluke, really, she thought, that she got off on the wrong floor. At first when Fred and Doris had called to her, she'd cringed a little inside, but thankfully she was too polite not to speak to them. It was a surprise when they asked her if she'd had any more luck with her story about the Albino. She told them no, but was still looking into it. They seemed almost thrill to hear this, which she thought was strange, but then they began to pull out old classified ads. Fred explained that on a hunch he'd been looking through some of the old papers and he noticed something odd. It seemed there were messages posted from someone calling themselves 'the White One in Gotham". As he showed a very interested Lois, he went on to say that they seemed to be in some sort of code that he hadn't been able to figure out. Doris drew Lois' attention to the dates of the messages, explaining they all seemed to occur either right before or right after a major event in Metropolis. Lois asked if she could keep the copies and then both smiled and agreed. They told her they'd keep digging to see if they could find any more for her. Lois was so excited, she practically ran to he elevator. Doris and Fred waved and smiled big smiles as the doors closed.

Sitting down in her chair with her office door closed, Lois felt the thrill of the scoop. She was a diligent reporter, out working most of her fellow news people, but there was nothing like breaking the big story. A smile came to her face when she thought of Clark's reaction to her scoop. Lately the dynamic between them seemed to have shifted and Lois kept finding herself off kilter in their exchanges. Ever since he'd told her about his date with the girl magician, Lois felt a nagging doubt that she'd missed something. Her feelings confused her and she didn't feel her old confident self. It wasn't something she was used to and frankly she didn't like it. Clark seemed different to her somehow, more confident and relaxed in his skin. She was starting to wonder if maybe there was more to Clark then she'd realized. No, she told herself, don't go there, he's the same Clark it's just this whole thing with him dating that has you confused. I'll get the scoop and things will go back to how they should be, Lois told herself. Grabbing a pencil she dove right into trying to decipher the coded messages from the classified. In the back of her mind, though, there was still a small nagging doubt that perhaps this new Clark wouldn't just disappear. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, she absently pondered. No, stop thinking about Clark and get the scoop, she scolded herself. Focusing her mind, Lois plunged ahead with the deciphering.

Smallville

Clark landed unnoticed behind the barn and quickly changed into his regular clothes. As he headed towards the front door, he again chastised himself for not coming back home more. Martha Kent had sounded different on the phone when he'd called her earlier and that worried him. Poking his head inside the door, he glanced around the kitchen, but didn't see her. That was unusual, as she always seemed to be baking or cooking something delicious up. Scanning the house, he saw she was lying on her bed, resting. That wasn't like her either and he quickly made his way upstairs.

"Ma? You okay," he called, opening the door to her room.

"Oh, Clark, you're home!" she happily said, sitting up rather stiffly. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Is everything okay, Ma," he asked, the concern apparent on his face.

""Don't worry, son, it's just these old bones get winded faster than they used to. I just needed a little rest, is all," she said, dismissing his concern.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound like yourself on the phone earlier," he replied.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she quickly said, starting to get up from the bed. She faltered for a moment and Clark quickly steadied her. She took a moment before she pushed his hand away.

"I just get a little dizzy when I get up to fast. Nothing to worry about," she told him. "Now you must be hungry after flying all the way here, I think there's some chicken in the refrigerator. I'll just warm it up for you."

"Have you seen Doc Blake, Ma? Maybe there's something wrong," he asked, hovering close to her incase she got dizzy again.

"Yes, I've seen him and I'm fine, Clark," she dismissed, taking her time heading down the stairs.

"Maybe there's something he missed? I could fly you to Metropolis for a second opinion," Clark offered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark, there's nothing wrong with me that isn't wrong with a lot of people."

"What do you mean," he asked in concern.

"I'm old, Clark," she bluntly said to him. "It's just a part of life that we all go through."

"Come on, Ma, you're not that old," Clark offered, concern over this whole conversation.

"Yes, I am, son," Martha gently said, "It may not seem like it to you, but I am. I've never shied away from the truth before and I'm not going to start now. There's nothing you or I or anyone can do to change it. It's a part of life, Clark and sooner or later we all have to accept it."

Clark was too stunned for words and silently followed her down to the kitchen. He'd never given any thought to her age, but now as he watched her go about the fixing a meal, he couldn't help but notice the subtle changes. He was so used to seeing her vibrant and full of life that he hadn't even realized the slow steady progress of the years. Sadness seemed to grip him as he looked at his mother with new eyes. She was his anchor, the person he loved more than words could say. She'd always been there for him, yet now the real possibility of her not being there seemed to weight him down. It was her gentle voice that finally pulled him from these thoughts.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking, Clark, sit down and eat something. I think you're thinner since the last time I saw you. Don't they feed you right in that big city?"

I'm eating plenty, Ma," he smiled, taking a seat, "they just don't make the food as good as you do."

"Well, aren't you the flatterer," Martha laughed, sitting down across from him. "I'm surprised you aren't wooing some young lady with talk like that."

"I save it for the prettiest girl in Smallville, Ma," Clark smiled.

"Keeping being nice to me like that and I'll think your trying to get something over on me. You know you never could, Clark," she told him with a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't even try, Ma, I know better," he laughed.

"So tell me, why haven't you found yourself a nice girl in that big city? There must be lots of single girls that would be interested in a handsome young man like you."

Clark blushed at her words and then sheepishly said, "Well, I did meet one."

"Oh, really? Well, I want all the details," Martha brightened. "Tell me all about her."

"Well, she's really beautiful and has dark hair,' he started.

"You always did go for the brunettes, Clark," she laughed. For the next hour or two they talked, about the girl he'd met, his life, his work and just about everything. They shared a few laughs and the small farmhouse became a home as they talked the night away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

London

The sound of an uncontrollable hacking cough filled the central chamber. Zod was bent over, a handkerchief to his mouth, his whole body convulsing with each new spasm. Anon, his faithful second stood, eyes turned discretely away, holding a grey duffle bag. No one else had dared step foot in the chamber, but they could all hear the sound reverberate through the hallways. As another violent round of coughing overtook him, Zod slumped to one knee, as each hack seemed to sap just a little more of his finite energy. Sweat poured down his ashen face mixing with his tears. Finally the coughs relented, Zod pulled himself wearily up into his chair, gasping for breath.

"Water," he managed to say and immediately Anon brought him a large glass. Zod managed to gulp some of it down, as he looked at his blood soaked handkerchief. Disgust filled his features as he tossed the water glass away.

"They grow worse every day, General," Anon said humbly, his head bowed.

"Yes, it seems the disease is bound and determined to claim me," Zod replied, slumping back in his chair. "What news do you bring me?"

"Three crystals, General, are fully charged."

Where a moment before a tired sick man sat, now the old Zod flashed to life. "Three?"

"Yes, General," Anon nodded.

"Have you brought them here as I instructed?"

"I have them here with me now," Anon said, gesturing to his duffle bag.

"Excellent, and the other two," Zod asked.

"I also brought them," Anon replied.

"Good, Anon, you have done well," Zod praised his second. "I want them safe from our young friend and any of the followers that might be a bit more inquisitive then they need be. I want the other two installed safely here in London where they can finish charging. The three you will take to the chamber. Is that understood?"

"Yes, it will be as you wish, General," Anon said, bowing again.

"Tell no one, Anon, we are too close for mistakes, now."

"You have my word."

The Watchtower

Zatanna had just finished her shift and was preparing to head back to Metropolis. As she said goodbye to Shayera and headed towards the transporters, her mind was preoccupied. Since talking to Bruce the day before she'd been mulling over what he'd said compared to Clark. In the moments they had said it to her, both views had made sense, but now looking back she wasn't sure which was the right one. She needed another perspective on it, but wasn't sure who to go to. As she stopped in the cafeteria for a coffee for the road, she happened to notice Diana sitting alone, looking out the window. Zatanna really didn't know Diana that well and to be honest, she was a little intimidating. Her newness to the world, though, might be just the different perspective she was looking for. Apprehensively, Zatanna made her way over to Diana's table.

"Um, excuse me, Diana?" she started. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Diana said with a smile, gesturing for the younger woman to have a seat. Zee slipped into the seat across from her, nervously looking around and noticing they were practically the only one's there.

"What did you wish to talk about, Zatanna," Diana started, seeing the other woman's nervousness.

"Well, you probably heard by now about me falling apart on a mission," Zee said with a blush. "I went back, by the way. The thing is that I've been struggling to deal with it or understand how others do. I spoke to both Bruce and Clark. They both offered advice, but it's completely different. I find myself unsure which view is right. It seems their views boil down to hope versus anger as a reaction to some of the things we deal with."

"I can guess who's view is whose'," Diana said with a smile. "So how can I help you?"

"I wanted to know what you think?"

Diana seemed to consider this for a moment before answering. "Well, the easy answer would be to say hope, but I think what you're asking is more complicated than that."

"So which side do you come down on," Zatanna asked.

"I've wrestled with these thoughts myself. I would have to say I'm in the middle," Diana replied. "I can see the merit in both sides."

"That really doesn't help me much," Zee commented.

"No, I don't imagine it does," Diana admitted. "Since I left Themyscira, I've found myself struggling with the same questions I imagine you are now. I was raised a warrior, yet my purpose in the outside world is to show the way to have peace as we've achieved. The warrior in me understands anger. On the battlefield it is an ally, but must be controlled. The messenger of my people, the diplomat in me understands that hope is a powerful ally, as well. It's a constant struggle within me over which will win out."

"Yes, that's what I've been feeling," Zatanna agreed. "When I listen to Bruce, his argument makes sense, but then I listen to Clark and so does his."

"I don't know which is right, really," Diana said. "I think part of it is how much each view is tied into the person. Who they are and what they represent seems to shape their view of it. Anger makes sense for Bruce when you think of him. He had his parents brutally ripped away from him right before his eyes. In that moment, he lost everything and doesn't believe he can ever get it back. Who wouldn't be angry with that? On a basic level, I think we can all relate to it. Anger fuels his mission, yet I have to believe there is some hope inside of him as well."

"And Clark," Zatanna asked.

"In many ways he's the polar opposite," Diana started, "His birth parents sent him off from a dying world as their hope for the future. He lands in Kansas to a childless couple and fulfills their hope of having a child of their own. Hope seems to define his life. I wasn't here when Darkseid manipulated him, but I think that had a profound effect on Kal. He wasn't viewed the same way after that by most people. I think there's anger inside of him over it, but he knows he has to control it even more now."

"So you're saying that both paths have value?"

"Yes,' Diana nodded, 'I think you can see it in our teammates. Shayera, I believe, is closer to Batman, in that anger seems to drive her. Ollie, on the other hand, still believes, so he's closer to Superman. There's a saying that anger turned inward is depression, while anger turned sideways is humor. Doesn't that sound like Jonn and Wally to you? Jonn's had to watch his family, his whole race die, yet he survived. I think he struggles with it everyday. Wally lost his uncle and I think that fuels him. They both deal with it in different way, yet anger is at the core. Hope is what keeps them going, though. I know I'm not answering your question in a straight easy answer, but I don't think there is one. Each of us must find a balance between the two. I'm still struggling with it myself."

Zatanna nodded as she listened to Diana's words. It was obvious she'd given it quite a bit of thought, but hadn't found an answer either.

"Thank you, Diana, you've given me quite a bit to think about," Zatanna said with a smile. She stood, picking up her coffee and started for the door.

"Zatanna, I hope you find the answer you're looking for," Diana called out, "I think we all have to find our own path. I hope you find yours.

"Thank you, you too, Diana."

Daily Planet

Lois came out of her off full of excitement over the developing story. Things were starting to fall into place for her. As she happened to glance over at Clark's office, she stopped as she noticed a look of concern on his face. Slowly she changed directions and moved towards him.

"Hey, Smallville, everything all right," she asked.

"What? Oh, hi, Lois, um, yeah, I guess," he offered, but there wasn't much conviction behind it.

"No, no it's not, is it," Lois said in concern. She closed his office door and sat down. "Tell me, Clark, maybe I can help?"

"It's Ma," he softly said.

"Martha? What? What's the matter? Is she ill?" Lois immediately asked with concern. She knew Mrs. Kent well and had come to truly care for her. The thought that something might be wrong worried Lois.

"No, well, not like you're thinking," Clark shook his head. "I stopped by to see her last night and it was kind of a shock."

"What?"

"You know how you never really think of your parents age? They always seem old to you, but you don't really think about it. They're just this nebulous age, older, but not the way other people seem to be. When I saw Ma last night, it hit me that she's old. I know how that sounds, but I never saw her that way before. All the signs were there I just didn't see them."

"I know what you mean,' Lois said, a small smile coming to her lips. "I remember the first time I was away from home. My father always seemed like the biggest, toughest guy around, but when I next saw him it was as if he'd aged twenty years. I knew he hadn't but it was like I was seeing him with new eyes or something."

"Exactly," Clark nodded, "that was the feeling I had last night. She was always so vibrant and alive to me, yet as I watched her last night I could see how easily she got tired out. Her step was a little slower. She even got dizzy just sitting up. As horrible as this is to say, it hit me that she might not always be there. I know it probably sounds naïve, but it had just never occurred to me that she wouldn't be there. All last night I kept thinking about it and then today. I can't seem to shake the feeling."

"I think that's one of the bad parts of growing up, Clark," Lois seriously offered. "We all live out lives trying to make something off ourselves, yet there's always that security there. I think we know that no matter how bad things might go for us, how much of a disaster we make of our lives, there's always one place we can go to. When we lose our parents it suddenly hits us that we are truly on our own now. Maybe that's the final step in being an adult, I don't know."

"She's the only family I have, Lois," Clark said, the worry plain in his voice.

"I know, Clark and for what it's worth, I think your Mom is one of the really great people I've ever met."

"What will I do if I lose her, Lo," Clark asked.

"Don't think like that, Clark," Lois quickly replied, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "No one knows the future and you'll only tear yourself up thinking like that. Martha's alive, right now, concentrate on that," Lois forcefully said, holding his gaze.

"I'll try, thanks,' Clark replied, managing a weak smile.

Bonneville Salt Flats

The stairway had been carved out of the salt and lead down, straight down. Nathan moved with the confidence of someone that had been here many times. In this most inhospitable of places, his excitement level grew. A robed figure held a torch aloft to light the way. How long this passage had been here it was impossible to tell. Human hands had carved it out of the different layers, first salt and then stone. In many ways it was a monumental achievement to the persistence of man, yet it remained a secret to only those chosen members. They reached the last step and the robed figure stopped, allowing Nathan passed. He stepped into a dimly lit sanctuary, his eyes instantly adjusting as he gazed around him. Twelve robed figures sat in a circle chanting, as the sound of drums rhythmically beat in the background. A grotesque statue sat in the middle of the chamber. It was the thing of nightmares, an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind. This was Cthulhu and the people in the circle were the secret priests of his cult. They had dedicated their lives to awakening him and bringing about the great transformation of this world. These are the true believers and Nathan is one of them. Donning his rope, he takes his place in the circle. A chant goes up in praise of the new world that will wipe away this one in a holocaust of fire and death. The drumbeats increase, as the power of this place seems to radiate through all thirteen. As the chant reaches it apex, the drums are like a heartbeat, throbbing through the entire structure. The symbolically everything falls into silence. Magic swirls around this place feeding and growing by the moment.

"Our plans proceed, but there is a complication," Nathan finally says.

"What is this complication," one of the other priests asks.

"Zod," Nathan replies, the malice plain in his voice. "He's not a true believer and seeks to use us for his own ends."

"We foresaw this," another priest answers, "it is of no consequence."

"Perhaps, but he taps into the elemental energy to power his alien crystals," Nathan continued. "He would use them to transform himself and the witch, le Fey."

"We have always known the General had his own plans, they will not interfere with our greater goal," another voice said.

"It delays us," Nathan said.

"That is what the General believes, but our preparations have continued."

"The dreamers," Nathan asked.

"We have quietly transported an army of them here, as you instructed. Beyond this door resides a dream tank larger than all the others. Thousands are in there, focusing on a single primal thought. The day rapidly approaches when the dreamers will awaken. When you give the signal they will spread out from this place bringing chaos and death with them. Cthulhu will be awakened and the transformation will begin."

"And what of Zod and the crystals?"

"You are the leader, we are only here to advice," a priest said.

"I always seek your counsel," Nathan replied.

"Kryptonians are susceptible to magic, perhaps their technology is as well," another priest offered. A smile spread across Nathan's face as the idea formed in his mind.

"You are always wise," he said with satisfaction.

Arkham Asylum

Hugo Strange had been a model prisoner in the last few weeks. The guards had noticed and were relieved at one less threat to them. To reward him for his improved behavior, they rewarded him with one hour of recreation. It was late at night, when most of the other inmates were asleep, when they would cautiously bring Hugo down to the gymnasium. In single light shown down on a basketball hoop, while the rest of the gymnasium remained in darkness. Hugo was handed a ball and locked inside for one hour. The guards shook their head and chuckled as Hugo clumsily shot baskets. They had gotten used to him talking to himself and thankfully, the doors of the gymnasium were thick enough that they didn't have to listen to his insane ramblings. The Riddler had been returned tonight so their minds were occupied with that new threat. Hugo was practicing his lay ups, with little success. After a few tries, one hit the side of the rim and bounced away into the shadows. He was just about to go after it, when the ball came slowly rolling back to him. A shudder of fear when through him as he realized he wasn't alone.

"Please, no, I answered all your questions," he whimpered, afraid the angel in the golden mask had come back for him.

"What questions, Hugo," the voice from the darkness came. Hugo slumped down to the floor, trembling.

"You said I was saved because I answered what you wanted."

"You are saved, Hugo, I just came to hear what you told her," Batman said, stepping forward so only his silhouette could be seen.

"Batman!" Hugo gasped, shocked by this. "I thought you were…"

"You thought I was who, Hugo?"

"Her! The angel. The angel of death that's been haunting me," Hugo nervously said.

"She's gone now, Hugo, she won't be coming back. If you want her to stay gone, you need to tell me what you told her," Batman whispered, just loud enough for Hugo to hear.

"The Necronomicon, she wanted to know how to raise the Old Ones," Hugo admitted.

"The Old One? Explain."

"The Old Ones are from a time before man. They are frightful Gods that ruled this world until they were banished for using Black Magic. They slumber, waiting for their time to return. They have many devoted followers that seek to release them for this dreamlike state, so they may once again rule this world and others," Hugo rapidly explained. "It's called the great transformation by the Cthulhu Cultists, but it's actually the destroying of this world to make room for the new. They see this world as a corruption of the true world and wish to bring about its extinction."

"How? How would they do this," Batman asked, his concern growing.

"I don't know for sure, but the Angel asked many questions about the collective unconscious. I believe that is the key."

"In what way?"

"Archetypes. She-She asked a lot about Jung and his theories of shared consciousness and archetypes. He theorized that all humans, the world over, had at their core a shared set of basic concepts, such as science, religion, and morality. In other words it's a reservoir of the experiences of our species. If a group could tap into those archetypes and use them to create a shared dream state, they in theory could connect with Cthulhu. If they did that, they could possibly wake him from his slumber and bring about their end of the world scenario."

"And this is what Morgaine, I mean the Angel that appeared to you wanted to know," Batman asked.

"Yes, I couldn't resist her or she would punish me," Hugo admitted, nearly breaking down at the memory.

"You've been very helpful, Hugo, very helpful. You have nothing to fear tonight, return to your basketball. You did well," Batman whispered and then disappeared back into the shadows. Hugo knelt there, shivering in fear, but as the moments passed and nothing happened, he began to breath again. Getting to his feet, he took one more look into the darkness and then turned and started shooting baskets again.

Metropolis

It was late and Clark was just relaxing after a long day. After work at the Planet, he'd helped Jonn with a relief effort in Thailand. A small border town had been decimated and for what looked like no reason. Jonn believed it was connected to the attack in Africa and a series of other unusual events, but hadn't been able to figure out the connection. It was grim business, sifting through the wreckage, helping to bury the dead and try and help the injured. The brutality of it weighted on Clark, but he did his best to ease the suffering. On his way back to his apartment, he'd secretly checked on Ma, knowing if she knew she would be angry. He hadn't been able to shake his concern for her. He'd finally arrived back here a short time ago. He changed into an old pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before dropping down in front of the TV to relax before going to bed. The sound of a light knock on his door roused him from his couch and he went over and opened it. Standing there was Zatanna, holding a pizza box.

"I heard this was the best pizza in town, but they don't usually deliver," she said with a smile.

"This must be my lucky night, two of my favorite things without leaving the house," Clark teased, leaning in to kiss her.

"Umm, chances are good it will be a lucky night for you," she teased back, returning his kiss with equal passion.

"Come on in, I missed you."

Zatanna came in and sat down on the couch as Clark went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of Pinot Noir and two glasses.

"I little something to go with the pizza," he said, sitting down next to her and pouring the wine.

"That's delicious," she said, tasting her glass. "That's something I've been wondering about. Alcohol doesn't effect you, right?"

"No, not really."

"So why do you drink it," she asked.

"Well, I don't drink a lot of it, but I like wine because I can taste every little flavor and nuance in it. I find I like the taste of it."

"So this is one of your favorites?"

"Yes, but why don't we talk about what you've been up to," he suggested. "I haven't seen you in days it seems like. How was tonight's show, by the way?"

"Good, although, I nearly dropped the cake during the closing trick. I sometimes wonder why women wear these damn high heels."

"Because they make their legs look great, although, you don't need them," Clark offered with a smile.

"Thank you," she smiled in return.

"So tell me what's been going on with you? You seem to be feeling better than the last time I saw you."

"I am, I guess," she admitted, and the proceeded to tell him of everything that had happened since. Clark listened with interest as she told him about returning to Africa, her talks with Bruce and Diana. They managed to eat most of the pizza by the time she finished relating it all.

"Sounds like you've had a few eventful days, Zee. I'm glad to hear you went back, I know that was important to you."

"It was,' she admitted, "I'm still not sure about it all, though. Part of me understands what Bruce and Diana were saying, but another part is drawn towards what your view."

"I can understand that," Clark admitted. "Bruce makes a valid point about anger as a driving force behind many of the things we do."

"And Diana?"

"She continues to surprise me with her understanding," he smiled. "I guess that's her being gifted by Athena in action."

"So you agree with her?"

"No, not entirely," Clark said, shaking his head. "Anger might be something that Bruce and the others can use, but I think there's a danger in that. Anger and fear are too closely related in my mind. They tend to feed off each other. Anger alone leads to vengeance and really offers nothing else. If you let anger guide you, I think eventually it will destroy you. Bruce has been dealing with that delicate balance for a long time, but I still worry about him. If you have no hope, you're lost. There has to be something more than just anger or in the end we no better than the people we fight."

"I guess," Zee admitted, considering his words.

"That's just how I see it, anyway," Clark smiled, "I do agree with Diana that each of us has to find that balance for ourselves."

"I guess I'm still working on that," she confessed.

"We all are," Clark said gently, learning over to kiss her. Zatanna responded immediately, desire flaring to life within her.

"I think I should warn you, Clark, Bruce seems bound and determined to act like by father. He's very curious about the new guy I'm dating," she teased.

"So should I be prepared to have a talk with him sometime soon?"

"Yes, he'll want to know your intentions," she continued as she kissed him.

"He might not like some of them, Zee," Clark playfully replied.

"That's okay, as long as I do," she teased.

"Oh, I think you might," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, you are definitely getting lucky tonight, Clark Kent," she seductively replied, as a thrill went through her body.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the morning, Clark took Zatanna out for breakfast at a small neighborhood eatery. Over cinnamon and raisin bread French toast they chatted, catching each other up on everything they hadn't had time to talk about last night. They were both starting to get really comfortable with each other as their growing relationship shift out of the awkward, yet exciting initial phase into something deeper. There was one issue they hadn't discussed yet, and Zatanna decided to finally broach it.

"Clark, I was wondering about what happens when we're up there," she said, not quite sure how to say what she was thinking.

"Up there?" He asked.

"You know, the tower," she indicated, gesturing with her fork towards the ceiling, "Up there."

"Okay, got you,' he smiled, "in what way do you mean what happens when we're up there?"

"It's just that here, in Metropolis, we can be Clark and Zatanna, but up there you're, well, you know," she said, not wanting to say anything that another customer might overhear.

"The clothes change, but I'm still the same guy, Zee," Clark offered.

"I know, but it's just…" she started and stopped. "Hold on, I'm going to cast a small spell so people can't hear what we're talking about, okay?"

"All right," Clark agreed, trying not to give away his uneasiness being around magic.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt anybody, they'll just think we're talking about the weather," she reassured him. With a quick few words and a gesture it was done.

"Okay, now I at least don't have to worry about giving away your secret identity," she started again. "What I was going to say is, that while I know you're the same man in both places, you're not seen the same way. I mean, come on, Clark, you're Superman, for heaven sakes."

"That's not really going to change, Zee."

"I know and I wouldn't want it to. It's just that I like what we have right now," she smiled. "I like being Clark Kent's girlfriend, but if everybody up there knows, I'm suddenly Superman's girlfriend, which is completely different."

"And that worries you?" He asked, seeing the concern on her face.

"Yeah, it does," she admitted. "Right now, let's be honest, I'm not thought of as one of the front line heroes and I kind of like it that way. I'm still new to all of this and trying to work it all out for myself. You, on the other hand, are the alpha hero, the center of everything."

"I think you might be exaggerating just a little bit there, Zee," Clark said modestly.

"Maybe you don't see it, Clark, because you're used to it," she replied, "all the others see it. We all know there's a hierarchy with you, Bruce and Diana at the top. You three are the big names that make it work. The next tier is the other original members, Jonn, Wally, Shayera and John, with maybe Ollie and Arthur."

"I wouldn't let Arthur know he's in the second tier of anything, if I was you or remind Bruce he's thought of as a leader," Clark joked, trying to make light of what she was saying.

"Joke if you want, but you know I'm telling you the truth," she countered. "How about I use a sports analogy, I know guys love those. You're the star pitcher and the others are the rest of the starters. Most of the other members, me included, we're like the bullpen. If a special situation comes up where we have some expertise, we get called into the main game, otherwise we help out where we can."

"I hope you don't really see it that way, Zee," Clark seriously said. "Each member is a hero and a valuable member of the team."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said dismissing his argument, "come on, Clark, if this is the school yard and we're picking up teams, no one's picking The Shining Knight or me before they pick you."

"I'd pick you," Clark smiled.

"As my boyfriend, you better," she teased back. "What I'm trying to say is once everybody knows, I'm afraid they'll look at me different, treat me different. Where before no one would question why I was picked for a mission, they would if they knew I was dating Superman. I want to earn a place for myself, if I'm going to keep doing this, not have everyone assume it's because I'm dating you."

"You don't want them to think you slept your way to the top, in other words," Clark said.

"Yeah, I mean people are already offering me condoms left and right, who knows what they'd think when they find out we're dating," Zatanna admitted. Clark laughed at this, and she gave him a look.

"It's not funny, Clark. It might be easy for you, but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to think of me as Superman's girlfriend."

"I get it, I do, Zee," Clark said with a smile. "I'm not as completely clueless as everyone seems to think I am, either. I have to admit, I like that you want to be my girlfriend and by me, I mean Clark Kent. As you said, I'm Superman. I'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb, not to hear some of the things people say about me. I know there are probably lots of women that would love to date me because I'm Superman. I also know they only see the hero, the costume, not me, never me. Its part of the reason I haven't really dated that much, cause I never knew who they really wanted to be with. I am the same guy both places, but I know people see me different when I'm in the cape. I just hope you don't."

"Well, I have to admit, I was a little in awe the first time I met you," Zee said with a little blush. "You do make quite the impression in that cape. I guess I saw the fantasy too."

"Fantasy? Would you care to share any of those," Clark teased.

"Clark, I'm trying to be serious here!" she blushed, but then added, "Maybe later we can discuss them. Don't distract me like that. I'm just trying to tell you, that when I came to Metropolis and met you as Clark Kent, that's the guy, I found myself interested in. The sweet, charming, funny, handsome, newspaper reporter. The guy I can sit in a café and talk and laugh with, or dance with. I'm trying to say I like you, Clark. I'm interested in you and the fact that you're also Superman, well, that's a bonus I guess."

"Thank you," he quietly said, and reach over and kissed her hand. "That means more to me than you realize, Zee. I must admit, I don't think of what we're doing as being connected to the Watchtower, either. I like that it's just us right now, private and special. I have no interested in Wally or Shayera finding out believe me. I can already here the gossip and questions. I'm not looking forward to having a man to man talk with Bruce about my intentions, either."

"Bruce," she said with irritation, "he's like the big brother from hell. He's both rich and scary."

"I think I can handle it," Clark chuckled. "I wouldn't be too hard on him, it's just his way of showing he cares, in a scary, stalker kind of way."

"That's easy for you to say, he's not bribing people so he can check up on you or scaring off your boyfriends," Zee countered sourly.

"That's the guy that made his own soap, right?" Clark asked, 'I have to admit he does sound like kind of a loser."

"We all make mistakes, Clark!" she countered, "you should talk, aren't you the one that dated a mermaid?"

"I didn't know she was a mermaid at the time," Clark protested.

"That's my point!" Zee said emphatically, "I didn't know everything about the salesman, either. I would have figured it out eventually, without the Batman scaring the life out of him!"

"Okay, I get it, I believe you,' Clark said, "I'm not trying to start a fight here. I do think I should point out that sooner or later people are going to find out about us. I know Bruce will for sure."

"I know,' she admitted, "but do we have to tell them right now?"

"No, but I don't want to have to lie about it either," Clark replied. "I'm not ashamed of being with you, quite the opposite, in fact."

Zatanna blushed and smiled at this. She reached over and took his hand.

"I'm pretty happy with you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that," Clark smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze. "I guess we don't have to volunteer any information, that wouldn't be lying. I do think we should probably recognize that eventually we're going to have to deal with this."

"But not today," she quickly added.

"No, not today," he smiled.

"I guess I can get rid of the cone of silence now," she joked.

"Wow, I guess you were right, you didn't kill anyone. Maybe magic isn't so bad," he jokingly countered.

"I thought we already established that the last few nights we've been together?"

"Some lessons need to be constantly reinforced, I guess," he said, giving her a big smile.

"If I have to, I guess I can make that sacrifice for better understanding," she teased, leaning across the table to kiss him.

"You're such a giver, I've always liked that about you," he said, kissing her back.

Standing at the counter watching the two kiss was Lisa, her mouth wide open in shock. She usually came to this out of the way place once or twice a week to pick up something for breakfast. She liked it because the lady that took her order was smaller than she was and had a quiet voice. Also, because it was never crowded, hardly anyone touched her. She had seen Clark a few times in here, even venturing a hello once or twice. He was always nice to her, even though he was a giant. He never got too close or made her nervous like some other people she could name at work. Seeing him here with that woman, the lady magician from the news completely surprised her. Although, standing there looking at them, it started to make sense when they stood up. She was a giant too, Lisa thought and she looked like a model.

"Hi, Lisa," Clark said, surprising her.

"H-H-Hi, um, Clark," Lisa managed to say, returning his smile as she watch him and the woman exit the café. This is not good; Lisa thought to herself, Milton would be crushed. He'll probably cry, Lisa thought to herself, or maybe he'll be so overcome he'll throw himself to the floor, or run out into traffic! Someone will have to save him, Lisa excitedly thought to herself, someone that really cares for him.

The Watchtower

Bruce had related everything that Hugo Strange had told him to Diana and Jonn. The three of them were adding this new data to what they already had. As hard as they tried, they couldn't make out any discernable pattern to the incidents, even with this new knowledge.

"It doesn't make sense," Jonn offered. "If we start from the basic assumption that these are all somehow related to the goal of raising the Old Ones, as Hugo says, how do these acts of violence fit into it?"

"Another question is why would Morgaine le Fey have anything to do with this?" Diana ventured. "While she's evil, this doesn't seem like her, at all. She's never been interested in the end of the world."

"It does fit in the sense that magic seems to be involved in all these incidents. Magic would certainly explain how the old woman managed to get out of her wheelchair and dash like a sprinter," Bruce suggested.

"The white eyes that have been reported in each case, that has the feel of magical possession," Jonn added.

"What I find troubling about this, is the way it's being carried out," Diana said, "it's almost as if there are two hands at the switch, as it were. In many of these, we have a specific target, as if it were part of a larger plan. Then there's the Africa and Thailand attacks which are completely different. No one person or goal seems to be targeted, just mass killing and destruction for no purpose other than itself."

"You're suggesting there's more than one group at work here," Bruce asked.

"Maybe not more than one group, but more than one commander," she replied.

"That would fit with the known facts," Jonn commented. "We have one leader, or commander that is systematically working towards something larger, while another is much more impulsive and chaotic, almost a wild card in everything."

"But that still doesn't explain the reason or goal behind this, "Diana said with a shake of her head.

"Panic, fear," Bruce said.

"What?" the other two said at the same time.

"According to Hugo, le Fey was interested in not only the Old Ones, but in the theories of Jung, specifically, the collective unconscious. The Old Ones have to be awakened by an outside force. I've only done preliminary reading on this, but the Old Ones are connected with black magic. The texts say their return with create a holocaust on this earth and the nonbelievers will suffer in fear and panic. What if, whoever is behind this, is trying to wake the old ones by using a form of collective unconscious, a sort of shared dream state? By linking minds, they would be able to reach the Old Ones. They could transmit the fear and panic they create much more forcefully than any individual would."

"That might explain le Fey's role as well,' Jonn added, "they would need a powerful adapt in the magical arts to focus that fear and panic to the shared dreamers."

"So they could possibly bring about this nightmare of theirs," Diana gasped.

"Yes," Bruce grimly nodded.

"The attacks have grown in frequency, which suggests their plans are accelerating," Jonn warned.

"I think we need some expertise on this one," Diana suggested.

"I agree, we should contact all the magical based members as soon as possible," Bruce said.

"Zatanna is the easiest to reach, I could contact her," Jonn offered, moving over to the control panel.

"No," Bruce shook his head, "She's not experienced enough for this. We can't risk she'll react like she did in Africa."

"She did return, Bruce," Diana pointed out.

'I know that, Diana, but the stakes may be too high on this one. We can't risk it. Call Dr. Fate, Jonn, perhaps he will have more information for us."

"You can't protect her forever, Bruce," Diana said to him.

"I also don't have to needlessly throw her into danger, either."

Metropolis

Zatanna had walked Clark to work and then headed back to the hotel. As she headed towards her room, the elevator stopped and Carmen got on with her cart. She gave Zatanna a big smile and a wink.

"Didn't spend the night in your room I noticed," Carmen said. Zee blushed and didn't know what to say.

"So which one was it last night, the tall one or the rich one?"

"I'm-I'm not dating both of them!" Zatanna gasped in shock and embarrassment.

"Who said anything about dating," Carmen chuckled.

"It's not like that! By the way, thanks a lot for letting him in my room," Zee said, her face flushed, her voice irritated.

"Don't mention it," Carmen waved her off. "A handsome guy like that, I figured you'd want to see him. He's a charmer."

"Oh, so the fact that he bribed you had nothing to do with it," Zee sarcastically said.

"Hey, fifty bucks is fifty bucks," Carmen admitted. "If you're worried your other boyfriend will find out, you can trust me, I won't say a word."

"No, no, not other boyfriend, only boyfriend!" Zatanna quickly said. "I'm not seeing, dating or anything else with the man you let into my room!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not," Zee asked, not believing this. "I'm already seeing someone! That's why not!"

"That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun on the side," Carmen suggested.

"Yes! Yes it does!" Zatanna exclaimed in shock, "I would never, ever! Besides, the guy you let into my room and I aren't like that."

"Why? Is he gay? The cute ones are always gay," Carmen lamented.

"NO! He's not gay" Zatanna said defensively. "It's just that he thinks of me as his sister and I can't believe I'm telling you all this!"

'Okay, it's cool," Carmen nodded, as the doors opened and she started out. "Just in case, though, I left some extra in your nightstand. He seems like a Magnum man too."

Carmen winked and the doors closed, before Zee could say anything. She could only scream in frustration as the elevator continued up to her floor.

Daily Planet

Lisa nervously walked into the obituary office to find Milton busily writing down something.

"Hey-Hey, Milton, what you doing," she offered.

"Writing my obit," he said, chewing on his pencil, deep in thought.

"What? Why," Lisa immediately asked, again, a little creeped out by this.

"Well, it's good practice. I mean, its kind of what I do around here. I figured the more I do it the better I'd get. I write a new one for myself every week."

"Every week?"

"Yeah, I mix it up," he admitted, looking up from his paper, "I figure by the time I really die I'll have the perfect one, ready. I'm trying out different options."

"So how do you die this week," she asked.

"Motorcycle daredevil stunt gone wrong," he instantly said. "I almost make that last car, but not quite."

"Weird, how did you die last week?"

"Eaten by a wild bear." He said off hand. "Haven't you ever considered it? Maybe even once?"

"Well, maybe once," she admitted, shyly.

"So how did it happen," he asked.

"Fire!" she said immediately, 'Fire and lots of Cray paper! Oh, and balloons!"

"Okay, then, quite the vivid imagination you have there, Lisa," Milton said with a smile.

"It could happen," she defended herself, "A lot easier than being eaten by a wild bear, if you ask me."

"You'd be surprised," Milton countered, "people are attacked by bears all the time. The woods are lousy with them."

"If you say so," Lisa said and then continued nervously. "Um, ah, Milton, I think you're going to, um, ah, have to change your obit, though."

"Why?"

"Um, I was getting a coffee and a Danish this morning and I happen to see, well, um, ah, Clark," she said.

"Oh, really?" Milton said brightly.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you, but he was with someone," Lisa said, cringing a little.

"What? Who?"

"That lady magician, Miss Zatara."

"I'm sure it was just for a story or something," Milton suggested.

"I don't think so, Milton, they were kissing and holding hands," Lisa said, taking a step back in case he threw himself to the floor, weeping. At first he didn't react at all, just sat there looking stunned. Slowly Milton began to shake his head.

"I can't believe he'd toy with my emotions like that! I thought he was a nice guy!"

"I'm sorry, Milton," Lisa offered.

"Well, he's out of the obit, I can tell you that," Milton said, scratching a line out of the one he was working on.

"If-If it's any consolation, Milton, I don't think it would have worked. I mean their both like giants."

"Yeah, their kind tends to stick together. They'll probably get married and have giant kids, too," Milton said with growing disgust. "Can I help it if I come from tiny, compact people? It's just another obstacle holding me down! All I really want is what you and Jimmy have!"

"Wh-What," Lisa gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and Jimmy are dating, aren't you?"

"No! Why-why did you think that," Lisa said in embarrassment. "You didn't tell anyone else that did you? You did, didn't you? Oh, no, probably everyone in the building knows that by now! I'll be the laughingstock of the building! Everyone's probably on their way down here right now, with a sign to hang around my neck saying I'm a laughingstock! They'll pick me up because I'm so small and ride me around on their shoulders for everyone to see!"

"LISA! Lisa! I didn't tell anyone! I swear! Calm down, I didn't tell anyone," Milton quickly shouted.

"You-You swear," she said, trying to get her breathing under control.

"I swear, no one, promise," he added.

"Thank God! I'd have had to quit my job and everything," she said softly, the relief very apparent in her voice. "Why did you think I was seeing Jimmy, anyway?"

"Well, um, ah, a cute girl like you, I see him smiling at you, so I just figured…" Milton sheepishly said, trailing off in embarrassment.

"You-You think I'm-I'm cute," she blushed.

"Well, yeah, of course," Milton admitted, blushing himself.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The morning sunlight filtered through the blinds and reluctantly, Zatanna threw back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed. She was in her hotel room, alone. Pulling the old Smallville sweatshirt tighter around her, she inhaled Clark's lingering scent. It seemed to trigger so many feelings and desires within her. This was the first night in the last week she'd spent alone and she missed him. He had a shift on the Watchtower and then had gone to Smallville because of a family emergence. She completely understood, but that didn't lessen the longing. Smiling to herself, Zatanna realized she was falling for Clark. When she wasn't with him, she thought about him often. This relationship with him felt different than any of the ones she'd had before. She wondered to herself, if maybe this was the first adult relationship she'd ever been in. They shared an intimacy that allowed them to be vulnerable with each other. When they were together, there were none of the games that seemed to come with most relationships. She could let her guard down with him without worry. It was such an intoxicating feeling, she found herself greedily wanting more. It had also brought new thoughts to her mind, things she'd never even considered before. Marriage, family, children, those had always seemed like something in the distant future, yet the closer she got to Clark the more then were becoming real to her.

Hugging her knees up to her chin, Zatanna ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she contemplated this serious shift in her life. Up until recently, she was mostly a Gypsy, moving from town to town with the show, really having no place she called home. It was a good, familiar life for her. She would help out the League when they needed her, which wasn't that often, but for the most part she was just a magician plying her trade. Now she was starting to wonder if that was enough? Maybe the change in attitude began when she started seeing Clark, but Zee knew the turning point was when she returned to Africa. If wasn't even a conscious decision on her part, she just seemed to know it was something she had to do. As she moved through the ruins of the capital she found herself thinking about her life. Was she really living up to her potential or just drifting through life? There weren't any easy answers. Being with Clark only complicated things more. She had been telling herself that she was only dating Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, but once it got out she knew everything would change. The very way people looked and reacted to her would change. Every move, every decision, every choice she made or was made about her would be scrutinized. She would be the most famous man in the world's girlfriend, Superman's girlfriend. Her life would suddenly be under a microscope like nothing she could imagine.

If the general public ever found out, she didn't even want to consider what that would mean. It scared her, a lot; she had to admit to herself, but not enough to want to walk away. She was through walking away. She also found she didn't want to walk away from Clark, just the opposite. Change was inevitable, and she needed to be prepared for it. He would never ask her to change, she knew that, but sitting there, she suddenly felt like she needed to. When she'd been on the tower the last time, the subject to the new threat was being discussed. Because of its magical origin, Dr. Fate, Etrigan and the Enchantress were called in for help. Zee was asked her opinion, but she could tell they weren't going to ask her to be a main player in this. Part of her understood, especially after the way she'd reacted in Africa. Another part thought this situation might prove to be a test of her. If she could step forward now, perhaps when it came out that she was seeing Clark, the questions she faced wouldn't be as numerous. She was puzzled why Dr. Occult or Rose Psychic weren't consulted, but Jonn informed her he hadn't been able to contact them. Zatanna had known them most of her life and in some ways they were like surrogate parents to her. It seemed strange they would be absent during a crisis like this, but perhaps they were investigating on their own. Either way, she knew this was a turning point for her. She might never be thought of in the same breath as Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman, probably not even in the same sentence as them or Shayera, for that matter, but she could do her part. Zatanna had gone back to Africa because she'd decided not to run away from her responsibilities. Now she made a decision not to run away from them in the rest of her life. If she was going to be with Clark, she wanted him to know how seriously she took it.

Star City

Nathan stood in the shadows, a wicked grin on his face. He had come here to unleash twenty of the believers on the unsuspecting city. It was a direct challenge to Zod, Nathan knew, but the playing field had shifted. Nathan had been to all the dream chambers and examined the alien crystals. It had taken him considerable investigation before he realized they were fakes, not the true Kryptonian crystals. He again had to tip his hat to Zod for having the foresight to see this eventuality. As Nathan studied them, his focus turned to the Kryptonian machinery that was used in connection with the crystals. Those were the genuine articles. As he carefully examined them, it became apparent that they could be manipulated by magic, as well. The sudden realization that he could use them to focus the energy they were creating on himself and thus cut out the need for le Fey, hit him. It had taken several days to work the magic needed to make the changes in all the chambers. He neither slept nor rested, until the task was done. Now standing in the shadows, he could feel the energy pouring into his system. With each passing moment, he grew stronger. The day of the Old Ones awakening was rapidly coming. That was not the focus today, though.

His mission today in Star City was a simple one. It had two parts, first to let Zod know he was no longer in charge. Second to show the world that they're, so called heroes were as defenseless as the rest against him and the believers. He almost laughed as he watched Green Arrow and Black Canary try to deal with the believers. They were used to criminals or villains that sought something, that had a goal, money or power. The believers had a goal too, but it was so basic that it proved difficult to deal with. They're goal was to spread terror. Each would give their life to achieve this goal. The heroes with their reluctance to use deadly force seemed powerless to stop them. Already half of the downtown was destroyed and burning. Green Arrow's arsenal could slow the believers down, but could do nothing to stop them from sacrificing themselves. Nathan watched in amusement as Green Arrow fired a bolo arrow to take one of the believers down only to watch in horror as the man started to vibrate and then explode. Since no specific targets were needed, the explosion served its purpose. As he glanced at Black Canary, his smile slipped a little. With her sonic screams, she was having more success against the believers. While they were fanatically dedicated to the cause, they were still human. Her screams could overload their senses and incapacitate them. Nathan wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Deciding to take a more direct participation in the mayhem, he stepped out from the shadows and calmly began to walk towards Black Canary. She didn't notice him at first, preoccupied with dealing with the believers. When she did, the evil, cold smile on his face sent off warning bells. As she glanced down at his hand, she saw the magical knife appear. Reacting on instinct, she turned her scream on Nathan. He didn't stop coming towards her and with a wave of his hand neutralized her scream. Ollie was watching all of this and sensing danger, desperately tried to get to Dinah. She took a defensive stance and effortless threw a series of kicks and punches that should have stopped an ordinary man. They had no effect on Nathan. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat. His smile grew as he plunged the knife into her stomach.

"Dinah!" Ollie screamed, desperate to get to her. Dinah convulsed, as Nathan twisted the knife in deeper.

"You should feel privileged, you are the first hero to fall," Nathan whispered to her and then dropped Dinah to the pavement. With a wave of his hand, the arrows rushing towards him disappeared. Glancing at Ollie, he gave a cruel laugh and then turned and walked away. Ollie was too concerned with Dinah to follow. He dropped down beside her, seeing the blood pumping from the vicious looking wound in her stomach.

"Watchtower! Emergence! Medical emergence! Beam us out of here, damn it!" he shouted into his comm. He cradled Dinah in his arms, even as she coughed and blood came from her lips.

"Hang in there, baby, helps on the way," he whispered to her, praying that transport would happen. It was only another second, but it felt like an eternity to him, before they dissolved and were transported to the Watchtower.

Smallville

Clark stood outside his mother's hospital room, the worry plain on his face. She had been at the market when the episode happened. He knew she'd been feeling weak, but was shocked to hear that she had collapsed in the store. They had rushed her to the hospital and contacted him. He'd been here all night, worry and guilt his constant companions. They had managed to stabilize her and she seemed to be back to her old cheerful self. The doctor was in with her right now, and Clark couldn't help but listen through the wall. As he paced back and forth, he wondered what was taking so long. Finally the door opened and the doctor gestured for him to come in. Clark immediately went in and over to his mother's side.

'How you doing, Ma," he asked, the worry plain on his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I keep telling everyone that, but they don't believe me. I want to get out of here, Clark," she complained.

"That's up to the professionals, Ma. Doctor? How is she," Clark said, giving his mother's hand a squeeze.

"For now, she's fine. We'll keep her overnight for observations, but then she can go home,' the doctor said.

"You said for now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I've spoken with Martha about this before, but it seems she doesn't want to listen to me."

"I listen, I just disagree," Martha countered.

"Ma," Clark said, giving her a look.

"Don't even try that look on me, Clark, I'm the one that invented it."

"What's the problem, doctor," Clark asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Clark, but your mother has congestive heart failure."

"And that means?"

"It basically means her heart isn't able to pump enough blood for her body. Along with this, fluid tends to build up in the lungs, which further restricts her breathing."

"But it can be treated, cured, right," Clark hopefully asked.

"Treated, yes, cured, I'm sorry to say no," the doctor shook his head. "It's a progressive problem. Once it gets to this stage, the trips to the hospital will become more frequent with less time in between."

"But there must be medications, treatments, something?" Clark asked, the information shocking him.

"There are some, but due to your mother's advanced age it limits us. I'm going to prescribe some medication for the fluids, but she'd going to have to cut back on her activities."

"You hear that," Clark said to his mother.

"I'm lying right here, Clark, it's my heart, not my ears," she fired back. "I don't want you to worry about this, I've already made plans for it."

"Ma, I could move back here," Clark started, but she cut him off.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not having you hanging around; worrying over every step I take. Besides, Clark, people live with this everyday. If they can, I can. Isn't that right, doc," she said.

"Well, yes, with careful monitoring and regular examinations people live years with it," the doctor advised.

"See, Clark, so no more of that talk about moving back. Is that clear?" she said to him with her best reassuring smile.

"Yes, Ma," Clark said in agreement, but in the back of his mind, he was more worried about her than ever.

London

Zod lay on a small army cot in a nondescript room. The space could have been mistaken for the room of a foot soldier in it's sparseness. There were none of the lavish appointments one would have considered a General would have. He was beyond that point. Illness has a way of focusing the mind on only the essentials. It was getting harder and harder for him to remain standing for any period of time now. The illness seemed to know it was in a race with him and it was determined to win. Every breath seemed to be labored, a struggle to get enough oxygen, but he wasn't going to give up this close to his goal. Even the light hurt his eyes now, so as he laid there his breath coming with difficulty, he held his arm across his face to ward on the light.

"So very, very fragile you've become. You feel it, don't you," a soft, seductive female voice whispered in his ear. Her hand caressed its way down the side of his cheek, but he still didn't move. He would give her nothing and not give in to her taunts.

"Is there a reason you are here, Morgaine," he calmly said, not even lifting his arm from his eyes.

"Such control," she laughed, "it must be a Kryptonian trait."

"Discipline was always highly regarded among my people, Morgaine, but I doubt you've come to take a trip down memory lane with me, have you?"

"No, I haven't," she said, moving away to sit down in the one chair in the room. "I bring interesting news."

"And that would be?"

"It seems young Nathan is making his move, while you are quietly rest here," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Has he cut you out already," Zod countered quickly, matching her tone and inflection.

"Yes, but that is not all," she answered; disappointed she had not been able to shake him.

"What else?"

"He has attacked Star City and two of its heroes. Both members of the Justice League, I might add."

"The foolishness of youth," Zod absently commented, finally sitting up and looking at Morgaine. He knew this day would come, but he'd hoped he had a little more time to prepare for it.

"What was the result?"

"The city is severely damaged, but it seems Nathan took a personal role in stabbing Black Canary. I believe she was seriously injured."

"Will she survive?" Zod asked, his mind already running through options.

"Probably, but it's not at all certain," she replied.

"It's of no matter, what's done is done. Now we must deal with what will happen next," Zod said.

"Were you not listening, Zod? Young Nathan has made it very clear, he is in charge now and you are out. He never cared for me, and has assumed my role in the project. He wanted me out and he's succeeded. There's nothing you or I can do about it now."

"That's where you are wrong, le Fey, there is a great deal we must do now. I had hoped you could delay him longer, so that my plans would be completed, but now I see we must act," Zod said, struggling to his feet.

"The boy is even more powerful, Zod, we would be wise to avoid direct confrontation," she advised.

"I have no wish for that, at least not yet, Morgaine. It would seem Nathan has bigger targets in mind than us, at the moment. His burning hatred seems to have focused on heroes at the moment. I imagine this will not be the last time he confronts them."

"Heroes can be dangerous, Zod," she cautioned, "they might start out to find Nathan, but they have a nasty way of causing collateral damage on others. In this case, you and I."

"Yes, I agree," he nodded. "I don't think either of us want them nosing into our plans at the moment, do we?"

"Definitely not," she agreed, "but what is there to do?"

"Have you ever noticed pressure focuses the mind?" Zod began. "As pressure increases, the focus narrows until it settles on one thing. I think we need to focus the heroes on our young friend Nathan exclusively."

"I like the sound of that," she chuckled.

"As do I," Zod smiled, "and I think I know the perfect man for the job. Knowing him, he will make a special project of centering the pressure on Superman, which doesn't displease me either."

"I assume you'd like me to contact this man," she asked.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Lex Luthor."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Watchtower

The tower was a hive of activity as Zatanna stepped off the transporter platform. She'd come as soon as she heard about Dinah, just as many heroes did. Batman and Jonn were organizing heroes to deal with the aftermath in Star City and new outbreaks around the globe. Her first priority was to find out how Dinah was doing. When Zee was assured she was going to be okay, she went to see what needed to be done.

"What can I do to help," she asked, making her way to the control center.

"Nothing," Batman immediately said, but then looked up at her, "nothing at the moment, but prepare yourself."

"I could use her in Star City," Green Lantern said as he made his way through the crowd towards the transporter.

"Let me see if there's anyone else," Batman replied, starting to scan the database.

"There is no time, Zatanna go with Green Lantern," Jonn said before Zee could reply to Batman. With a nod, she turned and headed out. As they dematerialized, Batman turned on Jonn with a scowl.

"I didn't want her there, Jonn," he gruffly.

"She needs to prove herself, Batman," Jonn countered, "its important to both her and the League."

"She could have gone on another mission," Batman grumbled.

"I know you're concerned, but this is about her and what she needs, not you," Jonn said calmly, yet forcefully, before turning back to the console.

"What if something happens down there, Jonn? Have you considered that? Black Canary is a seasoned crime fighter, but she was no match for the man that attacked her. She's in critical condition, as we speak. What if Zatanna finds herself in a similar position?"

"Then she will have to deal with it," Jonn evenly said to Batman. "Would you prefer if another hero were attacked instead of Zatanna? How would that benefit Zatanna or others trust in her, Batman? She's a powerful member that may prove to be invaluable in this current crisis. She needs a show of support from us that we can count on her. In the long run, it will help both her and the League. I know this is difficult for you, but you can't protect her forever."

"I hope you're right."

"As do I," Jonn admitted, before turning to summon another group of heroes for another mission.

LexCorp

Lex Luthor sat at his desk in the glittering high-rise that bore his name. It had been months since his last plan had been foiled and he was restless with failure. The Secret Society of Grodd was a joke as far as Lex was concerned, along with all the other affiliations that the so-called supervillians had. As he sat there, Lex realized he'd gotten away from who and what he really was. He wasn't one of those costume clowns with some minor power or a weapon attacking some hero. He was Lex Luthor, an unrivaled genius, yet he'd let himself forget that. His greatest strength wasn't his fighting skills or some advanced weapon, it was his mind. If he was ever going to rid the world of those cretinous heroes, it was going to be with his genius. As he mulled over ideas along those lines, the wall in his office began to shimmer. Pressing the silent alarm for his security, Lex turned his full attention to the opening that suddenly appeared. Through it stepped a man and a woman. The man was dressed in a utilitarian outfit, but he looked drawn and haggard. The woman appeared in all gold, including a mask and flowing robes. There was an aura coming off her, that Lex knew instantly had to be magic related.

"The door, please, Morgaine, he will undoubtedly have notified security," Zod said as he moved over and sat down across from Lex. With a wave of her hand, a glimmering shield went up over the door and surrounded the office completely.

"It's done, we can talk without interruption now," she said with amusement and walked back over to where Zod sat.

"If you were trying to get my attention, you've succeeded," Lex casually said, opening a desk drawer and silently taking out a weapon. "I should warn you, I don't react well to threats."

"No one has threatened you, Luthor," Zod said.

"You'll forgive me," Lex sarcastically said, "Usually when a magical portal opens in my office I tend to jump to that conclusion."

"We've come to help you, Lex," Morgaine said, moving over to the windows.

"No thank you," Lex immediately replied.

"You haven't heard what we have to offer," Zod answered.

"Let me guess, you have some brilliant plan that's foolproof for defeating some hero or robbing a bank, but; you just need my financial assistance for the start up. Like I said, not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I have real work to do. I'm sure you can find your way back out the way you came."

"What small minds you mistake us for," Morgaine laughed.

Raising the gun and pointing it at Zod, Lex continued," I've asked you once, nicely, now I must insisted. Don't even think about trying your magic on me, Miss le Fey, this is a special gun immune to magic. Oh, yes, I know who you are, Morgaine, although your friend here isn't familiar to me."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the general said, "my name is Zod, Dru-Zod or General Zod in another life."

Lex was surprised by this, but didn't lower the gun. "Zod, the Kryptonian?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were dead, defeated by Superman," Lex asked.

"As you can see, both are true," Zod replied; "now if you wish us to leave, we will, but you will miss out on a rather special job we have for you."

"I'm finished worked for others, Zod, human or Kryptonian," Lex sneered.

"You misunderstand, we don't wish to hire you," Zod said, shaking his head.

"I told you he's used to small minds and petty plans," Morgaine added.

"Suppose you tell me what is you want from me, Zod," Lex said, ignoring Morgaine's jab, but lowering the gun.

"We want nothing from you, Luthor. We wish to present you with an opportunity,' Zod said with a rare smile, "one that seems perfect for a man of your talents."

"And that would be?"

'Turning the tide of public opinion against the so-called heroes, specially the Justice League." Zod offered.

"I would have never pictured you two as comedians, but you have made me laugh," Lex chuckled. "What would be the point of further alienating the public from the Justice League?"

"Haven't you been trying to warn the people against these superpower heroes for years, Lex? Even after Superman invades, they don't completely abandon him. As time has past, they've forgotten and actually celebrate him and the others. It's it time someone reminded them of all that," Morgaine seductively said to him.

"The public are fools that think Superman and the Justice League can protect them," Lex countered.

'What if it turns out they can't, Luthor?" Zod asked. "They would listen to the voice that's been warning them in that case, wouldn't they? He would seem like a prophet of the truth."

"A savior, even," Morgaine added.

"I suppose," Lex nodded, his mind already playing over the idea. "No, the flaw in your plan is that the League is protecting the public, for the moment."

"Are they?" Zod asked, "There was an attack in Star City today. Heroes were there, but they couldn't stop it from happening."

"An isolated incident," Lex said dismissively.

"What if it wasn't?" Morgaine asked.

"What are you saying," Lex asked with interest.

"More attacks are coming, Luthor," Zod said, leaning forward. "The heroes will struggle to deal with them just like today. The public will be nervous, fearful, afraid and looking for answers. The man that provides answers would be that prophet we spoke of."

"You are behind the attacks?"

"No, but we know who is," Zod said, shaking his head. "You can be assured he will continue."

"With that sort of knowledge, a man could make himself very important, Lex," Morgaine said and then added, "or point the spotlight on others failures."

"The beauty, Luthor, is there is nothing those said heroes could do to that man," Zod smiled, "it would all be perfectly legal."

"Yes, it would," Lex agreed, warming to the idea by the moment.

"Failures today, could lead that man to bring up failures in the past. Trusts betrayed in the past, as well," Morgaine temptingly added.

"I assume, you'd want to be in charge of how it's done," Lex jadedly said.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Luthor," Zod replied. "What you do with this information is your business. We are only messengers and now our part is done."

Zod stood as Morgaine opened the portal again. Without another word they stepped through and vanished from Lex's office. The magical barrier disappeared and his security guards came rushing in.

"Are you all right, Mr. Luthor," they asked, scanning the office for trouble.

"Never been better," Lex smiled, "Oh, by the way, you're fired. On your way out have my secretary get public relations up here immediately."

The Watchtower

Superman beamed in, having just heard about Black Canary. He'd been at the hospital all day in Smallville. He was still worried, but wanted to check on Dinah to see if she was okay. As he made his way along the corridor, he could hear everyone talking about the new attacks and their worry over Dinah. As he entered the infirmary he instinctively put on a lighter expression as if nothing were wrong. Ollie was hovering over Dinah and the concern was plain to see.

"So how's she doing," Clark asked.

"What? Oh, Superman, hi, she's better, better," Ollie managed to say.

"I feel like hell," Dinah groaned from the bed. Clark smiled at this and reaches over to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just get better, that's the most important thing."

"Thanks," she managed a smile. "I feel like such a rookie, letting that guy get to me like this."

"I should have been more aware of what was going on," Ollie grimly said, "I should have seen him before…"

"Stop it!" she groaned, "It wasn't your fault!"

"Still," he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Ollie, I'm going to be okay, don't beat yourself up over this! It was an ambush, neither one of us saw it coming."

"I know, it's just the thought…" Ollie trailed off.

"She's right, Ollie, the person responsible is the man that did this," Clark said to him. "Don't forget that. You were there to get Dinah to medical attention, that's the important thing. Look at it this way, you probably saved her life, now she owes you one."

"Oh, thanks, Clark, now there going to be no living with him," Dinah smiled, understanding what Clark was trying to do.

"Well, it's not like I keep score or anything, but he is right," Ollie reluctantly smiled, "you owe me one, Dinah."

"And I know you'll collect as soon as I'm out of here," she said, smiling at him. "I sure there's some way I can thank you."

"I have a few ideas," he chuckled.

"All right, you two, there's someone else in the room, remember," Clark interjected. "You both look like you could use some rest. Why don't we get a cup of coffee, Ollie, and let her get some sleep? Rest is what she needs right now and I don't think I can listen to you two discussing how you're going to thank each other."

"No, I should probably stay," Ollie said, even as his voice seemed lighter.

"Go, he's right, I am a little tired," Dinah said, running her hand down Ollie's arm.

"Maybe for a minute," Ollie reluctantly agreed. He leaned over and kissed her, whispering, "I'll be here, if you need anything, for as long as it takes."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

As they started for the door, Clark looked back and winked, "get better."

Dinah mouthed thank you to Clark and then slowly closed her eyes. As they stepped out of her room, Ollie immediately went over to Atom and said, "If she needs anything, call me. I don't care what it is, call me, or if there's a change, call me."

"I will," Atom promised.

"Come on, Ollie, I've got super hearing, remember? I'll know if anything happens."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Ollie admitted, "that must come in handy when someone you love is ill."

Clark didn't answer, knowing the truth wouldn't be any comfort for Ollie. All his powers were useless when it came to Martha Kent, he just had to watch and pray. So he put on a small fake smile and nodded, leading the other man out of the infirmary.

Star City

The damage was worse than they had first thought. Green Lantern and Zatanna assisted the police and fire fighters in rescuing the injured and those still trapped in the rumble. She pushed her magical skills further than usual, restoring buildings, water lines, streets and the power grid, that had been destroyed during the attack. Zatanna could feel uneasiness among the people at the sight of her magical powers. Some of this was due to the nature of the attack they'd been through, but she knew another part was just the natural distrust of magic that people had. She tried not to let it affect her work, but the looks in some of the survivors' eyes bothered her. Zee found herself getting angry at whoever had done this. These were innocents, yet there was callousness about the attacks. Whoever did this, had no concern for who or how many might be injured. As she moved through the rumble, again she was struck by a familiarity about the magic used. The mystical signature of it brushed against her mind, like a long forgotten tune. The music was there, but she couldn't remember the words. It was as if she knew who this was, but just couldn't place them. Perhaps when this was over she would talk to someone, maybe Dr. Occult and Rose Psychic. They were friends and something of magical detectives.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the scene as something stirred in the magical plane. Glancing around, she saw some fire fighters lift a large chunk of rubble off what they assumed was a victim. A warning went through her, as the survivor stood and turned towards Green Lantern. The fire fighters backed away as they saw those eerie white eyes. It was a believer, probably one of the ones Black Canary had subdued earlier. He began to vibrate and move towards John. There was no time to shout a warning, as the believer picked up speed. John was busy, lifting a mother and her child out of the rumble and didn't see the approaching danger.

"Lantern!" Zatanna cried, but saw he had his arms full and was defenseless.

"POTS!" she called out, sending a magical bolt out towards the believer. His progress immediately halted, but he continued to vibrate. Calling up another spell, she knew if he exploded, more innocents would be injured. A bubble formed out of thin air around the believer. As his body began to explode, the bubble collapsed in on him turning the force of the blast back. John hovered watching in astonishment as the bubble shrank until there was nothing left of the believer or the explosion. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, including Zatanna, who felt drained by the effort. Sweat ran down her cheek, as she stumbled a little. There was more work to be done, she knew, but a moment's break was needed. As she sat down, catching her breath, John came over to her.

"How you doing," he asked.

"Tired, but I'll be okay," she said with a small smile.

"I think I owe you a thank you. You really saved my hide back there," he said, sitting down next to her.

"You'd have done the same," she said, dismissing it.

"Still, thanks, Zatanna."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Ah, just one question, I got to ask," John smiled. "Pots? What the hell was that?"

"It's stop backwards and no, I didn't make up the rules, okay," Zatanna said in exasperation.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, it just caught me off guard is all. I wasn't sure if the guy stopped because of your magic or if he couldn't figure out why you were yelling pots at him." John teased.

"I think you're hanging out with Shayera too much, John," she fired back.

"Yeah, I have had a warped sense of humor lately," he chuckled, "take five, things are pretty much under control, besides, you earned it."

"Thanks."

The Watchtower

Clark had sat with Ollie in the cafeteria just letting him vent. He was feeling guilty over not being able to protect Dinah and probably just needed someone to listen. They all knew that helpless feeling and Clark tried to let Ollie know it wasn't his fault. It wasn't much, but it got him out of the infirmary for a little while. Clark walked back with him to check on Dinah. The Atom told them she was sleeping and her vitals were improving. Ollie thanked Clark for listening to him rant, but Clark dismissed it. They shook hands and Clark headed out. They had never been close and many times there had been friction between them, but Clark knew Ollie was a good man and hated to see him beat himself up over things he couldn't control. Now if Clark could only resist that urge himself. As he stepped into the command center a voice called out to him.

"We could have used you earlier, Superman."

"Something came up, Batman," Clark replied to his friend. Batman seemed to consider this for a moment, waiting until they were the only ones in the room before replying.

"How is your mother?"

"Not great," Clark admitted.

"If there's anything I can do," Bruce offered, his voice softer.

"Thank you, Bruce, but it's all just wait and see now."

"Well, the offer stands and if you need extra time off, I'm sure Jonn and I can work something out," Bruce said.

"Thanks," Clark nodded, and moved over to one of the consoles. Batman didn't say anything for a moment, but then walked over to where Clark was sitting.

"Have you seen much of Zatanna while she's been in Metropolis, Clark," Bruce quietly asked.

"How's that," Clark replied, a little caught off guard by the question.

"Well, I know you did a review and an article on her, I was just curious if you've seen her around town," Bruce said, glancing around to make sure no one heard them talking.

"Ah, yeah, I've seen her," Clark answered, wondering if Bruce already knew about the two of them dating. He really didn't feel like having the man-to-man talk right now.

"Let me ask you," Bruce started, moving closer, "have you seen her out with anybody?"

"Out with anybody," Clark asked.

"A date, Clark, do I have to spell it out for you," Bruce said with a little annoyance, "She's being awfully mysterious about this new guy she's seeing, like it's some big secret."

Clark almost laughed out loud at this and for the first time today his mood lightened.

"Well, she is an adult, Bruce," Clark offered, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know that, Clark, don't be funny. Can't a friend look out for her? I mean her track record in this department isn't exactly stellar. She's a magnet for losers and I'm afraid she's being so secretive because this new guy's probably the King of the Losers. I don't want to see her hurt, again."

"You know I did see her having coffee with someone last week," Clark said.

"Really? So what was the guy like? Please don't tell me he had sandals on," Bruce groaned. "If he's one of those guys that speaks about himself in the third person, I'm definitely going to have to pay him a visit."

"No sandals, Bruce," Clark chuckled, "I think he was wearing a suit. A big handsome guy, I'm sure you'd like him."

"I doubt it, but a suit is a step up," Bruce admitted, "I hate sandals, I don't know what it is. They conjure up this image of beatniks or hippies to me. I think she goes out of her way to find guys she knows I'm going to dislike."

"What are you her dad all of a sudden, Bruce?" Clark asked with interest.

"No, but I've known her since she was a kid, Clark," Bruce said defensively. "She's still young and with her father gone, someone has to look out for her."

"I think she's perfectly capable of doing that herself, Bruce," Clark laughed, "Is Diana aware of this side of you, Bruce? She might be a little concerned if she did."

"Nice try, Clark but you're not switching the subject on me. There's nothing going on between Diana and I, you know that. We're colleagues and have a mutual respect," Bruce justified a little too quickly. "Of course, I've noticed how incredibly attractive and smart she is, but that's all beside the point."

Bruce noticed that Clark was beaming now.

"From the look on your face, she's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, Bruce, but don't let me stop you, continue," Diana said with a big smile. Bruce gave Clark a whithering look, but he only smiled wider.

"So you think I'm beautiful and smart, anything else, Bruce," Diana teased.

"You're also apparently very good at entering a room silently," Bruce replied.

"It's a good thing I am, think of all the interesting things I'd miss," she laughed.

"You're taking this out of context, Diana," Bruce said, turning to face her. "We were discussing something else, and Clark thought he'd be funny bringing you up."

"I was just pointing out that you might find it interesting how protective Bruce can be."

"You must have been talking about Zatanna," Diana said, moving closer. "I think I was blessed coming from an island of women if all men act like you do, Bruce. She's not even your daughter, I can only imagine what you'd be like with the real thing."

"I'm just watching out for a friend," Bruce defended himself.

"He was pumping me for information about the new guy Zatanna is dating," Clark quickly added, enjoying watching Bruce squirm.

"As one friend concerned about another," Bruce justified.

"Uh-huh," Clark said with a big smile.

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much, Kal," Diana observed with a smile, "I noticed you haven't offered any information about the woman you went out on a date with? Would you care to share any information on how it's going?"

"Yes, Clark, please do," Bruce said with a smile of his own. "Tell us, how's that going?"

"Great," Clark replied, enjoying watching the smile on Diana's face turn to a frown.

"Hera help me, I swear you're doing that just to irritate me, Kal," Diana grumbled. "Just because I pointed out you never say great, now everything's great. You're doing it deliberately, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Clark smiled, for which he received a punch in the arm.

"I'm lost here," Bruce cut in. "You never say the word great?"

"Apparently not, according to Diana," Clark replied, "Ow, by the way."

"I should hit you harder for making fun of me," Diana grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You better be taking notes on this, Bruce," Clark said with a straight face, "Once you two start dating, you're going to have to watch out for that temper. Amazons are apparently thin skinned."

"We also dislike most men, which I'm starting to understand more and more," Diana warned, her eyes burning a hole into Clark's.

"We're not dating, Clark," Bruce added, "I wish you'd stop saying that!"

'Yes, although everyone else seems to be, but someone has issues,' Diana snidely commented.

"We've discussed this, Diana, and they're perfectly legitimate concerns," Bruce replied.

"According to you."

"Do you two want to be alone?" Clark asked, barely containing his amusement. He received two extremely irritated looks from them, but before they could answer the transporter activated and John and Zatanna appeared. They stepped down and noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"Did we interrupt something," John asked.

"No!" Bruce quickly said, "How was the mission?"

"Great," Zatanna said with a smile. Diana looked over at Clark and saw him smiling. She punched him again.

"What? I didn't even say anything?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Metropolis

Zatanna's back was against the door, her legs wrapped around Clark's waist, her fingers caressing his neck and shoulders. The only sound in the room was their groans and heavy breathing. Clark kissed her avidly, his desire for her rising by the moment. Her body molded against his, as she matched his hunger. Something completely unexpected had occurred earlier on the Watchtower. It was really the first time since they'd been dating that they were both there at the same time. Being so close, yet not wanting to let everyone in on their relationship added a new erotic danger to everything. They found themselves intensely aware of each other. Little gestures and stolen glances seemed stir them both. It was sweet torture, sitting there with their teammates, unable to touch each other, yet both their minds thinking the same things. An innocent brush against the other took on a new tantalizing meaning. Zatanna happened to look across the cafeteria and caught a fleeting but intense look from Clark that seemed to ignite a smoldering heat that spread throughout her body. The sight of her innocently checking a rip in her fishnet stockings took on a whole new erotic meaning for Clark. He had to will himself to remain cool and try and focus on what John was saying to him. Zatanna wore her top hat with a slightly sexier tilt to it and there was a little more sway to her walk, knowing his eyes were following her. Her gaze seemed to linger just a second longer than normal on the way his uniform showed off his muscular body. Clark actually felt a few beads of sweat trickle down from his temple, as he couldn't help looking at her full sensual lips when she talked. The time till the end of the shift seemed to drag on forever for the both of them. It was like counting down the minutes on the last day of school. When finally the shift was over, Clark had to steel himself not to fly to the transporter. Zatanna lingered, talking to Shayera, but out of the corner of her eye she watched him dematerialize and licked her lips as she visualized being with him in a matter of moments. Materializing over Metropolis, Clark speed to his apartment as fast as possible, smiling when he reached it finding she'd already worked her magic on the light. Zatanna played it cool, as she walked by Bruce and Diana to the transporter pad. Inwardly, she was screaming of Mr. Terrific to speed it the hell up, but outwardly she was placid. The moment she touched down in her hotel room, she magically transported herself to his door. It flew open the same instance and Clark eagerly pulled her into his arms. He'd already changed out of his uniform into a simple flannel shirt and jeans. Zatanna tossed her hat towards his couch as she enthusiastically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The door closed and he lifted her up against it. Their passions flared, as they couldn't seem to get close enough to the other.

"I thought the shift would never end," he whispered, kissing her hard and demanding.

"I know," she whispered back, "I kept imagining you like this and it was all I could do not to grab you."

As he held her with one arm, he fumbled to unbutton her shirt and in his haste a few popped off.

"Clark, this is my dress shirt," she lamented, but didn't stop her own exploration of his body.

"I'll buy you ten more," he hotly whispered, kissing his way along her neck.

"They're expensive."

"I'll take out a loan," he said, his lips working their way along her earlobe.

"Oh! The hell with it," She gasped, having the same trouble with his shirt. With one quick pull, she ripped it open all the way down, buttons flying everywhere. She practically purred as her fingers skimmed against his warm hard flesh, his lips devastating her. Her jacket, vest and now ruined dress shirt were the next items to haphazardly fall to the floor. Stiff was a word that applied to different parts of both their anatomies. As they simultaneously reached for the fasteners on the others pants, they gazed deeply at each other. The room seemed to be sizzling, as they scorched each other with the look of pure hunger.

"Let's go to the bedroom, Clark," she frantically whispered. "Now."

"Too far," he said, his voice full of emotion. A thrill went through her, as she immediately understood. With surprising strength she pushed off from the door, sending them to the floor. She hovered tantalizingly close over him; her lips open, as her breathing was ragged.

"This will work, too," she said, pressing her body hard against his, as she kissed her way along his jaw line.

"You're driving me crazy, Zee," Clark groaned, her body sensually grinding against his.

"Great."

London

Morgaine le Fey had arrived almost twenty minutes earlier, but so far they hadn't spoke. She watched Zod with interest, wondering what was going through that mind of his. To all outwardly appearances, he was doing nothing, just sitting and staring at a chessboard. She knew this was deceiving, and was a little surprised at her attraction to Zod. It had been centuries since she'd felt any real desire for a man, but looking at him, she had to admit to herself the idea was appealing. Underneath her mask she chuckled to herself, thinking how unexpected it was. He was practically a shell of a man, eaten away by disease, yet his mind was still so sharp. Long dormant feelings flared within her. She wanted desperately to believe his plan would work, that her long lost beauty would finally be hers again. Perhaps when they were both made whole, she thought, the possibilities might be worth exploring. That would have to wait, now was about seeing that nothing stood in their way.

"Most find that it's necessary to move the pieces to play the game," she acerbically said.

"Yes, I suppose they do," Zod acknowledged, looking up from the board to her. "I find myself intrigued by this Earth game. Each move changes the game. It takes strategy, for sure, but it also calls for imagination. Looking at this board, I can imagine the next ten moves for each initial move and so on."

"I would think it would appeal to you, it's based on conquest," she replied.

"That's one interpretation, but another is that it's life played out before us," Zod countered.

"How poetic, Zod, it appears your time on Earth has mellowed you."

"Perhaps, but then it's said only a fool doesn't take notice of the things around him. My race was an analytical people, we learn through observation. We held science in the highest regard. This tended to make others see us as a cold people, but that's far from the truth. We were just as passionate as the next, perhaps more so, we just chose not to let them rule us," he said to her. Morgaine had come over and sat down across from him, interested in his thoughts.

"You seem much more expansive with your views and thoughts today," she mentioned.

"I suppose," he conceded, "the fourth crystal is fully charged, so we are one step closer to our goal."

"And what of your young friend Nathan?"

"He's heady with his new power and considers me no threat to him," Zod calmly said. "He's busy opening his heart and pouring out on the world some of the hate that's there."

"You don't seem concerned," she asked.

"Oh, I'm very concerned, for Nathan is the wild card in whole affair. He's the illogical move that throws the whole board into chaos," Zod replied. "He's the number one threat to all I've worked towards."

"Not the heroes? You truly believe Luthor can sway the populous?" she asked in surprise.

"Honestly? No, I have my doubts," Zod admitted. "This business of archetypes with the dreamers got me to thinking and I imagine one of the oldest archetypes is the hero. People see themselves in the hero, for we are all the hero in our own story. I think that's something societies overlook. You and I would be considered criminals, villains, by most people, yet that's not how we see ourselves, is it? Young Nathan certainly doesn't see himself that way; he's a hero in his own mind."

"Then why recruit Luthor for something you doubt will work," she asked.

"I didn't say it wouldn't work, only that it won't sway the populous at large," Zod countered. "It was never intended to. A man like Luthor believes something is valuable only if he pays for it. I have an ally that wishes to remain in the shadows, but has agreed to present Luthor the idea in the right way."

"What is this idea?"

"Distraction," Zod immediately answered. "If they are distracted, even for a little while, that aids us. It gives us time to complete our work."

"And when we are done, it will no longer matter what they do,' she added, "You are a very interesting man, Zod."

"And you are a most intriguing woman, Morgaine,' Zod said in response. They looked at each other across the chessboard for a few moments and then she reached over and moved one of the pieces.

"Queen's pawn to e4, your move, Zod."

Daily Planet

Zatanna still had a smile on her face as she walked into the Daily Planet building around lunchtime. Last night had been amazing, as had this morning. She had been reluctantly to let him leave, but he had work so she gave in. He'd promised to take her to lunch and she'd agreed to meet him at his office. As she stepped into the elevator, she smiled at the young man and woman already on board. There was a nervous, shy quality to the smaller woman. It took a moment for Zatanna to place her, but the she remembered.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna, I almost met you at the café, didn't I?" She said with a smile.

"Wh-What? Oh, um, yeah, you, you were with Clark," Lisa said, her voice trembling. "I'm-I'm Lisa."

A gentle nudge reminded her introduce Milton.

"Oh, this is Milton."

"Nice to met you!" He said enthusiastically, "By the way, no hard feelings!"

"Okay," Zatanna replied, not really sure what he was talking about. "You two make a cute couple."

Milton beamed and Lisa blushed furiously, before saying, "thank you. You-You and Clark do to."

"Right, with you both being giants and all," Milton added.

"Gotcha, well, this is my floor, nice meeting you both," Zee said, stepping off and wondering if it was just her or did they seemed a little strange. She was pulled from this thought, as a woman came barreling by, nearly running into her.

"Again?" Lois said, looking up from her files in surprise at seeing Zatanna.

"Hi, I'm…" Zee started, but was cut off by a wave of Lois' hand.

"I know, but no time today," she said and moved off quickly to her office. Zee stood there for a moment and then just shook her head and walked to Clark's office. She lightly knocked and heard his voice call that it was open. As she stepped into the room, a smile came to her face as she saw him getting up from his desk.

"Hey, you," he smiled, grabbing his jacket and moving towards her. He meant to only give her a light kiss, but once their lips met, it quickly turned into something more.

"Re-Ready to go to lunch," she finally said when the kiss ended, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Lunch, right," Clark said, his breathing a little faster than normal. A little awkwardly, he stepped back from her. "After you."

Zatanna smiled and turned and headed out the door, feeling Clark close behind. As focused on each other as they were, it went unnoticed to both that Cat Grant had been watching all of this.

"Well, isn't that interesting," she said with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile, in her office, Lois Lane could barely contain her excitement. She'd been working on the Albino story all week and it was finally paying off. The clues had been like a crossword puzzle, but after deciphering them and cross checking the archives she had come upon a startling revelation. At first she couldn't believe it, but after going through the society pages it all made sense. He'd been in or around Metropolis on all the dates associated with the Albino, but he was based in Gotham. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to Lois. His playboy image was just a cover for something darker. She'd always had her suspicions about him, but a criminal mastermind was the last thing she'd considered. She knew him was the most amazing part, but he'd fooled her just like everyone else. As hard as it was to believe, the facts were plain, Bruce Wayne was the Albino!

Bonneville Salt Flats

The room was the size of an aircraft carrier. Nathan stood on the edge, letting his eyes scan out over the sea of dreamers that had been brought here. The room radiated power and it was through him it was channeled. A cadre of believers stood behind him, all in awe at what they saw. He'd brought them here to show them what they were just a small piece of something grand. Even believers needed reminding now and then just what they were involved in. As they looked out over the sea of dreamers their conviction grew stronger. The transformation of this world was at hand and they had a part to play in it. Nathan turned to them and gave his best impression of a benevolent smile. It was a poor imitation but for this audience it was more than enough.

"You are the chosen ones," he started, his voice rising as he spoke. "The day is rapidly approaching when our centuries old dream with come to pass! You stand at the focal point in time. I envy all of you. It is through your sacrifice that all our dreams will come true! Go know, and let the world tremble before us!"

A cheer went up and then the believers began to transport to different locations around the globe. When the last had disappeared, Nathan's true smile came forth. It was a cold, hate filled slash across his young face, but it was a glimpse into his soul.

Luthercorp

Lex had been reviewing presentations for all the major ad agencies for the better part of the morning. They were all slick, stylish and ultra modern, but they were all wrong. Each seemed to miss the point he was after. He had tried to describe it, but couldn't seem to put it into words. Ideas rattled around in his brain, but like most of the presentations they seemed like a rehash of old, failed ideas. He had almost lost hope in the whole project when a small agency, the Grace Associates started their presentation. It was different right from the beginning. A tall professional looking redheaded woman walked into the room, pushing a combo TV/DVD player. She wore glasses; her hair pulled back in a severe bun and her suit was a rather unflattering, conservative look. She took out a DVD and put it in the machine and then turned and looked at Lex for the first time. With a smile she walked over to him and handed him the remote.

"Watch and if you're interested, we'll talk afterwards," she said and then left the office. It certainly was a new approach he thought to himself. Settling back into his chair, he pressed play and waited for the presentation to begin. What came up surprised him. The first shot was of the expressionless face of Superman. The video itself was crude, but as he watched, other images were alternated with more images of Superman. They started out as the most benign things, puppies, flowers, but as they video progressed they slowly shifted to darker, more disturbing images. Lex found himself reacting to them, noticing the change in Superman's reaction on the screen. Guilt, anger, remorse seemed to cross the superhero's face. As suddenly as the video started, it ended. Lex sat back staring at the blank screen blown away by the presentation. He reached for the intercom and told his secretary to send the woman back in. The doors opened a moment later and the redheaded woman walked in and sat down across from Lex.

"An interesting presentation, Miss?" Lex began.

"Grace, you can call me Grace," she smiled, "I thought you might find it engaging."

"Tell me, how did you get those images of Superman? I've never seen most of them before," he asked. Her smile grew wider as she adjusted her glasses.

"Actually, you have, Mr. Luthor, they are all the same image," she told him.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Have you heard the phrase that there's nothing new in the world, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant?"

"In the 1910s and 20s, a Russian filmmaker named Lev Kuleshov demonstrated what would later be called The Kuleshov Effect. It's a process of editing or montage that can be used in film. He found that viewers bring their own emotional reactions to the sequence of images, just as you have. In this case, the same image of Superman is invested with the viewer's own feelings."

"Fascinating," Lex said derisively, feeling thrown off by the woman. "I'm sure your professor from your college film class is smiling somewhere, but I don't see how this applies to my project."

"It was used to show a point, Mr. Luthor," Grace continued. "I'm guessing that you were unhappy with my competitors presentations, correct?"

"Yes, so," Lex replied.

"Their approach to the problem was flawed from the start. Turning a large mass of people against the heroes is difficult at best, impossible in most cases," she observed."

"And what do you propose?"

"Something much more specific," she said, leaning forward. "On the surface the campaign which is like the others you saw today, but the real goal would be the heroes themselves. Behind those masks and costumes, they are people just like everyone else. They have families, friends, and lovers like the rest of us. The underlying message would target them, raising doubt among the heroes and those close to them. If the overarching themes have an effect on a portion of the population, that is just an added bonus."

"Interesting," Lex smiled, liking what he heard, "and what would be the themes of this underlying message?"

"The law of unintended consequences," Grace offered.

"How so?"

"We would use you as a prime example, Mr. Luthor," she smiled, "your criminal past is well documented. We would show that it was a response to these heroes. It would point out the virtual superhero arms race that is going on. Much like during the cold war, as new more powerful heroes emerge, so do more powerful villains. We will use the myth of nostalgia, of a better time in the past, before superheroes were around. The criminal was just an ordinary man with a gun in the most extreme cases. Ordinary policemen were able to handed the situation. Once the heroes started, the criminals had to adjust. For example, Gotham has always been known for it's corruption, but it wasn't until the Batman emerged that the city began to see the likes of the Joker. The net effect was that ordinary men and women could no longer control the situation as they had before. Case after case can be shown that this pattern repeats itself in every city superheroes appear in. Metropolis is the worst, because it has the greatest hero, Superman. Think of the villains that have attacked the city, all of which the ordinary police are totally incapable of handling."

"An interesting theory, but how does it help me," Lex pointedly asked.

"A hero sets out to do good, to make a difference, "Grace slowly said, "how would they react if it's pointed out to them that the real difference they make is to cause things to become more dangerous and violent?"

"They would start to question their whole mission," Lex added, a broad smile coming to his face.

"Exactly," Grace nodded, "The law of unintended consequences taken to its logical conclusion. That's my presentation, Mr. Luthor."

"Just let me get my checkbook and it's Lex, Grace," he said with his most winning smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Since her return from Star City, something had been bothering Zatanna about the magic used there. It seemed so familiar to her, yet she could place it. She arrived at this detective agency to find some answers. Doctor Occult and Rose Psychic were friends of her father and she'd known them most of her life. In many ways there were like second parents to her. That might seem strange to most people, considering their special situation. Years ago, Dr. Occult had been killed in a battle with an otherworldly entity and Rose had bonded their souls together to restore him. They now shared one being, shifting back and forth depending on the situation. Few knew about this and Zatanna had always found it heartbreaking. They paid the ultimate sacrifice for their love, but they would never be able to touch the other again. How they managed to go on must have been difficult, but they had, helping others. As she reached the front door, Zatanna's mystical senses flashed a warning. Something was terribly wrong, that now familiar signature of dark magic formed a barrier around the building. Casting a protection spell around herself, Zatanna began to mystically probe the shield. It took several minutes, but finally she was able to penetrate it and move into the office. The lights were all off and the whole place was dimly lit. Candles and incense created a cloud of smoke that hung in the air. Someone powerful in the black arts had worked some serious magic in this place. Pentagrams and incantations written in the ancient tongue were scrawled over the walls and floor. A sense of dread filled Zatanna as she made her way deeper into the building. Eerie shadows danced along the walls as the candles flickered as she passed. Something brushed against her aura. It was very faint, but she felt a presence, almost calling to her. As she followed it Zee nearly set off several magic traps that had been set. It seemed whoever responsible for this, had booby-trapped the whole place. Simple spells disguised much more deadly ones and she was on constant alert for them. The presence was in the back room and surrounded by powerful incantations.

"STHGIL NO," she called and the room lit up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did a shudder of horror went through her.

"Oh my God," she gasped. Trapped inside some sort of transparent cocoons were Rose and Dr. Occult. They were writhing in agony, as the cocoons kept changing, shifting so their bodies were never whole, but in a state of constant fluctuation. They were two beings, yet they were never completely one or the other.

"You never did know how to mind your own business, did you, Zee," a voice said behind her. Whirling around, Zatanna took up a defensive posture. When she saw the man standing there she had to gasp in shock.

"Nathan?" she barely managed to say.

"Been a long time, Zee, you look good,' he said with a cold smile.

"What-What are you doing here," She asked, still not believing it was him. She had known Nathan as a child, but hadn't seen him in fifteen years.

"Just visiting Mommy and Daddy," he replied.

"Something horrible has attacked them, I could use your help undoing this," she said, moving towards Dr. Occult and Rose.

"Why would I want to do that?" Nathan said, "I mean, I went to all the trouble to put them like that, it seems a shame to undo it now."

"You? You did this, to your own parents," she gasped in shock. "Why?"

"You have the nerve to ask that," he answered, his voice filled with anger. "After what these monsters put me through."

"They loved you, Nathan," Zee responded, not believing what she was hearing.

"Love? Is that what you said? They don't know the meaning of the word. All they care about is each other," Nathan spat out in disgust. "All my mother cared about was saving my father. Don't talk to me about love, Zee."

"She saved his life because she loved him."

'At what cost, Zee," he bitterly asked, "she was pregnant with me at the time! Do you have any idea what fusing with him did to me? She didn't care! As for him, did he ever give any thought to what happened to his unborn child when he was in control of their body? Do you have any idea what it's like to live in nothingness or worse? You speak of love? Ha! That thing you call my mother and father is a monstrosity and I'm its abomination! They disgust me!"

"Nathan? What's happened to you?" Zee said, horrified at his words. "I knew you growing up and this isn't you."

"Yes, Zee, it is," Nathan coldly said to her. "I used to try and hide it, the hatred I had for them. You never knew me at all, Zee. You were the little magical princess kept away from all the dark and terrible things magic can do, the little star up on the stage with Daddy. I, on the other hand learned first hand the nightmare. That's all about to change. It's why I've kept them alive. I want them to see their precious world go up in flames."

"You!" Zee gasped, "You're behind all of it, aren't you? It was your presence I felt in Africa and Star City! Why, Nathan, why?"

"Well, give the little princess a gold star for finally figuring it out," Nathan laughed. "Why? Isn't it obvious? A world that would allow those two to exist doesn't deserve to go on."

"You're insane!"

"Perhaps," Nathan admitted, "That's what they did to me. Now it's time for this world to pay for it."

"You'll never get away with it!" Zee said, her disgust and anger at him growing by the second. Nathan only smiled at this. When he'd felt the disturbance, he hadn't figured on Zatanna being here. His time was short and he needed to be elsewhere.

"The Justice League is already aware of your plan, Nathan, they'll stop you," she added.

"Really? How's Black Canary doing?"

"You! You attacked her!" Zatanna shouted, anger filling her.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm in a bit of a rush, Zee. Now for old time sake, I suggest you leave here before you get hurt."

Something snapped inside of Zatanna, the sheer evil on his words pushing her over the limit. Mystical energy began to coalesce around her, the very air shimmering. In one burst of magic from her, a shock wave hit Nathan tossing him out of the room, through the walls and out onto the street. He lay there for a moment, shocked at her power. He hadn't thought she had it in her or that it had developed so far. As he saw her storming towards him, overcome with rage he realized a battle here would take much longer than he'd thought it would. His power was still growing and there was no point in wasting it on her. Let her have the monsters, he would make them pay again and again. Rising to his feet, he brushed himself off and looked at her.

"I'm impressed, you've come long way from pulling a rabbit out of a hat," he said.

"Bastard!" she screamed, unleashing another bolt at him. He was prepared for this one and raised a magical shield against it. It took more effort than he would have liked, but he was able to deflect it

"I'll let you have this round, Zee," Nathan said, 'I don't have the time to teach you your place at the moment, but rest assured, we will be seeing each other again!"

With a flick of his wrist, Nathan disappeared, leaving a stunned and angry Zatanna in his wake. She thought of following him, sure she could pick up his mystic trail, but Dr. Occult and Rose needed her more right now.

"Zatanna to the Watchtower!" she said, opening a channel with her comm.

"Watchtower," Jonn's voice came immediately.

"Jonn, I found Dr. Occult and Rose Psychic. They're in bad shape. I'm going to transport them to the infirmary now and I need you to contact Dr. Fate for help," she said moving back into the building.

"Understood, I'll have everything ready for you."

'Thank you, Jonn, I always have information on who is behind these recent attacks. I know who it is."

"I await your arrival," Jonn said.

Gotham

Bruce Wayne was catching up on is corporate paperwork for the month when his secretary buzzed him.

"Yes?"

"A Miss Lane from the Daily Planet is here and insists on seeing you immediately," the woman said. Bruce was surprised by this and at first thought of putting Lois off, but knowing her that wouldn't be too easy.

"All right, give me a minute and then send her in," he replied. He wondered what scoop Lois was working on and what angle he played in it. Finishing off his paperwork, Bruce sat back as the door opened and Lois Lane walked in. There was a strange smile on her face as she walked towards him. Her usual confidence was apparent as well.

"Hello, Lois, what do I owe this pleasure to," Bruce said, flashing his best smile.

"First things first, Bruce, several people know I'm here. I hope you keep that in mind," Lois said, taking one of the seats across from him.

"Okay," Bruce replied, not sure what that was about. "You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," Lois smile, crossing her shapely legs, "You know it's still hard to believe that's all a cover."

"Excuse me," Bruce said, completely lost in this conversation.

"That whole shameless flirt, playboy façade," Lois replied, "It's so good. You must have worked at it a long time."

"I was sincere in my compliment, Lois, I hope you know that," Bruce said. The word façade had set off warning bells for him. He gave no outward appearance of it, but inside he went into defense mode.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Lois conceded and then went ahead confidently. "So do you want to tell me about your other life, your darker self, Bruce, or do I need to say it?"

"You lost me here, Lois," Bruce replied, feinting ignorance. His whole body was on edge as she continued.

"Lost you, have I, Bruce? So your secret life, the one nobody knows about doesn't ring a bell?"

"Not really."

"I know, Bruce, I have the proof," Lois leaned forward with a smile. "I know what you're doing when all of Gotham is asleep. Tell me, is that the real you or is it just another mask you put on?"

"Maybe you'd better tell me what you think you know, Lois," Bruce said slowly, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."

"I know who you really are, Bruce," Lois smugly said. "I know who your alter ego is."

Bruce couldn't believe this was happening. He'd known Lois Lane for several years and while she was a very good reporter, he never suspected she would be the one to unmask him. An almost sort of panic gripped him as he looked her. She seemed so sure of what she knew. There had to be a way to convince her she was mistaken. First, he just had to hear her say it.

"You say you know who I really am and who would that be, Lois," Bruce said, ready to deny it.

"You're the Albino, Bruce," Lois informed him triumphantly.

"That's ridiculous, Lois, you really think I'm…. wait a second, I'm the what?" Bruce asked, almost blurting out that he wasn't Batman.

"The Albino, Bruce, I know it's you."

"What exactly is the Albino?" Bruce asked in genuine confusion.

"So you want to play this game to the end, huh? The Albino, Bruce, the criminal mastermind, the invisible hand that stirs the criminal drink in Metropolis. Drugs, murder, prostitution, the whole laundry list of crime, all under the thumb of one man, you Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce sat there, a huge sigh of relief going through him. He'd almost been ready to confess he was the Batman and to ask her not to print it for the greater good of the city. That she was so off base almost made him want to laugh out loud. He looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"So I'm the Albino, am I? Interesting," Bruce shrugged, "How-How exactly did you come to this conclusion anyway?"

"Are you still going to deny it, Bruce? I have all the proof, times, dates, photos," Lois confidently said.

"Photos, really," Bruce replied, "Could I see those, please?"

"There only copies, so don't think you can destroy them," Lois said, pulling several from her bag. She had to admit; she was surprised by his response to all of this. She'd dealt with criminals before and usually they resort to threats. Bruce looked through the photos of varies crimes scenes.

"So what am I look for in these again," he asked.

"Yourself, Bruce, your true self," Lois said, getting up and moving around the desk. There was one more thing she needed to do to prove her case completely. As she drew his attention to the pale white figure in each photo, she silently moved her hand up to his head.

You see that figure right there, Bruce? He's in every photo," Lois pointed out.

"You mean this blurry, pale guy, the bald one," He asked, looking closer at the photos.

"Yes, just like you are," Lois cried, taking a handful of Bruce's hair and pulling hard.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing, Lois? Let go!" Bruce cried out as she nearly ripped the hair out of his head.

"I don't understand, that should be a wig," Lois said, confused as she looked down at few strands of hair she had pulled out.

"Well, if you do that again, it will be," Bruce complained, moving away from her. "I'm not bald, Lois. I'm also not this Albino character you're talking about."

"But it all fits, it's perfect, you have to be," Lois exclaimed, not understand any of this.

"Maybe you'd better tell me all about this, Lois," Bruce offered, still rubbing his scalp. "I think there's been a huge mistake."

"I don't get it, all the facts fit so perfectly," Lois absently said, dropping down into his chair. "I was going to win the Pulitzer for this one"

"Ah, Lois, that's my chair," Bruce pointed out.

"Why aren't you the Albino, Bruce," she said, turning in the chair to look at him. "Hair transplant, that's it, isn't it?"

"Sorry, never had one, "Bruce shook his head.

"What about all the evidence? It fit so well, 'Lois grumbled.

"Um, ah, Lois, you're in my chair," Bruce said again. If she heard him, she paid no attention.

"Something's going on here, Bruce and I'm going figure it out," Lois said, pulling all her papers and research from her bag and spreading it on his desk.

"The chair, Lois," Bruce said again.

"There's one right there, Bruce, pull it over," Lois replied, pointing to one of the visitors chairs.

"Lois, this is my office," Bruce pointed out.

"And it's very nice, Bruce, but that's not really helping at the moment," Lois said, already going through the papers again. Bruce started to explain that it was his office and she was in his chair, but from the look on her face he knew it was hopeless. With a sigh of resignation, Bruce went over and pulled one of the guest chairs over to his desk. He started to look through the evidence she had. After several minutes of looking through the material, Bruce leaned back.

"I have to admit, I can see why you might think I'm this Albino character,"

"For the record, I'm glad you're not, Bruce," Lois admitted.

"Thank you, so am I," Bruce smiled. "I have to tell you, after looking at all this, I think someone's playing a joke on you, Lois. They've taken all these unrelated events and linked them with this Albino character. I have my doubts he even exists."

"But that makes no sense," Lois said, shaking her head, "why would anyone go to this much trouble?"

Bruce thought of several reasons someone might want to play a joke on Lois, but wisely kept them to himself.

"Well, tell me, where did you hear of this first," He asked.

"Clark," Lois answered.

"Clark," Bruce said, surprised by her answer.

"Clark Kent, he's a fellow reporter on the paper," Lois offered. "It was his story, well, not a story, just a hunch. I really did all the hard work."

"So did anything happen right before he told you about this story," Bruce asked, suddenly putting it together.

"No, nothing, really, I did stick him with a assignment to interview that lady juggler," Lois said.

"Magician," Bruce corrected her.

"Whatever," Lois dismissed this, "Hey! Wait a second! No, no, that's not like Clark at all. Besides, most of this came from other sources."

"Would those other sources have any reason to want to play a joke on you," Bruce asked.

"No," Lois denied it, "Besides they wouldn't have the guts. One of them passes out just being near me."

"So you haven't said anything to them they might find offensive?"

"No, why would you say that," Lois asked defensively.

"You do have a tendency to be rather brutally honest, Lois," Bruce pointed out.

"Well, sure, but they wouldn't take that this far," Lois sad, but then reconsidered it. "Those sneaky little bastards! They played me! I can't believe this! It's Clark! It had to be him that put them up to all of this! I would have never thought he had it in him. I guess dating that lady magician has made him a little overconfident. Well, two can play at this game, Mr. Kent!"

"Hold on a second, go back, what was that about Clark dating someone," Bruce asked, his interested suddenly very high.

"The magician, Zatanna, he's went out with her a couple of times," Lois offered, but her mind was already on to who was a part of this. "It would have to be Clark, but also Fred and Doris, they gave me most of the information. Wait a minute, Jimmy! That little bastard, he's the one that showed me the photos that got me interested in this! I'll bet it's him!"

"So how long has Clark been seeing Zatanna," Bruce asked.

"I don't know, since just after she got to Metropolis. Why? Were you interested," Lois asked.

"No, just curious," Bruce quickly said. "So they've been going out this whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess, why, are you keeping a scrapbook or something," Lois said, gathering up her papers.

"No," Bruce said, his mind already turning over this new information. Lois finished and finally stood up from his chair.

"Sorry about all this, Bruce, no hard feelings," she said, offering him her hand.

"No hard feelings," Bruce smiled and then quickly slipped into his own chair. Lois looked at him for a moment.

"You're really kind of anal about that chair, aren't you, Bruce," she observed with a smug smile.

"It is mine Lois," He pointed out.

"Whatever, I hope you two are very happy together," Lois sarcastically said. "It's a chair, Bruce, maybe you need to get out more."

"Good bye, Lois," Bruce said with a fake smile. Lois nodded as he headed for the door. She stopped and looked back at him for a moment.

"I'm glad you're not a criminal mastermind, Bruce, although it would have made a hell of a story," Lois smiled. "Are you sure you don't have some dark secret that nobody knows about?"

"Who me?" Bruce innocently smiled. "That all sounds like much too much work, really."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she conceded, "I guess it could have been worse, they could have said you were Batman. That would be a laugh, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, funny," Bruce nodded with a smile.

"See you around, Bruce," Lois smiled and then exited his office. Bruce sat there for a moment shaking his head. She was certainly one of a kind, he had to admit to himself. He turned to his intercom and called his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"I need you to call the Daily Planet for me. Clark Kent, specifically," he told her.

"It will only take a moment, sir."

"Thank you," the smile slipped from Bruce's face as he rubbed his still sore head. Clark had some explaining to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Daily Planet

Clark was just finishing up a story on a possible garbage strike when his phone rang.

"Hello, Clark Kent," he said, when he picked it up.

"Clark, Bruce," the curt voice on the other end replied.

"Hello, Bruce, um, ah, why are you calling me here?"

"I thought perhaps you'd like to explain why Lois Lane was just in my office accusing me of being someone called the Albino?"

"Oh, no, she didn't," Clark groaned.

"Oh yes, Clark," Bruce replied, "I'm missing a handful of hair to prove it."

"A handful of hair, I don't understand?"

"Apparently, this Albino is bald."

"She thought you had a wig on," Clark groaned again.

"Exactly," Bruce said, "care to explain?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce, really sorry, I didn't know it had gotten this far out of hand," Clark offered. "It was just a small joke, really."

"So the photos, messages and files were all part of this small joke," Bruce responded. "The one that got her all the way to Gotham to accuse me of leading a double life?"

"She didn't. Please tell me she didn't?"

"Afraid she did. You owe me a new silk shirt, by the way, I sweat through the one I had on when she was accusing me," Bruce said acerbically. "So if I have this right, your idea of a small joke is sending a reporter to scare the shit out of me? Is that about it, Clark?"

"Bruce, I apologize, I'm sorry, I don't know anything about photos or messages. I don't even know how she got the idea that you were involved."

"According to her, you had help with your little joke, as you call it. Someone else came up with the photos and messages."

"Jimmy," Clark groaned for a third time, running his hand through his hair. "I told Jimmy about the joke I pulled on Lois. He must have run with it."

"A very imaginative fellow, Clark, you should be proud," Bruce sarcastically said.

"Again, I apologize, Bruce and I'll fix it, I promise," Clark pledged. "It was just a one time thing, a joke to pay Lois back for screwing me over on several assignments. I never would have involved you, I swear."

"Speaking of screwing, Clark, she mentioned something else I want to have a conversation with you about," Bruce seriously said.

"What else did she do?" Clark said, dreading what was coming.

"No, not over the phone, I'd like to talk about this in person," Bruce said. "Are you going to be on the Watchtower later?"

"Yes, I have a shift," Clark confirmed.

"Good, I'll see you there," Bruce replied. "Oh, and Clark, this whole Albino business, fix it."

The phone went dead and Clark groaned for the fourth time as he hung up. The image of Lois barging into Bruce's office and accusing him came to Clark. A sad chuckle escaped his lips as he pictured Lois grabbing Bruce's carefully manicured hair and trying to rip it off. It would have almost been worth it to see that, Clark mused. The sudden realization that Lois now knew it was a joke hit Clark. Oh, she's going to be pissed he cringed. He could just imagine what she was going to be like when she got back. I better have all the details of this before she gets here, Clark thought to himself. Scanning the building, he found Jimmy down in the photo lab. Quickly finishing up his story, Clark headed for the lab. Absently, he wondered what else Bruce wanted to talk to him about, but quickly pushed that thought away as he had a crisis to manage.

New York

Lex sat in makeup getting ready for his first interview on national cable TV. Grace and her surrogates were already laying the groundwork, covering the magazines and local stations, but Lex's appearance was to be the centerpiece of the campaign. As he looked over the notes she had prepared for his appearance, he was not happy. There was the main thrust against the heroes but there was also a disturbing amount on him. Shooing the makeup artist away, Lex called for Grace.

"Yes, Lex," she said with a smile.

"What the hell is all this," he said, waving the notes in front of her.

"It's the first salvo in our broad market campaign, I thought you knew that," she said.

"Against the heroes, yes, but what's all this stuff about me and my past doing in here?"

"Lex, you knew questions about your motives would come up," Grace patiently explained, sitting down across from him. "By addressing them straight forward right off the bat, we negate them. The public loves nothing better than a repentant man. By admitting to your past, you let the audience forgive you and then they will hear your message more clearly."

"I don't like it," Lex sneered.

"Think of it this way, Lex, one of the side benefits of this campaign will be to rejuvenate your reputation. By humbly admitting the err of your past ways, you are transformed from the villain to the hero. You become the voice of the everyman."

"Humbly? You've got to be kidding," Lex laughed, "that's one word no one has ever used to describe me."

"That's the beauty of it, Lex, if you can pull it off tonight, you put yourself on the road to redemption. The sinner turned saint, as it were. The public eats that sort of thing up, Lex."

"Yes, that's true, but I don't know," Lex hesitantly said, "to admit to everything could be even more damaging to me. Some of these things they've never been able to pin on me before. What's my vulnerability on it, that's something I should run by my lawyers."

"Lex, I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I didn't know you could," Grace earnestly said. "You're much smarter than to put yourself in jeopardy. You're certainly smarter than these TV reporters."

"Well, that's true," Lex conceded.

"This is your chance, Lex," Grace implored, "isn't it about time you were the hero in this story? It's one minor step back for ten steps forward. Pull this off tonight, Lex, and you become the hero, not them."

There was something about Grace's voice and eyes that seemed to speak to Lex. Her words seemed to hit a note of truth deep in his soul. Hadn't he always wanted that, to be the hero? The idea seemed to grow within him the more he considered it. She was right, he was far smarter than any of these people, and he could pull this off. A smile came to Lex's lips.

"Why don't you send in the makeup artist again, I want to look my best on TV tonight."

The Watchtower

Dr. Fate and the other magical members were busy working on Rose and Dr. Occult. Zatanna desperately wanted to be there with them, but knew she had to let the others know who and what they were dealing with. At the moment she was in the conference room with Jonn, Diana and Shayera. The mood was somber as it should be.

"Their own son did this to them," Shayera commented, "It's hard to believe."

"Not really," Diana said, "The ancient stories are full of this sort of thing. It usually doesn't go as far as this is, but it happens."

"I'm sure Dr. Fate and the others are doing all they can," Jonn interrupted. "Right now, we need to focus on this Nathan. Zatanna, did he give away anything of his plans when you saw him?"

"Just what I've told you, 'Zatanna said, shaking her head, "He wants to destroy this world for what he believes has been done to him."

"And there's no way to talk him out of it?"

"No, he's completely insane," she said, still angry over what he'd done to Rose and Dr. Occult.

"If you can't stop a wild dog, sometimes you have to put it down," Diana commented gravely. Zatanna looked up from the table at this, a little shocked by Diana's words.

"Wh-What are you saying, Diana? Kill him?"

"No," Diana shook her head, "but if there is no other way to stop him, we might have to consider it. We can't allow him to proceed with his plans. I'm sorry if he's insane, but that can't let us underestimate him."

"I don't think I can do that, Diana," Zee said, "I know him, he wasn't always like this. Maybe I can reach him. I can at least take another try."

"I hope you can," Diana offered.

"I think our focus should be on finding him, first,' Shayera interjected. "How we deal with him depends on when we find him and how far his plans have gone."

"I agree," Jonn said, "You said earlier that you recognized his magical signature? Do you think that might be a lead as to where he is now, Zatanna?"

"It might, I can return to where I saw him and see if I get anything," she said.

"Good, I think Shayera should go with you, in case you run into any of his believers."

"I should go as well," Diana said, getting up.

"No," Jonn shook his head, "If his pattern continues, we will need you to lead a team to confront the believers. Shayera's mace disrupts magic so she will be more valuable with Zatanna."

"All right, but I think we should contact all the members in every city to apprise them of the developments. There's no telling where he'll strike next," Diana offered.

"Agreed," Jonn said. They all got up as the meeting was over.

"I'm going to check on Rose and Dr. Occult before I go," Zee said to Shayera.

"Okay, I'll get me mace and meet you at the transporter."

"I'll be in tactical," Jonn said, moving off. Diana was just heading out when Zatanna stopped her.

"What-What you said before, Diana, you were serious, weren't you," she asked.

"I know he's a friend of yours from the past, Zatanna, but we have to look at the worst case scenario. Yes I was serious," Diana gently said. "I pray it doesn't come to that, I do. I just think the further this goes, the less this Nathan leaves us as far as options."

"But to kill him?"

"I was raised as a warrior, Zatanna, sometimes you have to face hard truths," Diana gravely said. "It's always the last option, but we can't deny it is there."

"You would kill him? You could do that?" Zee asked.

"If I had no other choice, yes," Diana said honestly. "Let's just hope none of us are faced with that choice. Go with Shayera, find him, Zatanna."

Zatanna nodded and then headed off towards the infirmary. Diana stood watching her for a moment.

"Hera, please, don't let it come to that," she whispered.

Flight #217

Lois Lane sat in first class steaming. The embarrassment of making an ass of herself in front of Bruce Wayne was still fresh in her mind. The worst part was she'd fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. It burned her that to all people, it had been Clark Kent that had pulled it off. Oh, she was going to make him pay, she thought. That innocent farm boy stuff had suckered her in, but now she was wise to him. He thought he could mess with me, Lois fumed. She hadn't forgotten the other, either. Fred, Doris, Lisa, Milton and Jimmy, Clark's little merry band of pranksters had picked the wrong woman to screw with. She needed a plan, Lois thought, something to show them what a real joke was. A devilish smile came to her face as she began turning over ideas in her mind. They'd messed with the bull, now they would get the horns, she chuckled to herself.

London

Nathan stormed into the underground lair, his sights set on finding Zod. The menacing look on his face told everyone not to get in his way. His first stop was Zod's private quarters. It was Spartan as always, with no sign of the General being there. He moved on to all the other chambers in the lair, but found no sign of Zod. Finally he arrived in the center chamber, where the two of them had met so many times. Zod's chair sat empty in front of a chessboard. As Nathan cursed himself for being distracted by Zatanna, he noticed a white envelop sitting on the board. Moving slowly over to it, he spied his name printed on the front in neat block letters. Snatching it up, he tore it open. Inside was a single sheet of paper. It was a message from Zod.

"Dear Nathan, by now you have discovered I've left these dreary residences. I assume the reason you are looking for me is to kill me. Alas, you always were a step too slow, boy. No matter, my plans are almost complete and then I shall seek you out. Feel free to burn this world down, but know you will not survive to see it. We have two things in common, you and I, we tolerate no insult and we forgive no treachery. When next we meet it will be for the last time. You have my word on it, General Dru-Zod."

Nathan stared at the letter for a moment, feeling a chill run down his back. The General had always been one step ahead of him, he realized. No matter, Nathan quickly thought, let him fix his ailing body and come. I will be waiting; Zod, and all the powers in this or any other world will not spare you from my vengeance. Casting a small spell, he set the note on fire. A smile came to his face as he watched it burn. The blood lust was with him now and it called for more sacrifices. Opening a portal, Nathan stepped through adding one more score to his list. His parents, Zatanna and Zod would all be dealt with before the world went up in flames. As he disappeared, he didn't notice the Black King was missing from the chessboard.

The Watchtower

Clark stepped off the transporter pad, his mind filled with other problems. After talking with Jimmy, he now knew all the details of their plan. He also knew that Lois was going to be furious. When he informed Jimmy and the others what Lois had done to Bruce Wayne they all broke out in laughter. High fives went all around, until he pointed out that it meant she knew about all of it now. The room got very quiet then. He was almost afraid Lisa was going to pass out again, but she managed to stay upright. Clark suggested they all make themselves scarce for the time being. He would deal with Lois and try and calm her down. Good luck with that, Jimmy snickered, before thanking Clark for taking the bullet. They all seemed to vanish into the woodwork after that and Clark nervously paced his office trying to think of something to tell Lois. He called the airlines several times to find out when her flight was due to arrive. It had been delayed because of weather so it seemed he had a reprieve. His shift on the station was fast approaching, so Clark decided to put off talking to Lois until tomorrow. He still had Bruce to deal with and wasn't looking forward to that at all. Changing into his outfit, Clark called Jonn to beam him up. He had his apologizes ready, but when he stepped onto the Watchtower it became apparent that something was up. Everyone was on high alert and Jonn quickly relayed all the information they had learned. A sense of concern and worry over Zatanna hit Clark, but he knew he had to trust her in this. He checked on Dinah first and was glad to see she was making a speedy recovery. Ollie was still by her side and looked like he hadn't slept since he brought her in. Next he went to see how Dr. Occult and Rose Psychic were doing. He had always had his suspicions about their nature, but had never been able to confirm it. Standing there, watching Dr. Fate and the others reciting incantations over the two bodies sickened him. They had managed to slow the phasing of the two, but had not stopped it. The constant shifting of parts so they were never whole was a torture beyond belief. It was hard to imagine their own son could do something that horrible to them. The whole room practically rippled with magic and Clark felt the hair on the back of neck stand up. There was really nothing he could do, so he went to see if any new assaults had taken place. Reaching the command center, Jonn informed him that one new outbreak had occurred, but that Diana and a team were already on the way. Clark offered to join them, but Jonn thought it best to hold him back just in case there were more. Clark agreed and said to let him now if there was anything he could do. Jonn told him he would and Clark headed off towards the cafeteria. It was nighttime on the station, or the artificial equivalent of it, so the lights were low in the corridor. He seemed to have the hall all to himself, when a voice spoke up.

"Superman," the grim voice said. Out of the shadows, the Batman stepped.

"Batman," Clark acknowledged.

"A word," Batman said, and then walked into one of the side conference rooms. Clark had been dreading this, but knew he owed Bruce another apology. Reluctantly, he stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

"So," Bruce started, pulling back his cloak, "I think we have some things to talk about."

"Look, Bruce, I just want to say how sorry I am about this whole Albino business," Clark replied. "It should have never gotten this far and I'm going to straight it out with Lois the first thing tomorrow."

"I would have preferred tonight, but I guess that will have to do," Bruce said, no hint of amusement coming through in his voice.

"It's actually kind of funny, if you think about it, Bruce," Clark ventured, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we try ripping some of your hair out and see how funny you think it is, Clark," Bruce replied.

"I get your point, sorry again about that," Clark offered, seeing Bruce wasn't in the mood to see the funny side of it.

"You say you'll take care of it, I'll accept it," Bruce finally said.

"Thanks, and sorry again," Clark replied.

"There's another little matter I think we need to discuss," Bruce started, "have a seat, Clark."

"Okay," Clark wearily said, sitting down at the table. Bruce paced back and forth for a moment before turning to stare at Clark.

"So when were you going to tell me, Clark," Bruce asked.

"Ah, tell you what, exactly," Clark said in confusion.

"Zatanna."

"Oh, that," Clark nodded, suddenly realizing what this actually was.

"Yes, that, Clark," Bruce sarcastically said, "It seemed to slip your mind the other day when I asked you about it. Here I didn't think you lied, Clark."

"Actually, I didn't lie, Bruce," Clark defended himself.

"You weren't very forthcoming either," Bruce countered.

"That's true," Clark admitted.

"I think your exact words were you saw her having coffee with someone. A big handsome guy in a suit," Bruce remembered. "Do I have that right, Clark?"

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate," Clark sheepishly admitted. "So technically, I didn't lie."

"That's a pretty slim technicality, Clark," Bruce answered.

"I suppose so."

"So, you're dating Zatanna," Bruce steadily said.

"Yep, that's right," Clark nodded.

"I think it goes without saying you've been a gentleman," Bruce said, looking Clark in the eye. "It does go without saying, doesn't it, Clark?"

"Of course," Clark agreed, starting to feel a little weird about this whole situation.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Bruce awkwardly said, starting to pace again.

"Is there anything else, Bruce," Clark asked. He didn't answer for a moment and then spun back around to face Clark.

"So what are your intentions, Clark?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a pretty straightforward question, Clark, it shouldn't be that difficult to answer."

"You're serious, aren't you," Clark said incredulously.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Clark," Bruce said, giving him his most stern gaze.

"I appreciate that you've always tried to look out for Zee, Bruce, but that's kind of personal, isn't it," Clark replied.

"Why? Do you have something to hide, Clark," Bruce quickly countered.

"No, but what happens between Zee and me is just that, between us," Clark said, not believing he was having this conversation.

"Are you trying to tell me you two are sleeping together, Clark, cause that's what it sounds like," Bruce observed.

"I am not having this conversation with you Bruce," Clark said, standing up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bruce frowned "I can't say I'm happy about that, but I guess what's done is done. You used protection, I hope?"

"Good-bye, Bruce," Clark said in irritation and walked out of the room.

"This conversation isn't finished, Clark," Bruce said.

"Oh, yes it is, Bruce," Clark said over his shoulder as he headed towards the cafeteria. Bruce pulled his cowl up and muttered to himself as he headed in the opposite direction.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Watchtower

Diana, Jonn and Bruce were standing in the command center when Zatanna and Shayera finally returned.

"Anything," asked Jonn.

"No, he's masking his trail too well for us to follow," replied Zatanna. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Bruce almost immediately. "We follow every lead until we catch him."

"We did record all the symbols and mystical words that were scrolled all over the walls of Dr. Occult and Rose's place," Shayera chimed in. "Maybe something there will help Dr. Fate reverse whatever it was Nathan did to them."

"Were there any other attacks," Zatanna asked.

"Just one," Diana replied. "Superman lead a team down to handle it."

"Oh," Zee said softly, a sense of worry coming over her. "How-How that going? Any news?"

"The violence has ended, Kal is just helping clean up the city," Diana informed her. "It's really the only hot spot left. He should be finished anytime now."

"So he's okay?' Zatanna asked before she could help herself. "I mean, after Dinah, we have to worry about everyone. Hopefully, your team made it through okay, too, Diana."

It was a poor attempted to cover her concern for Clark, but she thought she'd pulled it off. Jonn and Diana didn't seem to notice, while Bruce was as unreadable as always.

"Yes, my team had no injuries," Diana said, flashing a warm smile. "Thank you for your concern, Zatanna."

"Sure," she said, blushing a little.

"Well, it sounds like things are well in hand for the moment," Shayera said. "Want to join me for a cup of coffee, Zee?"

"No, I'm beat, I think I just head back to Metropolis," Zee replied.

'Okay, call me."

Zatanna agreed and was heading for the platform, when Bruce's voice stopped her.

"Should I transport you to your hotel or to Clark's apartment?"

Zee turned around and looked at him, her mouth open in shock. The others gave Batman a strange look.

"W-W-What?"

"Why would she want to go to Kal's apartment," Diana asked. She was confused by both of their reactions.

"Because they're dating," Bruce said with a smug smile. "Isn't that right, Zee?"

"How did you? I mean, when, how long," Zee stammered, completely caught off guard by his statement.

"What?" Both Diana and Shayera said at the same time.

"Is this true, Zatanna," Diana asked immediately.

"Yeah, Zee, is it?" Shayera chimed in, a smile on her face.

"Um, ah, kind of," Zee said weakly.

"Well, look at you," Shayera said, laughing in surprise.

"What exactly does 'kind of' mean, Zatanna," Diana asked, her tone rather formal and serious. Zatanna flashed a look at Bruce, but he just kept smiling. She muttered a curse at him under her breath before answering Diana.

"We've-We've been on a couple of-of dinner d-dates."

"I see." Diana commented, her voice neutral.

"Oh, I think it's more than that, isn't it, Zatanna?" Bruce continued, his smile growing as he watched her squirm. "Clark wasn't very forthcoming when I spoke with him, but I'm guessing things have progressed a lot further than dinner, wouldn't you say?'

"Please tell me you didn't ask him that, Bruce," Zee said, her voice almost pleading. When he didn't reply, she slumped down into a chair and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"What do you mean things have progressed further, Bruce," Diana asked, not following his insinuation.

"They're sleeping together," Shayera immediately informed her.

"Oh," Diana said, her face going a little pale at the news.

"Shayera, just hit me with your mace, put me out of my misery," Zee lamented.

"Not before you spill all the details," Shayera replied.

"I must say this is a most unexpected development," Jonn observed.

"I told you I'd find out eventually," Bruce said softly to Zee. She looked at him, the anger plain on her face.

"So how was it," Shayera said, not able to hold off any longer.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming or having a nightmare, that has to be it," Zee said to herself. "Someone pinch me so I can wake up."

Diana, taking her words at face value, reached over and pinched Zatanna.

"Ow! What the hell, Diana?" Zee shouted. "That hurt."

"You asked for someone to pinch you," Diana explained innocently. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It's a figure of speech, Diana," Zee complained, rubbing her shoulder. "I didn't mean for you to nearly take a hunk out of me with those big Amazon mitts of yours! Oh, now that's going leave a mark."

Zee rubbed her shoulder as a bruise started to form.

"My hands are not big, they are perfectly proportioned with my body," Diana said in defense of herself.

"Look in the dictionary," replied Zee, still rubbing her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure another word for Amazon is big."

"That's not true," Diana said in her defense.

"You know, I never noticed it before, but you do have some big paws on you, Diana. Here, spread your fingers like this," asked Shayera, showing her how she meant. "I'll bet you can palm a basketball with those."

"If I curl them together, I can also make a fist," Diana responded in annoyance.

"I don't think Shayera was suggesting you had man hands, Diana, just that they are unusual large," offered Jonn.

"I do not have big hands!" Diana protested, crossing her arms in front of her to hide her hands from everyone's view.

"I think I'm getting a bruise," Zee lamented.

"It would match the one on your neck from Clark," Bruce said, continuing his teasing.

"What?" Zee exclaimed, covering her neck in embarrassment. Her face was now bright red as she blushed furiously.

"You got a hickey," Shayera practically shouted, breaking out in laughter.

"I do not!" Zatanna shouted, glaring at Bruce. "Are you happy now? I don't know which is worse, you being funny or your usual creepy stalker."

"I vote creepy stalker. Show of hands," Shayera said with a big smile, holding her hand in the air. Diana glared at her, grinding her teeth in anger.

"One more cute comment and I'll give you a show of hands."

"If it makes you feel better, Zee, I had a long talk with Clark, man to man. I think he got the message," Bruce informed her.

"This is not happening,' Zatanna moaned. "Some how I transported into the bizarro world, where someone who I keep telling myself is a friend, humiliates me with every guy I meet. This can't get any worse."

At that moment, Wally came zipping into the command center holding the newspaper, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Anybody see today's paper?"

"Not yet, why," Shayera asked.

"Oh, there's a rather interesting article in Cat Grant's gossip column. Guess who it says Zatanna is dating?"

"Oh, God, someone just kill me now," Zee moaned, dropping her head back into her hands.

"That's another figure of speech, Diana, she doesn't literally want to be killed," Jonn explaining calmly to her.

"I know that, Jonn!" Diana shouted in frustration. Wally, Bruce and Shayera just continued to smile.

The Daily Planet

The story of Lois' embarrassment had made the rounds of the building. Clark knew he had to do some serious damage control when she arrived today. He'd gathered all the participants so they were all on the same page. He made sure they all had their stories straight, going over them with each one.

"Okay, guys, Lois is going to be here any minute so prepare yourself,' Clark told them. "Oh, and Lisa, try not to pass out before she gets here, please?"

"I'll try," Lisa said nervously.

"So what do you think her reaction will be," Fred asked. Doris, who was standing behind him nodded nervously in agreement.

"She'll probably just do a lot of screaming," Jimmy said.

"Or she'll set us on fire!" Lisa offered, her eyes wide at the idea.

"Those would be the extremes, but I would guess more towards the screaming end of things," Clark replied, giving Lisa another look.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes,' Lisa said meekly.

"Lois never seemed like a woman that would let something like this go," Milton said.

"She's probably plotting to get us back," Doris added.

"Look, I'll take responsibility for the whole thing," Clark replied. "If she's going to be pissed at someone, it might as well be me."

"Don't let her get behind you," Lisa advised. "She's sneaky fast, you can just tell."

"Lisa, honey, do you want something to calm your nerves? A Valium, maybe," Milton asked sweetly.

"Or a Lithium," Doris added.

"I'll be okay, I'll be okay," Lisa said, trying to calm herself down. "Unless she tries to touch me."

"If anyone gets thrown to the floor it will be me, Lisa, I promise," Milton said, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Milton," Lisa said with a little smile.

"Okay, nobody's getting thrown to the floor!" Clark told them all. The elevator doors opened and out stepped Lois Lane. She stood there for a moment with a smile on her face, scanning them all.

"So does anyone have anything they want to say to me," she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Lois, we heard about what happened in Gotham and we all want to apologize," Clark told her.

"Sorry," Jimmy said with a bashful smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Fred chimed in.

"Me too," Doris added, "I really sorry, Lois."

"I'd offer to drive you to work for a month, but I know how you hate my car," Milton said. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Ms. Lane," Lisa added meekly. Lois looked at all of them without saying a word for several moments.

"Well, it's a start," she replied.

"I'm the one to blame, Lois," Clark offered. "It was only suppose to be a little joke and it got way out of hand. We didn't mean any harm."

"Well," Lois replied, softening a little. "Just so you know, this does mean I have to pay you all back, one by one."

"Ah, come on, Lois, it doesn't work if you tell us ahead of time," Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Oh really?"

Jimmy's laugh died on his lips as she walked towards them. Fred and Doris instinctively took a step back, while Milton stepped in front of Lisa.

"Lois, come on now, let's be big about this," Clark said to her.

"Be very careful what you say, Clark," Lois warned. "I am holding you most responsible for this. The rest of your little merry band here wouldn't have had the guts to try something like this. Well, maybe Jimmy would, it's always the most innocent looking that are the most devious."

"I would never, Lois," Jimmy said in his most sincere voice.

"Save it."

"Lois, I take full responsibility for all of it. Just tell me how I can make it up to you," Clark asked.

"Let me think about it for awhile," she replied. Lois turned and looked at the others.

"I have to say, your four surprised me. I'm impressed; I didn't think you had it in you. I might just let it go with you, or maybe not. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Bring-Bring it on,' Milton said boldly. The others took a step away from him. Lois' smile grew even bigger as she turned all her focus on Milton.

"Excuse me? What was that, little man?"

"N-Nothing," Milton said, starting to shake a little.

Lois stepped closer to Milton, looking down into his eyes. His bravado abandon him almost at once when he was the center of Lois' attention.

"Do you like the Wizard of Oz, Milt? There's a line in it you should remember. Be careful, scarecrow, you play with fire, you might get burned," she whispered to him. Sweat beads began to roll down Milton's face.

"Fire!" Lisa shouted, and before anyone could react, she reached out and threw Lois to the floor.

"What the hell?" Lois shouted, looking up from the floor. Everyone turned and looked at Lisa in shock.

"Sorry, I-I might have got carried away there," she said. As she looked around, Lisa suddenly realized everyone was staring at her. As if a light switch had been flicked, she went down for the count.

"There she goes," Milton shouted. Jimmy and Fred managed to catch her and ease her down to the floor. Most of the office were now gathering around to see what had happened. Clark quickly helped Lois off the floor and made sure she was all right.

"Maybe you should leave her out of any plans you have," Clark offered.

"Yeah, Lois, give the kid a break," Cat Grant said to her.

"Me? It was her! She throw me to the ground!"

"Sure she did," Cat said mockingly. "That little slip of a girl attack you? Right. What did you do to her this time?"

"I didn't even touch her!"

Bonneville Salt Flats

General Zod's loyal second, Anon was lead down the hidden stairway to the secret caverns below. With each step Anon took down, the drums got louder and louder. He was made to wait in the anteroom while the priests were consulted. There was a strong possibility he would make it out of here alive, but the General had given him an order and he had no thought of disobeying it. After almost an hour, he was ushered into the main chamber. He bowed formally to the priests and waited for them to speak.

"You take a great risk coming here," said one of the priests.

"The General asked me to speak with you personally."

"We have already heard of his treachery, what more is there to say?"

"The General understands you have made your choice and he will not stand in your way. He wishes an understanding between him and you," Anon said.

"He used us for his own ends, delaying the transformation."

"Delaying can also be thought of as cautious," Anon offered. "As for his goals, yes, he did seek something for himself. He would point out that there are no selfless acts in this world. Everyone, including the members in this room, seek something for themselves."

"This is true," said one of the priests. "It changes nothing. What is the real reason you came?"

"The General wishes to offer his best wishes on your continuing project and to give you a warning," Anon replied.

"What warning?"

"As I said, the General understands you have made your choice and he will step aside. His warning is about your choice. Nathan. The young man is rash and unpredictable. He brings notice to your cause before it is necessary. He spits in the eye of the heroes, almost daring them to take action against him. As you realize, if they take action against him, which they most certainly will, he puts your plans in jeopardy. You have planned too long and sacrificed too much to allow young Nathan to destroy it. That is the General's warning. Beware of Nathan Occult."

Only the drums could be heard for several minutes.

"You will be allowed to leave. Tell the General we wish him well with his own transformation and we will head his warning. Go," said the priest. With a bow, Anon left the room.

The Watchtower – Later

Diana was sitting alone in the cafeteria deep in thought when Wally came zipping up with two coffees in his hands.

"All that thinking is going to wear you out, Diana. I thought you might need a recharge," he said.

"Thank you, Wally," Diana replied, with a weak smile. She accepted the coffee, but set it down untouched. Wally gave her a look and then took the seat across from her. Her hands were in front of her as she gazed down at the table.

"Quite a day, huh," Wally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Diana answered.

"So you want to talk about what's bothering you, Diana?"

Diana seemed to think about it for a moment before responding.

"Can I ask your serious opinion, Wally?"

"My serious opinion? That's a first. Sure, Diana, go ahead." Wally smiled at her. Diana straightened up in her seat and stretched her arms out to the sides.

"Are they really too big," Diana asked. Wally sputtered and blushed then took a long drink from his coffee before he replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, please be honest with me," Diana asked.

"Ah, um, ah, well, no, they don't look too big from here. I'd say you were just a healthy woman, same goes for Powergirl."

"Powergirl? What does she have to do with this?"

"What were you talking about exactly," asked Wally. He suddenly had a very uneasy feeling.

"What exactly were you talking about, Wally," Diana exclaimed. He could see the anger rising in her eyes.

"Well, I thought you meant, well, you know." Wally stammered, tentatively gesturing towards Diana's top. "Isn't that what you meant by are they too big?"

"My hands, Wally! I was asking about my hands!" Diana shouted in anger. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Wally.

"I-I think I-I hear, Jonn, calling me, Bye!" Wally said quickly. In the next moment he disappeared, leaving a very angry Amazon in his wake.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

LexCorp

Lois Lane had been sitting across from Lex Luthor for the last half hour. Whenever he did anything, it was good copy. Lois could already taste the front paper her story would get. The fact that she thought what he was saying was all a load of crap was beside the point. She knew Lex well enough to realize that behind all the altruistic words there was something in it for him. The only problem was figuring out exactly what that was.

"So if I have this right, Lex, you've seen the err of your ways, but you're still against the Justice League. Oh, and Superman in particular, of course." She looked up from her notes and gave him a smile. Lex returned it, knowing by her tone she wasn't buying any of it.

"Against is too strong a word, Lois, concerned is more appropriate."

"So the fact that they saved us all on more than one occasion, concerns you? Is that what you're saying?"

"That would be a slight twisting of my words, Lois," Lex said. "Come on, you're better than that."

"Seriously, Lex, off the record, what's in this for you?" Lois decided that all this dancing around was getting her nothing, so she went straight at the heart of her interest.

"Oh, off the record, well now I'll tell you all my illegal and scary plans, Lois," Lex replied.

"Fair enough," she admitted. "You can't blame me for trying. Let me ask it another way. Lex Luthor is a businessman and in that capacity, what does his business gain from this campaign?"

"Security."

"Ha! Get rid of the heroes and you get security?" She gave him a derisive look. "Isn't that like taking down the fence around the hen house to keep the foxes away?"

"Laugh if you want, but let me ask you Lois. Before Superman got to town, when was the last time a building was damaged or destroyed by a criminal?"

"Come on, Lex, are you seriously trying to pin the damage criminals cause on Superman?"

"You didn't answer my question, Lois." Lex pointed out to her.

"Frankly, I don't know, Lex," she admitted.

"Never."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's not a coincidence, Lois," Lex said. "Do some research for yourself. Check out every city that has a superhero and see how things have escalated since they started. Gotham has always been corrupt, but they never saw anyone like the Joker until Batman arrived."

"Crime rates are down in all those cities, Lex," Lois replied.

"Property damage is up and so is lose of life." Lex pulled out several sheets of paper as evidence. "Look at the research yourself and you tell me if it's a fair trade off."

Lois took a look at the research. "Can I have a copy of this?"

"Of course, take that one, I've got others."

"So all this is about property damage, Lex? I just find that hard to believe," Lois said.

"All right, Lois, you wanted something off the record, so I'll give it to you," Lex replied. "The property damage is a small part of my concern, but the major reason is I saw the writing on the wall."

"I'm not following you."

'"Let's be straight with one another, Lois, we've known each other for years," Lex said. "I was Superman's arch enemy, true?"

"Yes," Lois admitted.

"For all my wealth and power, Lois, I'm still just a man," Lex admitted. "I'm obsolete when you think of who Superman fights nowadays. Just take Darkseid for an example; he's got the power of a God. You and I are just ants to beings like that. Soon the villains won't just be destroying cities, they'll be destroying the planet."

"That's why we need Superman and the Justice League," Lois replied. "They've saved us countless times before and will again. It's what makes them heroes, Lex."

"That's a nice speech, Lois," Lex said to her. "You supposedly care for Superman. Haven't you ever worried about him? What if he can't stop that next villain?"

"He will." Lois replied, even though the thought disturbed her.

"Even heroes die, Lois," Lex said to her. "You're smarter that the average Joe on the street, so you must realize that every year the odds shift away from Superman. One day the villain that he can't defeat will appear and what happens then? We both know Superman won't walk away or quit, that's what makes him a hero. If you really care for him, is that a sacrifice you want him to make?"

"What's the alternative, Lex? Give up," Lois asked.

"No," Lex replied. "We need to step back for the edge, Lois. This upward spiral dooms us all. Superman is a symbol, not just here on Earth but across the galaxy. That makes him a target for every nut and crazy out there. Earth isn't ready for what might come. We need to lower our profile. For too long we've depended on that small band of heroes up in the sky to defend us against all comers. Maybe it's time we all stepped up and did our share and let them step back for a while."

"Here I always had you pegged for a cynic, Lex." Lois replied automatically, but on the inside his words seemed to hit a cord. She was troubled by the ideas and thoughts he'd brought up. She didn't really have a good answer at hand to counter his argument.

"Didn't you know, Lois, secretly the biggest cynics are the biggest dreamers."

Metropolis

Zatanna had been sitting in her pajamas, curled up on her bed for the last three hours. She'd ordered room service and was planning on just camping out in her room all day, watching TV and indulging in comfort foods. The whole situation on the Watchtower was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to see anyone today. She could almost imagine the gossip spreading like wildfire after she left. Zee cringed a little as she thought of the whispers and looks she would get when she had to go back for her next shift. No one would want to hear she was actually dating Clark, as gossip about one of the Big Three was just too juicy. Up until now, she also been more than willing to participate in it, even betting on some of the relationships. She had taken the odds and bet that Bruce would end up with Selina, even though the favorite was Diana. Oh, God, she thought, they'll be betting on Superman and me now. Digging a spoon deeper into the Rocky Road ice cream, she hunched down even deeper in the covers. I wonder what the odds on us are, she absently thought?

The Watchtower

Superman arrived back from his mission and instantly felt the change. Heroes he'd barely spoken to were suddenly giving him big knowing smiles. He wondered about his teammates, as they seemed to forget he had super hearing. Within the first five minutes of his arrival, he knew that the secret was out of the bag. Did they really think they could gossip about him, without him hearing it? He was pleased to find out the odds on him and Zee were 4 to 1, which were actually better odds then ones of Bruce and Diana hooking up. He had his money on Bruce and Barbara, but hopefully Bruce didn't know that. The odds were much longer, but knowing Bruce he would always do what you least expected.

As he reached the cafeteria, the whispers seemed to get more animated. Fine, Clark thought, if they want to think I'm clueless, I'll play along. Putting on his most placid face, Clark went over and poured himself a cup of coffee. He nodded to a few of the members and then walked to the windows to gaze out at the stars. He just stood there with his back to the room, letting them think he had no clue. He seriously doubted most of them would say anything to him. Being Superman had a way of distancing him for most people, even the other heroes. It was a perception that bothered him most times, but for once he was working in his favor. A small smile crept across his lips as he heard the disappointed whispers from the others. They all wanted to know, but none of them had the courage to ask. Well, almost none of them. The shift of the air currents meant that Wally had just entered the room. Seeing Superman, Wally immediately came over. He stopped right next to Clark and flashed a big smile. Clark could feel the excitement level go up several levels in the room. They all knew Wally would ask.

"So, you and Zatanna getting freaky with each other, huh, Big Blue," Wally said. A smattering of laughter came from the nearby tables. Clark did his best impression of Batman's cold gaze and turned and looked at those nearest to him. The laughter stopped and suddenly everyone had some place else to be. And everyone thinks Batman's the scary one, Clark smiled to himself.

"So is it magic, Supes?" Wally joked with a suggestive wink. "Or in your case, it would be super magic, right?"  
The mass exit of the cafeteria almost became a stampede now. Clark slowly turned to Wally and said softly, "Yes, I'm dating Zatanna."

"You dog!" Wally exclaimed, "Isn't just like you to throw us all a curveball and date the hot magic chick! Congrats, man!"

"Thank, Wally, I think." Clark gave him a look and then turned back to the windows.

"So, is she a goer? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink," Wally asked, elbowing Clark in the ribs.

"You didn't really just ask me that, did you," Clark replied. Before Wally could dig a deeper hole for himself, Diana walked into the cafeteria. She gave Wally a withering look, as she walked towards them.

"I'll talk to you later, Big Blue," Wally said nervously. "A word to the wise, if she asks if they're too big, she's talking about her hands."

"What?"

"Just trust me on this one, buddy. The hands," Wally said and then vanished from the room. Clark had no idea what that was all about and just shook his head in confusion.

"How was your mission, Kal," Diana asked.

"We got there a little late to stop most of the damage, but I think we were able to minimize the lost of life."

"That's good, good," Diana said, stepping up next to him.

"How about yours," he asked.

"About the same," she offered. They were silent for a moment, just looking out the window.

"So you're really not going to say anything about it," she asked, finally.

"I figured you'd heard all the details by now," he replied. "It seems to be all over the station. They got most of them wrong by the way. Neither of us wear our costumes like everyone seems to think."

"If you don't wear your costumes, what do you wear? Oh," Diana said, and then realized what he was implying. "I-I hadn't heard that-that rumor."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Diana. It's just some of the gossip going around."

"You seem to be taking all this rather well, Kal," she said.

"Well, I'd have preferred to keep it private, but it's out there now, so there's not much I can do about it."

"So then you and Zatanna are more than dating?"

"More than dating?"

"You're seriously courting her," Diana asked, clarifying her question.

"I guess," Clark replied. "Although, courting sounds like we're going out for buggy rides or something."

"You are being intimate with each other, is what I meant, Kal," Diana said, a little irritation coming through in her voice.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess you could say that," Clark replied, blushing a little.

"Sex, Kal, you are having sex with Zatanna." Diana continued to clarify, wanting to make sure he understood what she was saying.

"Yes, Diana, I got your meaning when you used the phrase being intimate with each," Clark replied sheepishly. Diana nodded at this information, crossing her arms in front of her.

"May I ask why you didn't tell me about this major development in your life? I thought we were friends? We used to tell each other everything."

"I don't know, it just didn't seem to have anything to do with the League," he offered.

"That never stopped you before." She countered.

"True, but I'm not dating Zatanna as Superman, I'm dating her as Clark Kent."

"They're both you, I don't understand the distinction," Diana asked.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Clark replied. "You don't have a secret identity, so it might be hard to explain. How about this, have you noticed a difference in the way people look at you between when you're just Diana of Themyscira and Wonder Woman?"

"No," Diana replied, not following his explanation.

"No, I guess they wouldn't," Clark said. "I'm pretty sure people always look at you the same way, no matter what you're wearing."

"Are you still talking about the rumor about you and Zatanna wearing your costumes? I got what was implied in that already, Kal. I don't see what that applies to why you didn't want to tell me?"

"Let's both just forget about that, please? I'll try again," Clark said. "You've seen me when I'm not wearing this costume, right?"

"Well, yes, once in the locker room," Diana said, blushing. "But that was strictly an accident."

"I meant dressed in my suit and tie, Diana," Clark replied. She blushed a little more and he gave her a curious look. "We'll just skip that last statement."

"Um, yes, I've seen you dressed regularly." Diana nodded, shifting her eyes to look out the window.

"Okay, well, when I'm Clark Kent, which is most of the time, people see me as an ordinary guy. I can walk down the street without anyone giving me a second look. That's the part of me that grew up in Smallville, went to school like everyone else, did the same things like everyone else. When I put on this costume, which if I do up here again, I'll be sure to lock the door, people see me completely different. Yes, I'm the same guy, but the perception is completely different. Look at all the gossip going on up here, for example. I doubt it's of that much interested at the Daily Planet who I'm dating."

'Actually, it's in today's paper, I thought you knew." Diana informed him.

"What? What's in today's paper?"

"There's a small item that Zatanna is dating a reporter, Clark Kent."

"Cat Grant," Clark groaned. "I didn't even think about her."

"So it seems your explanation is mistaken,' Diana said. "I still don't understand."

"Okay, it's simple. I like that Zee wants to go out with me, Clark Kent. I know a lot of women that would go out with me as Superman, but that's more about the costume that actually about me. Zatanna knows me as Clark and as Superman, but she was interested in Clark Kent. It's nice for a change to have a woman interested in me for me, Clark Kent. I guess I didn't tell you, because I wanted to enjoy that for a little longer. It was our private little secret, just Zee and me. I hope that explains it."

"Yes, I think I understand," Diana replied. "May I ask a question since it's already out?"

"Yes, of course."

"What about Lois? Have your feelings for her changed?"

Clark was caught completely off guard by her question. With all that had been going on in his life, from Ma's health, to dating Zee to trying to manage the whole Albino affair, he hadn't stopped and even considered Lois in that way.

"I don't know." He admitted.

England

Some sixty miles or so outside of London was Stonehenge. The great monoliths still attracted tourists by the score each year. Scholars and laymen had been pondering over their meaning for hundreds of years, yet they were still a mystery to this day. As another tour group went through them, the sheer scale of the rocks mesmerized them all. The tour guide diligently repeated the known facts about them, as she did day after day to each group. If by chance one of the groups had turned their eyes away from the stones and peered out over the rolling landscape they might have spotted a small wooden structure some half a mile away. Even if they had, it would have been meaningless to them, just a rundown old barn from some vanished farm to all appearances.

Just like the stones, though, this weather beaten structure held a secret. Inside the barn was an alien apparatus that would soon change the lives of two people, Morgaine le Fey and Zod. The fifth crystal was finally completely charged and the last adjustments to the machine were being made. It was only a matter of hours now and even Zod could feel his excitement building. Neither he nor Morgaine spoke, perhaps out of superstition or simple fear. Their transformations were within reach, yet they didn't dare to hope too much. Each had faced disappointments in the past and knew the hard lessons they taught. There was an understanding between them. They would celebrate and dream once they were successful. There would be plenty of time afterwards but for now the work went on in silence.

The Daily Planet

Clark was sitting in his office talking to his mother's doctor. The news wasn't good; the latest test results weren't showing any improvement. The drugs weren't draining the fluid fast enough, so it was building up in her lungs. This meant that her breathing was hindered and put added stress on her heart. As Clark sat there listening to the doctor explain that they were going to try a different treatment, a sense of concern overtook him. He took his glasses off and laid them on his desk as his hand went up to his brow. The doctor tried to put the best spin on it he could, but just by his tone, Clark knew the odds weren't good. He thanked the doctor and hung up the phone. Sitting there, he ran his finger across his lower lip, wondering what he was going to do.

Lois was sitting in her office, trying to get some work done. Her mind though, was preoccupied with what Lex had said the day before. With all the work she'd been doing on the bogus Albino story, she hadn't really thought about Superman. She suddenly realized she hadn't seen him much lately. She just took it for granted that he was busy and would eventually stop by to see her again. Sitting there at her desk, she began to wonder if he was all right? He always seemed so indestructible but after talking with Lex she was thinking about him in a different way. Her mind flashed back on all the times she had seen him injured, some of them quite seriously. It never occurred to her that he must have needed medical attention and got it from somewhere. What if he was injured right now? She would never know. He could be dying at that very moment from injuries he'd suffered saving the world from some other lunatic. For the first time she saw that behind that iconic uniform, there was a man. She'd been so caught up in the idea of Superman that she'd never really considered that. She'd never really told him how she really felt. What if something happened to him and she never got the chance? No, stop it, Lois, she said to herself; it's just Lex's p.r. campaign messing with our head. He's fine, there's nothing to worry about. She half convinced herself of this and decided the thing to do was get out of her office.

As she stood up and headed out into the newsroom a smile came to her face. She remembered Clark had offered to do anything to make it up for her for playing that stupid joke. Well, she thought, a very expensive dinner at San Ramos sounds like the perfect thing. She quickened her step as she headed towards his office. She was just about to speak, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Clark was just hanging up his phone and the worry was plain on his face. The thought that it must be about his mother came immediately. Lois prayed it wasn't bad news, but from his expression she knew it probably was. She took another step towards him, but stopped again. She realized Clark had his glasses off and it was as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Standing there, looking at him it hit her like a blinding flash. In that moment she knew without a doubt that Clark Kent was Superman.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Metropolis

Clark sat slumped on his couch, deep in depression. The conversation with is mother's doctor had been rolling around in his mind for hours now. He kept telling himself he should be able to do something, to fix it, to save her. What's the point of having all these amazing powers, if you can't help those closest to you? The thought that he was just going to have to watch it happen ate at him. It was in his very nature to want to do something, but in this case there was nothing to do. Some things even heroes can't change. These feelings were all too familiar to him; only Ma had been there to help before. This time he would have to face it alone. That terrible day when Jonathan Kent died had been one of the worst in his life. Clark had been angry, wounded and overwhelmed with grief. He remembered thinking where was the justice, the logic of this good man dying, while the worst sort of criminals managed to keep on going? Why was it the good always seem to suffer the most? Ma and Pa had raised him to believe that there was a reason everything happened and that it was part of a larger plan, yet try as he might, he couldn't see it tonight. It all seemed too senseless, random and chaotic to him. He thought about Bruce's answer to it all, anger, but what had that really gotten him? He'd been trying all his life to make what happened in that alley have some meaning, but what if it didn't? What if the real lesson of the Waynes murder was that life is meaningless and cruel? What if it all comes down to just randomness? If that was the case, then Bruce's constant struggle to bring order and justice to Gotham was doomed from the start. In turn that meant Clark's mission of a better world was just as much an illusion. Whichever choice you made, anger or hope, the final results were always the same. In the end, things always fall apart. As these dark, nihilistic thoughts dominated Clark's mind, he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into depression. The sound of someone lightly knocking at his door finally made him pull himself from the couch and answer it. Opening the door, he saw Zatanna standing there. She had a sad expression on her face and seemed nervous standing there. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands and finally just put them in her pockets.

"Hey," she said, managing a small smile.

"Hey," Clark replied and then reached out and gently pulled her to him. They stood there in the doorway, hugging each other for several minutes. Each found comfort in their embrace for different reasons. The apartment door down the hall opened and an elderly lady in a bathrobe stepped out and glanced at Clark and Zatanna.

"Uh-hum," she said, giving them a look.

"Hello, Mrs. Davidson," Clark said to her.

"A little late to have strange young women in your apartment, isn't it, Mr. Kent?' The older lady informed him with a sour look on her face.

"This isn't a stranger, Mrs. Davidson, this is my girlfriend, Zatanna," Clark replied to the elderly neighbor. Clark and Zee shyly pulled out of their hug and turned towards the older lady.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mrs. Davidson," Zee said to her. The older lady looked her up and down before she answered.

"She's certainly a looker, Mr. Kent, but not much of a dresser." With that Mrs. Davidson turned around and went back into her apartment.

"Nice meeting you too," Zee called after her, a note of sarcasm in her voice. "Can we go inside, Clark? I don't think I can deal with anyone else looking at us."

"Sure, come on," Clark replied, ushering her into the apartment.

"Everybody's a critic of my clothes lately," Zee said as she stepped inside.

"She did say you were a looker, that's something, besides I like the way you dress," Clark offered.

"Thanks, Clark, you always look on the bright side."

"Not always," Clark said softly, closing the door.

Bonneville Salt Flats

The torch lights flickered and reflected off the water to create strange patterns on the wall of the great hall. Nathan had been standing in the middle of all the dreamers for nearly two hours, mesmerized by the subtle interplay between the light and shadow. He was here as a focal point for the energy. It washed over him like a tidal wave. He could feel it ripple his skin, as his body began to undergo changes. This would be his sacrifice to the cause of raising the old ones. He would gladly pay it. The power was too intoxicating to resist. If his outer appearance began to match his inner fury, so much the better. The first of the lesser demons were starting to stir from their sleep and the great ones would follow them. Finally it would be Cthulhu time and this world would make way from the next. All the pain and torment would be washed away in an orgy of blood and death. Nathan would be it's prophet, it's first disciple, it's herald of things to come. Standing in the center of the dreamers he could already feel the fear and panic spreading across the globe. Despair would soon follow as the realization of what was coming sunk in. They were so close now. The days to come would see the rise of those first lesser demons. He would unleash them on the world to spread the chaos and horror even faster. Soon an army of believers would be unleashed and the final battle would begin. Vengeance was truly at hand. A rare smile came to Nathan's lips as he contemplated all of this.

New York

The public relationships campaign that Lex was funding was going even better then Grace had projected. The message about superheroes had caught the attention of the twenty-four hour news networks. Heroes meant ratings and the one thing every network had in common was a love of ratings. The seemingly random attacks around the globe just added fuel to the public's interest. Show after show featured talking heads supposedly debating the merits of Grace's message. It was really just a sophisticated shouting match where the most vocal and reactionary got the most airtime. Grace wouldn't have had it any other way. She remained always off camera orchestrating it from the background. Her carefully picked surrogates would deliver the message and be handsomely paid for it. Tonight was special, as a unique message was be delivered. It was the ultimate example of narrowcasting. This message was for the heroes themselves.

The fact was when Zod had first made his pitch; Grace hadn't been interested in the project. It had been tried before with not much success. Reshaping mass public opinion on something so entrenched, as heroes were next to impossible. Perhaps in a totalitarian state with complete control over all the media it would be possible over decades, but that wasn't possible in this case. It was when Zod offered a new twist on it, that her opinion changed. Targeting the message to the heroes themselves intrigued her. Why go after the whole world, when you can attack the source? She watched as her carefully chosen spokesman led the interviewer right to where they wanted to go.

"So, Linda, the question that I have is at what cost?" The spokesman said.

"Are we talking about property damage, here, Ed," asked Linda, the interviewer.

"No, not in this case," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm talking about the cost to the superheroes themselves. Under those masks and uniforms their just like the rest of us. They have family and friends they love and love them. The question is what is the toll on those family and friends?"

"Interesting," Linda said, "that a new angle no one's brought yet."

"The collateral damage, I call it," the spokesman said. "We see it in the families of police officers all the time, the higher rates of divorce, suicide, illness, not to mention alcohol and drug dependence. I would imagine it's even worse among superheroes families. Think about how stressful it must be to have to face everyday with the knowledge that someone you care about is risking his life and there's nothing you can do, but wait. With their secret identities, the families of heroes can't even share with anyone their stress and worry. They are forced to suffer alone."

"Stress is a big contributory to several illnesses," Linda offered.

"Exactly. Yes, the heroes face dangers everyday, but so do the ones that love them. Who knows if this isn't damaging their health, both mental and physical? I look at it as a pyramid, with the hero at the top, but unseen below is all the family and friends. They're the support for the hero, but has the hero ever wondered at what cost they give this support?"

"Well, you certainly raise some interesting points. We have to take a break, but when we come back we'll open it up to you the viewers! You're watching Linda Live!"

With that the show went to commercial. Grace gave her spokesman a thumbs up and a smile. Stage two has started, Grace thought to herself, her superior would be pleased.

Metropolis

Lois Lane sat in her apartment alone. In the space of a day her whole world had been turned upside down. Clark Kent was Superman; it was still hard to believe. The man she'd been in love with since the moment she saw him had been right in front of her all along. Some reporter I turned out to be, Lois chided herself, I saw the forest but not the tree right in front of my face. She cringed thinking of some of the things she'd said to both of them about the other. When it had hit her in the office today, she thought the room was spinning and feared she might pass out. They'd have probably thought I was imitating Lisa to get some sympathy, she grumbled to herself. Her first instincts were to confront him, but as she looked at the sadness in his eyes Lois knew it wasn't the time. Silently she'd slipped away, back to her office. The rest of the workday had been a blur. Somehow she'd managed to make it home and had been here on the couch ever since. Her emotions had run the gambit, from joy to sadness to anger to embarrassment. Why didn't he tell me, she wondered? He knew he could trust me, I've shown Superman that in the past, Lois thought. Then a thought hit her, it wasn't about Superman, it was about Clark Kent. Clark, she thought, mild mannered Clark Kent, hiding in plain view. The man infuriated her some times, so much so that she just wanted to grab him by the collar and shake him. Guess that wouldn't work, cause he's Superman, Lois realized. This was all going to take awhile to get used to. Clark's dating Zatanna, Lois suddenly remembered. What did that mean for her and Superman? Was it over between them? No, Lois quickly told herself, that was definitely not what it meant. She wanted to hate Zatanna for stealing him, but was that really what she did? Lois had met Zatanna and as reluctant as she was to admit it right now, Zatanna seemed like a genuinely nice person. Truth be told, Lois didn't know what she was going to do for the first time in her life. Did she have feelings for Clark that were more than friendship? Grudgingly she admitted to herself, she might have been just a little jealousy when she found out he was dating Zatanna. So yes, maybe she did, but were they the same feelings she had for Superman? She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were the same person. Lois realized that before she could confront him, she had to sort out her own feelings. The one thing she was certain of was that it wasn't over between her and Superman, …Clark. Damn it, Lois said to herself, that's the first thing I have to figure out, what to call him.

Metropolis

Across town, Clark and Zatanna were sitting together just watching TV. A somber mood hung over the room. They listened to the news show talking about the cost on the families of superheroes. When it went to commercial, Clark turned off the TV.

"That's certainly not helping," he said gloomy.

"You're worried about your mother," Zee asked.

"Yes."

"How she doing?"

"Not good."

"I'm sorry Clark, although I've never met her, she sounds wonderful. I hope things get better."

"Well, if you're going to meet her it better be soon," Clark bitterly said. "Oh, God forget I said that. I'm sorry, Zee, I don't think I'm going to be very good company tonight.'

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay, it is. I know what you're going to through. You don't have to put on a brave face for me. As far as being good company, this is the only place I want to be tonight, Clark."

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing him. He started to responded, but then pulled away.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Zee, but I'm really not in the mood tonight. I don't believe I just said that."

"I wasn't trying to seduce you, Clark." She smiled at his slight blush.

"You weren't?"

"No, not every kiss is an invitation for more, Clark," she replied.

"I know, it's just that we've been rather active lately, so I thought." Clark tried to explain, feeling more embarrassed with each word.

"Shhh, don't dig yourself any deeper," she whispered to him. She kissed him again and then pulled back a little. "That kiss was to say I think you're sweet for being embarrassed just now."

"I didn't realize kisses got that specific," he said.

"Absolutely, you can say a lot with a kiss," she replied, leaning in to kiss him again. "That one was to say, I'm here for you as a friend."

"I did notice a bit of a difference," he admitted. "You seem to know quite a bit about kissing."

"Of course, a kiss is like magic, Clark," she explained. 'Each kiss is unique, and expresses something special."

She leaned in and kissed him again. This one was tender and lingered just a little longer than the others.

"That one is to let you know you're not alone tonight, Clark," she said seriously to him.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "You know, I think I'm learning to enjoy magic."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll let you figure out what that kiss means for yourself."

Stonehenge

The machine was ready; there would be no more delays. The Kryptonian crystals glistened in the air, power pulsing through them. Morgaine and Zod stood gazing on the machine, their eyes alive with hope.

"It begins," Zod whispered. "Are you ready, Morgaine?"

"Yes, I've been ready for centuries, Zod," she replied. Zod nodded and then was overcome with a coughing fit. His whole body convulsed with each new coughing spasm. His left knee gave out and he slumped down to the ground. Morgaine stood there watching, as it seemed to go on and on. Finally it lessened and Zod knelt there on his hands and knees, spitting up blood and gasping for air. It was Morgaine that reached down and helped him to his feet again.

"It grows worse, you're time is short," she said, more a statement of fact then a question. Still trying to catch his breath, Zod could only nod weakly.

"Your machine is the answer for both of us, Zod, let us take the risk together."

He would have protested, but in his weakened condition he could barely stand, let alone put up a resistance. Reluctantly, he let her help him into the central chamber, while Anon manned the controls. Two titanium power nodes rose out of the floor. Morgaine helped him over to them, placing one hand on each. She moved opposite him, placing her hands over his. Their eyes locked, as this was the moment.

"To the future," she whispered.

"Yes," he finally managed to say.

"Begin!" she cried and Anon throw the switch. The whole room light up as the crystals began to glower brighter and brighter. They became blinding white as power not seen in a millennium surged through them. When it seemed the light would become too much to stand, the crystals linked up and an overwhelming discharge rushed down to the twin titanium power nodes. Both Zod and Morgaine screamed as the power rushed through their bodies. Anon stood with his mouth agape watching as energy surrounded the two. They seemed to be vibrating as if being ripped apart. More and more energy coursed through them. The pure white light filled the chamber until it obstructed them from sight. Only their screams could be heard. With a blinding flash, the whole building shook. Anon was knocked the ground by the force of it. In that moment, the screams stopped and Anon feared the worst. Shielding his eyes, he tried to see what was happening to the General and Morgaine, but the light was too intense. The old barn was coming apart at the seams as the cascade of energy battered it. When it seemed the whole place would blow apart, the machine suddenly winked out and silence filled the room. Anon managed to stand and looked fearfully into the chamber. He watched in shock as Zod and Morgaine were finally released from the power nodes. Both bodies fell to the floor. Quickly turning the machine off, Anon them rushed to their aid. As he opened the center chamber, Morgaine was beginning to stir while Zod lay motionless. When she reached out a hand and Anon went to help her up.

"Did-Did it work," she managed to ask. Not waiting him to answer she pushed herself away from him and staggered over to the polished metal wall. Her golden mask, which had been a symbol of her curse for so long looked back at her. Her hands were shaking as she reached up and removed it. As she slowly pulled it off, hope and fear swelled within her. It had been so long she had almost lost hope. She kept her eyes closed and took several deep breaths before finally opening them. Staring back at her was a face she hadn't seen in centuries. The machine had worked. A laugh of sheer joy erupted from her lips as she began to strip off her golden armor. For centuries her magic had kept her alive, her withered and ancient body protected inside her magical golden armor. That was at an end now. Zod's alien machine had restored her youth and beauty. As the last of her armor slipped away, Morgaine's eyes danced over each and every lush curve of her rejuvenated form. Her full lips turned upward in a smile as she gazed upon her beautiful face once again. The sound of Anon calling to Zod made her finally turn away from her reflection. Zod still lay motionless on the floor, as Anon struggled to wake him. Morgaine wondered if the disease had already done it's work and his body was just too weak for the process. A twinge of sadness marred her joy at this thought. Anon looked from Zod to her.

"The Master, I fear," the man said, not able to speak the words.

"It would appear the process was too much for him," Morgaine said. Anon began to weep and slumped back on the ground.

"Appearances can be deceiving," a voice said. Both Morgaine and Anon turned to look at Zod. His eyes opened and then he sat up. He looked down at his hands, flexing them. A smile came to his face.

"I am whole again," he said in triumph. Anon wept harder overcome with joy. Slowly Zod got to his feet. The old, ravaged body was replaced with the new. Zod looked across at Morgaine and smiled. They held each other's gaze, recognizing the look of joy in the other's eyes.

"You look spectacular, Morgaine," Zod sad to her.

"As do you," She replied. "I think the machine even made us younger."

"I believe you are right." Zod laughed, his voice full and deep. Morgaine joined him, both overwhelmed with delight.

"What is your wish, General," Anon asked from bended knee. Zod seemed to think about this for a moment. A cold smile came to his face.

"I believe it is time for many to pay for past crimes, Anon. Let the universe once more fear the name Zod!"

He strode across the chamber towards the door. Forgetting his renewed strength he ripped it off the hinges effortlessly. His smile grows as he looked at the mangled door in his hands.

"How typical you are, Zod," Morgaine said with distain. He turned and his eyes flashing his annoyance at her.

"Why?"

"We have been given a new life, Dru-Zod and your first reaction to dwell on the misfortunes of the past one. Is there no joy in your soul, Zod?"

"Would you have me forget what made all this necessary," he countered.

"No, we never forget," she said, her voice as cold as his. "Must vengeance be the first order of business?"

"What would you suggest, Morgaine," he asked. She smiled and walked slowly towards him. The thin shift she wore clinging to her rejuvenated body. She stopped right in front of him.

"I have been restored, Zod and you are the man you once were," she said. "It has been ages since I felt the touch of a true man. How long has it been since you were with a whole woman?"

Zod felt the passions rising within him as he gazed on her lush, tempting body.

"Perhaps a celebration would be in order," he said, lightly brushing her arm with his fingertips.

"A celebration like the world hasn't seen before, Zod," Morgaine replied. Her own long dormant desires flared at his touch and she took a step closer. Zod reached out and pulled her the finally short distance to him.

"Vengeance can wait another day," he said and then kissed her.

"Or two," Morgaine replied, returning his kiss with growing passion.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Metropolis

Lois had been thinking about it all night. It was such a shock to finally realize that Superman was Clark Kent. She's sat up late, confused and full of questions. It was just before she finally decided to get some sleep that one point stuck in her mind. Why hadn't he told her? The more she thought about it, the more she found herself getting angry with Superman,… well, Clark, whatever. Of all the people in the world, hadn't she shown him that she could be trusted? When the whole Darkseid invasion thing happened, who had it been that had believed in him and supported him? I did, that's who, Lois thought to herself. How dare he keep this from me after all we've been through? What did he think he was doing, protecting me? Well, Lois Lane can protect herself, mister. These thoughts swirled around in her mind as she headed to work. With each step she took, the click of her heels became more like the drumbeat leading up to a confrontation. As she got to the Daily Planet building, her mind was set on storming into his office and having it out right there. Riding up in the elevator, she tapped her foot in agitation, ready to give him a piece of her mind. She practically burst from the elevator when doors opened and made a beeline towards his office. It was empty she discovered in frustration. Typical, she thought, I want to have an argument and he's nowhere to be found. Glancing around the newsroom, Lois spotted Jimmy.

"Jimmy, where the hell is Clark?"

"Good morning to you too, Lois," Jimmy replied. "Clark might not be in today. He called in earlier to say he was going to Smallville to see how his Mom was doing. He said he might be back this afternoon."

"What? Did something happen? Is Martha okay," Lois asked with concern. Her anger was immediately forgotten at the thought that something might have happened to Martha.

"I don't think anything new has happened, but I guess it isn't looking good."

"Oh," Lois said. Worry and sadness overtook her in that moment. Martha Kent, in many ways, was like a second mother to Lois. She had welcomed her with open arms from the moment they'd met and the reminder of her being gravely ill shook Lois. Silently, she offered a little prayer for the good and gentle woman.

Smallville

Clark turned the rental car down the side road and headed towards the farm.

"Are you sure about this, Clark," Zatanna asked apprehensively. "I mean, I don't want to intrude on your time with your mother."

"You're not intruding, Zee, besides, Ma wanted to meet you," Clark replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zee said nervously. When he'd asked her to join him, she'd been flattered that he wanted her with him. Now as they neared the farm, she suddenly realized this was kind of a big step they were taking. I'm meeting his family, oh, God, why did I agree to this, she thought to herself. What if his mother hates me? What if I say the wrong thing or break some valuable commemorative plate or Hummel figurine? I never met the parent of a guy I was dating before, what does this mean about our relationship? Worries and concerns filled Zee's head as the farm came into view in the distance.

"Hey, don't be nervous, my Mom will love you. Relax," Clark said.

"That's easy for you to say," she replied. She bit her thumbnail nervously, hoping this didn't turn out to be a horrible idea.

"If it helps, she's probably just as nervous about meeting you, as you are meeting her."

"Why? What did you tell her about me," Zee asked quickly. "Is it because I'm in show business? She reads the tabloids and thinks we're all like that, is that the problem?"

Clark chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Relax, Zee, I just meant she knows you're important to me, that's all."

"Oh," she said softly, blushing a little at the compliment.

"Besides, it will give Ma a chance to embarrass me in front of someone new," Clark offered.

"Will there be pictures?" Zee teased. She brightened at this new idea.

"Unfortunately, yes," Clark replied.

"Real embarrassing pictures? And stories?" Zee continued, a smile spreading across her face.

"Let's hope not, at least, not too many."

Zee laughed and relaxed a little. He turned into the driveway and pulled up to the house. As they climbed out of the car, the screen door opened and Martha Kent stepped outside. Clark immediately could see she was thinner and looked tired. Concern filled him, but he put on a smile and went to her.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Martha asked as he embraced her. Leave it to her to think that, Clark chuckled to himself.

"Nothing, Ma, I just thought I'd stop by," Clark replied. "Besides, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Zatanna had gotten out of the car and was standing a few feet away. She nervously brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and tried to smile as the attention turned to her.

"Ma, this is Zatanna," Clark said. "Zatanna, I'd like you to meet my mother, Martha Kent."

Martha turned to see the beautiful young woman standing there. A smile came to her face as she saw how obviously nervous she was. The girl must like Clark a lot if she'd worried about meeting me, Martha thought to herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent, it's-it's nice to meet you," Zatanna offered.

"Well, hello yourself, young lady," Martha said with a smile. "Clark said you were pretty, but you are simply gorgeous, Zatanna. I love what you're wearing, too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Zee beamed at the compliments.

"Well, come on inside," Martha offered, smiling at Zatanna. "And none of this Mrs. Kent, either. You can call me Martha or Ma."

"O-Okay, Martha," Zee replied. The older woman took her by the arm and ushered her towards the house.

"You're looking just a little thin, honey. The same thing always happens to Clark. Don't they feed you two in the big city?"

"Ma," Clark said as a warning.

"Oh, hush, Clark, can't you see Zatanna and I are talking? Now did you forget your manners or are you going to open the door?"

"I can see this is going to be a long day," Clark said under his breath.

"What was that, son?"

"Nothing, Ma."

"So I hear you're in show business, Zatanna, that must be so exciting. I want you to tell me all about it."

"Well, it's not really as glamorous as it looks, Martha," Zee replied.

"Oh, don't be modest, dear," said Martha. "I'll bet you've met all sorts of celebrities, haven't you?"

"A couple," Zee offered.

"I expect names and stories."

Clark just shook his head and followed them inside.

Saint-Tropez

Morgaine rolled over in the bed with a smile on her youthful, beautiful face. It had been so long since she'd felt this way. The simple things, the touch of silk sheets against her skin, the ocean breeze gently caressing her face, the feel of a man against her, seemed to bring her the most amazing pleasure. She reached her hand out to the other side of the bed, but found it empty. Glancing around the spacious hotel room, she saw Zod standing on the balcony. He seemed to be just gazing out at the sea, lost in thought.

"Did you sleep at all, Dru," she asked.

"No, I find I need very little of it now that I'm whole again," he said, not turning to look at her. Morgaine wrapped the sheet around her and walked out to the balcony next to him.

"What captures your attention so much," she whispered to him.

"The water," he replied. "This planet has such an amazing abundance of it. It's an essential ingredient in the formation of life. My own world and countless others valued it so highly, yet here you have an embarrassment of riches. Perhaps it's the reason this planet seems so dynamic."

"I thought you couldn't wait to get off this miserable world, as you called it?"

He turned to her now, taking in her breathtaking beauty. What a horrible curse it was to destroy it, he thought.

"I've had time to think since we've been here. You were right," he admitted.

"Was I?"

"Yes, I've been given this new life and I was all set to squander it," he said to her. "In the rush of new found power I forgot every lesson I learned during my ordeal."

"Does this mean you're turning away from your plans for vengeance," she asked.

"No, of course not," he replied. "Weak or strong, I am not a man that forgets or forgives."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile.

"What I am going to do is use my greatest strength, my mind. If I learned nothing else during my time in that shell of a body, it was that. This restored power I have is useless, unless I use it wisely. Why confront my enemies head on, when others will do it for me? I will pick the time and place to strike at them when it will do the most damage."

"And until then," Morgaine asked. Zod put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her.

"I've been given a new life. I thought perhaps I would enjoy my time with the beautiful woman next to me. This world offers many pleasures."

He kissed her hard and demanding, but she returned it with equal passion.

"Yes it does," she said seductively. "When the time is right, we will strike that blow together, Dru."

"You are a fascinating woman, Morgaine. Let us go back to bed."

"Yes, we've both slept enough for a long time."

The Watchtower

Bruce was sitting with Diana and Shayera discussing recent events when Wally nervously approached. Diana gave him a cool look and then turned away.

"Diana? Can I talk to you," Wally said to her. When she didn't immediately answer, Shayera gave her a nudge.

"Diana."

"All right," Diana said. "What do you want to talk about Wally?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I hope you know it was an honest mistake?"

"I suppose," Diana said, reluctantly.

"I mean put yourself in my shoes, what was I suppose to think you were talking about?"

"Wally," Diana said, cutting him off. "I except your apology. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Thank you," Wally said in relief. He slipped into a chair next to Shayera. "The look on your face the other day, I thought you were going to kill me. With your strength you could probably have pitched me half way to the moon or something."

"What he say," Shayera asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It's not important," Diana coldly replied. "It's done and in the past."

"What did you say?" Shayera turned and said to Wally.

"Shayera," Diana exclaimed.

"That's private, Shayera, between Diana and me," Wally said.

"You can tell me later," Shayera whispered to him.

"Shayera," Diana shouted. Shayera just shrugged and smiled.

"Did I just hear you say that, Wally," Bruce asked. The surprise was written all over his face.

"Yes, Bruce, you did," Wally said firmly. "I accidentally insulted Diana and let's just let it go at that. Like she said, it's over and done with."

"Thank you, Wally," Diana said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"I must say I'm impressed with this new adult attitude, Wally," Bruce offered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you," Shayera chimed in.

"Nothing," Wally said in his defense. "Look, Diana's my friend. I made a mistake and I'm man enough to admit it."

"I'm impressed as well, Wally," Diana said with a smile.

"Thank you, besides, I'd have to be crazy to want a super powered Amazon princess angry at me." Wally continued, chuckling a little as he shifted his attention to Bruce. "You know Bruce if you ever break down and start dating Diana, that's something you should keep in mind. As powerful as Diana is, you're going to have to be extra, extra careful when you sleep together."

"Wally!" The other three shouted.

"What?"

"For the last time, we are not dating and we're not sleeping together," Bruce said, his voice on edge.

"We most certainly aren't sleeping together." Diana vehemently said.

"Well, not now, but once you start dating," Wally offered.

"Wally, I have no interest in coupling with Bruce," Diana flatly said.

"You don't," Shayera said in surprise.

"No."

"Seriously," Bruce found himself asking.

"You thought that's what I wanted," Diana cried out in shock.

"Well, um, ah, you have been making it rather clear you were, well, interested."

"He has a point, Diana, we've all noticed it," Wally chimed in. Diana gave him a withering glance that immediately shut him up and then turned to Bruce.

"A date, Bruce, I was interested in going out on a date,' Diana explained. "I've only been in the Man's World a short time and I find many of the customs both interesting and unfamiliar. Dating is one of those, so I thought I'd see what it was all about."

"Well, usually dating involves a certain level of intimacy, Diana," Bruce explained carefully.

"Especially your dates, am I right, Bruce," Wally said with a lecherous smile. Bruce gave him his best Batman scowl and Wally wisely shut up again.

"I'm well aware of Bruce's reputation as a playboy, but I assure you I didn't wish to be another scar on his bed frame," Diana said forcefully.

"That's notch on his bedpost, Diana." Shayera corrected her. The look Diana gave her caused Shayera to join Wally in silence. Diana turned back to Bruce.

"A date from my reading consists of some activity between two people, such as dinner or dancing, perhaps a movie," Diana explained. "You're an interesting, intelligent, handsome man, Bruce, and I thought it might be enjoyable to do one of those activities with you."

"And that's what you were interested in? That's all," Bruce asked, still a little shocked by her explanation.

"Yes, Bruce!"

"Oh."

The whole table was silent for a moment.

"Hey, could I ask another question?" Wally spoke up.

"NO!" Came the response from both Bruce and Diana.

Smallville

Clark and Zatanna were driving back from the farm after spending most of the morning with Martha.

"I like your mother, Clark," Zee offered.

"I'm glad, she liked you too."

"You're still worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yes," Clark admitted. "It wasn't noticeable at first, but now I can see the changes happening. It's still hard to accept."

"I know, Clark, I lost both of my parents. It's never easy to see someone you care about slowing down."

"It's not just that," Clark said. "I find myself wondering if being who I am might have contributed to it in some way. She'd never admit it, but I know Ma worries about me all the time. How many years has it taken from her always wondering if I'm okay or not? My Dad, Jonathan Kent died prematurely, I guess this has just brought up all those old worries and concerns."

"You shouldn't think that way, Clark," Zatanna countered. "I only met her today, but even I can see how proud she is of you. It's not just because you're Superman, either. You can just tell the way she talks about you. When we were looking at those pictures of you she had a pride in her voice and a smile on her face."

"The pictures, don't remind me," Clark groaned.

"Come on, they were only a little embarrassing," Zee said with a chuckle. "She promised the next time I come to pull out the really embarrassing ones."

"I'm starting to think this was a big mistake."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"I was just kidding, Zee."

"I know," she admitted. "It's just that today was important. If your Mom hadn't liked me, I don't know what I've had done."

"What's not to like," Clark said with a smile.

"Thank you, but seriously, it meant a lot to me that you wanted to bring me today."

"Seriously, I wanted to bring you," Clark replied. "I know things are going to be crazy up on the tower, but down here it's just you and me. Besides, if I hadn't, I'd have never heard the end of it from Ma."

"I'm liking her more and more," Zee teased.

"Great, I just wished she hadn't brought out the baby pictures," Clark said. "That's always so embarrassing. I know she does it for that reason."

"They were cute," Zee responded. "She even gave me one."

"What? Oh, no, I'm sorry, we can't have that," Clark said. "Which one?"

"I'm not telling," Zee laughed, pulling her purse tighter to her body.

"You know I have x-ray vision, Zee." Clark pointed out. Zatanna quickly pulled the picture out and stuffed it down her blouse.

"There," she said with a big smile. "Now you can't use your x-ray vision. I expect you to be a gentleman and not look."

"You know, it's not like I haven't seen you topless before." Clark teased. "It wouldn't really be that big a violation if I just took a quick peak."

"You better not," Zee warned. "I'll tell you Mom on you, Clark."

"Yeah, definitely rethinking this whole idea," Clark joked.

"Well its too late now, Mr. Kent" Zee said with a big grin.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you are."

Daily Planet

A taxi pulled up in front of the building and Clark stepped out. He leaned in to kiss Zatanna before going up to thank Perry for giving him the day off. Zatanna had a show to do; so she was going to continue on to the theatre. The kiss lingered just a little longer than necessary. They both agreed to meet back at his place later. Clark watched the taxi pull away before heading inside.

Neither of them noticed the figure standing across the street in the shadows. As the taxi pulled away, the figure stepped out to watch Zatanna disappear. It was Nathan Occult and there was a cruel smile on his face. He turned his gaze towards Clark and watched him enter the building.

"I warned you not to interfere with me, Zatanna, now I'll have to teach you a lesson. You robbed me of the vengeance against my parents, so I'll take it out on someone you care about, one Clark Kent." Nathan's smile grew even colder as he let his eyes roam up the side of the Daily Planet building.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Clark was just leaving Perry's office and heading towards his own when Lois saw him. She stood there for a moment realizing how different he looked to her now. She knew she would never look at Clark the same way again. All the little things that should have been dead giveaways, she noticed now. How she had missed them these past years still baffled her. She could tell he wasn't planning on staying around, so if she was going to do this, it had to be now. Taking a deep breath, Lois started towards his office. Surprisingly, the anger she'd been feeling all morning wasn't there. Maybe because she realized the importance of this moment or just seeing him in person, she wasn't sure, but somehow anger seemed out of place at this moment. She rapped on his door and waited until he looked up.

"Hey, Lois," he said to her.

"Clark, can I talk to you? It's something important, very important."

"Okay, have a seat," he replied.

"No, not here, someplace private," she said to him.

"Um, all right, where, the break room?"

"No, the roof," she said. Clark was surprised by this suggestion, but the look on her face told him this was serious.

"All right."

Lois nodded and then waited till he finished with his papers before leading the way to the elevator. They were the only two in the car as it rose towards the top of the building.

"So what's this about, Lois," Clark asked.

"When we get to the top." She replied. Again Clark was surprised, but said nothing the rest of the way. The car came to a halt and the doors opened. Lois stepped out and immediately went to the stairway that leads to the roof. In her mind this was significant, as she had always met Superman up here. It seemed like the perfect place to reveal what she knew. Clark wasn't sure what was going on. Her whole manner seemed deadly serious. Her request to speak on the roof bewildered him and fleetingly he thought how he'd always spoken to her up here as Superman. Lois opened the rooftop door and walked out on to the observation deck. She had been running over what she wanted to say the whole way up here. Clark followed her out and stood waiting for her to begin.

"So what's so important, Lois," he asked finally.

Lois turned and looked at him for a moment. What she said next would change everything between them. She figured he'd deny it and she was prepared for that. Making up her mind, she plunged ahead.

"First off, how's Martha doing," she asked.

"She seemed a little better today, but it's not looking good."

"I'm sorry, Clark, really," Lois replied. "I hope you know how much I care for her. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Lois, I know and I do appreciate it," Clark said. "It's just that there's really nothing anyone can do."

She saw the sadness in his eyes. Knowing he was Superman only made his last statement more poignant. She debated whether this was the right moment to confront him but knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"I have something I have to tell you, Clark. I know you're going to deny it, I understand, but I want you to know anyway."

"What is this all about Lois," Clark asked. He had a funny feeling about this all of a sudden.

"I know you're Superman, Clark."

"Wh-What?"

"I said, I know you're Superman."

"Lois, if this is your way of getting me back for that Albino business." Clark started to say, latching on to the first excuse that came to mind.

"Its not, forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore. I know, Clark, I know."

"I'm-I'm not Superman, Lois."

"Yes you are, Clark," she replied. "You can deny it all you want, but I know now. I know Superman is Clark Kent. It's like I know in your mind it's dangerous for anyone to know your secret. I know you're afraid someone will find out and use it against you or the ones you love. The thing is, I hope you also know you can trust me. I've earned that right from you, Superman. If you've ever cared for me at all, I'm asking you now, not to lie to me, please, it's just the two of us here, tell me the truth. I deserve that much."

Clark wasn't sure what to do. When he looked at Lois he knew everything she'd said was true. She had always been someone he could trust as both Superman and Clark Kent. The look in her eyes told him he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of it this time. Maybe it was because of his mother's illness or that he was just tired of lying, but standing there alone with her, he didn't have the strength to deny it any longer.

"All right, Lois, yes, I am," he admitted.

"Thank you," she said. They stood there for a moment as this new truth between them settled in. Hearing him say it out loud suddenly brought back all the feelings she'd been going through last night and this morning and anger being the top of that list.

"I want you to know it was to protect you," Clark offered, but was cut off by Lois hitting him.

"You son a bitch! How could you not tell me," she shouted. "Ow! What are you made of? Granite? That hurt!"

"Man of Steel, remember? You're the one that gave me that nickname, Lois." Clark pointed out to her.

"You really don't want to be funny right now, Superman! I'm not in the mood!"

"It's Clark, Lois."

"I know that!" She shouted. "I just told you I know that!"

"No, you said you knew Superman was Clark Kent, but the truth is Clark Kent is Superman."

"What is that like a Kryptonian riddle or something? You're Superman and you're Clark Kent, I get it!"

"I'm Clark Kent, Lois, I've always been Clark Kent," He explained.

"Yes, yes, got it, don't try and change the subject!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you, Lois."

"Oh, please!" She replied. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself! You just didn't trust me, did you?"

"At first, no," he admitted. "Can you honestly say when you first meet me as Superman you wouldn't have been tempted to publish who I really was?"

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Lois?"

"Oh, all right, yes! Yes, I would have been tempted!" She admitted in frustration. "But that was years ago, Superman! I think I've shown you can trust me since then!"

"It's Clark, Lois." He repeated.

"Right, I get it, Clark, okay? Answer the question!"

"I've thought about telling you many times, believe me," Clark said. "I do trust you, Lois, I want you to believe that. I do. I told myself that it wasn't safe for you to know my secret. If someone found out, it would put you in danger, well, more danger than you usually get into."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Do you remember when they thought Jimmy was my pal, and all the trouble that caused? Do you really think I wanted to put you through that? I have so many enemies, Lois. The thought of one of them hurting you because of me wasn't something I wanted to have on my conscience. I was trying to protect you, I really was."

Lois considered this for a minute and it did make sense, she had to admit. She had seen first hand some of the frightening villains he dealt with. There was just one problem with that whole explanation.

"If you were trying to protect me, then why did you get involved with me?"

"Um, well, ah, that's complicated." Clark stammered.

"Oh, no, spit it out," she demanded.

"I was attracted to you, Lois," He said finally. "I-I knew you'd weren't interested in me as Clark Kent. You've made that pretty clear. I guess I just wanted to get your attention. I know it sounds juvenile, but I've had all these power most of my life, yet I could never show them to anyone. I've always had to be mild mannered Clark Kent, never drawing any attention to myself. I guess I wanted you to see me for who I really was, even it meant you'd never really see the real me."

His confession touched Lois and she found herself taking a step towards him. He seemed so vulnerable to her, much more Clark Kent than Superman.

"Clark, how did you ever expect me to see you for who you really are, if you never gave me the chance? You and I have grown to be friends as Clark and Lois. Why didn't you think I would like you for yourself?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at me when I was Superman. I saw that no one other than Superman would be good enough. At first I thought that was enough, but as time went on, I realized it wasn't. I'm not blaming you; it's really my doing, Lois. It's ironic, isn't it? It started because I was attracted to you and I ended up unable to compete with myself for your affections."

"If you had only told me sooner, Clark," Lois said. "I have to admit I was a little jealous when I found out you were going out with Zatanna. I didn't want to admit it even to myself, but I was. I do have feelings for you Clark."

"Just not the same feelings you have for Superman, Lois," he replied.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Then I made an even bigger mistake than I thought." Clark ran his fingers through his hair realizing he'd let his own fears get in the way of what might have been. The depression he'd been feeling just on the edges of his mind all day came forward full force now. His mistake was crystal clear to him.

"So what now," she asked. "With us, what now?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Does Zatanna know? Of course she does, doesn't she," Lois asked.

"Yes."

"Who else?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I want to know. Who else knows your secret," Lois said determined not to let it go.

"Well, Ma, of course. Pete Ross, Lana…"

"Lana Lang? You told her and not me," Lois shouted.

"I didn't tell her, she sort of figure it out," he admitted.

"Still."

"Lois, I've known Lana since we were kids, same with Pete."

"All right, I'll give you that one. Who else?"

"Well, the original Justice League members."

"So the Amazon Princess knows! Oh that's just great! I'll bet she figured it out right off, didn't she?"

"Um, ah, yes," Clark admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, she's so perfect! I never liked her," Lois said. "Ever since she arrived they've always linked her with Superman! The bathing beauty Princess from the island of women, please!"

"Lois, there's nothing going on between Wonder Woman and me."

"No, I guess there isn't, is there? You're with Zatanna," she said. The sudden realization that he wasn't hers anymore hit Lois. They were broken up and she hadn't even realized it till this minute. It was only by confronting him about being Superman that it came to light.

"So it's over between us, isn't it?" Lois found she had to ask, to hear the words from his lips for them to be real.

"I guess so," Clark admitted.

"Just like that? I don't even get a real chance, do I?"

"Lois, I'll always care for you."

"No, don't, please don't, you're dating Zatanna now, I get it, Clark."

"I care for her, Lo. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do."

"No, no, I wanted you to be honest with me," Lois said. "I wouldn't want you to break up with her over some sort of obligation to me. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"I didn't want it to turn out this way, Lois, please believe me," Clark offered.

"I do, Clark, that's the funny part. If I hadn't screwed you over with the assignment of covering Zatanna's show, none of this would have probably happened, would it? Here I thought that whole stupid Albino business was my payback, but I'd already done worse to myself."

"I'm sorry, Lois."

"It's okay, Clark, it is. I hope you know I will never tell your secret to anyone.'

"I know,' he replied.

"I think I'm going to leave now. I need to be alone for awhile," Lois said. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't want him to see that. It hurt too much already; she didn't want to give him that too. Squaring her shoulders, Lois headed for the door. Clark stood there for a moment, wanting to say something, anything, but no words came. Finally, he lowered his head and just followed her back to the elevator.

The trip down to their floor was quiet. Both were deep in their thoughts and there were so many things they wanted to say to each other, but nothing came out. The doors finally opened and they both exited quickly. When they looked up, they stopped short. The newsroom was decorated like there was going to be a party. Balloons and Cray paper streamers filled it. All the staff members were standing there looking at them, but they didn't look happy. There was fear in their eyes. Before either Lois or Clark could react, a ball of mystical energy hit Clark knocking him to the ground. Lois was thrown clear and when she scrambled to see what happened, her eyes landed on Clark writhing on the ground as the energy rippled all around him like an electrically charged fishing net. His face twisted up as pain seemed to course through his entire body. The magic seemed to sap him of all his strength and invulnerability. He found he couldn't escape from it. With each passing second it grew worse until he had to scream in agony.

"It seems the guest of honor isn't enjoying his party," Nathan's voice came from the shadows. He finally stepped out and walked over to where Clark thrashed in misery. A cold menacing smile spread across his lips as he bent down next to Clark.

"My name is Nathan Occult, Mr. Kent. I wanted you to know who is doing this to you."

"Why," Clark managed to ask.

"It's nothing personal between you and me. An example had to be made and it's just bad luck I chose you."

"You're killing him!"" Lois shouted as she got to her feet.

"Not yet," Nathan replied. He looked up from Clark and scanned the crowd, his eyes finally settling on Lois. "You care for him, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"You're insane! What kind of sick twisted joke is this," she asked.

"Watch your tongue, or I might decide to teach you some manners." Nathan warned.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lois said boldly.

"You should be." Nathan gestured with his hand and Lois was thrown across the room into the crowded staff members. "There's no heroes to save you today, so watch what you say."

He flashed a menacing look at all of them, and could see the fear in their eyes. His smile grew wider as he turned back to watch Clark struggle against the magic that was binding him.

"You surprise me, Mr. Kent. My magic briar patch should have had you crying and begging by now. It seems you're stronger than you look. No matter, you will break soon enough." Nathan said another incantation and the energy racing over Clark increased. A scream of agony tore from his lips. Lois had recovered from his attack and watched in horror as Clark struggled against the increase in pain. She had to do something to stop it. He eyes scanned around her, looking for something to stop this madman. They stopped on the security guard's gun. The man was frozen in fear just like the rest of them. Without a second thought, Lois grabbed it out of his holster and aimed at Nathan. She squeezed the trigger again and again, emptying the gun at him. Nathan turned at the first sound. As the bullet came towards him, the air suddenly seemed to change. The bullets began to slow down as if they were traveling through heavy water. Just as they were about to stop, the bullets disappeared into the transmuted air. Nathan's full attention was on Lois now. He stepped away from Clark and moved slowly across the room. The others moved away from her, leaving Lois standing by herself with the empty gun in her hand. On the floor, Clark struggled uselessly to escape, as his body was overwhelmed with pain. In desperation, he managed to activate his Justice League communicator.

"Jonn, please, under attack, Nathan Occult. Hurry," he managed to whisper, before a fresh wave of pain struck him.

Nathan had stopped twenty feet away from Lois. The air around him seemed to pulse with his energy. Balloons began to pop, sending shudders through everyone. Streamers swirled in the air as his intense eyes held Lois in their gaze. She found herself paralyzed, realizing there was nothing she could do to stop him. She knew she was going to die in the next moment.

"You tempted me once too often," he said as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. With a vicious thrust of his arm, he sent it hurdling towards Lois.

"Fire!" Came a panicked voice and before anyone could react, Lisa rushed forward and threw Lois to the floor. Her surprising speed saved Lois' life. Unfortunately, it was no help for herself. The fireball hit Lisa, sending her up in flames. She screamed in pain as the flames consumed her, spreading over her body in an instant. she thrashed around desperately, but the fire had already done it's damage. Shouts and screams went up from everyone as they watched in horror. Milton desperately took off his coat and tried to put the fire out but it was too late. Lisa's chard body collapsed to the ground. A wail of anguish came from Milton's lips as he looked down on her lifeless body. He turned, tears running down his face and looked at Nathan.

"You bastard! You killed her!"

Milton grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on and threw it at Nathan. It fell short by a few feet. Milton started to run at him, to beat him with his fists for what he'd done to Lisa.

"It appears we have a daredevil among us," Nathan sarcastically said. "Unfortunately, he's going to come up just a little short. Join your lady."

Another fireball hit Milton mid-stride and sent him tumbling backwards. He screamed and tried to beat the fire out, but it spread too quickly. It was only a matter of moments before he lie motionless next to the body of Lisa.

"I told you, there are no heroes here today," Nathan said to the rest of them. He turned back around to see Clark struggling to get to his feet.

"You are remarkable, Mr. Kent." Nathan commented. "You just don't know when to surrender and die."

"Never!" Clark practically grunted, still struggling to rise.

"Never is a long time, Mr. Kent," Nathan said. In his hand appeared a knife. In one vicious and brutal move, Nathan plunged it into Clark's stomach. Clark's eyes went wide in shock. He looked at Nathan and shook his head, but then Nathan twisted the knife. Clark struggled, but his body was already shutting down. When Nathan gave him a push, Clark collapsed to the floor, unable to rise again. A shadow covered him as he slipped from consciousness.

Nathan was just reaching to pull the knife back out when a blur caught his attention to his left. He had no time to react before a blow hit him square on the jaw and sent him hurdling backwards. It felt as if a thousand fists were hitting him all at once. Pain shot through Nathan's body. Blindly he cast an energy pulse all around him. As the shockwave made contact the body of the Flash became visible for the first time. Anger blazed across Nathan's face and he hurled a bolt of energy at Wally. The bolt was sent back as Wonder Woman's bracelets intercepted it. Nathan was struck with the full force of it. He screamed and was thrown to the floor. His body seemed to shift and change under his coat. As Jonn appeared through the floor next to him, suddenly Nathan began to rise. Before Jonn could react, Nathan ripped off his coat and the changes to his body were revealed. Jonn tried to phase through him, but was disrupted himself by the contact.

"What are you," Wonder Woman gasped, staring in shock at Nathan.

"I am your death," Nathan said, rising to his full height. With his coat off, the true horror he'd become was plain for all to see. Covering his body were eyes of all sizes and shapes. The skin around them had a dead, sickly pallor to it. He was truly a monster now. He raised his arms to cast another spell, but a giant green fist slammed into his face, sending him hurdling through an office wall. Screaming with rage, he rose to find himself facing the Justice League. Flash, Wonder Woman, Jonn, Green Lantern and Batman stood ready for his attack.

"It's over, Nathan, surrender," Jonn said to him.

"Nothing is over!" screamed Nathan. He fired another energy bolt at them, but again Diana was able to deflect it with her bracelets. In his anger he began to charge them, to rip them apart with his bare hands. He never saw the mace until it was too late. It stopped him in his tracks, ripping a gash across his face. He smashed through several desks before coming to a stop. He struggled to rise, seeing the heroes advancing towards him. Knowing the moment was lost; Nathan hastily whispered a transportation spell. Just as Shayera's mace was about to make contact, he disappeared in a flash of fog and smoke. His magic slowly faded and the newsroom began to return to normal. The sprinkler system kicked on and it began to rain down on the carnage. The water seemed to awaken everyone and soon the room was filled with screaming and crying. Lois had managed to make her way over to Clark's prone body. His face was ashen and she could feel no pulse. Gazing around desperately, she finally saw the Flash.

"Flash!" she shouted and he was next to her in an instant.

"Oh, God," he gasped.

"You have to get him out of here! Get him to help!" she frantically shouted. "He can't go to a regular hospital, get him to the Watchtower!"

"Watchtower! Emergence medical transport, now!" Wally shouted. The other heroes were making their way towards Clark, just as the transport began. The worry was plain on all of their faces. Batman surveyed the damage, his eyes stopping on the two chard bodies on the floor. His face became even grimmer as he stood there.

""I've just heard from Wally, Superman is in bad shape," Jonn informed the others in a hush tone. The news seemed to visibly shake Diana and Shayera. They couldn't seem to find the words. Lantern finally spoke up.

"Someone should tell Zatanna."

They all looked at each other, as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"Someone will,' Batman said.

Across town

Zatanna was just coming off stage to a standing ovation. The show had gone wonderfully. As she made her way through the backstage, the theater workers all congratulated her. She smiled and thanked them all as she went to her dressing room. Opening the door, she gave a gasp in surprise. Standing in the shadows was Batman. Zatanna quickly shut the door so they were alone.

"Bruce, what are you doing here," she asked.

"There's been an attack in Metropolis," he said.

"An attack?"

"Nathan Occult."

"Oh, no, where," she asked. Concern filled her, as she imagined the possible damage.

"The Daily Planet, Zee," he said softly. "Clark's been hurt, badly hurt."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Watchtower

Dr. Fate was waiting when Clark was transported up. Using his mystical skills he kept Clark's identity a mystery to those that didn't know Superman's alter ego. Quickly stripping off the suit, he saw the full extent of the injuries. Jonn returned several minutes later and contacted Ray Palmer to help. Clark breathing was shallow and his skin tone was ashen, but he was still alive so there was reason to be optimistic. The Atom arrived in record time.

"The knife is laced with magic, as long as it remains he won't be able to heal." Dr. Fate informed the other two.

"But once the magic is removed, his body will close up the wound before we can check for internal bleeding. With his skin, he could bleed to death from the inside, and I'm not sure there's much we could do," Ray said.

"Can you counter the magic so the wound remains open while you remove the knife," Jonn asked.

"This is powerful black magic, I would need someone else to remove the knife while I concentrate on countering the spell."

"How did this happen to him," Ray asked, as they all started to scrub up.

"He was ambushed by Nathan Occult," Jonn replied.

"First his parents, then Black Canary and now Superman." Dr. Fate shook is head, lamenting the evil the young man had wrought.

"How are Dr. Occult and Rose?"

"Not well," Dr. Fate replied. "I would like to transport them to my invisible tower. I believe that by shifting the two between this dimension and another I may be able to weaken the spell. Hopefully, this will allow me to reintegrate them."

"They can not remain separate," Jonn asked.

"No, it is Rose's body that gives them life," Fate explained. "If both are to live, they must be combined. I fear separately, neither would survive at this point."

"We will offer any assistance you need, but are priority is Superman," Jonn said. "His injuries will not wait."

"Agreed."

"I'd like to take a look around inside him before you take the knife out," Ray asked.

"You must be very careful, there is no telling what this magic might do to you." Fate warned.

"I'll do my best," Ray replied. "If I can get a look see, I might be able to assess the damage. It would speed up any possible surgery we might have to do."

"Whenever you two are ready," Jonn said.

Dr. Fate stepped over to the prone body of Superman and began to recite a mystical incantation. Ray activated his power and began to shrink down. He disappeared from the naked eye, while the room began to shift and change perspective. White and black magic became visible, as Fate continued to chant. Jonn had a sense of vertigo, as the room seemed to elongate and then spin. The white magic began to surround the black centered on the knife. The two swirled and jousted against each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Ray suddenly began to grow back to normal size, but had to hold onto Jonn as the room continued to shift and churn.

"We're ready on this end," Ray said, nodding to Jonn. Jonn took hold of the knife and looked to Dr. Fate. He seemed to be struggling, his words coming in clipped tones. More and more the white magic seemed to have the upper hand on the black.

"NOW!" Fate shouted. In one swift move, Jonn pulled the knife from Superman's stomach.

Outside, Zatanna and Batman were just arriving. The concern and worry were plain on Zatanna's face as she rushed towards the infirmary. Suddenly a scream of pain echoed down the hall from the room Clark was in. In a panic Zee started to run towards the room. It was Lantern that had to stop her from barging into the operating room.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna, you can't go in yet," he said gently.

"Get out of my way! I want to see him! I need to see him," she cried, trying to push passed John.

"No can do," he replied with a shake of his head. He stepped in front and stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulders. Anger flashed across her desperate face and she lashed out at John.

"I said get out of my way!"

As if grabbed by unseen hands, Lantern was tossed twenty feet down the hallway. He managed to cushion his fall with his ring. He immediately created a force field in front of the operating room door.

"I know you're upset, but you can't go in there!"

Zatanna was trembling as she began to beat her fists against his force field. Another scream came from behind the blocked door. She was in a panic to see Clark now. The whole hallway began to shake.

"He needs me!"

Lantern's shield began to vibrate and as hard as he struggled to keep it together, her magic was too powerful. It shattered and he was thrown further down the hallway.

"You won't stop me!"

"Zatanna!" Batman shouted behind her. When she didn't turn to look at him and started for the door, he rushed up and grabbed her.

"Zee, please," he said gently to her. "He's in surgery, you can't go in."

"I-I-I can help," she frantically said, twisting against Batman's grip.

"Dr. Fate and the Atom are with Jonn," he said to her. "They have it under control, Zee. Let them do their jobs."

"You don't understand, Bruce, it's my fault." Zatanna finally sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Shhh, don't even think that," Bruce said to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's Nathan Occult's fault, not yours."

"If anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do." Zee sobbed holding Bruce for dear life.

"Nothing's going to happen to him, Zee. It takes more than a little magic to stop him. He'll be okay," Bruce whispered gently to her.

"It's my fault. Nathan was angry with me and took it out on him. It's my fault!" Zee sobbed.

"No, no it's not!" he said forcefully. "You're not responsible."

"What if he doesn't make it, Bruce," she softly asked. Zatanna leaned back to look up into his eyes. The fear and desperation was plain on her tear-streaked face.

"He will make it, Zee. You just have to believe it and have hope in him," Bruce replied.

"I thought you didn't believe in hope?"

"I make an exception in his case."

Saint-Tropez

Morgaine stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped around her freshly showered body. She smiled as she saw Zod sitting flicking through several channels on the hotel room television.

"For a man from an advanced civilization, Dru, you seemed to have latched onto a rather outmoded form of getting the news."

"The television news is like reading the back of a novel's jacket," he responded. "It only gives you an idea of what is really happening. You are left to read into it for the real truth."

"And what have you learned from your viewing," she asked, sitting down across from him.

"Interesting news from young Nathan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's seems he's bound and determined to get every heroes attention," Zod replied. "He attacked a newspaper in Metropolis. One that is associated with Superman. Two were killed and at least one other was injured. The Justice League had to come to the rescue."

"If he plays with fire, he'll eventually get burned. "Morgaine waved her hand dismissively in the air.

""He most certainly is playing with fire, figuratively and literally. He incinerated the two before many witnesses. I imagine the Justice League has him as their number one target about now."

"The fool," she replied.

"Yes, but I think our young fool has stumbled on to something. Our transformation is complete, but revenge is not. With Luthor's campaign moving into high gear, I think it's time we did a little something to help it along," he said with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A demonstration of the central point of his campaign," Zod said.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Have you ever been to Central City?"

The Daily Planet

Sadness hung over the newsroom. As the bodies of Lisa and Milton were taken away, tears were in a steady supply. Lois stood watching them carried out. The attack and the sprinkles had ruined her dress and hair, but that wasn't what concerned her. Her mind was on Clark. Now as she stood there, the emotions from earlier in the day threatened to overwhelm her. Superman was Clark Kent, it still didn't seem real to her. She had learned the identity of the man she loved and lost him in the same day. On top of that she had to witness him viciously attacked. This time it felt different then before. She saw just how vulnerable he was and it only rocked her world more. Please, let him be all right, she said to herself. The fates can't be that cruel to let me finally know him only to have him taken away, she thought. Lois wanted desperately to find out, anything, just to know what was happening with him. The unwanted thought that she might have witnessed his death sent a shudder through her body. No, stop that, she told herself, he's Superman, and he's invincible. A small voice inside her seemed to whisper that yes he is Superman, but he's also Clark Kent. Clark Kent is vulnerable. Clark Kent can be hurt and hurt badly. Tears threatened to spill out and she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. It was Perry's voice calling to her that finally got her out of this cycle of fearful thoughts. She went into this office and sat down across him. He looked as wore out as the rest, but he was pushing forward because they had a newspaper to get out. Lois tried to latch on to that idea to hold herself together.

"It's been a terrible day, Lois," Perry said. "A terrible, terrible day, but its news and we have to report it."

"I know," she replied.

"I know this is an impossible thing to ask, but I need you to write the story of Lisa and Milton's deaths."

"I don't know, Perry, I think someone else would be better at that," Lois said. "I didn't really know them that well."

"She saved your life, Lois," Perry said softly. "Some thing inside her decided to throw herself in harms way for you. I know they were a little odd, but they were heroes. They were also part of us."

"Perry, I don't think I can." Lois admitted. "The girl and why she did what she did is a mystery to me. I keep seeing her go up in flames, those horrible flames. I'm too close."

A tear rolled down Lois' cheek and she shook her head, willing herself to stay in control.

"I know, Lois and it's a horrible thing that happened," Perry replied. "I'm not saying I'm buying into all that malarkey that Luthor is spinning, but after what happened today I keep thinking about part of it. Everyday we publish stories about Superman, Batman, the Flash and the rest of the superheroes, but I think we tend to forget the ordinary heroes among us. We both witnessed a hero today. She might have been goofy, odd, weird, whatever you want to call her, but she was a hero. She was one of us. I want people to remember her and what she did. I need you to write it Lois, because you're the best reporter I've got."

"Perry, I…" Lois started to say, but Perry cut her gently off.

"Please, Lois."

"I'll-I'll try, Perry."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Lois was just about to leave when he stopped her.

"By the way, have you heard anything about Clark?"

"No-No, um, ah, the Justice League said they were going to take him to get the best care available," Lois said, thinking fast on her feet. They might not be what she hoped they would be, but she was still his friend and had promised to keep his secret.

"I'll keep a prayer in mind for him."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," she said and exited his office.

The Watchtower

The minute seemed to drag on forever as they waited for news of Superman's fate. Shayera and Bruce were sitting with Zatanna trying to reassure her as best they could. She hadn't spoken in almost an hour just sat there staring at the operating room door. The news had spread like wildfire across the station. Each hero in turn would stop by to see if there was any news. The concern and worry was evident on their faces. The normally cheerful Wally was silent. Bruce absently noticed that Diana was nowhere to be seen. He expected her to be right here alongside Zatanna waiting for news, yet she hadn't made even one appearance. He couldn't focus on that now, his chief concern was Zatanna. She looked so young, so fragile sitting there. It tore him up inside to see her like this. Being the comforting shoulder wasn't something he was good at or had much practice with, but he wanted to be here for her. His other major concern was Clark. It seemed almost unimaginable that anything could happen to him, yet Bruce knew the risks they all took, even Superman. He also knew that the reason the Justice League worked was because of Clark. He was the alpha hero in the group, the one every other hero looked up to. They feared and respected the Batman, but they followed willingly Superman. He was the one they all measured themselves by, even Bruce. The sound of the door opening snapped him out of these thoughts. His expression never changed as he looked at Jonn, who was the first to emerge. Zatanna was standing holding on to Bruce and Shayera, a look of apprehension on her face. Wally was there in an instant along with Lantern.

"He's okay," Jonn said with a smile.

"Oh, thank God!" Zee exclaimed and then hugged Bruce as tears began to flow.

"It's okay," he whispered, holding her as a smile came to his face. He could see the relief on the others faces. Shayera hugged Lantern and all their issues were put aside in that moment.

"I knew Big Blue would pull through," Wally loudly said.

"Can-Can I see him," Zee asked, pulling away from Bruce.

"Yes, but only for a short while, he's conscious, but he needs his rest," Jonn replied. Zatanna looked from Jonn to Bruce.

"Go," he said to her. A little smile crept across her lips as she nodded and quickly headed into the room. Bruce watched her enter and then turned to see Wally dash off to spread the news. There was someone Bruce wanted to tell in person and he quietly slipped away.

Inside the room, Zee nervously walked over to Clark's bedside. He still looked very pale and his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. She felt her tears start again as she looked at him.

"So what's new with you, Zee?"

Clark opened his eyes and smiled at her. The rush of joy made her practically dive on him and hug him as if she never wanted to let go.

"Easily there, I don't know if you heard, I was involved in an incident earlier," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you," she gasped, pulling back in fright.

"No, just a little tender," he replied. "Hey, no tears, I'm okay, really."

He slowly raised his hand and gently wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"You're really okay," she asked.

"Yeah, Zee, I'm okay."

"I was so scared, I thought you, and I felt so guilty. I'm so sorry, Clark," she fumbled to say, as more tears came. He gently pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Zee, it wasn't your fault."

"Nathan attack you because of me." She sobbed, holding on to him.

"No, don't do that, don't blame yourself," he whispered to her. "You're not responsible for what some madman does. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"You? Why?"

"I didn't see it coming, I was distracted," he said.

"How could you know, Clark," she replied. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"Two people died because I wasn't paying attention, Zee. Milton and Lisa never hurt anyone in their lives and their dead now because I didn't stop him."

"Don't say that, don't even think it," she said to him. "It was because of me that he did it, not you."

"No, I should have stopped him, I should have seen it coming," Clark replied.

"How could you?"

"How could I not?"

Central City – The Next Day

It was a beautiful morning in the city and without fanfare, Wally was trying to do his part to make it just a little better for some young children. The local children's hospital had chartered a boat to take the most seriously ill children out for the day. After all the time the kids spent in the hospital, the staff hoped this would boost their spirits and help in the long serious fight most of them had ahead of them. Wally had agreed to stop by, but asked that the media not be told. He wasn't here for publicity, but just to do his part to brighten a few young kids day. As the boat gently moved down the river, the sound of young laughter could be heard. The Flash was doing all the tricks he could think of for the kids and they were delighted by every one. No one seemed to notice the two shrouded figures standing on the shore watching with interest. Zod and Morgaine had done their homework and knew of Flash's appearance. Without a word they set their plan in motion. Zod dove into the water and vanished. Morgaine took off her robe and with a simple spell camouflaged herself in the guise of Nathan Occult. She rose off the shore and floated out towards the boat. It was one of the children that saw her first. The little girl pointed out the floating figure to Wally and he turned to see who it was. As the figure got closer he saw it was Nathan Occult.

"What are you doing here," he called out.

"I'm here because you're here, Flash," Morgaine said in replied, her voice a perfect match for Nathan's. She fired a mystical bolt at him, but he easily dodged it.

"If that's the best you got, you're in trouble pal," Wally confident said. In the next moment, the entire boat tipped up, sending everyone on deck hurdling towards the water. Zod swam underneath the craft and now shook it hard, so that all the children, doctors and staff were thrown off of it. Wally picked up five of the children nearest him and rushed them to the shore. He was heading back for another load, when he ran head on into a barrier. Morgaine had encased the entire boat and all those in the water within a magical sphere.

"No!" Wally screamed, as he raced faster and faster around it, trying to find someway to get inside and rescue the children.

"Please! Don't do this! They're innocent!" He pleaded with who he thought was Nathan Occult.

"Yes they are, but because you are here, they suffer," Morgaine said to him.

"NO!" Wally screamed and rushed towards the figure he saw as Nathan to break his hold. He never saw Zod come at him from behind. The powerful blow sent him hurdling down against the cement riverwalk. Wally struggled to stay conscious, but it was a losing battled. The last sounds he heard were the screams from the water. He lost his battle and darkness overtook him. Morgaine released the sphere as soon as she saw he was unconscious. Zod flew up to meet her.

"I think the message has been sent," he said to her. Without another word, they disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Watchtower

The news that Superman was going to be okay spread like wildfire through the station. As Bruce made his way silently down the corridor he could see the relief on the faces of all the heroes. He shared their feeling, but right now, there was something else on his mind. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that the one person had been absent during the whole crisis was Diana. He would have expected her to be right outside the operating room with the others, sharing their worry and concern. He knew that she was close to Clark, referring to him as her best friend on more than one occasion. The facts that she wasn't present made him wonder if she was feeling something more for Superman. As he moved through the hallways, there wasn't a hint of where she was. He finally had to use the central computer to locate her and again she surprised him. When the tower had been build a small non-denominal sanctuary was set up for the members. Bruce had often wondered if most of the members even knew it existed, but apparently Diana did, as that was where the computer located her. His curiosity getting the best of him, Bruce made his way down through the tower to the lower level. Most of the systems down here were automated, so there weren't any other people. Quietly, he walked to the door of the sanctuary and gazed in. Bruce saw Diana kneeling in front of a small makeshift altar. There were five candles burning along with a small, plain bowl. He could see her eyes were closed and while he couldn't make out the words, he assumed she was praying. He hadn't expected to walk in on such a private moment and began to leave.

"Is there news, Bruce," Diana said, not turning to look at him. He could hear the barely controlled concern in her voice.

"Ye-Yes, he's going to be all right." He stumbled to say, thrown off by the whole situation. Diana bowed her head and whispered a few more words he couldn't hear before standing and turning to face him.

"I hoped it would be good news," she said. A smile of relief came to her lips.

"He should make a complete recovery," he replied.

"I must admit, I tried not to think it, but I couldn't help fear the worst," she said to him. Taking an old worn satchel from beside the makeshift alter, she began to put away her religious artifacts. She handled each with loving care and he could tell they held great importance to her. Not being a particularly religious man, Bruce was still fascinated by this side of her.

"Diana, can I ask," Bruce said, "what were you doing down here? If it's private, please, just say so."

"I was asking the Gods to aid Kal's recovery," she replied.

"The Gods?"

"Yes, the very ones that gave me life." She continued to explain. "I imagine it would be like praying in a church for you."

"You really believe they would intervene in something like this?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe they do, yes," she informed him. "Isn't that the basic idea behind prayer? Belief?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Bruce admitted. "Do you do this often?"

"Yes, I was raised to believe one should offer thanks to the Gods and seek their guidance."

"Do they ever reply? I mean you know your Gods and have actually met them." He quickly added. "It's just that they've never struck me as the most reliable bunch of people."

Diana smiled at him before answering.

"I know you don't believe they are Gods, Bruce and that's fine. To answer your question, no, most times they don't speak to me directly. I guess I take it on faith that they are listening and will help. Kal is better, so I imagine they heard me this time."

"So you believe they intervened in his case? As I remember most of them don't exactly like Superman to begin with. Doesn't it seem more reasonable that it was really Dr. Fate's magic combined with Ray and Jonn's science that saved him? It is much more logical and understandable in this case," he asked.

"If that is the way you chose to see it, I'm fine with that, Bruce. We each see the world in our own way."

"Still."

"Bruce, I don't wish to have a debate over theology with you. Kal was injured seriously and there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't just stand around waiting, I needed to do something or I'd go out of my mind with worry."

"You must care for him very deeply," he observed.

"Of course, don't you," she asked.

"Well, yes, but.." He fumbled to answer, not comfortable speaking of his emotions. Diana seemed to take his silence as an agreement and started to move towards the exit. Bruce followed, questions rolling around in his mind. As they headed towards the elevator, he ventured a further question.

"So do you come down here often?"

"When I'm on the station for any extended time or if something happens like today I do. It's a way to honor my heritage and I find it calms and centers me."

"So it's really more of a mediation then an actually religious act."

"It's both, Bruce, why is that so difficult for you,' she asked.

He seemed to consider this for a moment before giving her an answer.

"My parents believed and tried to pass that on to me, but I guess as I got older I've moved away from it. Freud said that religion was glorified wish thinking for most people. I've seen so many things in my life that the idea of one source caring and controlling everything is hard for me to believe it."

"So the wonders you've witnessed didn't strengthen you faith, but they caused you to question it further?"

"Yes, I suppose," he admitted. "I find the whole business of faith troubling. I've seen too many atrocities committed in its name."

"Those are the work of men, Bruce," Diana countered.

"Sometimes, yes, but you and I both have seen too much on countless other worlds to think it's only men that do this. Does it trouble you that each world we travel to has some God or Gods or Divine spirit that they claim has given them exclusively the real truth, the one truth? Doesn't that call into question the Gods you revere?"

"Perhaps it is really just different paths to the same truth," she offered, seeing the seriousness of his argument.

"Or maybe there all wrong paths to a false truth?"

"You don't really believe that, do you," she asked.

"I don't know, Diana," he admitted. "I've seen too much brutality and stupidity done in the name of faith. It's dangerous when someone believes they have been given the one truth. It seems to give them a license to commit the most horrible acts."

"Not all violence and stupidity can be put down to faith, Bruce," Diana countered. "Take Kal's attack for instance."

"But from my understanding, Nathan is motivated by his belief in the Old Gods of Dark Magic. It's his total belief in them that allows him to commit such heinous crimes. You see, again, the certainty that you have been given some special truth unleashes the worst kind of fanaticism."

"I can see we aren't going to agree on this, Bruce," Diana said. "I'm frankly surprised at how much thought you've given this. I would like to continue this discussion some other time. Right now I want to see Kal and make sure he's doing better."

The elevator arrived and they both stepped on. A thought occurred to Bruce.

"I'd like to continue this as well," he said. "Perhaps we could do it over dinner?"

Diana turned and looked at him in surprise. She then broke out in a smile.

"It's a date," she said, but then quickly added, "By date, I just meant dinner, Bruce."

"Okay."

"I just want to make sure its clear." She continued, "I was not making any sexual overtures towards you. I want that to be clearly understood."

"I got it, Diana, just dinner."

The doors closed and they rode up towards the infirmary level. Wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, Bruce switched back to their earlier discussion.

"You know, I didn't think anyone used that area. I always wondered if maybe I'd made a mistake including it in the design." He admitted.

"Others use it as well," she said to him. "It's a place for quiet reflection away from the rest of the station."

He nodded, but didn't reply.

"I must admit I'm frankly a little surprise you did including it, Bruce. Given our discussion I wouldn't have thought you considered such things?"

"I didn't, it was a suggestion given to me," he said to her.

"Oh? May I ask who suggested it?"

"Clark."

Central City

The aftermath of the disaster was drawing to a close. Flash had recovered enough to assist in any way he could. The surprising part was that while he was unconscious, others had taken it on themselves to help rescue the children and hospital staff. Several of the nurses had pulled children to safety, making more then one trip into the river. Several bystanders had risked their own safety to dive into the river and help. There were a few injuries, but luckily no fatalities. Wally worked tirelessly in the aftermath, more as a support worker than anything. He rushed blankets to the victims and raced the worst injuries to the nearest hospital. He found himself admiring all involved in the rescue. They were ordinary people that had risked their lives for others. It felt good to know his city had so many heroes. He made a point to take time to thank each and every one of those involved. It surprised him how most dismissed it when he said they were heroes. They didn't see themselves as heroes, but just good Samaritans helping out where they could. When the media arrived all this changed for Wally. The reporters all crowded around him, asking how he'd managed the rescue. He tried to point out that others were the real heroes, but that didn't make as good copy as a superhero rescue did. He was frustrated by how they were spinning the story and the more he tried to say what really happen, the less they were interested. He finally gave up and dash off, leaving the stunned reporters in his wake.

Metropolis

Lois stood in front of the small Catholic Church more confused than ever. She'd come down here to speak with Lisa's family. They had driven in to make arrangements for her funeral and as uncomfortable as it was, Lois figured it would be the best chance to speak with them. She waited respectfully outside until they were finished before approaching them. They were a small, quiet couple and Lois could see Lisa favored her mother. She cautiously introduced herself to them, offering her condolences and asking if they wouldn't mind answering just a few questions for her story. They agreed. She asked about Lisa, letting them offer what information they wanted to. They told her of how Lisa had always been a bright but quiet child. Lois could hear the pride in their voices as they told of their daughter going off to college, graduating and getting a job in the big city. Apparently, Lisa called them once a week to catch them up on all the wonderful and exciting things happening at work and in her personal life. It was towards the end of the conversation that Lisa's parents asked how her death had happened. Lois found herself getting choked up as she related how Lisa had saved her life. She was almost expecting them to lash out at her, but they did a surprising thing. They hugged Lois. She was caught totally off guard by it. Lisa's mother quietly explained that it didn't surprise them, as Lisa had told them all about Lois. It seemed she was something of a role model for Lisa. The young girl was in awe of Lois and hoped one day to be as brave and fearless as she was. Lisa's father said it sounded like she'd done just that in saving Lois. Lois managed to thank them and promised to let them know when the article was coming out. They thanked her for being such a good role model for their daughter and asked that she attend the funeral. Lois agreed and they departed. Emotions overcame Lois and she couldn't hold back the tears. How could she tell those nice, decent people that she barely noticed their daughter and had no idea the girl looked up to her? She'd always assumed Lisa was terrified of her, with the fainting and all, but now she didn't know what to believe. This new revelation on top of finding out about Clark was just too much to take. She found herself wandering into the church and sitting down in one of the back pews searching for answers.

"You seem troubled," a voice said to her. Lois looked up to see an elderly priest standing next to her.

"Yes, father, I guess I am," she replied.

"Would you care to talk about it," he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not really sure where to start, father."

'Well, what were you thinking just before I spoke to you?"

"I was thinking how the world doesn't make any sense," Lois said. "I'm sure you've heard about the attack at the Daily Planet. I was there. The young woman whose parents were just in here gave her life to save me. I'd just assumed she did it out of some instinctive reaction, but I just learned she admired me. I find myself wondering what the truth really is."

"I know who you are, Miss Lane," The priest said. "May I ask, why is it such a surprise that the young woman looked up to you? You're a well known journalist in this town, after all?"

"Because I really never had much interaction with her. I didn't tell her parents this, but every time I got close to her, she would faint in fear of me. I just saw her as this meek, mousy wallflower. That's what makes what she did so confusing. Why would she sacrifice herself for me?"

"All creatures great and small, Miss Lane. The heroic come in many guises, not just in costumes and capes. The good book says that the meek shall inherit the earth. Perhaps they will inherit it not with swords and shields, but kindness and love. Sometimes we forget that the ordinary man or woman can do the extraordinary. I believe there is a purpose behind Lisa's actions and it's up to you to find that answer for yourself, Miss Lane."

"But how, father?"

"You have a gift for writing, perhaps the answer lies in letting the world know about Lisa. Maybe you will find the meaning in your words?"

"Thank you, father, for listening," Lois said. The priest nodded and excused himself from the pew. Lois sat there for a moment running over his words in her mind. She slowly got up and walked out of the church. The priest stood at the front door watching her walk away.

In the shadows, Lex and Grace stood watching all of this.

"Oh, he's good," Lex, said with a chuckle.

"I told you, only the best for this project, Lex," Grace replied.

"Finding an elderly actor was a nice touch. I almost confessed to him myself."

"I'm glad you think your money is being well spent," Grace said.

"I have no complains, in fact I have another idea I want you to pursue," Lex said.

"Of course."

"The attack on the Daily Planet obviously had an effect on Lois. Perhaps we can spread some money around to villains in others cities to create similar havoc. We strike at where the so-called heroes are most vulnerable. Do you think you can managed that, Grace?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

The Watchtower

Zatanna had only left Clark's room for a minute, but when she came back in he was out of bed and talking on the phone.

"What are you doing out of bed," she shouted at him. Clark grimaced and quickly put his hand over the phone.

"I'm just calling my mother to make sure she doesn't worry. Besides, I'm find, I want to get out of here."

"Oh, no, Clark, you aren't going anywhere! You're still recovering and I'm going to make sure you stay right here and don't do anything heroic and stupid."

"I think you're overreacting, Zee," Clark countered. She gave him a look and then took the phone from his hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent, this is Zatanna," she said. After a pause she continued. "Okay, Martha, would you please tell your son to listen to his doctors.... Yes, I know, I'm finding that out."

As Clark listened to the conversation, her found himself uncomfortable at the turn it was taking.

"No, he's okay, but it could have been worse," Zee said to Martha.

"Don't tell her that!" He reached for the phone, but she slapped his hand away.

"I agree, Martha, but try telling him that. What? Okay," Zee said. She turned to Clark with a smile.

"Your mother wants to talk to you, Clark."

He gave Zatanna a look, but she only smile in return.

"Hello, Ma, what? No, no, she's making it sound much worse than it is. I'm fine, really. But…But…I know but…. that's a completely different situation and you know it, Ma…Oh, all right…yes, I promise, are you happy now? What?" Clark stumbled through the conversation with his mother. He looked at Zee again and was clearly not happy. "She wants to talk to you again."

Zee took the phone and listened as Martha spoke.

"I promise, Martha I will," Zee said. "No, he still hasn't gotten back into bed. Clark, your mom says to listen to me and get back into bed."

"That's really below the belt, Zee, using my Mother," Clark grumbled, but reluctantly got back into bed.

"Yes, he's complaining, but he's back in bed," Zee informed Martha. "Okay, I promise, I'll talk to you soon, Martha. Thanks."

As she hung up the phone, she gave him a rather smug smile. Clark crossed his arms in front of him in frustration.

"Your mom says for you to do everything I say and to call her if you don't," Zee said to him.

"I knew it was a mistake introducing you," he said, grumbling. Zee just smiled wider and sat down next to him. She gave him a kiss and whispered teasingly.

"You have no choice now, Clark, do what I say or face the consequences."

"That kiss did have a superiority feel to it," he said sarcastically.

"How about this one," she asked, and then kissed him passionately.

"I liked that one much better," he replied with a smile.

"I told you, a kiss is like magic," she whispered and then kissed him again.

Fort Worth, Texas

The believers had launched another attack on civilians and Jonn had led a team down to handle the situation. It had been a back and forth struggle, but eventually the League got the upper hand. The process of cleaning up the destruction was underway, with Jonn directing the efforts. Standing in the distance observing it all, were Morgaine and Zod. While he was no longer connected with the believers, he was still able to predict Nathan's patterns. Zod knew that Nathan's setback at the Daily Planet would anger him. Nathan would feel the need to lash out. That's what this attack was about. Morgaine and Zod had arrived just in time to watch the whole thing play out. They didn't raise a finger during the whole conflict, but now that it was ended, they were ready to strike.

"Are you sure about the Martian as the next victim, Morgaine," Zod asked.

"Oh yes, we have a history, him and I,' she said with a cold smile.

"How would you suggest we proceed?"

"Fire," She said, with a malicious laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bonneville Salt Flats

Nathan stood in the center of the huge underground lake filled with dreamers. His body was twisted and transformed into some vision out of the worst dark primordial nightmare. Primitive drums beating an incessant rhythm heightened the tense atmosphere. Around him the secret priests of Cthulhu formed a circle, chanting their ancient prayers. At the end of each round of chants, an eye would open on Nathan's monstrous body. They'd been at it for hours now. Hundreds of eyes now covered the surface of his grotesques flesh. He screamed in anger and madness, throwing curses at all his enemies, both real and imagined. The energy from the chaos the believers had and were continuing to spread filled the chamber with him, as it's focal point. His body began to grow in jerks and spasms and shimmered in the dim light of the chamber.

"The time is at hand," the head priest shouted. "We must prepare the way for Cthulhu! We must bring his soldiers forth!"

The drums never wavered as a new chant began. It grew and grew into a deafening noise that filled the chamber. All the eyes on Nathan's body were open. A black stygian tar like secretion began to weep from each of them. It oozed down his twisted body and moved into the surrounding water. More and more of it poured out. It seemed to be attracted to the bodies of the dreamers. It crept over them, pulling several into a close-knit pack. The black liquid spread faster and faster, gaining speed as it touched the dreamers. The pull on their bodies cause some of the dreamers to wake but as their eyes opened in confusion and horror, the secretion quickly covered them. When the dreamers tried to scream, the liquid raced into their mouths, cutting off all protest. The dreamers were pulled into groups of twenty or thirty. The ooze seemed to pulling them tighter and tighter together. When they couldn't get any closer, the sickening sound of bones cracking started. Some made a last desperate attempt to struggle, but the black ooze never relented. The water began to churn, as the liquid seemed to harden and contract even more around the dreamers, crushing them out of all recognizable shape.

The chanting continued through this whole process, while the drumming only grew more intense. A scene out of a nightmare played out over and over in the chamber, as the black liquid relentlessly altered the dreamers into something far more primitive and frightening. Nathan's body began to shake, as the power coursing through him peaked. The grotesque eyes that covered his body began to open and close in rapid frequency. As the chanting reached it's feverish apex, Nathan let out a scream that filled the chamber. Energy burst from ever eye on his body, pouring out towards the altered dreamers. The black ooze seemed to burst into flames as it absorbed more and more of the foul energy shooting from the eyes on Nathan's body. The vast chamber light up like a Christmas tree set on fire. The secret priest diligently continued their chanting, caught up in the moment, blinded by the light and energy. The drums beat a maddening, chaotic rhythm. The light increased until it was so bright it washed away every detail. It seemed the very chamber would explode from the raw power coursing though it. Nathan's screams culminated in one from the very pit of his soul.

The energy stopped and as the light faded, the priest barely saw the smoking body of Nathan collapse into the water. The chanting stopped, the drums were silent and the room plunged into darkness.

The Watchtower

Wally was just completing his report on the attack in Central City when the emergence transport signal came in. He along with the others rushed to the console. He, of course, made it first. The shock of hearing Jonn had been attacked didn't stop him from doing the necessary job. He alerted the infirmary and quickly made the site-to-site transport. As much as he wanted to rush over and see how Jonn was, he knew Jonn would want him to make sure the rest of his team was okay first. Many on the team were junior members and without leadership, Wally feared they would split apart and not work together. He established contact with all of them and was quickly caught up with the situation on the ground. Making split decisions, Wally transferred leadership of the group to Vixen, while calling up another team to transport down. When he knew the situation was under control, Wally signaled to Mr. Terrific to take over command. It was all done in just a few minutes, but the transition was smooth and ordered. As he turned to head for the infirmary, Wally saw Shayera standing by the door looking at him.

"How's Jonn," he asked.

"He's going to be okay. The damage was more psychological then physical. The Enchantress is with him now."

"That's good news," Wally said in relief.

"Nice work, by the way," Shayera commented. "You really stepped up to the situation."

"Just doing what anyone else would." He said, dismissing her statement. "I'm going to go check on Jonn."

He dashed off before she could reply. No jokes or boasts, Shayera thought to herself, something must be bothering with him. She was so used to the lighthearted Wally, that his actions and demeanor in this crisis made her wonder if something was on his mind. As she headed after him towards the infirmary, she made a mental note to check on him after making sure Jonn was going to be okay.

Infirmary

When the news of Jonn's attack came in, Clark couldn't stay in bed any longer. Pulling on his uniform gingerly, he started for where Jonn was. Zatanna walked in just as he was about to leave.

"Don't try and stop me, Zee, Jonn's been injured and I'm going to see if I can help," he said.

"No, I wasn't going to stop you, I know he's your friend," she replied. "I knew you'd be up and heading there, so I thought I'd tag along and see if there's anything I can do."

"And here I was all set for an argument." He gave her a playful smile.

"Not this time," she said, teasing back. "Oh, by the way, if we had, you'd have lost."

"Well, someone's feeling pretty confident. Maybe a little too confident." he replied. "We're going to have to discuss this later in private."

"You're playing right into my hands if we do, Clark," she whispered. Before he could reply, she gave him a quick, smoldering kiss and then headed out the door.

"Maybe in private, isn't the best strategy," he said absently, watching her walk away. Shaking his head to push those more personal thoughts away, he started towards where Jonn was.

New York

Morgaine and Zod had checked into The Plaza and were planning their next move, when Morgaine suddenly screamed and crumbled to the ground. Zod raced over to her and helped her onto the couch.

"What is it," he asked.

'There's been a great disturbance in the mystic sphere. Something old is awake," she said.

"Cthulhu?"

"No, but something associated with him, demons probably," she replied.

"Nathan," Zod said with bitterness. "I had hoped to deal with him much later, but I can't allow him to raise the old Gods."

Morgaine chuckled at this, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"You once told me you would standby and let the world burn. Now you want to stop him? What has changed?"

"Nothing, Morgaine," Zod said coldly. "I still would let this world burn if it was anyone other than Nathan behind it. I neither forgive nor forget his betrayal. I promised myself before my transformation that one day he and I would settle all scores."

"How will you stop him? Magic is your weakness, like all Kryptonians," she said.

'True, but if we continue to build the pressure on the heroes, they will confront him. When he's busy with them, it will be my time to strike."

"So which hero do we strike at next,' she asked.

"It doesn't matter, pick one at random,' he replied. A cold smile came to his face as Zod turned and walked towards the terrace.

"Let's pick an easy one this time, so we can hurry back here," Morgaine whispered. Zod chuckled but didn't turn around.

The Watchtower

Superman had scanned Jonn to make sure there were no physical injuries, but Enchantress was working to relieve the mental turmoil he was suffering. As she probed his consciousness, the image of fire came to her. His attacker seemed to know just what his weakness was. Dr. Fate was assisting, while the Atom was keeping track of all the medical monitoring equipment. Outside Jonn's room, several heroes were gathered. They had been in and out since his arrival, waiting for more concrete news. The door opened and Vixen walked in.

"How is the situation on the ground," Batman asked.

"Contained," she replied, wiping away the dirt from her brow.

"Do we know who's behind this," Lantern asked.

"The first attack was from the believers and we were able to minimize the damage. Just when we thought we had the situation under control, Nathan Occult blindsided Jonn. It all happened so fast, no one could get to him before he disappeared again."

"You're sure it was Nathan," Zee asked.

"Not much doubt, really, it was as if he wanted us to see him," Vixen replied.

"Good work on the clean up," Lantern said with a smile.

"Thanks, how's Jonn doing?"

"Their working on him now, but it looks favorable."

"Thank God," she said.

As the others continued to talk about Jonn and the aftermath of the attack, Zee's hands clinched as she thought about Nathan Occult. He had attacked another of her friends. It was plain to her that he was doing this to get at her. The others had told her it wasn't her fault, but with each attack her guilt seemed to grow. First Dr. Occult and Rose, then Black Canary, followed by Clark and now Jonn. She couldn't let him continue to hurt the people she cared about. Bitterly she remembered how he had dismissed her when they had met. No matter what the others said, she knew she was the one that had to stop him She couldn't live with the guilt if another member of the League was injured because she had done nothing. Slipping away from the group she headed towards the command center. Batman was at the monitoring station and looked up as she walked in.

"How's Jonn," he asked.

"Doing better, but not out of the woods yet," she replied.

"So do you want to be transported back to Metropolis for your show," he asked.

"No, Fort Worth,' she replied.

"That situation is under control, Zee, why don't you leave it alone."

"You said you deal with all this with anger," she whispered to him. "I'm angry, Bruce. Nathan needs to be found and I'm the best one to do it right now."

He looked at her and saw something new there. A determination and yes, anger seemed to radiate from her. Bruce suddenly realized she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"All right, but stay in contact," he said to her. "And Zee, be careful, please."

She nodded, but didn't say another word as the transporter energized and she disappeared.

Infirmary

Clark felt useless standing by watching the others work on Jonn. He knew they were the best people for the job, but he wished he were doing something. He'd heard that the attack was by Nathan Occult and this only added to his guilt. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with Lois and their conversation, he would have been ready for Nathan at the Daily Planet. Because of his mistake, Milton and Lisa were dead and now Jonn was injured. He tried to put a brave face on for the others, but inside the guilt gnawed at him. Yes, magic was a vulnerability to him, but he'd faced it many times before. This whole incident was just one more item for his troubled mind. Was his being a superhero detrimental to those around him? Would Lisa and Milton be alive if the paper wasn't so closely associated with Superman? Would Ma's health be failing if she weren't constantly worried about him? Would Pa still be alive if he hadn't become Superman? The doubts and fears seemed to reverberate around in Clark's head. The longer he thought of it, the more connections seemed to be made in his mind. Then there was Zee, he thought. She shouldn't be involved in this life. She never set out to be a superhero; she was only looking for her missing father. The more she's around me, Clark thought, the more she's going to be pulled into this. The thought of her being injured or worse unsettled Clark. In the short time they'd been together, he'd come to care for her deeply, perhaps even love her. This was a life he'd chosen, not her. He knew the risks out there. Monsters and maniacs wouldn't care that she was new to all this, they would see it as a vulnerability and attack her for it. The thought of her at the mercy of psycho make Clark's insides churn in distress. It was up to him to protect her, he thought. Too many people close to him had been hurt already; he couldn't let it happen to her.

The Sanctuary

Shayera slowly entered the room wondering why Wally was down here. She found him sitting alone, looking down at his hands, deep in thought.  
"Wally? Is everything okay," she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, just great," he replied. She moved over and sat down next to him. She was concerned by this change in him.

"Talk to me, Wally," she said.

"It's nothing really, Shayera, I've just had some things on my mind today."

"Tell me, I want to know," she said.

He seemed to be reluctant at first, but then decided to talk to her. He wasn't finding any answers on his own.

"When Nathan attacked in Central City, I was knocked out. The whole shipload of kids and hospital workers were in danger, but I wasn't there to help."

"Wally, you can't blame yourself for what happened," she said. "We all try to do the best we can, but sometimes it isn't enough. It isn't your fault, it's Nathan Occult's."

"I know and thank you, but that's not what's been bothering me," he replied. "While I was out, ordinary, everyday people stepped up to help. The doctors and nurses rescued the kids, but others, that didn't know any of them, jumped in and helped."

"That's a good thing, isn't it," she asked.

"Yes, it's great," he replied. "I can't tell you how proud I was that the people of my city would help each other like that. They didn't have to, but they were heroes out there."

"I'm afraid I don't see what the problem is, Wally?"

"Well, just as it was drawing to a close, the local television and newspapers arrived. They didn't seem to care that average citizens had saved the day. They only wanted to report on me, the superhero. I tried telling them it wasn't me, that the real heroes were all around them, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't care. It got me to thinking about what we do. I started out to help people, to be an inspiration to others that there were good people in the world. I saw those people today, but because I superhero was there no one paid any attention to them. That isn't what I'm about, Shayera. I've always thought I was using the media attention I got to help others, but now I'm wondering if they've just be using me this whole time."

"Wally, I believe you are making a different," she said to him. "The world needs the Flash and superheroes."

"Does it? Are we still making a difference or have we just become more celebrities for the television shows, gossip magazines and newspapers? What if what people care about isn't what we stand for, but how we look or the newest gossip on who is dating who? What if we're just another reality show for the masses amusement? What do we do then?"

Shayera started to disagree, but found she had no answer for him. The two of them sat there silently, as Wally's troubling thoughts haunted them.

Bonneville Salt Flats

The chamber was in complete darkness. The secret priest of Cthulhu held on to each other, as strange noises began to emerge from the water surrounding them.

"D'aB'iYQ - D'aMSHaMSHiYN - CtHuLHU," came a whisper from the darkness. The priests had been preparing for the return of Cthulhu for ages, but the things moving about them in the water were not their Old Gods. The priests didn't know what they were, and fear began to creep into their minds. The ripple of the water only broke the stillness of the great cavern. In desperation, one of the youngest priests broke ranks and madly thrashed through the water towards the exit. The others could see nothing, but they could hear new movement in the water. A scream pierced the air and then a violent struggling noise came. The young priest called out desperately for help, but then his voice was cut off. The next sound was something submerging in the water.

"D'aB'iYQ - D'aMSHaMSHiYN – CtHuLHU.' The whisper came again, only closer this time. Panic was starting to set in among the other priests. The eldest struggled to find a torch that had been lying at his feet before the lights had all gone out. The whisper came again; only this time it had multiple sources. The priest managed to find the torch and with a quick incantation, he set it on fire. The small island the priests stood on was illuminated, but do the size of the chamber it was only a faint light. In some ways the light only made their fears grow. Now with the dim glow they could see the movement in the water. Black objects moved all around them, like sharks searching for prey. There was no sign of the young priest.

"D'aB'iYQ - D'aMSHaMSHiYN – CtHuLHU." The whisper came again, only this time it seemed all around them echoing off the walls. The priests trembled in fear as the dark creatures began to advance towards them. There was no escape. Suddenly a ring of fire erupted around the island.

"D'aB'iYQ - D'aMSHaMSHiYN – CtHuLHU." The creatures again whispered, moving ever closer to the priests.

"I am his messenger!" A voice shouted in the darkness. As the priests turned towards this new sound, Nathan Occult stepped through the ring of fire. Gone were the eyes that had covered his body. The black tar like ooze covered him from the waste down and dripped from his fingers. His eyes were pure red and there was a cold smile on his face.

"The soldiers of Cthulhu have arrived," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kingsport, Massachusetts

The once bustling town had seen better days. Most the industry had closed and the only large employer left was the screen door factory. Fishing was the other main business in town, but even that was slowing down. Life was hard for those that remained. Each year more and more townsfolk were moving away, mostly to the big city. It was a rather bitter joke around those parts that if Kingsport had a motto it would be, 'keep your head down and things could be worse.' The citizens didn't know just how right that motto was.

Standing on the hillside above the town was Nathan Occult. He was barefoot, wearing only black trousers and a long overcoat. The black tar-like substance still oozed from his hands and feet. The rest of him was chalk white which contrasted with his wild head of black hair. With a silent signal, the soldiers began to slither down the hillside towards the town. Their gelatinous bodies secreted a thick bile that caused everything in their wake to whither and die. Nathan raised his hands above his head and began to chant an ancient invocation. Dark clouds gathered over the town. The soldiers were just on the outskirts, when Nathan brought his hands together in a thunderous clap. The very texture of reality seemed to ripple out from him. In the next moment, Kingsport, Massachusetts along with the soldiers and Nathan vanished from this plane of existence.

Fort Worth

Zatanna had been moving through the damage for a couple of hours, helping where she could and looking for any sign of Nathan. Something seemed wrong to her. She had picked up his magical signature almost immediately, but it felt different. At first she thought perhaps it was due to the changes he'd undergone since she'd seen him, but the more she experienced it, the more she realized that wasn't it. It suddenly occurred to her that it felt as if someone else was masking his or her trail with Nathan's signature. That made no sense to her. Why would someone deliberately hide behind a monster's signature? She was just about to call into the Watchtower, when she felt a great shift in the mystical realm. The force of it made her drop to one knee. Something very dark and old had changed reality on a large scale. It flared intensely, but then vanished completely from this reality. A sense of dread filled Zatanna. Something horrible had just happened, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Signaling the tower, she beamed back up to the station to consult with Dr. Fate and the others.

The Watchtower

Clark was sitting with his shirt off on the side of his infirmary bed. He'd just hung up his cell phone after talking to Perry White. He told him he was doing better and should be back in a day or two. Perry asked where he was and Clark had to think fast and told him the Justice League had transported him to a Chicago hospital that was one of the best at trauma wounds. Perry seemed to buy it and told him to get well soon. Clark was still not fully recovered, but he wasn't going to let that be known. Apparently he brought out the mothering instinct in most of the women in the League. If it wasn't Zatanna, then it was Vixen or Shayera, even Dinah managed to make it out of her recovery bed to make sure he was resting and recovering. He appreciated the gestures, but it was starting to get on his nerves a bit. He should have been fully recovered by now, but the magic latent in the blade Nathan had used slowed the process. He could see under the bandages that there was still a nasty bruise and scar. He'd never really had a scar before and found himself a little taken by it. It was sort of like a tattoo, but had more street cred. He remembered when he was in high school wanting a tattoo. He still shuddered a little when he remembered the looks on his folks face when he told them of his idea. The discussion ended rather quickly. The fact that there weren't needles hard enough to penetrate his skin was probably another good argument against it. He was deep in these musings when the door opened and Diana walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Kal," she said immediately.

"What? Oh, please, not you too, Diana," he replied.

"You're supposed to be resting and recovering," she said firmly.

"I'm fine."

"In bed, Kal." Diana pointed to the bed and gave him a stern look.

"Diana." He returned her stern look with one of his own.

"Kal." She crosses her arms in front of her.

"Diana." He crosses his arms in front of him.

"Kal." Her eyes flashing a warning to him.

"Oh, all right." He finally gave in to the test of wills, grumbling as he got back into bed.

"Happy? You know I only really need the sunlight, Diana. I hate just laying here," he said to her.

"Well, that's too bad," she countered. She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, checking the bandage.

"Diana, I'm fine, stop that."

"I want to see how it's healing," she replied, and then smacked his hand away. "Move your hand, Kal."

"Kind of bossy, aren't you? You should think about a career as a school vice principal."

"Maybe a teacher, that does sound interesting," she replied absently as she finished checking the bandage.

"Are you happy now," he said, referring to the bandage.

"Yes." She smiled. "You seem to be healing nicely."

"I told you that already."

"Quit complaining, is it so bad taking it easy for a day or two?"

"Frankly, yes, it is," he admitted. "There's really nothing more that can be done for me besides having more people play nurse maid."

She gave him a look in response.

"I don't like doing nothing."

"Most people would welcome being able to lie in bed and relax."

"Would you?"

"No," she admitted. "But then I wasn't stabbed by a magical blade either."

"Can I tell you a secret, Diana," he whispered.

"Of course," she said, leaning closer.

"I've never really been comfortable staying inside for long periods of time," he said. "I guess that's why I always liked the farm so much. I like being outside with lots of room to move about."

"I share your affection of the outdoors," she replied. "I always loved riding horses and being out in nature on Themyscira."

"When I was growing up with my strength developing, being inside just meant endless possibilities for me to break things."

"Well, you'll just have to control yourself, because you're staying put for the time being."

"Great," he said, for which she slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, you're hitting the injured man now, Diana," he asked.

"You said that word again, Kal. I know you only do it to irritate me," Diana replied.

"So I can't say it anymore, is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes."

"Lovely."

"Kal," she said with a warning tone in her voice.

"All right, all right," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Teasing Amazon is not a good idea, I'll have to remember that."

"See that you do. Now is there anything I can get you?"

"A deck of cards to relieve the boredom," he sarcastically said. "I can't just lay here, Diana. My mind starts to wander and all sorts of strange thoughts come into my head."

"You seemed to be doing that when I arrived," she said to him.

"I guess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Tattoos of all things." He admitted.

"What? Tattoos? Were you thinking of getting one," she asked. A smile came to her face at the very thought.

"No, but when I was in high school, I thought it would be kind of cool," he replied.

"What were you going to get, the House of El logo on your arm?" She teased.

"Very funny," he replied. "So no teasing the Amazon, but teasing the Kryptonian is okay?'

"Of course." She smiled.

"Lovely."

She gave him another look before continuing. "So what were you thinking of getting back then? Mother?"

"Oh, you're just a riot today," he replied. She giggled at the thought. "How about you, Diana? Have you ever thought about getting one? I'm sure you'd look really hot with a tramp stamp."

"A what?"

Clark suddenly realized he'd said that out loud and quickly stumbled to change the subject.

"How about something um, ah, tribal? That's quite popular. Is there some symbol for the Amazons? Do Amazons even get tattoos?"

"Well, we used to do ceremonial war paint before battle, but I don't think anything permanent."

He pushed ahead, hoping she would forget the tramp stamp comment.

'So no butterflies or stars then?"

"I never really gave it much thought," Diana admitted. "Wouldn't it be out of the ordinary? I've never seen any of the other members with tattoos?"

"I'm betting at least a few do,' he replied. Clark thanked his luck he'd dodged a bullet. "I'll bet John has one. Military guys are big into tattoos. Probably Ollie has three or five. I'm sure the old radical in him rebelled at some point. There's a rule with tattoos, you can't have one or an even number of them. I haven't checked but I would guess at least a couple of the women in the League have tattoos. Vixen and Huntress come to mind for some reason."

"Now that I think about it, I would bet on Big Barda," Diana replied.

"Yeah, she does have an edge to her."

"Or Wally with a lightening bolt or something. The possibilities are too much to imagine," Diana said, and then realized how her mind was wandering. "Kal! Now you have me letting my mind wander to bizarre things!"

"See," he said with a smile. "Sitting around doing nothing can be dangerous."

His mind thought immediately of just how dangerous it would have been if she knew what a tramp stamp was.

"You're still staying in bed, Kal."

"Lovely."

She hit him at this.

"You're really reducing my vocabulary, Diana," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

Dr. Fate's Invisible Tower

Dr. Fate and his wife, Inza, were working on lessening the magic that separated Dr. Richard Occult from Rose Psychic. Here in his invisible tower, he was able to shield them from the full efforts Nathan's magic. Fate was attempting to shift them between several mystical plains, hoping as they moved from one dimension to the next, the magic would weaken enough for him to remove the spell. It was long, arduous work, but he owed it to his two friends to try. Inza buttressed his magic with her own, concentrating on Rose as the stronger of the two. They were finally making progress when they felt the great shift. Both Fate and Inza were shaken by the power behind it and seem to lose focus for a moment. Before they could reestablish their spell, Rose Psychic opened her eyes and screamed. They rushed over to her, but she was already reaching out for Richard Occult. At Fate watched, Rose took Richard's hand, pulling herself painfully towards him. Through gritted teeth, she uttered an incantation and then the two of them began to fuse into one again. The screams were deafening, as the process was torture for her but she didn't relent. Fate and Inza quickly tried to supplement her, adding their strength to her powers. At first it didn't seem the magic separating them would yield, but finally Rose overcame it and the two became one. Fate and Inza stood next to them, waiting to see if the process had been too much for them both. Richard Occult finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"Fate," he managed to say.

"It's good to see you again, Richard," Fate replied with a smile.

"It was Rose," Richard said. "She saved us both, again."

"An extraordinary woman, my friend."

Occult nodded and then gingerly sat up. The toll on both of them was obvious to the eye. Richard looked around him, getting his bearings, before turning back to Fate.

"Nathan?"

"I'm sorry, yes," Fate said, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, his attack on you was only the beginning."

Richard sat listening to all that had transpired since their attack. With each new revelation, his mood turned darker. When Fate finished the litany of attacks Nathan had committed and what his ultimate plan was, Richard stood up on shaky legs.

"My son has to be stopped," he said. His voice was deadly serious.

"Yes, but how,' Fate asked. Richard seemed to thinking about this for several moments. His face turned grim as the choice became clear to him.

"Nathan can't be allowed to continued," Richard said. "I will not allow him to hurt anyone else, not matter what the cost. If he can't be stopped…"

Before Richard could continue, his body began to shift to Rose. As Fate and Inza watched, Rose and Richard Occult shifted back and forth, arguing with each other about his plan for Nathan.

"You," Rose said.

"He must be," Richard said.

"Will," Rose said.

"Stopped, even if," Richard continued, as their body shifted back to him.

"Not," Rose replied, shifting their body back to her.

"It means," said Richard, the shift coming back to him.

"Kill." Rose took control again.

"Ending his life." Richard said, struggling for control.

"My Son!" Rose replied. The two were caught in a desperate struggle for control over their body. In the end a mother's love for her child won out. Rose took complete control over their body. Richard Occult continued to struggle with her for a few moments, but her resolve was too strong. Gasping for air, she finally won their war.

"We must find Nathan," she said finally to Fate. "He must not be allowed to continue, but I will not permit his death."

"I hope it is not too late," Fate said.

"As do I," Rose replied.

Watchtower

Wally was sitting alone in the Sanctuary, his mind still rolling over the meaning of his experience earlier in the day. Suddenly Clark slipped into the room, glancing nervously behind him.

"What are you hiding, Supes," Wally said.

"Um, ah, yes, as a matter of fact I am," Clark replied.

"From what?"

"I needed to get out of the infirmary and this was the only way I could escape."

"What's so horrible that it can frighten Superman," asked Wally.

"Oh, how about half the people on this station treating me like an invalid," Clark offered.

"Yeah, I guess that would suck, depending on who the person was," Wally said.

"So what's up with you? You seem kind of down," Clark asked.

It took a moment, but then Wally gave in and told Clark about everything that had happened to him earlier in the day. Clark could see how much it troubled his friend. The truth was, Clark had many of the same worries about the nature of being a hero. He had no easy answers for Wally, but right now, he knew the most important thing was cheering up his friend.

"So I've been sitting here trying to figure out what to do." Wally finished.

"It's a puzzling question you raise, Wally," Clark admitted. "I wonder if there isn't some way to turn this around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're famous, a celebrity, like you said, but you're worried that's taking away from the work you do," Clark said. "I guess I'm wondering if there isn't a way a smart guy like you can use that celebrity to his advantage. If you think about it, you're the one that media wants, so doesn't that put you in control?"

"Well, I guess," admitted Wally.

'So if you're in control, that means you get to set the rules." Clark continued. "Instead of letting them use you, you turn it around and use them. The media is spinning the story, but can't you spin it too?"

"I never thought about it that way," Wally replied.

"Come on, Wally, who can spin faster than the Fastest Man Alive?"

"That's me! You're right, Clark! Here I've been worried about them turning me into something I wasn't, when I should have been using the free publicity to highlight the causes and charities I care about!' Wally was getting more and more excited by the idea as the moments passed. "If they want to use the Flash for ratings, well, then they'll have to accept the Flash as a celebrity on my terms!"

"And don't forget the side benefits, Wally," Clark said.

"That's right, chicks dig celebrities!" Wally had a huge smile on his face. "I could be a playboy just like Bruce, except I'd actually enjoy it!'

"Well, if you think that would work, Wally," Clark said.

"Of course it would! Sure some of them would be shallow and only care that I'm a celebrity, but hey, everything has a trade off!"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Wally said. "I'll be the next Hugh Hefner!"

"That might be taking it a little overboard, Wally." Clark warning, starting to get a little worried about what he might have unleashed.

"Don't be ridiculous, what could go wrong? Too bad you've already got a hot girlfriend in Zatanna, Clark. Can you just imagine the action The Flash and Superman could get? It's breathtaking to consider."

"You know, hooking up with random women wasn't really what I was trying to say," Clark replied. If Wally heard him, he wasn't paying attention, as visions of his possible future ran through his mind.

"Think of it, this could be the best year of my life! Thanks, Big Blue, you really cleared things up for me!"

Before Clark could reply, Wally was already gone from the room.

"That can't end well," Clark thought to himself.

Kingsport, Massachusetts

Where Kingsport had always stood, now there was nothing, just the barren hills and empty valley that led to the shore. Even the roads stopped before they reach it. Dark clouds hung overhead, adding to the grim, foreboding feel of the place. Lightening struck in what used to be the center of town and then the air began to change. At first it was only a whisper, but as the moments passed it grew and grew. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of screams. The very fabric of space began to ripple, as the screams grew louder. At first only a ghostly image of the town began to appear, but it became clearer with each passing second. Nightmarish screams and cries became deafening as the town began to reappear. Nathan was once again on the hilltop looking down at the town. He had transported the town and all it's inhabitants through several grisly macabre realms twisting it out of all known shape. The soldiers had gone about their work with deadly precision. Now the town was back, yet everywhere the telltale signs of the dark havoc he'd unleashed were apparent. The soldiers began to slither back up the hill, their evil work done for today. A cold dead smile came to Nathan's face as he gazed down at the town. Blood was everywhere. The few survivors no longer resembled anything that could be considered human. Their bloodcurdling wails and lamentations filled the air, bringing a cold satisfaction to Nathan's heart. In the next moment he vanished, taking the soldiers with him. In his wake, the unearthly ruin of a small town.

The Watchtower

Wally was sitting with Shayera in the cafeteria telling her all about his new plans. She had a highly skeptical look on her face, but it did nothing to deflate Wally's enthusiasm. Diana walked into the cafeteria and looked around in frustration. She moved over to their table.

"Have either of you seen Kal,' she asked.

"Not recently," Shayera replied.

"Why," Wally said, avoiding the question.

"He's escaped from the infirmary. I turned my back for a minute and he's gone." Diana crossed her arms in frustration.

"Maybe he was just bored and decided to stretch his legs," Wally offered.

"He's injured, he should be in bed," Diana countered.

"He is Superman, Diana, it's not like he's going to disappear," Shayera said.

"Still."

"He's probably just getting some fresh air, Diana," Wally said. "I'm sure being cooped up in sickbay was getting to him."

Diana seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I suppose."

"I wouldn't worry," Shayera said to her. Something else that Kal had said came back to Diana at that moment.

"Wally, can I ask you a question?"

Wally looked up at her nervously.

"I guess," he said tentatively.

"You are up on the current vernacular, aren't you?"

"I suppose, why?"

"What is a tramp stamp," Diana asked. Shayera spit out her coffee at hearing this. Wally shifted nervously in his chair, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Is-Is this some-some kind of test, Diana," he nervously asked. Shayera brought her hand up to cover her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"No, someone suggested I would look good with one. I just wondered what it was," Diana informed them seriously.

"Someone-Someone said that to you," Shayera managed to say.

"Yes, why? What does it mean, Wally?"

"Isn't there someone else you could ask, Diana? Bruce perhaps?" Wally practically begged.

"He's left for Gotham," she replied. 'Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"Go ahead, Wally, tell her," Shayera said, a huge grin on her face.

"Promise not to get mad at me," Wally asked.

"Very well, yes, I promise," Diana said in frustration.

"Okay, well, um, ah, a tramp stamp is-is a tattoo," Wally said.

"I'm aware of that much, Wally," Diana said with annoyance.

"All right, here goes," Wally said, taking a deep breath. "A tramp stamp is a tattoo located above a woman's ass."

"Strippers commonly have them," Shayera added.

"So it's sort of a compliment if you think about it, Diana," Wally offered. "Strippers are usually really good looking and hot. At least, that's what I hear."

Diana stood there for a moment, not uttering a word. Shayera and Wally looked at her nervously, afraid she was going to explode. He practically flinched when he saw her clench and unclench her fists. The anger was plain on her face, yet she didn't say anything for a moment.

"I see," she finally said, her voice very quiet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with someone right away."

Diana turned and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Kal!" Her voice could be heard all over the station.

"I guess it's a good thing he's already in the infirmary," Wally offered.

"Yeah, once those big hands of hers gets a hold of him, he's going to need medical attention," Shayera added.

"She would look smoking hot with a tramp stamp though, got to agree with Big Blue on that," Wally offered. Shayera just looked at him in wonder.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Metropolis

With Mr. Terrific's help, Clark managed to make it off the Watchtower without running into anyone. It felt good to be out of the infirmary and back in his apartment. The fact that no one wanted to treat him like an invalid or worse, kill him was also on the plus side of things. Sometime today, he was going to have to make an appearance at the Planet before too many questions were asked. Checking his messages, there was several from Lois asking after his health, along with many co-workers expressing sympathy. He'd gotten the impression from Perry that Lois was covering for him. Somehow that didn't shock him. No matter how things had worked out between them, she had always been a friend to both Superman and Clark Kent. A sense of sadness came over Clark as he had a vague notion of what might have been between them. Maybe in another world their timing would have been right, he dejectedly thought. As this realization sunk in, his attention was caught by the last message on his machine. It was from Perry and he just wanted to let Clark know that Milton and Lisa's funerals were scheduled for that very day. He'd almost forgotten about the real victims of Nathan's attack, but suddenly the pain and guilt of their deaths came rushing back. It hit Clark hard. It shouldn't have happened, he told himself. I should have been aware. It doesn't matter what Nathan's reason was, it's still my fault for not being ready. Clark would never forget the feeling of helplessness while he lay on the floor of the office, watching Nathan maliciously destroy those two innocent lives. He was supposed to be a hero, yet he couldn't even protect people at the Daily Planet. Milton and Lisa's deaths would haunt him, he sadly realized. Even when they caught Nathan, it wouldn't change the one sad truth, they had already paid too high a price. Slowly moving towards his bedroom, Clark knew he had to make it to their funerals to honor them. Pulling off his bandage, he climbed into the shower to get ready.

Kingsport, Massachusetts

Shayera and Zatanna beamed down to check the situation first hand. What they found was beyond any nightmare either had ever had. They stood in what was the center of town, sickened at the destruction and horror all around them. Even the strongest stomach was sorely tested. The residents, or what used to be the residents were transformed and mutated out of all recognition. Most were thankfully dead, but a few unfortunates still lingered in agony. Zatanna dropped to one knee and began to heave at the sight of one poor soul whose body had been turned inside out yet he struggled to move. Shayera felt the bile rising in her throat as well, but steeled herself not to give in to it.

"Madness," Zatanna said finally. "Madness and pure evil."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, revulsion being replaced by anger. It was almost too hard to believe that the young boy she had known so long ago could do this. There was no doubt, though; his signature was all over the town. Unlike Fort Worth, this wasn't someone else masking him or herself with it.

"It's Nathan," she said to Shayera. "Nathan and something ancient and deadly."

"What,' Shayera managed to say, still trying to keep the contents of her stomach down.

"Not the Old Ones, but something associated with them. Something monstrous," Zee replied.

"Is there anything we can do for these people? Help them, someway," Shayera asked.

"They were dead the moment Nathan and whatever it was he brought with him, came to this town."

Shayera looked at her friend, a little surprised at the cold hard voice and demeanor she saw. She knew that Zatanna felt responsible for Nathan's attacks, but looking at her now, she was completely changed. It was as if the spirit of the Batman had taken over her body. Shayera was a soldier and used to horrible things, but this was beyond anything she'd witnessed or even imagined. She wasn't afraid to admit it rattled her, yet as she watched Zatanna she saw nothing but grim determination.

"Zee? Are you okay," Shayera asked, suddenly very worried for her friend.

"No, Shayera, I'm not okay," Zatanna replied, not even turning to look at her. "How could I be in the middle of this?"

Before Shayera could say anything more, Zatanna let out of scream and raised her hands in the air. Suddenly the winds began to build and howl as lightening flashed across the sky. Shayera felt the ground under her shake and was thrown off balance. As she gazed up, the atmosphere around her was changing. The decimated town began to flicker before her eyes, changing and reconfiguring into what it was. As quickly as it had started it was over. The clouds disappeared and Shayera looked out at a town restored. She had always known Zatanna was powerful, but this was beyond anything she'd imagined. Glancing around she looked to see if the people had been restored as well. In a manner of speaking they were. They looked human again, but they were all dead.

"The people, Zee?"

"They were outside anything I could do," she said, shaking her head. "At least now their families can recognize them."

Zatanna leaned down to one of the bodies, noticing it was just a young teenager, no more than fifteen. The hard, cold visage she's been wearing cracked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's only a kid," she said. The sadness was plain in her voice. "How could he possibly deserve this?"

"No one deserves this, Zee," Shayera replied softly to her friend.

"Nathan's going to answer for this." Her voice was almost brittle with anger.

"And he will," a voice said behind them. They both turned, ready for attack, only to see Dr. Fate helping Rose Psychic walk towards them.

"Rose," Zatanna gasped in surprise. If the woman saw her she gave no sign, her attention focused on the dead all around her. Pushing herself away from Dr. Fate, Rose stumbled on shaky legs over to the nearest grouping. She dropped to her knees and began to weep as she saw it must have been a young family, now all dead.

""Oh, dear God, Nathan, what have you done," she cried. Zatanna went to her first, wrapping her arms around the woman and trying to comfort her. Dr. Fate and Shayera stood a few feet away just looking at them.

"This is very troubling, Shayera," he said. "I fear Nathan's powers have grown considerably. To do something on this large a scale would take abilities beyond even mine."

"Then how was Zatanna able to change it back," Shayera asked.

"The full strength of her powers are unknown to me and I think, to her as well. Perhaps young Nathan has sown the wind and will now reap the whirlwind,' Fate said.

Shayera turned and looked at her friend, seeing her differently that before. The cold, grim look she'd seen in Zatanna's eyes earlier troubled, her, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Metropolis

As Clark entered the church, he saw that the entire staff of the Daily Planet had turned out for the funeral. Not wanting to take away from the service, he slipped into one of the back pews. The funeral mass was just starting. The priest led them all through the service and then announced that the family had asked one of Lisa's co-workers to say a few words. Clark was surprised when Lois stood up and walked to the pulpit.

Lois felt as if her hands were shaking as she slowly walked up onto the altar, over to the pulpit and turned to address the assembled family and friends of Lisa. When the family had asked her to speak, Lois was frankly shocked. She tried as gently as she could to tell them she really didn't know their daughter very well, but her parents insisted. They told her they were quiet people and weren't used to speaking in front of crowds. They wanted someone to speak about their daughter that actually knew her. As they were explaining their reasons, Lisa's mother began to cry. Lois reluctantly agreed, not wanting to hurt them further. She had been up most of the night trying to write something. She still had a column to write for the paper and it was going nowhere as well. At three in the morning, the tight control of her emotions that she's been so determined to keep, finally gave out. Lois began to weep and once she started, the floodgates opened and she let herself give in to it. She cried for so many things, Lisa and Milton, Clark and a litany of missed opportunities and mistakes. The pain and heartache overwhelmed her. Sitting there alone in her apartment, she couldn't hold it all in any longer. This wasn't the tough as nails reporter she presented to the world, but the young vulnerable woman with the same worries and fears as everyone else. How long she cried, she didn't really remember. Much later as she wiped the last tear away, she looked at the blank computer screen in front of her. Her hands moved towards the keyboard and slowly the first sentence came out. It was shortly followed by another and then another.

It was dawn when she finally finished. She sat there on her couch, completely spent. She sent one copy to Perry and printed out another. Without even reading it over again, she dragged herself to bed to try and get a few hours of sleep. Now standing in front of this gathering, she had that print out in front of her. She glanced around the front few rows, taking in familiar faces. The church was quiet as she began to speak.

"I was saved by a hero. She wasn't famous and didn't wear a cape or costume, but she was a hero nonetheless. I still don't really know why she did what she did. A madman was going to kill me and at the last moment, she pushed me to safety. She paid the ultimate price, sacrificing her life for another. Her name was Lisa Fremont and she died a true hero."

As Lois continued to speak, Clark found himself leaning forward to listen to her eloquent words. She spoke of how in this age of amazing and super, we sometimes forget the ordinary heroes among us. Her words resonated with the mourners. They seemed to hang on every word. Clark found himself captivated by what she was saying. It wasn't an indictment of superheroes, but a lament for the heroes in every one of us. Lisa became a symbol in Lois' words for the ordinary firemen, policemen and countless others that everyday risked their lives. With each sentence, Lois' voice seemed to gain strength and confidence in the message she was delivering. She paused and looked around the assembly before closing her eulogy.

"I know this is a difficult day for Lisa's family, but I hope you find some comfort in the fact that she reminded all of us what a real hero is."

The Watchtower

Bruce grimly looked over the numbers. There could be no doubt there was a spike in criminal activity. Nathan and the believers were by far the worst of it, but reports were coming in from all over of attacks by super criminals. As he read each new report, he couldn't help but notice a pattern developing. Each crime originated in a city known for having superheroes. They seemed designed not only to shake the public trust in the heroes, but also to target people and places known to be associated with the heroes. That couldn't be a coincidence, Bruce thought. He was still pondering over the information Zatanna had given him about the attack in Fort Worth. If it wasn't Nathan, but someone else trying to disguise himself or herself as him, than there was more to this. He'd always had a theory that more than one person was behind the believers' attacks. The methodology between attacks was too strikingly different to be all the work of Nathan. The confirmed attacks by him had a randomness and brutality, while the others seemed cold and calculated. The attacks on Jonn and Wally had that feel to it. This raised more concerns for Bruce, as the League was already stretched thin between injuries and the rise in incidents. Whoever this other person was, they seemed bent on feeding the growing problems, yet Bruce instinctively knew who ever it was had a different agenda than Nathan did. He hadn't figured out what it was or who was behind it, yet. Nathan's motives and goals, while monstrous, were apparent for anyone to see. This other party stayed in the shadows working towards their goal. In Bruce's experience, these shadows players posed a more troubling threat. Who were they and what did they want? Bruce knew he needed to find out the answers to those questions and soon.

Tucson Arizona

The bank robbery should have gone off without a hitch. Everything was planned down to the last detail. The five robbers were in and out in minutes. What they hadn't counted on was Vigilante. His first shot took out the front tire on their getaway car. They were force to abandon it. They had not come unarmed. With street sweepers and assault rifles they moved through the streets taking out any police that got in their way. Their body armor made them feel invincible and emboldened them. Vigilante wasn't impressed. With a well-placed shot, he took down the first of the robbers. The man wasn't killed, but he wouldn't be doing much dancing any time soon. Like a cowboy herding cattle, Vigilante used his motorcycle and weapons to steer the robbers away from the more populated areas. They ended up in the warehouse district, their options quickly running out. Vigilante could feel the panic starting to spread through them. They lost some of their precision and began to wildly shoot at anything, real or imagined. The S.W.A.T. team was on its way and it was only a matter of time before they were caught. Vigilante was making another pass at them, when a cloaked figure suddenly appeared right in his path. He jerked his cycle to the side, trying to avoid running into the figure. The person didn't move. As the cycle began to slide to the side of the cloaked figure, the person reached out and grabbed the front wheel. The bike's momentum was halted, sending Vigilante flying over the handlebars. He expertly rolled as he hit the ground, instantly rising guns ready. Before his eyes, the cloaked figure tore his cycle to pieces as if it were tissue paper. He fired a shot and gasped in shock as the figure caught the bullet out of the air. The next moment, beams of fire seemed to shoot from the cloaked figure's eyes hitting Vigilante in the shoulder. He let out a scream, as his arm seemed to be on fire. He fired several shots, but the cloaked figure didn't flinch.

"Who are you?" Vigilante called, slowly rising to his feet. His response came from behind him. A whip charged with some sort of energy curled around his waist sending a mind numbing discharge through his system. The cloaked figure once again shot fire from his eyes, sending the nearby warehouses up in flames. Before Vigilante could react, the pull of the whip sent him spinning to the ground. Again and again, the whip struck him. Agony like he hadn't felt before spread through his body.

"Who are you?!" He screamed, but still he got no answer. The cloaked figure moved closer, even as the whip continued to devastate Vigilante. The lash cut deep into his skin bringing a grunt of pain from his lips. His body writhed in agony. Through bleary eyes he looked up at the cloaked figure again.

"Who are you," he somehow managed to ask, even as his body started to surrender to the pain. The figure stopped just in front of him and then knelt down. The whip ripped along Vigilante's bloody back. Slowly, his whole body in agony, he began to slip into unconsciousness.

"Who are you," he whispered one last time.

'Welcome to Hell, Vigilante," a cold, precise voice whispered to him and then the blackness overtook him. From out of the shadows, as second figure holding the whip emerged. Throwing back her hood, Morgaine had a cold smile on her face.

"It's been ages since I've used such a crude weapon," she said. "It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

The kneeling figure tossed back his hood and Zod looked at her in admiration.

"You continue to surprise me, Morgaine. You are a remarkable woman," he said to her. They stepped towards each other, embracing. The passion in their kiss rivaled the inferno all around them. The sound of sirens grew closer, but they didn't pull apart. With a small gesture from Morgaine, they simply faded away.

The Excelsior Metropolis

Carmen was just finishing up her shift when she saw the black tar like substance on the hallway carpet. Some jackass must be paving his driveway, she thought to herself. Groaning in frustration that she was now going to be late, she pushed her cart down the hall to see who had made the mess. As she rounded the corner, she saw him. Standing in front of Zatanna's door was a tall, thin young man. He didn't have any shoes on and his feet were dripping the black tar. His pants were caked with it and he wore a long overcoat. He seemed to be just pressing his palm against Zatanna's hotel room door.

"Excuse me," Carmen called out. "You're making a mess with that stuff on your feet, Mister."

The man turned and looked at her. Carmen felt a strange shudder go through her when she saw his eyes. His skin was chalk white and his hair was black and untamed. There was a dead look in his eyes.

"Is this Zatanna's room," he asked, giving her a smile. Another shudder went through her, as there was no warmth in his smile, only a vague menacing quality.

"It's against hotel policy to give out information about any guest, sir."

"Even to an old friend," he asked.

"You're a friend of hers? Come on, guy, beat it. We don't need any weirdos or groupies hanging out in the hallways. Zatanna isn't even in the hotel right now, so you're S.O.L."

"Oh, you know her, do you?"

"Don't even go there, pal, you got a creepy vibe come off you a mile wide," Carmen said dismissively. The man turned and stepped towards her, dragging his finger along the wall. The black tar dripped from his fingertips and leaked down the side.

"Hey, come on!" Carmen shouted, keeping her cart between herself and the man. "You're making a mess! Someone's going to have to clean that up!"

"When is Zatanna expected back," he asked, ignoring her shouts. "Tell me."

"I don't know, she didn't give me her schedule," Carmen replied. "She has a life and a career, you know?"

"Yes, her stage show," the man nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of time right now."

"You can leave a message at the front desk, if you want."

"Yes, a message, I like the sound of that," he said with a cold smile. "Maybe you could help me send her a message."

"That's front desk, buddy, I'm a maid."

"Maybe you could help me anyway," he said, his voice low and menacing.

"What do you need some towels? I might have some condoms left if you really need them,' she asked.

'What? No, no! I don't need anything like that," he replied in shock, caught completely off guard by her suggestion..

"Yeah, somehow I didn't think so." Carmen smirked. "Look, you're making a mess, either leave or I'm calling the manager."

"You don't want to do that," he said to her.

"Strangely, yes I do."

"I just have a special message to leave Zatanna and you'd be perfect for it."

Before she could reply, the elevator doors opened and the manager stepped out.

"I've heard some complains coming from this floor," he said to Carmen.

"Yeah, Mister Creepy here is tracking blacktop or something all over the hallway. I only do rooms, sir and my shift is over."

"I understand, why don't you go check out," the manager said and then turned to the man. "Sir, I'm the manager, is there something I can help you with? A message, perhaps?"

While he was talking Carmen pushed her cart onto the elevator and was already heading down. The man looked from the closing elevator doors to the manager. A cold smile came to his face.

"Yes, there is something you can help me with. I want to send a message to a guest."

"Certainly, sir, just come with me down to the lobby and we'll fill out a form."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I can give it to you right here."

The man's hand reached out and pressed against the manager's chest. As soon as the black tar made contact, the manager let out a scream of pain. He tried to pull away from the man, but the tar seemed to adhere to him, burning through his suit and into his flesh. The man stepped closer, even as the manager's screams turned into whimpers and sobs.

"My name is Nathan Occult, remember that," he whispered. "Let me give you the rest of my message to Zatanna."

The sound of a blood-curling scream filled the hallway and was followed by the coldest laugh imaginable.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Greenwich Village

Zatanna stood in front of the Hokus & Pokus Occult Curiosities shop conflicted as to what to do. She'd arrived straight from the Watchtower, confused and needing answers. The incident in Kingsport shook her more than she had let on. The anger that had run through her at seeing all that was like nothing she'd felt before. It was almost as if something instinctual had happened when she'd transformed the town back to it's original state. She'd never done anything like that, especially on that scale, in her life. It still wasn't enough though, even though she was able to return the citizens back to their original forms, the damage they'd suffered was already too much. They were in their last gasps of life even as they reverted. She felt so helpless, wanting desperately to be able to save them. Once again though it was proven, the ability to destroy is easier and more powerful than the power to heal. The sight of the teenager lying dead before her still haunted Zatanna. His wide lifeless eyes just looking out at nothing, his short innocent life cruelly and abruptly halted. She wasn't really that much older than him. She mourned for all those firsts he would never experience. Perhaps in mourning him, she was also mourning for herself, for another piece of her own innocence lost. Since that moment she touched down in Africa with Bruce she had been confronted with so much brutality and horror. She had always known intellectually these things happened, but nothing prepares you to come face to face with it. The person she was before that almost seemed lost now. She'd been fighting to hold on to that part of her, but with each new atrocity that Nathan committed, she felt it slip further away. Since Clark's attack the very things that used to bring her joy, like performing her act, seemed hollow and empty. If was as if she'd been touched by the evil Nathan was wielding and as he sought to transform the world, she was transforming as well. Her powers had always fluctuated wildly depending on her confidence, but lately they seemed to be growing. It was as if her emotions were feeding them, tapping into her anger and confusion. She was so mixed up about everything in her life that she needed to find some answers. That was why she was here. Steadying herself, Zatanna pushed opened the front door and stepped inside the store. The sound of some old Rod Stewart tune greeted her ears as she looked around for the proprietor.

"You seek answers," said a voice. Zatanna turned to see a blind woman step out from the shadows. Madame Xanadu moved slowly into the room, her hands lightly caressing each item on the shelves as she picked her way through the cluttered store. A white scarf covered her eyes, but she moved with a confidence.

"It is good to see you again, Zatanna," she said without a hint of irony.

"It's good to see you too, Nimue," Zatanna said with a smile. She moved over and embraced the woman. "It's been too long."

"Such is the way of life," Xanadu said, stepping away and slowly making her way over to her table. "You didn't come just to see an old friend, did you Zatanna?"

"No, Nimue, I need your help," Zatanna replied, moving over and sitting opposite Xanadu.

"This business with Nathan Occult troubles you," Xanadu said.

"Yes, but its more than that."

"You might not like the answers you find." Xanadu warned.

"I know," Zee admitted. "I've been lost lately. Everything seems so confusing and I feel like things are happening beyond my control. I didn't know where else to turn."

Xanadu nodded reluctantly before opening a gilded box on the table and taking out a deck of old, finely crafted Tarot cards.

"I'll ask you again, are you sure you want to know the answers?" Xanadu's voice was deadly serious.

"Yes, I've tried to do it myself, but that probably influences and obscures the answers. Please, Nimue, I need your help," Zatanna replied.

"As you wish," Xanadu reluctantly said. She shuffled the deck thoroughly before laying the first card down on the table. She lightly ran her fingers over its surface.

"The Page of Pentacles, very appropriate for a significator," Xanadu observed and then continued to lay the cards out. She arranged them in the Celtic Cross configuration, with five arranged in a cross and four placed vertically beside the cross. Another card is placed horizontally across the central cards of the cross to make a total of 10. Zatanna sat across from her nervously watching as each card was dealt. She was practiced in the art of the Tarot herself and had tried her own reading several times before coming here. As she scanned the layout of the cards, Zee saw her own interpretation of what they meant, but before she could say anything Xanadu cautioned her.

'What you see isn't always what is true."

"Yes, but some answers are plain."

"True, but as the querent you must allow for your emotions and feelings to influence what you see. Sometimes when we look with only our eyes, we see just the surface of things, not the complete truth.

"But the death card," Zee started to say.

"You believe it involves Nathan Occult,' Xanadu said, interrupting her, "or yourself."

"Yes."

"Perhaps it does, but that does not mean the two are linked. It is not your death the cards foretell, Zatanna."

"So its Nathan." Zee nodded.

"There are many kinds of death, Zatanna."

"I suppose," Zee admitted.

"What interests me is not Nathan, but the cards reveal there is another man," Xanadu said. Zee blushed and nodded, but then felt like an idiot nodding to a blind woman.

"Yes."

"You're in love with him?"

"I-I, um, ah, we, I mean nothing's been said, it's just, well, I don't know." Zatanna stammered and fumbled.

"Let's just say you care for him deeply," Xanadu offered with a smile.

"Okay," Zee admitted, blushing even harder.

"There are other emotions, troubling emotions you have associated with him, correct?"

"Yes, I fear for his safety. It may seem crazy to most but he's very vulnerable to magic. Nathan already attacked him once and injured him seriously. It was because of me he was attacked. I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of him being hurt."

Xanadu didn't say anything for a moment, as if she were studying Zatanna.

"I see why you are troubled. The cards say you will make a mistake that will hurt him deeply."

"I know," Zatanna whispered, emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"There are also many kinds of mistakes, Zatanna." Xanadu pointed out to her.

"Yes, but you've just confirmed what I feared." She didn't want to surrender to the emotions and quickly changed the subject.

"Nathan is trying to raise the Old Ones. Do you see whether he will succeed?"

"It is yet unclear,' Xanadu said. "There will be more pain and suffering before this is done. You must not give into your fears, Zatanna. Your confusion in all of this has clouded your thinking to what is really important. Don't lose sight of who you really are, Zatanna."

"How do I do that, when all around me I see the horror that Nathan is doing," Zee asked.

"You are not alone," Xanadu said. "Others will play their parts in this as well. Don't take this all on yourself."

"Thank you, Xanadu," Zee said, standing up from the table. "I should be getting back to Metropolis. I have a show to do, remember."

"The reading isn't finished, Zatanna,' Xanadu replied.

"Yes, but you confirmed what I feared. I will see you again," Zee said hastily and then left the store. Xanadu sat at the table after she'd gone, running her fingers over the laid out cards. The briefly halted over two cards, Judgment and the Lovers. Her sightless eyes gazed out towards the street as she slowly gathered the cards up and put them away.

Metropolis

To say that Milton's funeral was different than Lisa's would be an understatement. It seemed his rather unusual nature extended to everything, including his funeral. The first thing Clark noticed was the mall parking lot carnival set up in the empty lot next to the suburban home. As he walked in, Clark realized that that uniqueness was inherited. Nathan's parents came up to him and introduced themselves.

"Welcome to Milton, Jr's funeral, I'm his father, Milton Milton Sr. and this is my wife, Lola Milton," the tiny man said.

"Um, ah, nice to meet you, I'm Clark-Clark Kent," he replied. He looked down at the two tiny people add was surprised by their appearance.

"Oh, isn't that an interesting name, Clark Clark Kent," Milton's mom said with a smile. "It's so lyrical!"

"Actually it's just one Clark." He corrected her.

"Well, that's nice too," she offered.

'Um, thanks."

"You're a reporter from the paper, aren't you, Clark," Milton Sr. asked.

"Yes."

"Well, welcome to Milton's funeral. We tried to make it just like he wanted it. It's so hard to lose your child," Milton Sr. said, and then broke off as emotions started to overwhelm him. "I'm sorry, Clark it's just so tough right now."

"I understand, I'm really sorry, Mr. Milton," Clark offered.

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse me I think I need some alone time on the Tilt-a-Whirl," Milton Sr. said and then walked towards the amusement park ride.

'He's putting on a brave face, but inside this is really tough for him," Lola Milton offered.

"I'm sure it's tough for both of you."

"Yes, you never think you'll out live your child," Lola Milton admitted. 'We're trying to honor Milton Jr. today."

"So the carnival was at his request?"

"Yes." She nodded. "With his job he thought a lot about this sort of thing, as you can imagine. He didn't want it to be a sad occasion, but more of a celebration of life."

"He was unique," offered Clark, unsure what else to say.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, more guests are arriving. Milton Sr. will be on the Tilt-a-Whirl for some time, so it's up to me to greet them. Help yourself to some cotton candy, Clark-Clark."

"Its just Clark, but thank you."

"Have it your way," Lola Milton said with a smile and then went to greet the newest arrivals. With a shake of his head, Clark moved into the carnival. He saw some of his coworkers already there. A clown came up and handed him an armband. Clark took it and saw that it said Milton Jr. on it. Glancing around he saw that everyone was wearing it, so Clark slipped it on. As he moved through the different rides, coworkers called out to him. He stopped and talked to several, thanking them for their well wishes. He told everyone it had been worse than it looked, but that he was still sore. As he stood chatting with Jimmy and Doris, he saw Lois standing off to one side. They hadn't spoken since the rooftop. Figuring it was now or never, Clark excused himself and made his way over to her. She wasn't looking at him, as a mime seemed bound and determined to try and entertain her.

"That's okay, I'm not really interested," Lois said to the man. The mime went through a series of gestures like he was trapped in a box.

"What is that? Is there something wrong with your arms? I'm not following anything you do," she said to him. The mime switched to pulling an imaginary rope.

"Oh, right, you're a mime, you don't talk, do you?"

The main nodded and continued.

"You can hear, can't you," asked Lois.

The mime nodded and stopped to look at her.

"Go away."

The mime reluctantly walked off. Lois wasn't sure but she thought she heard him mutter 'bitch" as he did. She was just about to say something back when she saw Clark.

"Hello." He tentatively said, stepping closer.

"Hi, Clark," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I'm a quick healer," he replied.

"Good, good."

"How are you doing,' he asked.

"Fine, I guess. It's been quite a couple of days."

"Yes it has."

They stood there, both uncomfortable, not sure what to say to each other. The new reality between them made this all so strange. Just when it seemed the silence would become intolerable, Cat Grant thankfully came over to both.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Clark."

"Thanks, Cat."

"Hell of a shindig, huh? I got to hand it to Milton, he was unique."

"Why a carnival," Lois asked.

"His mother said something about him wanting it to be celebration of life," Clark offered.

"A celebration of weirdness, is more likely," Cat wryly observed.

"It's a funeral, Cat, have some respect." Lois admonished.

"I'm sorry he's dead, but come one, it's a carnival funeral, Lois," Cat replied. "I'm a reporter, remember? We tend to notice little details like that."

"Still, his parents are right over there."

"Which ones are they? I didn't get to meet them earlier," Cat asked.

"That's his mother over there in the leopard skin outfit and I don't see his dad right now," Lois said.

"He's on the Tilt-a-Whirl," Clark offered.

"Oh, right, that's him in the lime green leisure suit."

Cat gave Lois a look.

"Okay, yes, it's a little weird." Lois finally admitted.

"Well, the food's good. I had the funnel cake and a candy apple, that were delicious," Cat said.

""I thought you were on a diet, Cat," Clark innocently asked.

"It's a funeral, Clark."

"Right."

"By the way, Lois, your eulogy at Lisa's was moving,' Cat said.

"Yes, it was." Clark added.

"Thanks," Lois replied. "I'm still not sure why she did it? I know she had this weird thing about fire, but it still doesn't make any sense."

'Who know, really," Cat said. "In the end, does it matter why? She saved your life, that's the point. I thought you hit it right on the head with that."

"I hope it gave some comfort to her parents."

"I'm sure it did,' Clark offered.

"Yeah, I think so too." Cat added. "For whatever reason she was a hero. Who knows why heroes do what they do anyway? "

"Maybe they just know they have to act because others won't,' Lois said.

"That could be," Cat admitted. "You know it is strange how Superman didn't show up. He's usually always around when something like that happens."

Clark stiffened at this, his own guilt flaring up.

"He can't be everywhere, Cat," Lois said, giving a sideways glance at Clark.

"He usually is, though,' Cat observed. "Oh, is that salt-water taffy? I have to get some of that. See you two later."

She quickly moved off in pursuit of the treat, leaving Lois and Clark standing uncomfortably together.

"Don't listen to her, there wasn't anything you could do," Lois finally said.

"Wasn't there?"

"No, he ambushed you," Lois replied. "No one can blame you for not saving the day."

"Tell that to Lisa and Milton's parents."

Lois turned and looked at him, seeing the guilt apparent on his face.

"You think you can rescue everyone? You're not a God, you're a human and humans aren't perfect. Would it have been better if that madman killed you instead?"

"That's not it, Lois,' he replied. "I should have seen it coming. I should have known."

"How could you? You can't be everywhere, Super-I mean, Clark."

"Like Cat said, I usually am, though."

"This time you weren't and people got hurt. You were one of them. Even with the way things are now with us, I'm still your friend. The world can't rely on Superman all the time. Some things are beyond even you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that two people are dead and I could have, should have, prevented it."

"How can you say that," Lois asked.

"Because I know it's true, Lois. I was distracted. I wasn't paying attention. If Lisa hadn't done what she did, it would be your funeral I was at today." The words came rushing out before he could stop them. "You see I'm not just feeling guilty about their deaths, but also because I'm relieved it wasn't you."

She stood there, stunned by his admission. Some of Lois' own emotions came out.

"I didn't want to die, but because of what I did, Lisa's dead. If you want to talk about guilt, Clark, I understand that only too well. All those times you saved me; I never considered the risks you were taking. Since I found out who you are, I keep thinking how you're just a man like the rest of us. You can be hurt or worse everyday. I know we're not together any more, but I still care about you. When you were stabbed it hit me for the first time that you could die. I've been worried sick for that last few days about you. The one thing I keep coming back to though and it's the worst part, is that you didn't trust me enough. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? I can understand at first, but we've known each other for years. Haven't I proved myself to you, again and again? I find myself wondering if it was all just lies. You said you care for me, love me, but why couldn't you trust me?"

"I was afraid, Lois,' he admitted. His voice was low, as the emotions in her words hit him full on.

"Afraid of what? That I wouldn't protect your secret," she asked.

"No, not that," he replied, shaking his head. "This, Lois." He gestured around them.

"A carnival?"

"No, a funeral. I was afraid that if you knew it would put you at even greater risk. I guess I was trying to protect you, well both of us."

"What did you need to protect yourself from?"

"That if you knew, you would only see Superman, not me, Clark Kent," he admitted.

"I see," she said. "Do you really see me as that shallow? You wear this disguise all the time, yet you expected me to see passed it?"

"I guess I hoped that, yes,' he admitted.

"I seems we share something in common, Clark. I didn't see the real you and apparently you never saw the real me, either. We never really had a chance, did we?"

They looked at each, guilt and regret for so many actions washing over them. He couldn't find any words to offer to her other than, "I'm sorry."

Lois sadly just nodded her head. Part of her thought he was the great love of her life, yet now that didn't seem possible. Maybe some mistakes can never be undone, she thought. Lois felt the emotions starting to overwhelm her. She didn't want him to see her cry, to see how much this hurt her. She had to get away, anywhere but standing her with him.

"I'm-I'm glad you're okay," she said and started to leave.

"Lois." He called after her, suddenly desperate to try and make things right between them. He felt as if he was losing something very important. Somehow he knew this was a pivotal moment in his life, yet he didn't know why or how to fix it.

"No, Clark, don't, I need to leave now," she said, continuing to walk away. He stood there helpless, just watching her walk out of his life.

"Cotton candy?" A vendor stepped in front of Clark cutting off his view of Lois.

"No thank you," he quickly said, but when the man moved away, Lois was gone.

The Excelsior, Metropolis

Zatanna felt a sense of dread as she walked into her hotel. Police were everywhere and there a general sense of alarm. She made it to her floor before anyone stopped her.

"Miss Zatara," an officer asked.

"Yes?"

"There's been an incident in your room. I'm afraid it's not pretty."

"What-What happened," she asked.

Before he could answer, Zee sees a crying Carmen stumble from her room.

'Oh, God, he tortured him," she screamed, collapsing to the floor in tears. Zatanna started to push her way towards Carmen, but the police stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that's a crime scene."

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Zee was frantic now.

"He crucified him,' Carmen wailed. "He crucified the Bill, the manager on the wall. He said his name was Nathan! What kind of monster does that?"

It felt as if something gave way inside Zatanna. She would have collapsed to the floor, but the officer caught her. As the tears started, she kept mumbling why, why.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The Daily Planet

Lois slowly walked into the newsroom and headed for Perry's office. She'd been thinking about this all the way from the funeral. Lightly rapping on the door, she waited for his gruff voice to reply.

"It's open."

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Perry was still going over the morning's paper when he looked up and saw her.

"Lois! I don't know if you saw today's edition yet, but great work on the column! I thought it was so good, I ran it front page," he said to her.

"Oh, no, I didn't see it yet. Thank you," she replied. Perry noticed immediately there was none of the usual brashness about her.

"What's wrong?"

"I know you're looking for a new reporter for the Washington bureau." She began, "I'd like you to let me take it for awhile."

"You want to transfer from Metropolis?"

"Just for awhile," she said. "Until you find someone permanent."

"What's going on, Lois," he asked.

"I need a break, Perry," she replied, looking him in the eye. "I just feel like I need to get away from all this."

"But you love Metropolis, Lois. Hell, I know this business with Lisa and Milton is tough. It's been tough on all of us, but this isn't like you." Perry returned her gaze, wanting her to know just how valuable he thought she was. "You're the best damn reporter we have! You have a nose for the story, I know you. You like being where the action is. This column about heroes is some of your best work."

"I'm tired of heroes right now, Perry. Please," she said, the seriousness in her tone and eyes.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I," he asked.

"No," she replied. "It's not forever, I just need to get away from here for now."

Perry looked at her and could see her emotions were just below the surface. He knew the attack in the office had taken a toll on everyone, but he was frankly surprised by this. He always secretly admired the tough as nails, no nonsense front she put on for the world, but the façade was gone now. Sitting across from him, she looked vulnerable in a way he'd never seen her. The word fragile came to his mind.

"Okay, Lo, you can have it, for now," he said finally.

"Thank you, Perry." Lois managed a hint of a smile to show her gratitude to him. She slowly got up and without another word, left the office.

Dr. Fate's Invisible Tower

Fate and his wife, Inez were worried as they watched Rose Psychic. Since coming back from Kingsport, she'd hardly spoken. There was a dull listless look in her eyes as if some of the life had been taken away. They could see that the realization of what her own son was capable of shocked her to her core. They had tried to offer support, but she seemed beyond caring. As if numb to it all, she sat down and allowed Richard Occult to take control. It was still something to see the transformation between the two. Richard took a moment to gather himself before walking over to Fate and Inez.

"Has there been any news?" It was the first thing out of his mouth.

"More attacks, but no closer to catching him," Fate replied.

"We have to find him."

"His movements are quite random, Richard."

"They only appear to be random, I'm sure there's some pattern to them."

"No one has been able to find it so far, Richard," Inez offered.

"It's good to see you again, Inez," Richard said to her. "I know him better than most, I'll figure it out."

"Rose will not allow you to kill him, Richard," Fate said.

"Yes, I know," he said with a reluctant nod. "Do you think that decision was easy for me? He's my son, Fate. In some ways this is my fault."

"How can you say that," Inez asked.

"I was dead, Inez, gone. Rose saved me the only way she could. Because she loved me, she risked everything for me. I didn't know she was pregnant with Nathan when she did it. I can only imagine what these transitions might have done to him. If I'd have stayed dead, he might not have become this monster."

"You both did the best you could," Inez replied. "Nathan chose this path for himself."

"That's easy to say, but what kind of father was I, really," Richard asked. "I made so many mistakes with him. It's his hatred and resentment of me that started all of this. Rose was always the strong one, always there for him. I just didn't see any of this."

"No parent is perfect, Richard," Fate offered. "I've known you and Rose for years. You did your best and were loving, if unusual parents. Nathan is ultimately responsible for his own actions."

"I'd like to believe that, but right now, the important thing is to find him."

"What then," Inez asked.

"Rose has made the decision and I'll live with it. I guess I'll have to try and bring my boy back from the abyss," Richard gravely said. Inez could tell her husband had serious doubts about that course of action, but he said nothing.

LuthorCorp

An array of monitors lined one wall of Lex's office, each tuned to a different new channel. He sat at his desk with a smile on his face, as each new report came in.

"I take it you're pleased with the results," Grace said as she walked into his office.

"Yes." He laughed. "If I'd have known it was this easy to rattled those heroes cages, I'd have started spending money years ago."

"This is a special case, you realize, Lex." She pointed out. "The parties doing the most damage aren't being paid by you or anyone else that I can find."

"Some times you just get lucky," he said with a smile. "Have you seen the latest news? It seems Vigilante took quite the beating. Reports are he's in very bad shape. No clues as to who it was that did it either."

"It wasn't one of ours," she replied, checking over her notes.

"No matter, it only helps our message."

"Speaking of that, have you seen the front page of the Daily Planet?"

"I not a huge fan of that paper, but yes I saw it today," he said.

"I think there's something we can use in it. The column by Lois Lane strikes the perfect tone for us." Grace took out the paper and spread it out of Lex's desk, pointing to the column.

"I read it, but there's nothing remotely critical of heroes, just the opposite."

"No, but this young girl that was killed, this Lisa Fremont is perfect for us."

"How so," he asked.

"It puts a face on the argument you've been making," Grace replied. "She perfect, an ordinary citizen that sacrificed her life to save another. That's a true hero. Plus, the location of her heroism couldn't be more perfect. How many times has Superman saved the day at that place? How come he wasn't there this time? A young girl gave her life because he wasn't there."

"Oh, I like it." Lex smiled. "We can spin it into the argument of how we've all gotten too depended on the heroes to save us. This girl shows us that we have to save ourselves."

"Superman will be sure to hear it." Grace smiled. "I imagine the guilt is already eating away at him."

"Maybe we can tweak it up just a few more notches," Lex said, a wide smile on his face.

The Watchtower

Jonn felt well enough to leave the infirmary, which helped as it was starting to fill up fast. Hawk and Dove had been attacked, along with the Crimson Avenger, but the worst was Vigilante. He was in intensive care under the watchful eye of Ray Palmer and Mr. Terrific. Batman had been poring over all the reports for hours. When the news of the attack in Zatanna's hotel room came in, his first instincts were to go to her. The alarm and fear for her safety had him desperate to see her and to make sure she was all right, but he stopped himself. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to be there for her, he had a job to do up here. With each new attack, critical data was gathered. He felt if he just looked hard enough, soon the pattern would emerge. The key to stopping Nathan and whoever else that were behind this was here somewhere; he just had to find it. His calm rational side told him she was okay and that he would be of more help to her figuring this all out. There was another voice that nagged at the edges of his mind. This voice whispered to him that his friend needed him to be there for her. It didn't matter if there was nothing he could do, just to be there, to sit and listen or hold her, he should be there. As a new report of an attack came in, the Batman side won out.

"I've learned some interesting information from my scan of Vigilante," Jonn said.

"Did he see who did this to him," Bruce asked.

"Yes and no. The attackers were shrouded, but the way they attacked is interesting."

"How so?"

"One of his attackers stopped his bike at top speed with ease, then ripped it apart rather effortlessly. Vigilante's bullets had no effect on the attacker; in fact he caught several of them out of the air. The other attacker stayed in the shadows and then blindsided him with a whip. It wasn't an ordinary whip either; it was infused with some sort of energy."

"So we have two people besides Nathan that are behind this," Batman said.

"Their attack seemed much more thought out, planned, almost with military precision. It was brutal, yet it was over in lightning speed. From what I saw in his mind, they could have easily killed him," Jonn offered.

"So it was a message." Batman nodded. "Now the only problem is figuring out what exactly that message is?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the current campaign under way against heroes?"

"That would make sense, since it's financed by Lex Luthor. I just haven't been able to find any link back to him yet."

"Perhaps there isn't one,' Jonn offered. "Perhaps these attackers are inspired by his message."

"That's a possibility, but with Luthor involved I'm skeptical. From what you've told me, I think we can narrow it down considerably who these two are."

" There's one more thing," Jonn said. "When I was looking at the images in Vigilante's mind, there was something familiar about it. I believe the ones that attacked him are the same ones that attacked me."

"I thought Nathan attacked you?"

"I did as well, but now I'm not so sure."

"That changes the pattern again," Batman said, turning back to the computer to run over the data once more.

The Excelsior

Zatanna sat curled up on the bed of the new room the hotel had provided for her. She taken a shower and changed out of her clothes into Clark's old Smallville sweatshirt. The police had cordoned off her old room as a murder scene. Her eyes were red from crying, as the horrible images played over and over in her mind. The hotel manager had been nailed to the wall above her bed. There were burns and marks all over his body. The police had been reluctant to allow her in the room, but she just had to know. As she entered the room, she felt as if she would faint, but desperately struggled to stay in control of her emotions. There was blood and the black tar substance everywhere. As she stood there taking in the horror of it all, the manager sudden opened his eyes. Zatanna along with several of the police officers screamed as an unearthly voice came from his tormented lips.

"You interfered with my private vengeance, Zatanna, and you will pay for that. Those close to you will feel my pain."

Zatanna covered her mouth with her hands, realizing it was a direct message from Nathan to her. He made it abundantly clear he was targeting those she cared about. Police and medical personal were moving all around her, shouts of alarm and confusion reigned. She had been taken out of the room and brought up here. The police questioned her for almost an hour and a half before they finally left. The hotel staff had brought most of her things up to this new room, but she didn't care about any of it. Sitting alone, her mind kept going back to Nathan's words. Those close to her would suffer. Her mind immediately made the connection to Clark. Nathan had attacked him once because of her, so there was a strong possibility he would try again. She knew Clark was Superman, but one of his biggest vulnerabilities was magic. Nathan had already injured him badly and she feared what might happen to Clark the next time. Madame Xanadu's reading still haunted her. She would make a mistake that would cause Clark to suffer. Had she already made that mistake? Was it that she hadn't stopped Nathan the first time he confronted her? Was it allowing it to get out she was dating Clark? She didn't know, but her worst fear was that she hadn't made it yet. What if they were in battle and she froze? The thought of Clark being hurt because of her tore at her heart. She had to protect him, no matter what the cost. She would let Nathan or anyone injure the man she was in love with. As those words tripped across her mind, she was stunned to realize what she'd just thought. She was in love with Clark Kent. When did that happen she wondered? She knew they were getting closer all the time, but now that she'd thought it, she couldn't deny it. She loved Clark. The realization only made the decisions she would have to make harder. Fresh tears came to her bloodshot eyes at this thought.

Smallville

Clark had left Milton's unorthodox funeral and decided to check in on Martha Kent. Perhaps it was seeing both Lisa's and Milton's parents at their funeral that gave him this urge, but he felt a need to see her. He landed by the barn and quickly switched into his civilian clothes. As always Ma was happen to see him. She looked a little thinner and he couldn't help noticing how she seemed to tire much faster. Her breathing wasn't what it should be, but she told him the pills were helping. He tried to put on a brave face for her, reassuring her that his stabbing sounded worse than it was. He doubted he fooled her, but she let him pretend. Several of the local ladies from the church were coming to take Martha out to dinner, so his visit was only an hour or two. As he was leaving, he felt a wave of despair hit him, as he watched Ma struggle to get ready for her outing. He hovered several thousand feet above the farm just watching her, making sure she was okay. He realized she'd put on a brave face for him too. Her illness was taking a toll on her, but she was bravely fighting it. The church ladies finally arrived and Martha seemed happy to get out of the house. Clark lingered, watching them drive away, feeling helpless about what to do.

The Watchtower

Wally and Diana were sitting in the cafeteria, having just come back from separate mission. He was doing his best to smooth things over with her, avoiding any topic that might set her off. It was a good strategy until Diana let slip that Bruce had asked her out on a date.

"Hold on, hold on, Bruce asked you out?"

"Yes, just dinner," Diana clarified. Wally sat there with a big smile on his face. He turned to see Shayera entering the room and quickly called her over. As she sat down at the table she looked from one to the other.

"What? What's so important?"

"Guess who has a date with Bruce," Wally said with a grin.

"You," Shayera gasped, looking at Diana. Diana felt herself blush under the attention.

"Yes, just dinner, that's all," she quickly said.

"If you say so." Wally smirked.

"Wally," Diana said, flashing him a warning look.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he quickly replied.

"You better not."

"So your first date, interesting," Shayera said. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Why would I be nervous? It's just dinner," Diana informed them.

"There's a difference between dinner and a date, Diana," Shayera said with a smile.

"Yes, a romantic dinner date," Wally added.

"I don't recall saying it was a romantic dinner,' Diana replied.

"Well, he's not going to take you to Appleby's for the wings, Diana,' Wally offered. "Bruce is a class guy, he'll do it up right."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Candlelight, soft music, expensive wine," Wally said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Some exclusive, out of the way, romantic location," Shayera added, getting into the spirit.

"Maybe a furtive, lingering glance across the table."

"A gentle caress of his hand against yours."

"A suggestive smile."

"A slow dance in the moonlight," Shayera said with a hint of excitement.

"And then he makes his move," Wally added.

"Stop!" Diana practically shouted. "I know what you're suggesting and that will not happen."

"It is a date, Diana," Wally offered.

"Yes, but-but not that kind,' Diana said, flustered by all their suggestive comments.

'So nothing," Wally asked. "You're just going to eat the food and leave?"

"I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you're suggesting." Diana fumed.

"I wasn't saying that, but nothing? Come on, Diana," Wally replied.

"I think that is what you were suggesting, Wally, but you do have a point,' Shayera chimed in. "Didn't you say you were interested in learning about all these new and strange customs in the Man's world, Diana?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Well, a dinner date is more than just sitting at the same table eating, Diana."

"I-I know that," Diana reluctantly said.

"So does that mean if he wants to kiss you good night, you'll allow it," Shayera asked.

"I hadn't considered it, but I suppose one kiss wouldn't be too much," Diana offered.

'How about dancing,' Wally asked.

"Yes, I don't see anything wrong with that,' Diana replied.

"Slow dancing?"

"I suppose."

Wally and Shayera exchanged smiles and then continued.

"So what are you wearing on this date, Diana? Not your uniform," Shayera asked.

"I like your uniform, a lot," Wally said, but then received a smack from Shayera.

"I would wear civilian clothes," Diana said. She gave Wally a look before turning her attention back to Shayera.

"Not one of those toga things you wear back home, I hope," Shayera asked.

"I suppose not."

"So champagne? A little wine, that's not off limits is it," Wally asked.

"No, that would be acceptable."

"So there you are, in a suggestive dress, having some wine, while romantic music plays."

"Maybe a slow intimate dance," Shayera added.

"In the moonlight, has to be in the moonlight," Wally said.

"You're in his arms and he leans in gently and lightly kisses you. Is that okay, Diana," Shayera asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"I-I suppose," Diana said, getting flustered by the direction of this whole conversation.

"So as he's holding you close, his hands gently caressing your sides, if he leans in again, for another kiss, would that be okay, Diana," Shayera suggestively asked.

"I-I-I don't know-know," Diana stammered.

"How about a little tongue," Wally asked. Diana's face went white, as she stood up from the table.

"I'm not sleeping with him," she shouted, more than a little flustered by all of this. She glared at both of them and stormed off. They watched her go, both with smiles on their faces.

"That was fun," Shayera said.

"Yeah, we make a good team," Wally replied. "Let's go mess with Ollie."

"Okay!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Metropolis

The emotional ups and downs of the day had pushed Zatanna to the point of exhaustion. Slowly sleep claimed her weary mind and with it came dreams. In dreams, hopes and fears, both hidden and unspoken, surface. Meanings are not always clear, but they offer a window in the unconscious. As Zatanna slipped deeper and deeper into her slumber, she entered REM sleep and images started to form. Zatanna found herself in a dressing room at the theater. It was such a familiar place; she'd been in countless over the years. Somehow she knew it was almost time for the show to begin. She could hear the buzz of the crowd as the orchestra began to tune their instruments. Glancing into the lightened mirror, she saw her own reflection. It was a face she'd seen a thousand times, yet somehow the image looking back at her seemed younger. Her hand came up slowly and touched her cheek, as if not believing what she was seeing.

"It's almost time," a soft voice said behind her. "We need to do your makeup."

She turned to see who this was, but had to close her eyes as a powder puff came towards her face. Zatanna started to open her mouth to speak, but the soft voice seemed to anticipate it.

"Shhh, there isn't much time," the soft voice said. "This will only take a moment, child."

There was something very familiar about the voice and Zatanna found herself relaxing as a sense of trust filled her. The powder puff skimmed over her skin, moving with an expert precision. She kept her eyes closed, as the voice began to softly hum a familiar tune.

"Oh, you're such a pretty girl." The voice said to her. Zee found herself blushing at the compliment. "It's time, child, the ceremony is about to begin."

Zatanna opened her eyes and gasped in shock at her reflection. Gone was her stage costume and in it's place she wore all white. Her hair was now braided into a long ponytail, while the makeup made her face appear as pale as new fallen snow. The most astonishing part was how much younger she looked. Before she could ask any questions the door to her dressing room opened and Rose Psychic and Madame Xanadu stepped inside. They both were wearing shining evening gowns and had smiles on their faces.

"What's happening," Zatanna managed to ask. Her voice sounded as if she were thirteen and throws her for a moment.

"She's forgotten already," Xanadu laughed.

"Oh, don't indulge her, Nimue." Rose chastised. "You know perfectly well what's happening, honey. It's all perfectly natural. Now, come on, they're all waiting."

"But-But," Zatanna started to protest, but the two women took her hands and pulled her with them. They seemed so much larger than she did and as she gazed down, her breath caught in her throat. Her body had changed somehow, loosing all it's adult curves. The white gown hung loose on her small frame.

"I don't understand," she said, but they didn't stop to answer. The door opened and then guided her through. Suddenly she was in some sort of tent, made of some kind of animal skin. She could feel the heat from the small fire in the center. The sides of the tent were covered with strange pictograms in white and red. Before she had time to study them, a flap opened in the tent and sunlight came streaming in. In was so intense it blinded her for a moment. When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself outside in what looked like the desert. There was a semicircle of women in front of her. As she took a tentative step forward, the beat of drums began. The women began to dance to the private rhythm. They all looked vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't seem to place them. As she slowly got closer to them, she saw they were all wearing those "Hi, My Name Is' nametags. The first woman on her left's said, 'Mrs. Johnson, fourth grade' and it suddenly hit Zatanna who these women were. They were teachers from the various schools she'd attended. The women all wore what looked to be primitive clothing. As Zatanna brought her hand to her face, she felt the brush of fringe against her arm. Glancing down, she saw her white gown had changed again into a bleached white, deerskin dress, with finely beaded pearls adorning it. She turned in confusion to look at Rose and Xanadu. Their outfits had changed as well, but they continued to smile at her.

"You must head to the East to meet her," Rose said.

"Or yourself," Xanadu added. The two women looked at each other and started to laugh. Zatanna didn't know what was happening as the drums seem to grow louder and faster. She told herself this wasn't real, closing her eyes to shut it out.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long," a gentle voice said behind her. Zatanna's eyes popped open and she whirled around. Her mouthed hung open in shock as she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"Mom?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing. Sindella Zatanna smiled down at her daughter and then leaned in to hug her.

"Yes, baby, it's me. You didn't think I'd miss your big day, did you," she said.

"Big day? I don't understand any of this," Zatanna said as she returned her mother's hug. "I've missed you, Mom."

Sindella kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "I'm always with you, darling, you should know that. Now it's time for your introduction, let's go."

As she stepped to the side, Zatanna saw they were now in some sort of banquet hall. A mirror ball flicked into action on the ceiling and a cascade of lights swirled around the hall. Before Zatanna could say anything to her mother, a group of young girls, perhaps sixteen years of age, came rushing up to her. They were all squealing with delight as they hugged her. To her horror, Zatanna found herself surrounded by them, as they bounced up and down with excitement. Glancing down, she saw her outfit had changed again, into a white party dress. Her body had changed as well, showing more of her adult shape.

"Mom, where are you?" she desperately called, having lost sight of her mother.

"Its just another step on the way, honey, enjoy," her mother's voice, said to her. Zatanna tried desperately to free herself from the giggling young girls, but the more she struggled, the further she seemed to get from her mother. The song "Sweet Sixteen" by Hilary Duff began to play to the shrieks of everyone around Zatanna. One of the girls held out a tiara and placed it on Zatanna's head.

"You look just like princess!' the girl happily said. A popping noise caused Zee to look up and she saw balloons and confetti began to drift down from the ceiling. A scream began to form in her throat as is seemed this madness would go on and on.

"You look lovely, princess," a smooth masculine voice whispered to her. Zatanna looked down from the balloons and found her father standing in front of her.

'Daddy!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she held him tight. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

The confetti had turned into rose petals and they slowly drifted down all around them. Seeing her father again brought home just how much she had missed him.

"I've missed you too, honey, but now it's time," John Zatanna said with a smile.

"Time? No! No! Dad, please, stay with me!" She desperately said, even as he took her arm and started to lead her forward.

"I can only go so far, honey," he said, gesturing in front of them. Zatanna turned to look, and found they were in a church, walking down the center aisle. She turned to her father, not understanding any of this. He gently reached up and moved into place her lace veil. Her eyes drifted down realizing she was in a white wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of white lilies. Her mouth dropped open as she glanced ahead, seeing a preacher waiting on the altar. A tall man in a tuxedo stood facing away from her and Zee suddenly realized he was the groom. She couldn't make out his face, but as she continued forward, she began to recognize those in attendance. People she had grown up with, former managers and assistants were seated on her left. Justice League members were seated on both sides of the hall. Zatanna turned back towards her father for an explanation, but he was no longer standing at her side. She turned further, her eyes wide with panic that she'd lost him again. He was standing near the rear doors with her mother. They were arm in arm, smiling at her.

"You have to go the rest of the way on your own, sweetie," her mother said.

"No, please! Don't leave me," she screamed, ripping off the veil and rushing towards them. They seemed to keep moving away, waving goodbye. "No! Please, I'm not ready!"

What sounded like thunder began to roll through the church. As Zatanna madly rushed towards her fading parents, she happened to glance up. She stopped in her tracks. Nathan Occult stood smiling coldly down at her from the windows on the second floor. He was rhythmically beating his hands against the windows, with each second getting louder and louder. Zee gasped and shook her head no, stumbling backwards to get away from him. Blood began to streak the windows, oozing down in little rivulets. It reached the bottom of the windows and began to drip down into the church, turning black as it hit the floor. Zee nearly stumbled, as she moved away in horror. Something bumped against her back and as she turned, she fell through another door. A cheer went up as she slipped down to her knees. She was in another banquet hall, surrounded by people. Awkwardly she got to her feet, her mouth hanging open as she looked around at the gathering. Everyone was staring at her. She turned to try and catch sight of her mother and father, but the crowd was already closing in. Zatanna shook her head no, but the guests didn't seem to notice. They were all congratulating her and offering envelops with money.

"Somethin' for youse to get started wit'," a big burly man said, shoving a thick envelop into her hand. Zee looked at the man, not sure whom he was, but before she could ask was moved on to the next group. She pushed and fought against the slow forward progress, wanting frantically to go back, back to where her parents were. The more she fought the further away they seemed to get. Just when she thought she would sink in a sea of well-wishers; a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"It's time to dance, Zatanna," a menacing voice said. A chill went down her back as she suddenly found herself face to face with Nathan. He pulled her into him, trapping her one arm down at her side, while gripping her other. The black ooze burned her skin, as she struggled to get free of him.

"Nathan! Let me go!"

"Not before I congratulate you." He menacingly hissed at her. "Give us a kiss, Zee."

His tongue flicked out of his mouth, long and forked like a snake. As hard as she tried, she couldn't break his hold. Zee closed her eyes and recoiled in horror as he licked along her neck and face.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice said. As Zatanna opened her eyes, she saw the look of surprise in Nathan's face as a large fist came crashed into it. The force of the blow ripped him away from her and sent him hurdling across the room. A sense of relief overcame Zatanna as she turned to see Clark standing there in a tux.

"Clark! Thank God you're here!" she exclaimed, moving towards him.

"I'll kill that bastard for touching you,' he said, the anger plain in his voice. Zatanna stopped short, looking at him. This was a different Clark than she had ever seen. He was completely out of control. She gasped as he moved against Nathan, hitting him over and over. The sounds of bones breaking filled the air, as Clark continued to hammer away at Nathan.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Clark shouted, his fist knocking out several of Nathan's teeth.

"Clark! No! NO! That's enough," she shouted, pulling at his jacket. "Please, Clark, stop! Clark! Clark!"

Zatanna sat up in her hotel room screaming Clark's name. Her eyes were wide open, wildly looking around her trying to understand where she was. It took a moment, but slowly the recognition that she was in her hotel room settled in.

"Oh, God, Oh, God, it was only a nightmare, only a nightmare," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around her body, holding herself as she shivered. It had felt so real, yet so bizarre. She hesitantly looked around her; almost afraid this was another part of the nightmare. Her mind seemed to be trying to make sense out of all of it. Her parents seemed alive again. A tear came to her eye as she remembered it was just an illusion, a dream. A knock at the door made her lift her head from against her knees. She really didn't want to see anyone, but the knock persisted. Grudgingly, she climbed out of bed, hoping it wasn't Carmen coming to restock her with condoms. She was only wearing the oversized Smallville sweatshirt, so she demurely opened the door.

"Yes," she said. The next moment she was blasted back into the hotel room and pinned against the wall above her bed. The impact made her dizzy and she rolled her head to the side to see who had attacked her. Nathan stepped into the room with a menacing smile on his face.

"Nathan," she gasped, struggling against his magical restrains.

"You were out when I stopped by earlier, so I decided to come back," he said, the cold, sinister undercurrent coming through his voice. "I'm sure you got my message, but I realized there's nothing like delivering it face to face."

"You bastard! You killed that innocent man," she shouted, wriggling to free herself.

"Don't be a child, no one is innocent, Zee."

"Don't call me that!" She fired back. "You're not the Nathan I knew!"

"You wound me,' he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"I can feel him, Zee." Nathan spat the words out as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Who?"

"My father! The man that should be writhing in agony for what he did to me. He's whole again and you're to blame! Your meddling has cheated me of my rightful vengeance! You need to be punished for your sins!"

He pulled a long, shimmering dagger from under his coat and held it up to the light. Zatanna shuddered as she saw it, dripping the black tar.

"Don't do this, Nathan, it's not too late," she beseeched him.

"It's no use begging, Zee, it has to be done," he coldly said, stepping towards her.

Twenty minutes earlier

Clark had flown back from the farm, his mind filled with worry about Ma. It tore at his heart that he couldn't do anything to help her. As he stopped at his apartment to change before going out on his patrol, he flicked on the TV to catch up on any news. The report of the attack at the Excelsior stopped him in his tracks. His mind immediately went to Zatanna and her safety. He watched nervously as the story was told. There was a sense of relief that she was okay, but a sadness that another innocent had died. He knew how it would affect her and decided to stop by and see how she was doing. He went as Clark Kent, not wanting to explain why Superman was at the hotel or scan all the rooms to find her. He couldn't hear any pressing emergencies, so he left his apartment and headed over to see her.

Twenty minutes later, having found out which room they'd moved her to, he walked down the hallway to her room. He lightly knocked, wondering if he should scan to see if she was asleep.

The knock on the door stopped Nathan from advancing towards Zatanna. The magic holds on her instantly extended up to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Well, aren't you the popular one today? Shall we see who it is? Let's." Nathan had a cold mocking tone to his voice as he turned towards the door. With a gesture, the door seemed to warp and then his magic pulled a shocked Clark Kent through and into the room. Nathan's magic gripped Clark as he struggled to rise.

'Well, well, well, Mr. Kent, we meet again," Nathan said pleasantly. "My, you are a remarkable man. You should be dead like your coworkers."

"I have a good insurance plan," Clark said with a grimace. He glanced over to see Zatanna pinned spread-eagle against the wall. "Why don't you let her go, Nathan? She's done nothing to you."

"Oh, isn't that sweet, the knight in shining armor trying to save the damsel in distress. You have no luck, Mr. Kent, it seems there are no heroes here today either."

"Yes, I noticed how you faired against real heroes at the Planet," Clark replied, struggling to free himself from the magical bonds. The smile on Nathan's face vanished.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Kent? That's a mistake," Nathan coldly said to him. "Do you believe a man can fly, Mr. Kent? I don't, but let's put it to the test, shall we?"

Nathan's magic lifted Clark off the ground and flung him towards the window. He went crashing through and falling towards the ground.

"It seems I was right," Nathan said and then turned back towards Zatanna. "Now where was I?"

She screamed against the magical gag, thrashing to break their hold. A tear came to her eye as she gazed over at the shattered glass.

"Oh, don't cry, Zee. I tell you what, maybe before this is over I'll carve a heart on your body and put ZZ + CK. inside it, would you like that?"

He chuckled to himself and took another step towards her. Nathan raised the blade in the air to strike at her. Two red beams shot in through the shattered window. A scream ripped from Nathan's mouth as his hand began to sear under the intense heat. He dropped the knife and fell to one knee. He looked at the window, only to see Superman float into the room.

"It's over Nathan," Superman said.

"Hardly," Nathan spat at him, his hand flicked out and some of the black tar splashing against the front of Superman's uniform. Clark gasped in pain as the black tar burned through the cloth and into his skin. He ripped the material away from his body. He knew he had to get Nathan away from Zee and out of this room. The confined space limited his abilities. In a blinding flash, he was standing next to Nathan.

"You seemed so interested in whether a man could fly with Clark earlier, Nathan. Why don't we see how you do?"

Nathan found himself screaming as he flew across the room, out the window and started to plummet towards the pavement below. His magic released Zatanna and she crumbled to the bed.

"Are you okay," Clark asked.

"Yes, just a little shaken up," she replied. He nodded and then flew out the window after Nathan. Clark moved at incredible speed, wanting to catch up to Nathan before he hit the ground. He needn't have worried, as Nathan hovered twenty feet in the air. He flicked his wrist again, sending more of the black tar towards Clark. He was ready for it this time and easily dodged it. His heat vision flashed, knocking Nathan back another city block. As Nathan bounced hard on the ground, he realized he was no match for Superman physically. He needed a distraction. Summoning his mystical energy, Nathan fired a blast at the nearest building. He sheered off a cross section of it, and the rest began to rumble as if it would fall. Superman flew up and grab the building, trying to stabilize it. He could hear the screams of panic from the office workers inside and doubled his effort to prevent a tragedy.

Standing in the shatter window of her hotel room, Zatanna watched as Clark struggled to steady the building. She saw Nathan move off towards the lake. In an instant she magically changed from the sweatshirt into her costume. She stepped out from the window and levitated. There was a determined look on her face as she began to pursue Nathan.

She caught up with him at the lakefront park. He lashed out blindly, scattering the civilians. Zatanna summoned a mystical energy bolt and threw it at him. Nathan screamed as it hit in square in the back. He returned fire, but Zatanna managed to erect a force field to deflect it. Once again, the twin beams hit Nathan squarely, knocking him back further towards the lake. He screamed in rage, casting a spell that made the very earth ripple and twist. The park began to pull apart, brick walkways flying through the air at Superman. He used his super speed to dodge bricks, trees, and rocks, everything that Nathan threw at him. Zatanna levitated off the ground as it rippled under her feet. She was just about to cast a spell towards Nathan when the sound of a toy horn filled the air. She turned to see a toy destroyer heading towards the shoreline. At its helm, dressed as Napoleon was Toyman.

"Revenge is mine!" he cried, firing his cannons at her. With a wave of her hand, Zatanna transformed the toy cannonballs into gumdrops that fell harmlessly to the ground.

" I don't have time for your nonsense right now," she shouted. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You mock me?" Toyman was taken aback by her dismissal. " I warn you, I will make you pay for your insolence!"

"Oh, shut up," Zee said in frustration, turning back to see what was happening between Nathan and Clark.

"Jeez, what a bitch," Toyman commented. Everything, including Nathan, seemed to stop as Toyman's words hung in the air.

"Oh, that was a mistake." Clark winced, before dodge Nathan's renewed attack.

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Zee practically roared at Toyman.

"Oh, now I have your attention, don't I? You won't be taking Toyman so light-light-light," his voice trailed off as he saw the raw anger in her eyes. "I was misquoted."

She lashed out; a jagged bolt struck the toy boat and ripped a huge hole in the side.

"You sunk my battle ship," Toyman exclaimed, and then hit his catapult chair to vault him to the shore. He saw her hovering towards him and pulled out a toy squirt gun.

"Stay back, it's full of acid," he cried.

"No it's not," she said moving close to him.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Ow!" he said, as she knocked it from his grip. Zatanna picked him up with one hand by the collar, while her other hand began to glow with magical energy.

'What are you going to do to me," he asked, quaking with fear.

"I'm going to punch a hole in another part of your anatomy besides your head," she said sternly to him. He saw her eyes drifted down his small frame and immediately crossed his arms in front of his body.

"You wouldn't," he gasped.

"Sure I would, I'm a bitch, remember," she replied.

"Uncle! Aunt! Mother," he whimpered. "I surrender!"

The sound of Nathan and Clark clashing caught Zee's attention and she dropped Toyman in frustration.

"Oh you are so lucky," she said in frustration before moving off towards Clark and Nathan. Toyman began crawling as fast as his little arms and legs could carry him.

"Help! Arrest me; just get me away from her! The witch is going to ruin me!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder to see her look back at him. "I said witch, with a W!"

Nathan had been knocked to the ground by the combination of Superman's powers. His whole body screamed in agony from the punishment he'd taken. As he slowly rose to his knees he saw Zatanna returning to the fight. Nathan knew he couldn't defeat them both as things were, so he changed the playing field. Before either Zatanna or Clark could stop him, he brought his hands together in a thunderous clap. The very texture of reality seemed to ripple out from him. Zee and Clark were caught up in it, along with everything in the immediately vicinity.

"Oh SHIIIII…" Toyman began to scream, but it was cut off as they all disappeared from this reality.

"IIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!"

Nathan bounced them through reality after reality. Each had it's own laws and configurations. Their bodies were twisted and pulled all out of shape and form as they moved faster and faster through the different realities.

"I'm going to vomit!" Toyman screamed in one reality as his tiny body spiraled out for seemingly miles. With each shift, unimaginable pain exploded through their bodies. Time was meaningless. One moment they were hurdling through alternative realities and then they were back in the same park. Clark and Zatanna crumbled to their knees as their bodies screamed in agony. Nathan slowly rose up, his hands dripping with the fiery black tar.

"I will kill you all," he gasped, struggling towards them. As he summoned the mystical energy to strike them down, a blur of motion streaked by, knocking Nathan off his feet and sending him tumbling back several yards. As he shook his head to clear it, he saw the Justice League landing all around him. He screamed in frustration, casting a wave of magical energy out in all directions.

"This isn't over!" He shouted and then disappeared. The members managed to evade this shock wave and then rushed over to Zatanna and Clark. Wally noticed Toyman bent over on all fours and walked over to him.

"Hey, little guy, how you doing," he asked in a friendly tone. In answer, Toyman puked all over the ground. Wally quickly stepped back in disgust.

"Jeez, I always thought you were like a ventriloquist's puppet or something."

"F-U speedster!" Toyman managed to snarl.

"A really, really nasty puppet," Wally commented.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Watchtower

The aftermath of Nathan's attack was over and the damage repaired to the city. The heroes had transported up to see if there was any further evidence they could glean from the incident. Rather reluctantly, Clark had finally agreed to go to the infirmary to get the burns checked out. Batman and Lantern decided to return to the park to see if there was anything they had missed. Everyone seemed to be performing his or her tasks like a well-oiled machine. Zatanna stood to the side watching all of this. At first she had been right in the middle of it, relating everything she could remember about the incident and the extent of Nathan's powers. As time slipped by and the adrenalin high of the fight slowly ebbed away, she found herself pulling back from all of it. In all the urgency of the attack, her dream had been pushed to the background. Now in it's aftermath, the strange imagines began to filter back into her mind. Quietly she slipped away.

She wandered the hall towards her little used room on the station. Some of the other new members of the League passed. She could feel their looks and hear whispers after they'd passed. It was uncomfortable having them judging her, questioning her. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally made it to her room. Pressing the door release, she stepped inside. It had been weeks since she'd been here. Standing by the door, she took in the room feeling as if she were looking at another life. She had never been the neatest person in the world. Clothes, mementos, magazines and Cds were scattered haphazardly around the room. A large poster of Edie Sedgwick dominated one of the walls. Zatanna took off her jacket and dropped it on one of the chairs. She pressed play on the CD player and sat down on the bed. All Tomorrow's Parties by the Velvet Underground came booming out of the speakers. A smile crossed her face as she remembered this was a mixed CD from a former boyfriend. Yeah, he turned out to be sort of a loser, but he had great taste in music, she thought to herself.

She let the strange chanting beat of the music wash over her as she reclined on the bed. Her mind drifted back to how they used to sit around his horrible studio apartment, drinking wine and listening to music till all hours of the night. It seemed like it happened a million years ago. Lying there, the strange disturbing dream she'd had earlier came back to her. Dreams were not literal things, she knew, but the imagery of this one seemed so powerful to her. Zee's heart fluttered as she thought about seeing her Father and Mother. They had seemed so real, so alive, but it was just an illusion. The dream only brought back how much she missed them both. The haunting words of the song reminded her of all the things she'd never gotten to do with her Mother. They had been separated when she was so young. She'd been overjoyed when she finally found her again, only to have her cruelly taken away again. If anything, it was even worse to lose her Dad again. That was the story of her and both her parents, moments lost, never to be recovered.

The song changed to Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. She remembered dancing in a crowded underground club the first time she head this. It had been jammed packed, shoulder-to-shoulder and felt as if it were a thousand degrees in the hole in the wall nightclub. It had been a weekend long party and in the haze of alcohol, cigarettes and others things, she had let herself go, relishing the moment. That had only been a few months ago. It seemed so innocent compared to what her life had become. As usual of late, her mind shifted inevitably to Clark. There was a sense of pride that she'd held her own fighting along side of him today. As deeply as she cared for him, she had to wonder if this is what their life would be like together? She felt rather naïve when she thought back on how she'd really believed she could just date Clark Kent. It wasn't his fault, but the vast shadow of Superman would always intrude on anything he did. The closer they got, the more she felt that shadow covering her. She had never really considered a long-term relationship with anyone before, but being with Clark brought up those new thoughts. He was a forever kind of guy. Zee's stomach flutter as this thought crossed her mind. Was she really considering something more permanent with Clark? No, no, it's too soon; I'm not ready, Zee frantically thought to herself. It was all happening too fast. Yes, she was in love with him, but was she ready to take that next step? These thoughts rattled Zee and then there was the fear. It had been growing in her mind for days. A mistake she would make would hurt him deeply. The very thought of him hurt because of her sent a shudder through her system. She didn't know what to do. It was all so confusing. She needed some time alone, away from everything. She was facing the biggest decisions of her young life and was more than a little afraid. The image from her dream of her parents standing together in the back of the church came to her.

"You have to go the rest of the way on your own." That was the last thing her mother had said in her dream. That thought scared Zee more than any other.

Bonneville Salt Flats

Nathan had appeared an hour ago and was ranting and raving ever since. The secret priests concern grew with each passing second.

"Things are progressing on schedule, Nathan. Even now, Cthulhu stirs." the head priest offered.

"It's not enough!" Nathan screamed. "I need more power! For the way to be cleared for his arrival, I must be stronger to defeat those accursed heroes! Only then will the soldiers be able to sweep across the lands heralding his return!"

"But you are already so powerful now," one of the younger priests said. "Only the power of Cthulhu is stronger! This is the way of things."

Nathan seemed to stop and consider this for a moment. A smile of pure evil crossed his lips.

"Yes, no power is stronger than Cthulhu and it is the way of things," he whispered. "Perhaps it is time we changed the way of things."

"NO!" The senior priest shouted. ""We, the secret priest of Cthulhu will not go along with your mad schemes any longer. Zod warned us against you. This ends here!"

Nathan slowly turned and looked at all of them. The tension was palpable, as his dead eyes moved slowly from one priest to the next.

"Zod, my old teacher, still striking at me from the shadows."

The black water began to ripple around the group. The priest could barely make out the soldiers moving silently towards them.

"I learned a valuable lesson from Zod, priest," Nathan said with menace. "When a tool has no more use, you get rid of it."

The cold grip of fear came over the priests as they saw the look on Nathan's face. In the next moment the soldiers were on them. There was no escape. Nathan turned away, closing his eyes as the screams echoing in the vast cavern filled his black heart.

The Watchtower

Clark sat impatiently as the burns on his chest were tended to. He had tried to argue that he was fine and only needed sunlight, but the others had insisted. So here he was, back wasting time in the infirmary. The monitors were on and as he waited for whatever test results to come back, he turned his attention to the news. It was the usual trouble in the Middle East and how that would mean everyone would be paying more for gas. As the channel went to commercial the tease was just one word, hero. Clark turned up the sound as the commercial ended to listen. It was one of Lex's surrogates. A picture of Lisa Fremont came up on the screen and Clark involuntarily felt a pang of guilt. As he listened to the man speak, his mood worsened. The surrogate was using Lois' words to make his point, while using innuendo to question Superman's role in all of this. It only got worse as the program continued. One thing lead to another and then the whole Darkseid incident was brought up again. Clark's depression and guilt deepened as they showed the old footage of him brainwashed by Darkseid, attacking civilians. The surrogate finished the segment with the lines "can we ever really count on Superman? Lisa Fremont probably was, and look how that turned out."

Guilt washed over Clark. He absently turned off the monitor, not wanting to hear anymore. The door to the infirmary opened and Ray walked in smiling.

"Got the results back, you're good to go!"

"Thanks," Clark managed to say, before slowly exiting the room.

Metropolis

Lantern and Batman had been going over the whole park looking for anything they might have missed the first time. Bruce had collected several samples of the black tar substance that had come from Nathan. He wanted to run some tests on it to find out exactly what it was. Lantern glided down next to him, finished with his last scan of the area.

"I think that's about it," he said.

"Yes, we should get this back to the lab," Batman replied.

"Must have been one heck of a fight," John offered. "Zatanna held her own."

"Yes." Was all Bruce said.

"She could be a valuable asset in this fight, Batman."

"Is there a point to this," Bruce asked.

"I learned early in the military that not all soldiers respond the same way, Batman. Some need to be ridden all the time, but others need to be encouraged, supported."

"And this relates to this situation, how?"

"Zee," John said plainly. "I think you should lighten up on her a little bit."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Batman snapped. "She's young and inexperienced. I'm just trying to look out for her."

"I know." John nodded. "I understand you feel responsible for her safety, I do. Her powers tend to rise and fall with her confidence. She respects you more than anyone, so a supportive word would mean a lot to her."

Bruce stood there looking at him for a moment, seeming to digest his words.

"We should probably get back to the lab," he said finally.

"All right," John conceded, "just something I had to get off my chest."

"Feel better now?"

"Amazingly I do." John smiled. "By the way, how are you with this whole Zee and Clark thing?"

"It's none of my business," Bruce quickly replied.

"Oh, come on, man." John laughed.

"All right, just between me and you, I'm okay with it," Bruce admitted. "I'd never tell either one of them this, but they look good together. I just have my doubts it will last."

"For once, I hope you're wrong," John said.

"I do to," Bruce admitted.

"Well, on the upside, it's given everyone something else to talk about besides you and Diana." John smiled.

'That's another reason I'm rooting for them,' Bruce replied with a rare smile.

The Watchtower

Zatanna had left her room and was now sitting glumly at one of the back tables in the cafeteria. Her chin was resting on her arms, as she slumped forward. An ice cold Coke sat hardly untouched in front of her. The first swallow had been perfect, just the right combination of cold and sweet. With each new taste, it seemed to get a little warmer and a little sweeter. Perfection is fleeting, Zee thought moodily to herself. She was finally pulled from her malaise by the sight of Dinah sitting down across from her with a slight wince.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary," Zee asked.

"I was climbing the walls in there," Dinah admitted. "I seemed to have a low threshold for sympathy."

"Ollie's going to freak out when he finds out you're gone."

"I know, but he's the worst of the bunch. He acts like I'm made of porcelain."

"He's cares," Zee replied.

"Yeah, I know." Dinah agreed. "I'll go back in a little while. I just needed some peace and quiet.'

The two sat there for a few moments, not saying anything. They both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Diana came in and got herself a cup of coffee. She looked around the cafeteria and then hesitantly made her way over to their table.

""Do you mind if I sit down," she asked.

"Sure, have a seat," Zee said, not lifting her head. Diana slipped into a chair and glanced around again.

"May I ask the two of you for some advice," she said, barely above a whisper. Zee looked over at her and noticed she seemed nervous. This was Wonder Woman, she never seemed nervous.

"Yeah, okay, Diana, what's a matter?"

"Yes, you seem nervous." Dinah observed.

"I am," Diana admitted. This caught both women's attention and they quickly urged Diana to tell them what the problem was. She informed them of her dinner date with Bruce and then went on to inform them about how her conversation with Wally and Shayera had unsettled her. Zee had to smile as she could just picture Wally and Shayera teaming up to tease Diana.

'They were just having some fun with you, Diana, don't let it get to you,' Zee offered.

"I know that, but it highlighted something in my mind," Diana replied. "This is my first date and I'm unsure of what to do."

"It's dinner, Diana, just relax and enjoy yourself," Dinah said.

"Well, that's just it," Diana replied. "I find myself having all these questions and doubts. I was raised on an island of women. What you take for granted, I have no experience at. You've been dating Ollie forever and you, Zatanna seemed to have been on hundreds of dates."

"Hey!' Zee protested, "It hasn't been hundreds! God, what kind of reputation do I have around this place?"

"You make me sound like the ancient married hero, Diana," Dinah groaned. "Is that what people think? We've been dating forever?"

"I might have phrased it wrong," Diana said. "I was just suggesting you two have more experience at dating then most on the station, not that you're a whore and a sexless old matron."

The two of them sat there stunned. It took them a moment to realize Diana was actually not trying to insult them.

"Glad-Glad you cleared that up, Diana," Dinah absently said, still a little shocked by her statement. "How-How can we help you?"

"I was hoping you could give me some advice on what to do on a first date,' Diana seriously asked.

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell you to sleep with him," Zee sarcastically replied.

"I've offended you, I'm sorry, Zatanna," Diana honestly said to her. "It's just this is all new to me. I thought it was simple at first, but now I find Wally's and Shayera's taunts plaguing me. I don't want to look like a fool."

Zee could see the genuine concern on Diana's face and relented a bit.

"It's okay, Diana, really, you just caught me off guard it all," Zee said to her. "I'll try and help any way I can."

"You've never been on a date before,' Dinah asked, moving on.

"No."

"How about just dinner?"

"Here on the station,' Diana replied. "Oh, and with Kal a few times."

"Nobody else," Zee asked. "I would have thought guys would be lining up to ask you out."

"I believe ordinary men are intimidated by me,' Diana offered.

"Yeah, you are kind of a giant,' Zee said. She saw the look on Diana's face and quickly added, "Tall, I just mean you're tall. Guys are intimidated by tall beautiful women."

"I suppose that is true,' Diana admitted. "This is so unfamiliar to me. On Themyscira when I was faced with a new challenge I would practice beforehand to understand all the ins and outs of the situation."

"Well, the first thing you need to do is forget everything Wally and Shayera said to you," Zee said. "They were just teasing you."

"You know, why don't you do the same thing in this situation, Diana,' Dinah offered.

'What do you mean?"

"Go on a practice date. That way you can have sort of a walk through to familiarize yourself with it, just like you would back home,' Dinah said.

'Wouldn't that just be going on another date, complicating things even more," Diana asked.

"No, just get one of your male friends to help. Explain it to him and then think of it as practice."

"Kind of the buddy system for dating,' Zee said, brightening at Dinah's idea.

"I don't really know that many men,' Diana said. "Most of the ones that aren't intimidated by me are League members."

"Whatever you do, don't ask Wally,' Zee quickly suggested.

"And since your date is with Bruce, he's out of the question." Dinah added. "Lantern?'

"No, too complicated with Vixen and Shayera,' Zee said, shaking her head.

"Jonn?"

"Nice, but a little dry,' Zee replied.

"Arthur?"

"Too pompous, besides, he'd put the moves on her."

"Yeah, didn't think about that,' Dinah admitted.

"You said you'd been out with Clark before, why don't you get him to do it," Zee offered.

"He's dating you,' Diana replied.

"You could go out with Ollie, although now that I think about it, it's been ages since we went on a real date,' Dinah said. "God, we have been dating forever."

"Look, Clark's your friend, right?"

"My best friend,' Diana replied.

"So you'll be comfortable with him." Zee continued. "Believe me, he is good on a first date and he'll be a gentleman."

"I vaguely remember what a first date was like,' Dinah said, her mind off on a tangent. "Now it all makes sense! I look hot, blonde hair, suggestive costume, fishnets, but I hardly get a look from anyone. God, we've been dating forever!"

"Dinah, focus,' Zee said to her.

"Right, yeah, it's not a problem," Dinah replied.

"I would be comfortable with Kal, but I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position, Zatanna," Diana said. "Surely you two have plans?"

"No, it's okay, I've got a show tomorrow night so why don't you do it then," Zee replied.

"I don't know, Zatanna," Diana said.

At that moment, Clark walked into the cafeteria. He was deep in thought, still wrestling with the guilt over Lisa and Milton's death. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zee waving him over. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he made his way over to their table.

"Hey, what's up? How you feeling, Dinah,' Clark asked.

"Old and sexless," she absently replied.

'Excuse-Excuse me,' Clark stammered.

"Oh, um, better, thanks for asking,' she quickly said, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Diana needs you to do her a favorite, Clark,' Zee said.

"Okay, sure, if I can help,' he immediately offered.

"I need you to take me on a date tomorrow, Kal," Diana said.

"Yeah, someplace really nice, Clark," Zee added. Dinah nodded in agreement. Clark stood there for a moment, just looking from one woman to the other.

"Did-Did I miss something?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Metropolis

Clark was still a little confused as he walked into the Daily Planet building. It still sounded odd; his girlfriend had set him up on a date with another woman. Zee had explained the logic behind it or at least what she saw as the logic, but Clark was struggling to wrap his head around the whole idea. The weirdest part of the whole weird thing, was hearing Zee say 'make sure she has a good time.' Clark shook his head thinking, 'what the hell does that mean?'

He stepped on the elevator heading up to his floor. The building seemed unusually quiet today. With the recent tragedy that wasn't really surprising. As he got off and headed for his office, Clark happened to glance over towards Lois' office and stopped in his tracks. It was empty. He looked around, wondering if she'd moved, but didn't see her anywhere. Cat Grant was walking across the newsroom, so Clark figured she would know.

"Hey, Cat, where's Lois," he asked.

"Gone," she replied.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She took that assignment at the Washington desk." Cat informed him. "It's only temporary, but I heard she just wanted to get away. She said she was tired of heroes. Lois wouldn't admit it, but I think Superman broke her heart. I always thought he was a stand up guy, but I guess he's like all the rest. She should have went for a guy like you, Clark.'

"What? Why do you say that,' Clark replied, flustered by this new information.

'Well, you're one of the good ones." Cat smiled suggestively. "You know how to treat a lady. You'd never hurt someone like Superman did, would you?"

"No, I guess not," Clark said before slowly walking off.

"I guess maybe those commercials are right, you can't always trust Superman either." Cat absently observed before continuing on her way. Clark made it to his office and closed the door. His mind was filled with thoughts of Lois. Six months ago, he dreamed of her knowing his secret and the two of them getting closer. It had all gone so horribly wrong. He hadn't wanted it to be like this. He cared for Lois deeply. Part of him thought he might be in love with her, yet now that door seemed closed to him. He thought he was protecting her, yet now it seemed he only hurt her more by doing that. Sadly he thought of the randomness of it all. He always believed there was a purpose to everything and that it worked itself out in the end. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe there wasn't some set pattern to it all, but it was all chance. A moment missed here or there and the course of lives was changed forever. Maybe in some alternative reality he and Lois were destiny to be together. Maybe in this reality Zatanna was the one for him. It was all too confusing. Sitting there at his desk, an overwhelming sense of sadness gripped Clark. Like so many he lamented the road not taken.

Island of Capri

Zod stood on the terrace of a villa overlooking the harbor. He closed his eyes, letting the yellow sun strengthen and nourish his body. A rare smile came to his face as his mind worked over future strategies. Perhaps being transformed into a mortal hadn't been just a curse after all, he thought. The fantastic powers he had on this world had made him forget what every soldier knows, be prepared before the battle. It hadn't been God-like power that had fueled his takeover of Krypton, but his mind. He had worked out every scenario before he had put his coup into action. The leaders of the Council had been so predictable, that victory was swift. It had been the unseen that had stopped him. It had been Jor-El that had been his undoing. The House of El had a special place in Zod's plans for vengeance. The father and then the son had stopped him. Zod's first instinct was to kill Kal-El, ending that accursed House once and for all, but that would be too swift. No, Zod would let him live, if only to draw out the humiliation and misery. Zod knew Kal-El's greatest weakness was his love for this his adopted planet. That was the key to his revenge. He would strip away everything; drive him further and further into isolation. Zod's curse on Kal-El and the whole House of El was for him to wander the galaxy with no place to call home. Zod's smile grew at the thought of Kal-El completely lost, forced from this world. Like the depths of space, Zod's revenge was a cold lifeless one.

The Watchtower

Ollie had been searching all over the station for Dinah. He was none too happy about her escape from the infirmary. He knew it was a pain to be laid up there, but she was still recovering. If she tore open those stitches, he was going to give her hell, he thought. He finally found her on the observation deck, staring out at the stars.

"There you are! What the hell are you thinking leaving the infirmary," he practically shouted, some of anger coming through. Dinah turned to look at him for a moment but then turned back to the window without saying anything.

"Hello? I asked you a question," Ollie said.

"I need to be alone to think," she said finally.

'Think? Think about what," he asked.

"We need to break up."

"What? Why," he said, completely caught off guard by this.

"This-This thing we're doing, what is it," she asked.

"Ah, um, I think it's called dating," he fumbled to say.

"Oh, yeah, right, dating, dating forever," she said sarcastically.

"Did I miss something," he asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Apparently so," she replied. "Where's the romance, Ollie? Can you even remember the last real romantic date we had?"

"Um, ah, well, ah, oh, I know! I took you to Tahiti two months ago!"

"That was some sort of business convention," she retorted.

"It was romantic," he countered.

"Did you write it off?"

"Well, yes, but…" he started to replied, but she cut him off.

"Then it doesn't count."

"Where is this all coming from, Dinah?"

"Are you happy with the way things are now, Ollie," she asked.

"Well, I was until I came in here," he replied, giving her a small playful smile.

"Don't be cute, I'm not in the mood," she fired back.

"Okay, yes, I am happy with the way things are," he said, moving over to put his arms around her.

"I'm not."

"I'm getting that impression." She flashed him an angry look and he winced.

"I'm tired of the way things are, Ollie," Dinah said. "I'm tired of everyone thinking we've been dating forever. Something has to change."

"So what do you want, Dinah,' Ollie asked. She gave him a look and then pulled away from him.

"You're a smart guy, Ollie, figure it out," she said to him. "What could I possibly want to happen for this relationship to move forward?"

She looked him right in the eye and held his gaze for a moment, then turned and walked out. Ollie stood there stunned.

"Oh, wow, I did not see that coming at all,' he muttered to himself.

The Cafeteria

Zatanna was just stopping by to see if there was anything new on Nathan. Jonn informed her there was nothing since the last attack. She thanked him and headed to the cafeteria to grab a beverage before heading back to Metropolis. As she entered the cafeteria, she saw Wally and Shayera sitting together laughing. Since messing with Diana, it seemed they had been having fun with several of the League members. Their latest victims were Hawk and Dove. Zee hadn't heard the whole story, but knew it had the two at each other's throat. As she made her way over to their table, an idea formed in her mind.

"Hey, it's Superman's girlfriend," Wally said with a chuckle.

"Hi, Zatanna," Shayera said to her friend.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourself," Zee observed.

"Just a little harmless fun to lighten the mood," Wally replied.

"Like freaking Diana out about her date with Batman?"

"It was just a little teasing, Zee," Shayera replied.

"Sure, I know," Zee nodded. "Oh, have you heard the latest gossip?"

"No, what," they both replied eagerly.

"There's a rumor going around that two of the members have just started secretly dating."

"Who?"

"Yeah, this sound juicy," Wally replied with a big smile.

"You two," Zee said with a smile.

"What," Shayera screamed, a look of horror on her face.

"Wow! That's kind of cool," Wally smiled.

"No, it's not," Shayera replied. "It's not true!"

"I'm just telling you what I heard," Zee said. "Got to go, see you guys around."

A smile came to her face as she headed towards the door. She could already hear Wally and Shayera arguing. Amateurs, she thought to herself.

Dr. Fate's Invisible Tower

Richard Occult was pouring over all the information the Justice League had on Nathan's attacks, trying to find a common thread or a pattern in it. So far he had come up with nothing. Looking over the photos of the carnage Nathan had caused sickened Occult. How could he have let this happen? He always knew Nathan was a troubled young man, but he'd never imagined it was this bad. He could hardly face Dr. Fate or his wife, knowing that his son had done these things. Richard felt responsible. He loved his son, but somehow they had never connected. Maybe if he'd have spent more time with the boy things might have been different. Richard knew Rose desperately wanted a favorable outcome to all of this, but with each passing day it seemed more and more remote. Can I kill my own son, Richard thought to himself? Before he could find that answer, a shock wave ripped through the magical plain. Inez screamed and Dr. Fate nearly collapsed under its force. Richard lost control over their body and Rose emerged. She looked around the tower wildly.

"Rose! Rose what is it," Inez asked.

"It's Nathan! Oh, no, he's done something unimaginable," Rose gasped, shaking her head in denial.

Metropolis

Clark's day had only gone down hill since finding out about Lois leaving. He felt guilty, yet completely helpless to do anything about it. Adding to his guilt and depression was the now almost constant media campaign. It seemed to be on every channel; magazines and newspapers had joined in the debate. The public hadn't been swayed much by it, but interest was high. With each new opinion and commentary, it seemed to push the knife just a little deeper into Clark. It was in his nature to beat himself up over every mistake, both real and imagined. The constant barrage of seeing Lisa and Milton tore at him. Lois and the way things were now between them only added to his despair. He felt like going to his apartment and just shutting out the world, but that was not to be. He had a date. It still didn't really make any sense to him, but he'd agreed, so here he was at Zatanna's hotel to pick Diana up for their date. To add to the strangeness of the whole situation, Zee had planned the whole thing. Holding a small bouquet of flowers, he lightly knocked on the door. The door opened immediately and Zatanna stood there giving him the once over.

"Right on time, although you could have worn something better than a suit, Clark," she said.

""Maybe you should have picked out my wardrobe too," he said with a smile. She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him, while ushering him inside.

"Next time I will," she teased.

"Next time?"

"Just kidding, wait here, while I tell Diana you're here," Zee replied. Clark watched her walk into the other room, absently wondering why these sorts of things keep happen to him. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to muster up enough false cheerfulness to get through with this. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Diana nervously standing there in a simple black dress. He'd never seen her in anything other than her uniform or a toga and was surprised at how stunning she looked.

"Doesn't she look amazing," Zee said with a big smile.

"Yes," Clark replied without thinking. Zee gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Kal," Diana nervously said.

"Hi, Diana," he replied and then remembered the flowers he was holding. "These-These are for you."

"Oh, thank you, lilies are my favorite," she smiled.

"I had some help," he offered, giving Zee a look. She beamed at how taken Diana was at the flowers.

"Okay, you two, don't stand around here all night, go," she said. Zee ushered them both towards the door. "Have fun, Diana!"

Before they even realized it, they were in the hall and Zatanna had shut the door. Clark and Diana stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Finally, Clark broke the silence.

"So, I guess we're having dinner."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for helping me with this. I know it seems strange," Diana offered.

"We're friends, Diana, I'm glad to help," he said honestly. "Shall we go?"

"Oh, um, yes," she replied. They started down the hallway towards the elevator. As they waited for the elevator, Clark noticed Diana shifted the flowers from one hand to the other.

"Since when are lilies your favorite, Diana? I always thought it was roses?"

"They are. If you knew that, why did you give me lilies, Kal?"

"Zee picked them out,' he replied. "They do look nice."

"Do I have to carry them around all night," Diana asked.

"No, Diana." Clark chuckled. "I think the easy out is to say they are lovely and you want to put them in water."

"But they're already dead, what would putting them in water do?"

"Nothing really, but it a nice gesture."

"Couldn't I just give them away to someone before we get to the restaurant?"

"Tonight, yes, but go with the water trick on your next date." Clark smiled. The elevator arrived and Clark ushered her inside. He could see Diana was nervous about this and tried to reassure her.

"It gets easier, Diana, besides you look lovely," he said.

"Thank you, Zatanna picked this out. She said sent the right message, but didn't explain what that message was," Diana replied.

"She was right about that," Clark muttered, absently noticed how the dress showed off ever curve of Diana's spectacular figure.

"What message is it sending, Kal," Diana innocently asked. Clark looked at her, unsure what to say. As the elevator doors close, he tried to think of the right way to put it.

The Watchtower

Wally came zipping into the observation deck and noticed Green Arrow just staring out at the stars.

"Hey, Ollie, what's with you?"

"Just thinking," Ollie said.

"Women trouble?"

"Yes, how did you know," Ollie asked.

"You're not the first guy I've seen with that look up here," Wally said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding Shayera."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm not her favorite person right now," Wally replied. "What's the problem with you and Dinah? I always thought you two were like the perfect couple."

'Apparently not."

"You guys have a fight or something?"

"Frankly, I don't know," Ollie admitted. "I thought things were going great, but she suddenly isn't happen with things like they are."

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that," Wally said, shaking his head.

"I know, she said something about moving our relationship forward."

"That sounds like a mixed tape wouldn't satisfy her," Wally replied.

"Who would that satisfy?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ollie admitted.

"Sounds to me she wants you to make a gesture to let her know you're thinking about the future," Wally offered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ollie replied.

"I know! Tell her you want to have a child with her," Wally said.

"What? Why the hell would I say that?" Ollie turned and looked at Wally as if he were crazy.

"It's just a thought, but since she put all the pressure on you, turn it around on her. A baby puts it all back in her court," Wally said. "It's the old switcharoo. It's guaranteed to work!"

"Seriously,' Ollie said, not believing he was actually listening to this.

"Well, you could always ask her to marry you," Wally offered.

"Those both seem like extremes," Ollie replied.

"Well, it's your life, pal, I guess you know what's best," Wally said, patting Ollie on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right, I guess," Ollie absently said as he headed for the door. Wally stood watching him with a big smile on his face.

"Wally!" The sounded of Shayera shouting filled the room. She had an angry look on her face as she stormed into the room.

"Don't you dare dash off!"

"Look, I know you're pissed, Shayera, but before you go all medieval on me, let me tell you what just happen," Wally quickly said. Shayera stopped short, weighting her options.

"What," she reluctantly said. Wally leaned in a whispered to her.

"You didn't," Shayera gasped and then broke out in laughter. "He's going to kill you, Wally!"

Metropolis

"It means what?!" Diana shouted as the elevator doors opened in the lobby.

"Easy, Diana, it's a compliment," Clark replied, trying to calm her down. "I just probably didn't put it the right way."

"You better not have, Kal."

"The message is that you're interested, that's all, okay," Clark offered.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad," Diana admitted.

"Great, whoops, sorry, didn't mean to say that." Clark quickly recovered, as he saw her reacting to his words. "Can we go to dinner now, please?"

"Yes, of course," Diana replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous about all of this."

"I know and believe me, you'll get the hang of it soon enough, I promise."

"Okay, let's go," Diana said, calming down.

"Hello, Mr. Kent, I don't see Zatanna tonight," a voice said to him. He turned to see one of the maids, Carmen standing looking at him. The expression on her face was not a happy one.

"Hi, Carmen, isn't it? Zee's upstairs, I just talked to her," he offered.

"And now you're with another woman," Carmen replied.

"Its not like that, I swear," Clark quickly said. "Zee knows all about this. It was her idea."

"She is a wild one, I have to admit," Carmen said with a smile. "Well, you two have a real good time then."

"Seriously, it's not like that, believe me!" Clark found himself trying to explain. Carmen hooked her arm through his and pulled him to the side. Wondering what this was about, Clark moved away from Diana and looked at Carmen.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you need any protection?" she said with a knowing smile. She shyly pulled a sleeve of Magnum condoms from her apron.

"What? No! No! It's not like that at all," he exclaimed, shocked at the suggestion.

"A risk taker, just like Zatanna, no wonder you too are together, "Carmen laughed and gave him a wink. Clark stammered and tried to explain, but Carmen was already walking away chuckling. Diana had been standing watching all of this without a word. Clark turned to her.

"Can we please, just go to dinner," he asked.

"Yes, I'd like this date to continued," Diana said with a smile. As they started for the front door, Clark had to shake his head.

"This is the weirdest night of my life," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Kal?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's get this date underway." He said with a force cheerfulness and held the door open for her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Metropolis

The Silver Factory was one of the trendier restaurants in town. Clark had heard of it, but thought there was a two-month waiting list to get in. Somehow Zatanna got reservations. I guess it pays to have a hot, famous girlfriend, Clark thought as they were ushered to their table. He could feel all the eyes in the place looking at them and knew without a doubt it wasn't him and his nice off the rack black suit that was the center of attention. Diana usually had that effect on people when they saw her in person. The host showed them to a rather private table. As Clark looked at it, the first thought that came to his mind was that it seemed a rather romantic setting. What the hell was Zatanna trying to do?

"Are you going to sit down, Kal,' Diana asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, of course," he stumbled to say.

"This is a very elegant place you've picked," Diana said with a smile.

"I didn't pick it, Zatanna did."

"First the flowers, now the restaurant, did you pick anything Kal," she asked, a little annoyed.

"I choose this suit,' he lamely offered. She gave him a look and then picked up the menu.

"Should we see what they have or has Zatanna already done that for you too?"

"Ha-ha and some people say you have no sense of humor," Clark sarcastically replied.

"Who says that?"

"Why don't we see what's on the menu," Clark offered.

"You're avoiding the question," she replied.

"Yes, I know," he said with a smile and then started looking at the menu. Diana grumbled at this, but picked up her menu as well. As they were perusing the menu, Diana noticed that several of the other diners were looking at her.

"People are staring at us, Kal."

"Not us, you, Diana," he said, not looking up from the menu.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with me," She asked defensively.

"No, but I imagine most people here don't see a lot of Amazons. They make quite the impression, especially you," he offered.

"Why especially me," she asked.

"Weren't you endowed by your Goddesses or something?"

"Yes, so?"

"Let's just say Aphrodite did an especially good job," he absently offered, as he checked out the prices wondering if he'd brought enough money.

"Are you saying you think I'm attractive, Kal," Diana asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied without noticing her reaction. At these prices he knew he didn't have enough cash and mentally tried to figure out if he had enough room on his credit card to cover it.

"You've never commented on my looks before, I didn't think you even noticed,' she said, a shy smile spreading across her lips.

"Well, there was that accidental comment about you looking hot with a tramp stamp," he countered before he could stop himself. He happened to glance up and see her smile starting to turn into something else and quickly added, "Which I'm extremely sorry for and apologize again for ever saying. It was totally out of line and will never happen again."

Before she could reply the waitress came over.

"Good evening, I'm Annabel and I'll be your server tonight. Are you Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, yes I am," Clark replied, surprised by this.

"Everything has already been arraigned by Miss Zatara. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Wine alright with you, Diana?"

"Yes," she said rather clipped. She didn't look too pleased that Zee had taken care of this too.

"The Alban Syrah. Oh, and make it a bottle." He added, keeping a weary eye on Diana the whole time.

"Very good, sir," she said with a smile. "I'll get the wine and here's what's on the menu for the two of you tonight."

The waitress handed them both white cards that listed the meal, before heading off to get the wine.

"Wow, she went all out," said Clark in surprise, as he looked what was selected.

"Maybe I should have went out with her," Diana acerbically said as she looked at what was on the menu for them both. "Oysters and Caviar, Belgian Endive salad, fresh caught Mahi-mahi stuffed with lobster, crab and Maui onion. Baked in a macadamia nut crust, it sounds delicious."

"I'm going to need a loan to pay for it," Clark muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Kal?"

"Nothing, nothing, it all sounds lovely."

"Yes, Zatanna really went all out, as you said, unlike some people," Diana said with just a hint of annoyance. Clark looked up from the menu.

"Okay, I deserve that. I'm sorry, Diana, if you'd prefer we don't have to continue this," he said to her.

"No, I want to continue our date, Kal."

"May I ask why all the sudden interest in dating? I mean I'm still not quite sure I understand what this is all about?"

"I was asked out to dinner, a date with Bruce," Diana informed him. "I thought it would be something simple, but everyone seems to think it means more than that. I'm nervous about it. I've never been on a date, so I wanted some experience so I wouldn't look like a fool."

Clark could see how important this was to her and kicked himself for taking it so lightly. Now it was clear to him. She obviously had deeper feelings for Bruce than he'd realized. There was a slight twinge of jealousy, but he quickly suppressed it

"I apologize if I haven't been very helpful," He offered. "I know how important a first date can be. I really don't think you have anything to worry about though."

'Well, technically, it will be my second date, this is my first," Diana replied with a smile.

"First practice date, you mean," Clark said.

"What? Oh, yes, right," Diana said, blushing a little.

"I didn't realize you were quite so taken with Bruce. I mean I knew you were interested, it's just…" Clark trailed off as the waitress came back with the wine. He sampled it and gave her a nod. She poured two glasses and went back for the opening course.

"To a successful date," Clark offered, holding up his glass. Diana raised hers as well.

"I hope so as well." She smiled and then took a sip of the wine. "That's delicious."

"Well, I couldn't let Zee have all the credit tonight," Clark said with a smile and a shrug. Diana laughed at this and took another sip of her wine. The first course was served and they both commented on how amazing it looked. As they started to dig in, Clark offered some light conversation.

"I would imagine coming from your island, seafood is something of a staple for you?"

"Yes, although we have game animals as well. My sisters are self sufficient growing everything else we might need," Diana replied. They continued the small talk through the first and second course. Diana seemed to relax with Clark and they chatted freely, laughing now and then. He figured things were okay again between them so he shifted to the topic of the night.

"So do you know where Bruce is taking you?"

"No, he just said dinner."

"I'm sure it will be some place amazing, Bruce is much better at this than I am. He'll even pick the restaurant himself," Clark offered with a shrug.

"So is this what you usually do on a date, Kal," Diana asked, taking another sip of her wine.

"Well, dinner, yeah, I guess, although not usually at such a fancy place."

"You don't like this restaurant? It seems very nice to me."

"No, it's amazing," said Clark, with a shake of his head. "I guess I just have simpler tastes. It's probably from growing up on a farm in a small town. I would imagine being a princess and all, you've been to many formal dinners."

"Yes, especially since coming to the Man's World." Diana nodded. "As a representative of my people I'm obligated to attend such functions."

"So why the nervousness about a dinner date? If you can handle those state functions it should be a snap."

"Well, everything I've read and now heard makes it seem completely different. Most say it's part of the courting ritual," she said, reddening at this.

"I take it that's something you've been thinking about," Clark asked gently. "With Bruce."

Diana took another sip of her wine and he noticed she blushed a little before answering.

"I admit it has been something I've been thinking about lately. I've seen you and Lois, Ollie and Dinah and now you and Zatanna. It's made me a little curious,' Diana offered. "If I'm going to understand this world, I think I need to become familiar with more of it."

"I would imagine your mother wouldn't be too happy about this new found interest."

"Given the Amazons history I couldn't blame her," Diana replied. "While I honor what my sisters have suffered, I didn't share their subjugation. Since I've been in the Man's world, I've come to understand that not all men are evil. Many are, but I've met others that are not, like you, Kal."

"And Bruce,' he added.

"Yes, and Bruce as well as the rest of the male members of the League." Diana continued. "I find myself not wanting to get trapped into seeing the world as my sisters saw it before they went to Themyscira. Men and women have changed since that time. If I'm going to succeed in my mission to spread peace and truth, I can't turn away when something doesn't agree with what I was taught."

The main course came and Clark ordered another bottle of wine. If he was going to go into the poorhouse it might as well be on a great meal. As he savored another bite of the main course, the world intruded on his mind again. One of the downsides of his amazing abilities was he couldn't always turn them completely off. Stray bits of conversations slipped through the wall he tried to maintain to shut out all the noise. He heard several people talking about the P.R. campaign that seemed to be everywhere these days about heroes. Clark felt a twinge as someone asked why Superman hadn't saved that poor young girl at the Planet.

"Kal?"

"Hum?"

"Is everything okay," Diana asked. "You seem rather quiet."

"Oh, just enjoying the dinner," he offered, not wanting to spoil this for her. "I'm not always the best at this. You can probably expect on future dates, Bruce or anyone else will pay a lot more attention to you, Diana. I'm sure they'll show all sorts of little signs of their interest."

"Such as," she asked, very fascinated in this.

"Well, I suppose they might take your hand across the table,' Clark said, gently reaching over and slipping his fingers under hers. "There will be lots of compliments I guarantee."

"I doubt that." Diana blushed, shaking her head.

"Hey," Clark said, smiling and giving her hand a squeeze. "You can trust me on this one. You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Diana. A guy would have to be blind not to notice. You also smell amazing, but then you always do."

Diana felt her heartbeat race a little as she looked at him. She could feel the heat rising to her face and felt the pulse of his hand against hers.

"Thank you, Kal," she said softly.

"Just trying to let you know what to expect," he offered, releasing her hand and turning his attention back to his food. Diana sat there looking at him, experiencing new and unfamiliar emotions. This felt so different than the other times they had dinner together. Why were these new exciting feelings associated with Kal, she wondered? He looked up and smiled at her.

"You're not enjoying the Mahi-mahi," he innocently asked.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, it's very good,' she stammered, blushing as she turned her attention back to her food. Clark gave her a look, then shrugged and continued eating.

The Theater

The show was going wonderfully. Zatanna always felt at home on the stage, as it was her first love. She playfully bantered with the audience, while astonishing them with new and different tricks. The appreciative looks she was receiving from the men didn't hurt her self-confidence either. Up here on the stage, she felt in complete control. There was a confidence in her step and smile. The worries over her other life were pushed aside as she lived in the moment. The thrill of a live audience pushed her to try new and even more astonishing tricks. Each night on stage was different than any other. Being a skilled performer, she could automatically gauge the audience's mood and adjust. They might come in somber, worried about their everyday life, but by the time the show was over their mood had been transformed. Some would dismiss it as just a distraction, but they didn't understand. It was a gift to be able to lift people's spirits, even if it was for only a few hours. It's what brought people out to movies or live shows. It was a chance to be transported from their ordinary everyday lives into a magical place. It was in the beat of a great live band blasting across a club that made the people want to get up and dance or sing or shout. It was in that feeling of watching a great movie and slowly being pulled in, so when the final climatic moment came, you found you had tears in your eyes or your blood was pumping rapidly through your veins. In was in the astonishment and wonder of the audience watching Zatanna's show. She was responsible and it was her special gift.

The Silver Factory

The meal was over and Clark was paying the check. His mind had been preoccupied most of the evening with other worries and concerns. The meal had been delicious, but he felt a little guilty being so distracted when he was suppose to be helping Diana. As he signed his name on the credit card slip, groaning as he saw the total plus tip, he felt her move up next to him.

"Dinner was excellent, Kal, please tell Zatanna how much a appreciated it," she teased.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear it."

"So what now," Diana asked.

"Now I walk you back to the hotel," he said, his mind trying to calculate how many meals he would have to skip to pay for this one.

"Oh, our date is over," Diana replied, a hint of disappointment slipping through. Clark caught this and turned to her. He felt like he was letting her down. It was a feeling he'd been having a lot lately.

"Well, I guess it doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to, Diana." He offered.

"I would like it to continue," she said with a bright smile. "What should we do?"

"Well, Zee didn't plan anything else for us, so I guess we're on our own," he said jokingly.

"So you'll have to make a decision other than to drink and wear a suit." She countered with a playful smile.

"Oh, very funny, Princess."

She frowned at this, but didn't make an issue of it. "So what would you usually do next on a date, Kal?"

"Okay, um, let me think," he said, not really give it much thought until now. "How about some music? There's a small club a few blocks away that has a jazz trio? We could dance, I suppose."

"Yes, that sounds interesting.' Diana quickly agreed.

"All right then, you asked for it," he said, ushering her out the door.

Gotham

Bruce was in the Bat Cave going over some computer analysis when Alfred made his way down from the mansion.

"There was a phone call earlier, Master Bruce, from one of the Asian suppliers. They were hoping to have some of your time this Saturday. They suggested dinner," Alfred said.

"Yes, that fine, have my secretary set it up," Bruce replied, still deep in his work.

"Should I make reservations at the usual place?"

"What? Oh, yes, that will do."

"Good to hear, sir, Gotham hasn't seen Bruce Wayne in some time, people were starting to talk. I'm sure there are many young ladies that will be excited to hear you're back in town," Alfred said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint them,' Bruce chuckled, but then something occurred to him. "Wait, did you say Saturday?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"As a matter of fact it is. I've already made plans for dinner that night,' Bruce said, grimacing as he realized it had almost slipped his mind.

"Would you like me to reschedule the meeting or your dinner," Alfred asked.

"Better make it the meeting, I don't think she'd appreciate being stood up."

"She, sir," Alfred asked with interest.

"Diana."

"Would that be Princess Diana, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred, it would," Bruce replied with a hint of annoyance.

"A date with Wonder Woman, interesting." Alfred observed.

"Its just dinner." Bruce quickly clarified.

"Yes, of course, and where are you taking her?"

"I thought the usual,' Bruce offered, giving Alfred a look. Alfred just stood there staring at him with his arms crossed.

"No good?" Bruce finally relented and asked.

"You can do better, sir."

"I'll work on it," Bruce replied. With a nod, Alfred turned and went back upstairs. Bruce tried to get back to his analysis, but now all he could think about what where to take Diana on their date.

Metropolis

Clark and Diana sat in the Twelve Note, a small jazz café; listening to the smooth, cool music. Several couples were dancing. Diana was taking all in, having never been to any place like this before. She found the music enticing and the whole atmosphere strange and exotic. Sipping her glass of wine, she found herself swaying along with the couples to the music. She looked over at Clark as a temptation came to her.

"Let's dance, Kal,' she said to him.

'What? Dance? I'm not really very good, Diana." He said in surprise.

"Come on, it doesn't look that hard."

"Have you even danced like that before," he asked.

"Once, in Kasnia with Bruce, but it was interrupted. Come on, Kal, please," she said.

"Okay, but I warned you."

Clark stood up and offered his hand to Diana. She took it and he lead her out on to the dance floor. There was an awkward moment as they stood facing each other. Slowly Clark took Diana into his arms and started to sway to the music. He wasn't holding her particularly close, but being in his arms was having a decided effect on Diana. Letting herself sway to the music, she moved a little closer to him so they were barely touching. Warmth seemed to spread out from where his hand gently held her lower back. The heat seemed to rise to her face, as the same feelings from the restaurant came back to her. It was such an unfamiliar sensation being so intimately close to him. She could smell his masculine scent and it reminded her of a combination of sandalwood and vanilla, yet with a fresh earthy quality to it. As one song ended and another began, she found herself moving just a little closer to him, almost resting her head on his broad shoulder. Their bodies were touching as they moved on the dance floor. Diana found the sensations rippling through her rather intoxicating. Her mind seemed to wander, absently thinking about how she had been so nervous about going on a date, yet now that she was on one it was so much better than she had imagined. The fact that this was a practice date seemed to have slipped her mind as she enjoyed the feel of Clark's strong gently arms around her.

The Theater

Zatanna came off the stage to thunderous applause. She felt fantastic as she made her way back to her dressing room. Dinah was standing just outside. She smiled and clapped as Zatanna approached.

"Wow, that was quite the show, Zee. Thanks for inviting me," Dinah said.

"Thank you,' Zee replied. "You seemed like you could use a girls night out. Why don't you come in while I change and then we can see what this town has to offer?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They entered her dressing room and Zatanna went over behind the screen to change. Dinah looked around at the knick-knacks Zee had lying all over the place.

"You certainly have made yourself at home here." Dinah observed.

"Well, when you're on the road as much as I am, you tend to try and make it as comfortable as you can."

"So how much longer is your run here?"

"Another two weeks," Zee replied.

"Then what?"

"Um, Miami, then back out west."

"Is that still the plan," Dinah asked.

"Yeah, why," Zee said, coming out from behind the screen. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a light tee shirt.

"What about Clark?"

"What-What about him," Zee stammered, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, he tends to stay here in Metropolis," Diana pointed out.

"I know that," Zee replied defensively.

"So what happens when you have to move on?"

"Nothing, why would it?"

"It just seemed like you two were getting rather close," Dinah offered.

"Yes, we are, so?"

"So a long distance relationship? Do you think that will work?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it? I can transport here, or he can certainly fly anywhere,' Zee replied.

"I suppose," Dinah said. "I just assumed you two had taken things a step further."

"Well, neither of us have said anything about the future, really,' Zee admitted. "With everything that's been happening there hasn't really been much time."

"What about when this business with Nathan is over," Dinah asked.

"I-I don't know." Zee found herself saying.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Metropolis

It was a balmy evening as Clark and Diana walked back towards the hotel. Clark was relieved Diana seemed to enjoy the dancing and hoped it made up for him not being the best company. He was surprised when he felt Diana take his hand in hers. Clark glanced over.

"I, ah, I-I saw other couples doing this, but-but if you don't want to," she timidly explained. There was an uncertain look on her face, as if she were nervous about making this move.

"No, it's okay." He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. This brought a smile to Diana's face and she squeezed his hand in return. Holding hands, Clark thought to himself, God how long has it been? His mind drifted back to high school and Lana. He smiled remembering how desperately in love with her he'd been. In the little world he lived in then, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd been so nervous when they had held hands for that first time. It hadn't helped that he could hear Ma and Pa whispering to each other as they secretly watched him and Lana coming from the barn. It seemed so long ago, so simple and innocent. These memories brought his thoughts back to Ma and her current condition. With all that had been happening, it had almost slipped his mind, but now it came rushing back. In his mind he always pictured her the way she was in those days when the biggest concern he had was whether Lana would kiss him and hold his hand. Seeing Ma now, it was hard to juxtapose those two images. She had always seemed so full of life and energy. When had the change happened and why hadn't he noticed it?

While Clark's mind was occupied with sad thoughts of his mother, Diana was very much focused on the moment. She probably drank a little more than she should have, but she was enjoying herself more than she could remember since coming to the Man's world. Being with Kal like this, stirred so many new and exciting feelings within her. She'd always noticed that he was quite handsome, but tonight he seemed so much more than that. Dancing with him, she found herself reluctant for it to end. She felt slightly giddy, as their bodies had been pressed so close together. Now feeling his strong hand holding hers, she was content to just silently walk with him.

As they past a small park, Diana noticed garish lights and heard the sounds of laughter. It was a small carnival, she realized. She had never been to one before and found herself excited at the idea.

"Kal, look," she said, stopping them with a squeeze of his hand. He pulled himself from his thoughts, glanced over to her. He followed her gaze and saw the carnival.

"I've never been to one, can we," she asked with some excitement.

"Sure, Diana, it's your night," he replied. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let her have some fun before they got back to the hotel. They made their way over and slowly walked along the midway. Clark had to smile as he watched Diana's eyes scan over every ride and attraction. He bought her some cotton candy when he found out she'd never even heard of it.

"Is it really cotton," she asked, giving the confection a weary look.

"No, that's just the name." he chuckled, taking some and popping it in his mouth. Diana tentatively took a piece and tried it. A smile spread across her face.

"It practically melts in your mouth. The texture is so unusual and sweet," she said, taking a larger piece and eagerly eating it. They started walking again, as Diana devoured the large swirl of cotton candy.

"You better slow down, Diana, all that sweetness will make you sick."

"I'm surprised at you, Kal," she said between mouthfuls. "Don't you know we Amazons are made of sterner stuff than most?"

"Okay, I tried to warn you." He smiled. Do to it being rather late, there weren't many people still at the carnival. As they slowly walked down the midway, one of the barkers spotted them.

"Hey, big man! Why don't you impress your gorgeous lady," the barker shouted, tossing two softballs in the air. Clark just smiled and continued walking.

"Oh, come on, big man, don't be chicken! Win the lady a prize!"

"What is he talking about, Kal?"

"It's a game, Diana," Clark replied. "You take the softball and knock over the three metal milk bottles and win one of those stuffed animals. He's trying to goad me into playing to win you something."

Diana stopped and looked at the man and then the game. It seemed simple enough.

"Looks like your lady is interested, big man! You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you, pal," the barker taunted. Clark saw Diana's interested.

"If you really want one of those stuffed animals, I'll win it for you," he said.

"That won't be necessary, Kal, it seems simple enough. I'm more than capable of winning any of those trinkets myself."

"I never doubted it," he replied.

"So what's it going to be, big man? You're not afraid, are you?" the barker laughed. Diana found she didn't care for the way the man was talking to Kal.

"You're a rather rude little man," she said. "If you're so interested in losing I will be more than happy to oblige you. I will win my own stuffed animal. I don't need any one to win it for me."

"Oh, she's a feisty one you got there, big man,' the barker said with a smile. "Okay, gorgeous, three shots for a dollar."

"Diana, he's just trying to goad you into it," Clark softly said to her.

"He's succeeded," she replied. Clark could see the determined look on her face and knew he wouldn't talk her out of it. He handed over a dollar and stepped back to watch.

"Here you are, sweetheart, don't break a nail now," the barker taunted.

"Your manner is most irritating," Diana said, accepting the softballs.

"Come on, gorgeous, let's see what you got," the barker continued to taunt her. Diana gave him a look that made him automatically step back and gulp in apprehension. Seeing this, Diana smiled and tossed the first softball. She only used a fraction of her strength, but her aim was perfect. Two of the metal milk bottles fell instantly and the third began to spin and tip.

"I believe you owe me a prize," Diana said triumphantly to the barker.

"Not so fast, gorgeous, you have to knock down all three," he said, pointing to the stand. Diana looked back at the bottles and was surprised to see the third bottle almost defy gravity and slowly spin back to its original position.

"That-That shouldn't be possible," Diana exclaimed.

"And yet, there it is. Nice try, sweetie, but you'll have to do better than that." The barker chuckled. He set them up, continuing to taunt her as he did. With a grumble, Diana took aim and tossed the second ball with a little more force. Again her aim was perfect, but as before the third bottle didn't fall.

"Maybe this isn't your game, sweetheart," the barker said. "You'd probably have better luck with the squirt guns getting water in the clown's mouth."

He set the bottles up again. His laugh only irritated Diana more. Her fingers curled into a fist.

"I will put something in your mouth, clown."

"Diana," Clark said, intervening before things got out of hand.

"All right, Kal," she said, stepping back. "I just don't understand why the third bottle isn't falling. My aim is perfect."

"Well, it is a carnival, Diana," Clark offered. "Those bottles are probably weighted at the bottom so they don't fall down."

"He's cheating?" She gasped in annoyance. Before Clark could say or do anything, Diana turned around and threw the last softball with all her might. As before her aim was true. The difference was that this time, she knocked down the bottles, the stand and half the back wall of the concession. The whole structure swayed and threatened to fall. The barker's mouth hung open as he looked from the hole to Diana.

"I believe you owe me a prize," she said with satisfaction.

"Sure, sure, lady, anything you want," he quickly said.

"I want the big pink elephant up there." She pointed to the huge stuffed animal at the very top.

"That's only if you knock them down three times in a row," the barker objected.

"Kal, give the rude little man another dollar so I can have three more tosses."

"No! No! You can have the elephant!" The barker quickly changed his tune, scrambling up to get her the elephant. He handed it to her and stepped back. Diana turned and looked at Clark with a big smile.

"That was fun," she said. Clark just shook his head and laughed.

Metropolis - Underground Club

Zatanna and Dinah were the center of attention as they danced to the blaring music. On the overcrowded dance floor, they both gave themselves over to the music. If they were aware of the many eyes roaming over them with interested, they gave no outward sign of it. It had been the same reaction they received since they started. It was certainly doing wonders for Dinah's ego to being getting so much interest. This was the third club they'd been to and it was wall to wall with people. The party atmosphere seemed to follow them from club to club, as most of the patrons vied for their attention. They hadn't paid for anything all night. Between dances they'd indulge in a fair share of shots and some harmless flirting. It felt like old times to Zee, far away from the turmoil and worries of the recent months. Doing her show and then going out to party felt so easy and comfortable. There weren't any life changing questions or fateful decisions to make, just the familiar. Even as she tried to give herself completely over to the moment, something was vaguely nagging at the back of her mind. She pushed it away and tried to concentrate on just enjoying the momentary excitement.

Malta

Morgaine Le Fey sat in front of her crystal ball whispering an incantation over and over. The mystic vapors swirled and spun under her expert hand, giving her flashes of events from all over the world. Normally she would have let her curiosity have free reign to scan the images, looking for the stray threads of larger events that might prove beneficial later, but not this time. She had a specific target in mind. She had been awakened from her slumber by a strange ripple across the mystical plane. It was no ordinary disturbance, but the front edge of a storm of some massive coming disturbance. Her instincts told her Nathan Occult was involved. He was shielding himself from all prying eyes, but Morgaine wasn't just anyone. She had been alive for centuries and knew many spells that no other living being did. The incantation she was using was in the old language, from the time before. As the arcane fog began to part, the dim images of a vast chamber began to flicker into focus. It was one of the dream chambers, she realized. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the soldiers of Cthulhu gathered around a central island.

Their hideous, gelatinous bodies sent a shiver even through her hardened mind. They were the harbingers of doom and hell on Earth. As she let her gaze move closer, she suddenly realized they were chanting. It was a horrible, gut wrenching sound out of some nightmare. Suppressing her revulsion, Morgaine willed herself to take in the entire scene. Focusing on the small island, she saw Nathan at last. His body stretched out on it's back at the center of a pentagram. surrounded by the ancient symbols. With each round of chants from the soldiers, his body writhed and twisted, bending out of all natural shape. In alarm, Morgaine suddenly realized what he was trying to do. Nathan wasn't trying to raise Cthulhu anymore; he was trying to become Cthulhu! As if sensing her presence, one of the soldiers turned and slithered towards her. Before she could break the link, it reached out across the plane for her. Morgaine scrambled back as its tentacles erupted from the crystal ball. She shouted the words that should have closed the doorway, but the soldier fought against it. One of the tentacles brushed against her face and she screamed in horror. In the next instant, two beams of red sliced through the tentacles and the doorway closed.

"My face! It touched me!" Morgaine screamed in panic. Zod was there next to her, calming looking for any sign of damage.

"You are unharmed, Morgaine and the beast is gone," he reassured her. It took her a moment to calm herself down and only after rushing to the mirror to see for herself. She turned and looked at Zod, the fear very apparent on her face.

"It's worse than I ever imagined, Dru. He no longer just seeks to raise the Old Ones, he wishes to be come one!"

"Then our time grows short," Zod said, his voice as cold as a knife-edge. "The day of reckoning draws near."

Washington

Lois Lane had come to this news conference expecting the usual Congressional blowhard trying to make a name for himself, but had been completely shocked when Congressman Tanner began to speak. He was asking for a congressional investigation of Superman's resident alien status. Is this guy serious, Lois wondered? He's trying to tie two hot button issues, illegal immigration and superheroes together? As she listened to him go on she found herself getting angrier and angrier. Did this ass really think he could make political points by attacking Superman? Finally she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Congressman Tanner, are you really trying to say you think Superman, the greatest hero on the planet, should come to Washington so you can see his green card?"

A ripple of laughter went through the press core. The congressman gave her a look of annoyance but never let his smile slip.

"Ah, Miss Lane from the Daily Planet, this wouldn't be your well known bias towards Superman coming through would it?"

"No, just my contempt for pompous windbags," she countered. The smile on his face slipped at this.

"Very amusing, Miss Lane," he said coldly. "I would think you of all people would realize what a potential threat Superman could be for this country. Have you forgotten so soon the whole Darkseid invasion?"

"No, congressman, I haven't," Lois replied. "You seemed to have forgotten who saved the day during that invasion. Superman."

"And the attack on your own offices recently, Miss Lane? Where was he then?"

Lois was caught off guard by the question and stammered for a moment. "So-So he's responsible for every tragedy that happens, Mr. Congressman? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, but if we can't count on him, what good is he," Tanner said. "What if next time, he lets you down Miss Lane?"

Lois found she had no answer for him. Hadn't Superman let her down by not trusting her?

"Next question," Congressman Tanner said with an even bigger smile. The other reporters started firing questions at him as Lois stood there deep in thought.

Watching all of this from backstage was Lex Luthor and Grace. They both were smiling.

"I told you it would be money well spent, Lex," Grace said.

"And he came so cheap, too." Lex laughed.

Metropolis

Clark and Diana were back at the hotel waiting for the elevator to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw Carmen smiling at him. She winked and started to reach into her apron.

"NO!" Clark immediately shouted. Carmen shrugged and moved on.

"No what, Kal," Diana asked in confusion.

"Oh, um, I was talking to someone else, Diana, sorry," Clark fumbled to say, not wanting to explain. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

The elevator arrived and then stepped inside. They were the only riders, except for the enormous stuffed elephant Diana had won.

"So are you transporting back up to the station tonight," he asked, trying to get his mind of Carmen's insinuations.

"No, Zatanna has graciously invited me to spend the night in her hotel room," Diana replied. "I will probably go back to the Embassy tomorrow."

The elevator doors opened and then walked slowly down the hall towards Zatanna's room.

"Well, here we are." Clark said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Good night, Diana. I hope tonight helped ease your nerves about dating," he offered.

"Yes, it has," she smiled shyly, still holding the stuffed elephant.

"I'm glad," he replied. "I guess I'll see you around."

He was just about to start back towards the elevator, when Diana stopped him.

"Kal, isn't it appropriate for a date to end with a good night kiss," she asked.

"Ah, well, um, I suppose," he said, surprised by this.

"This is the end of our date, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I-I wasn't really planning on it," he said, wondering where this came from.

"Why not," Diana asked, a little insulted by how quickly he dismissed the idea.

"I guess it didn't seem appropriate," he offered.

"Appropriate?" she said, more of her annoyance slipping through. "Is it so much of a unpleasant task you can't wait to leave?"

"I wasn't suggesting.." he started to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"Is the thought of kissing me good night such a burden?" She was plainly annoyed and angry with him. For not the first time, Clark wondered how he kept getting himself in these situations.

"If it's such a repugnant thought, then please leave, Kal."

"Oh, hell, come here," he said in exasperation. Tugging the stuffed elephant from her arms, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Diana was caught completely off guard by this and at first stood frozen in the spot. As she felt his lips against hers, more of the feelings she'd been experiencing all night came rushing back to her. Without thinking she found herself putting her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. She had very little experience at kissing, but this one seemed to be very good. Little tingles spread all down her body and she felt a little dizzy. As quickly as it had started it was over. Diana found herself flushed and out of breathe.

'Satisfied," Clark asked her.

"Ye-Yes,' she managed to say, swaying a little as he stepped back. She could still feel her lips quivering from his kiss as she looked at him.

"So are you still worried about your next date?"

"Next date? No, no, I-I'm looking forward to it," she instantly said, smiling at him.

'Well, I'm glad," he smiled back. "I hope tonight helped. You and Bruce should have a wonderful time."

"Who? Oh, yes, Bruce, right, absolutely," Diana stumbled to say.

"Good night, Diana," Clark gently said and then started back towards the elevator.

"Good night, Kal," Diana whispered, watching him leave. He waved from the elevator and then the doors closed. Diana felt more than a little confused as she picked up the stuffed animal and went into the hotel room.

Metropolis – Underground Club

Zatanna was still on the dance floor, but Dinah slipped away. As the music continued, Zee finally noticed her friend wasn't there and started to look around for her. In the crush of people it was difficult to move. As she made her way towards the side of the dance floor, Zatanna ran into a bachelorette party. They were all doing shots and Zee found one shoved into her hand.

"To Stacy!" The women shouted and then downed the shots. Zee went along with it, but then found herself in the middle of the group. The bride to be hugged her and the rest were ringed around them jumping up and down laughing. The memory of Zee's dream came back to her and she began to panic a little at the eerily familiar situation. Whether if was all the shots or her imagination playing tricks on her, she wasn't sure, but she thought she caught a glimpse of the back of a man in a tuxedo and a woman in an elegant dress. It was just like in her dream when her parents had slowly moved away from her. Zee was suddenly desperate to reach the two people and pushed and shoved her way through the bachelorette party to get to them. Fighting against the packed crowd she couldn't seem to make any progress. A hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Time to dance, baby," a drunk guy said to her. He tried to pull her back to the dance floor, but she pulled away.

"Give us a kiss," another drunk said, for which he received a punch in the face from Zatanna. She finally made it through the crowd only to see the couple walking out the front door. Scrambling madly, Zee pushed her way outside after them. The couple was leaning against the wall kissing as Zatanna came rushing up to them. They turned and gave her a look. They were just two young people dressed in vintage clothes. She mumbled sorry, as she moved away from them. Two hands came up and stopped her from behind. Zatanna whirled in a panic ready to fight, but found Dinah standing there.

"Hey, it's me, relax," Dinah said, holding her hand up in surrender.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Dinah," Zee managed to say.

"Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know." Zee admitted.

"Come, let's get you out of here,"" Dinah said with concern. They started walking away from the club, but Zee couldn't shake the unsettling feelings.

"Is there anything I can do," Dinah asked.

"What? Oh, no, no, I'll be all right," Zee replied. "Where did you go by the way?"

"Oh, I got a text message," Dinah said, a smile spreading across her face.

"I take it was good news?"

"Oh, yeah. I came back to tell you I was leaving, but you were already making that mad dash for the door. I think I'd better stick around for awhile, just to be sure."

"No, that's okay, I've had enough of the clubs tonight," Zee said.

"Are you sure? We could stop for coffee or something?"

"No, that's okay, you go where ever you have to go, and I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to walk back to your hotel with you?"

"No," Zee said, as another idea came into her mind. "I'm not going back there right now."

The Watchtower

Wally and Shayera were laughing as they entered the cafeteria. She had been amused by his little gag with Ollie and had pulled a similar one on Dinah before she left for the night with Zatanna. She was just filling Wally in as they made their way towards the espresso machine.

"So she bought it," Wally asked with a laugh.

"Absolutely! You should have seen her face, it was priceless!"

"I can't believe how gullible those two are," Wally laughed harder as they sat down at a table. They continued to laugh and chat about it for some time. The sight of Ollie walking into the cafeteria made this both smile.

"Hey, Ollie, how's it going, pal," Wally called out.

"What? Oh, hey, Wally, Shayera," Ollie said. He seemed distracted and down. The two of them noticed this and quickly went over to him.

"Is everything alright, Ollie?"

"Yes, you seem upset," Shayera added.

"I guess I am," he admitted. "Dinah and I broke up earlier tonight."

"What?!" Both Wally and Shayera shouted in shock.

"Yeah, I know t sounds crazy, but I tried that trick you recommended Wally and she seemed like she knew it was coming. I've never seen her so angry. The next thing I know she's breaking up with me. I don't know what I'm going to do."

A look of horror passed between Wally and Shayera.

"I'm-I'm sure it's just a mistake, Ollie,' Shayera said quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah, a mistake, that's right." Wally added in agreement.

"I don't think so." Ollie shook his head. "I think it's really over this time. Excuse me, I think I need to be alone."

The two of them stood there in stunned silence as Ollie slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

"This is not good," Wally said.

"It's all our fault for playing those stupid jokes," Shayera exclaimed.

"We have to fix this and fast."

Metropolis

Clark slowly walked down the hallway to his apartment still a little confused over the whole night. He opened his door and a smile came to his face as he saw Zatanna sitting on his couch.

"We-We need-need to talk, Clark," she said, her speech a little slurred.

"Have you been drinking," he asked in amusement. He could see a bottle of vodka sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yes, a little bit," she admitted. "Oh, you're almost out of Vodka, by the way."

He closed the door with a laugh and went over and sat down next to her.

"So I take it you and Dinah had a good time tonight?"

"Yes, it was fun," she said, moving closer to him. Her eyes moved over his face and then stopped at his lips. "Is that lipstick?

Clark reach up and brushed his lips. Some of Diana's lipstick must have come off.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is," he admitted.

"What the hell, Clark," she shouted, pushing against his chest. "Who's is it?"

"Ah, Diana's. I kissed her good night," he replied.

"You kissed her good night?!" Zee climbed up on her knees on the couch so she was looking down at him. "You're not supposed to be kissing her! You're only supposed to kiss me!"

She wobbled a little and Clark quickly reached out and steadied her.

"Easy there," he gently said. "How much did you have to drink tonight, any way?"

"Don't-Don't change the subject! What the hell were you thinking kissing Diana?"

"It was just a good night kiss, don't worry about it." Clark brushed a few of her stray locks from her face and smiled at how adorable she looked. "Diana's got feelings for Bruce and she just wanted a practice kiss before their big date."

"Practice, huh, is that what you call it now," Zee grumbled, swaying a little more.

"It was a practice date, remember? You're the one that set it up." Clark informed her, gently pulled her closer. "You said to show her a good time."

"Yes, I wanted her to have fun, not you," Zee countered, slapping him on the chest. "So was it good?"

'What? Was what good," Clark asked.

"The kiss. I suppose she's a better kisser than I am," Zee grumbled. "Those Amazons are so competitive at everything, probably even that too."

"Hey, look at me," Clark said, gently turned her face towards his. She had a pout on her lips as she looked at him.

"The only kissing I'm interested in is with you, Zee," he said, lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Rea-Really," she asked, her voice soft and vulnerable.

"Absolutely, you're kisses are magic, remember?" He smiled and she moved closer to him. Her pout had turned into a smile, as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"That's right, they are and don't you forget it," she said with a sultry voice. She leaned in and gave him a scorching kiss that practically took his breath away.

"Better than Diana," she asked

"Diana who," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Good answer, Clark,' she whispered and then snapped her fingers above her head turning the yellow light to red.

"I though you wanted to talk," he asked.

"Later," she moaned, as she molded her body to his and kissed him again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Metropolis

The rumbling of thunder brought Zatanna reluctantly out of her slumber. As she shifted on the bed two things became very apparent. There was a dull ache over her eyebrows and what felt like a film on her tongue. The numerous shots with Dinah from the previous night came back to her. As she squinted at the room around her, Zee spied a glass carafe filled with water on the nightstand. The lid served as a glass.

"Bless you, Mr. Kent," she muttered, as she reluctantly pulled back the warm, welcoming covers and sat up. Still half asleep she managed to pour herself a glass. It turned out to be ice water. Her dehydrated body greedily welcomed it. Drinking it down like someone stranded in the desert, she quickly finished the first and poured out a second glass. It felt so good going down, even as it sent small shivers over her bare skin. Finishing the second glass, Zee smacked her lips, wishing she could scrap her tongue clean or replace it with a new one. Another chill went down her slender back and she pulled the sheet around her. Sitting there, a little worse for wear; Zee let her eyes focused on her surroundings. The now familiar setting of Clark's bedroom registered, but as she glanced over to the other side of the bed she noticed he wasn't there. A small frown materialized on her face at this detail. Checking the clock she saw it was still very early. It must be just before dawn she realized. What she could see out the window as rather dark and foreboding, as another crack of thunder rippled across the sky. A cool breeze accompanied the sound of rain hitting the windowsill.

"Clark?" She called out, but received no replied. Looking for something to put on, the memory of last night came back to her. A small smile crept across her lips as she remembered frantic fingers removing both of their clothes before they even made it to the bedroom. A flicker of last night's passion skimmed across her skin. Climbing out of bed with a groan, the movement brought a reminder of her headache; Zee walked over and took one of Clark's shirts to wear. She couldn't help noticing it came down further than some dresses she owned. Barefoot, she walked into the living room, looking for the man of the house. A note was propped up on the kitchen counter with her name on it. She picked it up and read it. It was from Clark, explaining there was a chemical fire at some factory out west and he was lending a hand. He would see her a little later and there was fresh coffee. The last line was a thank you for a wonderful night. A smile spread across her lips at this.

Setting the note down, she did a quick check and found some much needed aspirin in one of his cabinets. The coffee smelled wonderful, but she felt rather funky and decided a shower was first on her agenda. Padding back into the bathroom, she got the shower going nice and hot. Slipping out of his shirt, she stepped into the shower, giving a little squeal as the hot water hit her skin. Quickly adjusting it, she wondered how he didn't burn his skin off with the water that hot. Duh, Zee thought to herself, he's Superman. Finding the right balance, she stepped completely under the spray and let the water rain down on her. He should really install a multi-headed shower, she thought absently, but then let her mind drift as the water eased some of the soreness. She would have stayed in the shower most of the morning, if it weren't for the need to brush her teeth and tongue. She stepped out and grabbed two of the oversized towels, wrapping one around her body and the other around her hair. Without even thinking she opened the middle drawer and took out the toothpaste and extra toothbrush. After several minutes of vigorous brushing she was beginning to feel almost back to normal.

Zee finished drying herself and then remembered she'd forgotten to find her clothes from the night before. Slipping back into Clark's shirt, she rolled the sleeves up so she could actually see her hands. Coffee now beckoned and she returned to the kitchen. Zee opened the cabinet and took out an oversized cup. Filling it, she automatically moved over and took out the sugar, before going to the refrigerator for the flavored creamer she loved so much. Satisfied with the results, she moved into the living room. Curling her feet under her, Zatanna sat down on the sofa, relaxing and enjoying her coffee. Her clothes were neatly folded and stacked on the coffee table next to the almost empty bottle of vodka. Her stomach rolled at even the sight of it. Picking up the remote, she turned on the morning news to see what was happening in the world. There were usual human-interest stories; a man in Iowa taught his goat to fetch the newspaper, a blind hiker managed to climb Pike's Peak and a housewife discovered the image of the Virgin Mary in her oatmeal.

She was just about to turn it off when a live report came in from the chemical fire. A great plume of fire shot up into the air and then that iconic figure in blue and red flew into view. Zee smiled to herself, as she thought how amazing he looked. She watched for several minutes as he heroically saved too many workers to count and got the fire under control. The news network cut away from this and went back to the studio. The anchors used the footage as a transition to introduce their guest. He was a spokesman for some group Zee had never heard off. It only took a moment for her to realize he wasn't there to praise Clark but to continue the campaign that had been running almost none stop. She made a face and stuck out her tongue as she quickly turned off the TV. He saves all those people and that douchebag just blows it off, she thought in disgust. I should have watched cartoons instead.

Getting up from the sofa, Zee began to slowly move around the living room. She had been here many times, but this was the first time she'd been here completely alone and sober. Sipping her coffee, she casually moved over to look at the photos Clark had out. There were only a few, him and his parents and then just his parents. Zee idly thought there was plenty of room for pictures of her parents on the table as well. It would be nice to put them out where she could see them everyday. The table was nice, but she would prefer to hang them all on the wall. If she did that, she could move the table or get rid of it and open up the room more. Of course they'd have to repaint the living room, the color was just a little too drab. Perhaps a nice earth tone, maybe an Ochre, sort of a golden brown would bring out the room more. Drifting around the space, her mind wandered to the changes she would make. The sofa was nice, but the coffee table would have to be replaced. The whole room, while functional, needed some sprucing up to make it warmer. She'd always liked plants and imagined several placed around the room. Maybe a couple of lithographs on the wall to add just the right touch, she thought. As an image of how she would redecorate it came to her mind, Zee smiled as she thought how much more it would seem like a home to them.

It took a moment for this thought to register in her mind, but when it did, she stopped in stunned silence. Oh, God, what am I doing, she thought? I'm nesting! This realization scared her more than she expected. Her mind seemed to instantly go back to the night before. She had originally come to talk with Clark, but had been sidetracked. Suddenly all the fears and worries she been there to address came rushing back to her. Panic began to spread through her. Grabbing her clothes, Zee quickly rushed into the bedroom and changed. For some reason she couldn't stay in the apartment another moment. Grabbing her jacket and an umbrella she fled.

The Excelsior

Across town it had been a fitful night for Diana. She had tossed and turned, as confusing thoughts seemed to plague her. Her night with Clark was supposed to be just a practice date for her real one with Bruce, yet somehow her reactions to it felt too real for it to be just practice. She didn't understand this. Since coming to the Man's World, she had never considered Clark even remotely an option, with him seeing Lois and then Zatanna. It had been Bruce that intrigued her. He was such a riddle of conflicting emotions and passions. His dark mysterious nature seemed almost designed to attract, yet he always held her at arm's length. As the months had passed, she became more familiar with some of the interplay between men and women and found herself drawn to him. Their kiss during the invasion, their brief dance is Kasnia; even the episode with Circe seemed to draw her towards him.

Clark, on the other hand, was her best friend, the shoulder she could lean on. In many ways they were so much alike. When she had first met him, she had been awed by his powers just like everyone else. As time when on and they got to know each other, she began to see the man underneath the uniform. His vision of hope was something she drew strength from. His sense of humor always got to her so easily, even if she would never admit it to him. Even the gentle teasing which she would never allow from anyone else, somehow she didn't mind it too much from him. With his friendship, she felt a part of something, not so isolated as she hade most of her life. They had a kinship based on a deep and abiding friendship. That's what made tonight so troubling to her. During dinner, she couldn't help but notice how intensely handsome he was. Being in his arms dancing or holding hands felt much more pleasurable than she would have ever imagined. Then there was the kiss. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she could almost still feel his lips against them. It astonished her, the emotions it evoked. Try as she might, Diana couldn't seem to get that moment with Clark out of her mind.

Diana had no experience in matters like this. As she examined her emotions and feelings, she found while was still attracted to Bruce, the feelings she had for Kal were much more than friendship. It only added to her confusion when she realized he was already in a relationship with Zatanna. I shouldn't be having these feelings for him, she told herself, as he's already spoken for. I have a date with Bruce finally; I should concentrate on that instead of fantasying about what cannot be. With new determination, Diana pulled the covers up and told herself it was Bruce she was really interested in. Satisfied she had purged those strange feelings for Kal, she closed her eyes to try and get some rest. As she lay there, her arms seemed to instinctively reach out and pulled the stuffed elephant to her. A smile crossed Diana lips as she snuggled against it and slipped off into slumber.

The Watchtower

Wally and Shayera nervously entered the small conference room. Sitting, not facing each other were Ollie and Dinah.

"Thank you both for coming," Shayera started.

"Well, you tricked us into it." Ollie observed. Dinah gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"I know, but we have something we need to tell you," Shayera replied. Wally nodded solemnly behind her.

"What,' Dinah asked.

"This is all our fault," Wally said.

"What are you talking about," Dinah asked.

"Your break up," Wally replied sincerely. "We're the cause of it."

"And how is that possible?"  
"We," Wally said, gesturing to Shayera and himself, "we were just having some fun with you guys. I guess it got a little out of hand."

"Yes, absolutely," Shayera added. "We didn't mean it to go this far. We never thought you'd break up over it."

Dinah and Ollie looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Please, believe us, we couldn't feel any worse about this," Wally said. "I'd do anything to make this right, I swear!"

"If this is another joke, Wally, I think we've had enough of them," Ollie said sternly.

"No! No joke, I promise," Wally replied earnestly. "It's been tearing me up thinking I'm part of the cause of you two breaking up. I never wanted that. It was just a joke!"

Ollie looked over at Dinah again, but still didn't say anything.

"I also feel responsible," Shayera chimed in. "Don't let our mistake ruin what you two have."

'What she said." Wally nodded. "I'm begging you here. What's it going to take? I'll get on my knees if I have to."

Wally proceeded to drop down to his knees in front of them. He gave Shayera a look and then gestured for her to join him.

"I'm not getting on my knees," she complained. He gave her a look and then tilted his head towards Dinah and Ollie. Shayera looked at them and then grumbled.

"Oh, all right," she exclaimed and reluctantly knelt down.

"Please, forgive us," Wally said.

"Yes, please." Shayera added with a little less enthusiasm. Ollie looked at Dinah again and this time smiled.

"Satisfied?"

"Oh, very, it worked out better than we planned," she said to him.

"What are you talking about," Wally asked.

"We knew all about your little joke, Wally, Shayera," Dinah explained with a big smile. "We just decided to return the favor."

"I don't understand," Shayera said.

"We just pretended to break up," Ollie replied.

"Smile," Dinah said. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the two of them on their knees.

"You played us?"

"Don't mess with the masters, son," Ollie said. He chuckled and stretched out his hand for Dinah. She took it and the two of them walked out laughing.

"I don't believe this," Wally exclaimed. "They played us! Us?"

"You imbecile!" Shayera raged. "I'm on my knees because of you! She has a picture!"

"I did not see that coming," Wally observed, shaking his head.

"A picture! I will be the laughingstock of the station!" Shayera screamed in frustration.

"I got to hand it to them, they pulled it off perfectly," Wally said in admiration. "Right down to the tear in Ollie's eye. I'm really going to have to up my game to repay them for this one."

Shayera was getting off her knees and turned to just stare at Wally. He noticed and gave her a look.

"What?"

She tried to speak, but was so angry she could only shriek in frustration and storm out of the room. Wally shook his head as he watched her leave.

"Quitter."

Metropolis

Zatanna had been walking in the rain for almost an hour. The city was starting to wake up, but the rain kept most pedestrians inside. Grey skies turned the usually vibrate landscape into a bleak, dull world. Zee hadn't really meant to come here, but now found herself in the park where the monument to Superman was. She stood there looking at it, as tears rolled down her face. The enormous sculpture of his crest seemed to dominate the landscape, much like he did. This is who he really is, she thought. I've been kidding myself that he's just Clark. He's Superman. Like the sculpture, he's bigger than life, a global icon, and the hero of heroes. She was at a crossroad. Zee didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Standing in front of this monument, she couldn't deny she was in love with him. She had thought she'd been in love before, but now she knew the difference. This wasn't a youthful infatuation, but a serious adult love. This was the moving in together, setting up house, making plans for weddings and children kind of love. Zee wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. It scared her to want someone so much. Like most young girls she's fantasized about her wedding some day, but this wasn't a fantasy. This was reality. It was time to put childish dreams and thoughts away. She was faced with the ultimate transition in one's life, from youth to adulthood. It frightened her.

If that wasn't enough, there were other fears. Zee knew she had held her own against Nathan the last time, but that was mostly because she was so pissed at Toyman. Nathan would be back, probably stronger than before. The message from her Tarot reading still haunted her. A mistake she would make would hurt Clark. It tore at her heart that she would be responsible for hurting the man she loved. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. She had to protect Clark, even if it meant she had to walk away. In a calmer light, she would have realized she was too upset and confused to make any decisions, especially life changing ones. With a little more time, she might have made different decisions, but that was not to be.

The sound of footsteps coming towards her caused Zatanna to turn. Clark Kent smiled at her as he moved towards her. A worried look came over his face as he saw the fresh tears in her eyes.

"Zee? Is everything okay," he asked.

"No, Clark," she replied, shaking her head. "I-I can't do this."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Us, Clark."

" I don't understand," he said, stepping closer to her. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up into those impossibly blue eyes.

"I'm-I'm leaving Metropolis in two weeks, Clark," she said.

"Yes, I know your show is heading out, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see? This wouldn't work! You and I are too different. It's better if we just end things now."

Clark was stunned.

"Why? Did I do something," he asked.

"No, no, don't even think that! It's just that we've been kidding ourselves," she said. Her heart felt as if it was breaking, but she pressed on. "I don't fit in your world."

"How can you say that?"

"Because that's you, Superman," she said, pointing to the monument. "You're bigger than life, a symbol for the whole world and beyond."

"That's just a costume I put on, Zee, that's not me. I thought you knew that," he asked.

"Don't you see, I'm not ready for all this," she cried. "Where would this go if we continued?"

"Where would you like it to go," he gently asked. A part of her wanted to rush into his arms and tell him how scared and frightened she was. She wanted to tell him how desperately she was in love with him and wanted all those things she dreamed of with him. Another voice in her confused mind told her she had to protect him at all costs. He meant too much to her to risk.

"I'm sorry, Clark," she said softly. "I can't do this, it-it's over."

"Please don't do this, Zee. I can see you're upset and confused, but I'm begging you not to do this to us," he pleaded with her. "Whatever you're afraid of, let's face it together."

"I can't! I'm sorry, Clark," she cried. Tears were pouring down her face as she said this.

"I love you, Zatanna," he said to her. Her heart broke at this and she rushed over and kissed him. She poured all the love she had for him into that one kiss, their last kiss. Stepping back, she could see there were tears in his eyes now.

"Forgive me," she said and then turned and rushed away.

"Please," Clark whispered, but she didn't stop. He stood there in the rain, his heart shattered. An overwhelming sadness consumed him. He felt more alone than he ever had in his life.

Bonneville Salt Flats

There was a quiet to this eerily flat land. No one ventured out on its inhospitable surface today. It's cool, white surface almost like a sheet of glass. A tremor, so faint even the most sensitive instruments couldn't pick it up was how it began. Cracks began to appear in the smooth surface. They started small but rapidly began to expand. Stronger tremors followed until the entire region felt them. A deep rumble started and grew in volume. Suddenly one of the cracks split wide open. Like spiders from a nest, the soldiers oozed out of the ground and slithered in all directions. More and more of them emerged until there was a vast army blotting out the landscape. The sky above began to transform, turning the color of blood. Lightening flashed across the heavens. The opening, from which the soldiers spilled out, suddenly buckled and heaved. From out of the hole, something began to emerge. Tentacles of monstrous proportions whipped through the air, pulling the main body of this thing from the hole. It was a vision out of the worse primordial nightmare. It was Nathan Occult or what remained of Nathan. He had channeled the power of Cthulhu, but not to raise the Old One from slumber, but to become the Old One. Nathan's body no longer resembled anything human. He was a monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind. The beast he'd become was gargantuan in size. As it fully emerged from the ground the sheer nightmarishness of it came fully into view. The beast let out a cry that would have turned men's blood to ice. Lightening flashed all around it.

"The beginning of the end starts now," Nathan's frightening voice whispered.

The Watchtower

Alarms were going crazy all over the station. Jonn and Batman rushed over to the console.

"Bonneville Salt Flats! There is a magical disturbance off the scales!" Jonn shouted over the alarms.

"It has to be Nathan," Batman replied.

"I'll alert all members! Priority One!"

"Tell them to be prepared for Hell," Batman said his voice as cold as Jonn had ever heard it.

Metropolis

Clark was still standing in the rain in the little park in front of the Superman monument. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest. He was lost. The sound of his Justice League communicator went off.

"Yes?" He barely managed to say through his sadness.

"Priority One, Superman! An immense magical attack is happening at the Bonneville Salt Flats! We believe its Nathan Occult!" Jonn's voice conveyed the urgency of it.

"I'm on my way, Jonn."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Metropolis

Clark was just about to take off for Utah when an explosion rocked downtown Metropolis. The crisis with Nathan was a priority one emergency, but this was his town and it was only a few blocks away. He was torn, but couldn't let more innocence die if he could help. Signaling the Watchtower, he informed Jonn of the current situation in Metropolis and promised to get to Bonneville as soon as possible. Taking to the air, he could see that the explosion was at the central branch of Metropolis' largest bank. As the smoke cleared, he saw the culprit, Toyman. He was dressed as a ringmaster of a circus riding on top of a plastic toy calliope.

"On Top of the World, Ma!" He shouted, firing his toy cannons again at the side of the bank. Toy circus clowns in tiny cars circled around him, while toy acrobats somersaulted back and forth. Clark really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment, but had no choice.

"Give it up, Toyman."

"Damn it, don't you super types every take a siesta?" Toyman shouted in frustration. He quickly glanced around Superman, as if he was looking for something. He nervously turned to Superman.

"Please, tell me the witch isn't with you," Toyman said, his voice almost pleading.

"No," Clark said, the hurt still close to the surface.

"Thank you, Saint Beatrix," Toyman said in relief.

"Who?"

"Saint Beatrix, patron saint of broken toys," he replied. When Superman gave him a look, he seemed to get offended. "What? Did you think I was a heathen or something?"

"Look, Toyman, I really don't have time for this,' Clark said to him.

"You're dismissing me too? Revenge is mine!" Toyman scowled and then fired his cannons. Superman easily caught them out of the air and dropped them on his calliope. It made a sad noise as it crumbled.

"Everybody's a music critic," Toyman lamented as he ejected from his seat. He pulled the ripcord on his toy parachute, but before he could land, Superman caught him. Toyman looked at him and could see something different in his eyes. There was a deep sadness that couldn't be missed.

"Winslow, do you remember the last time in the park," Clark said to him.

"How could I forget it? I was puking for days."

"Nathan, the person I was fighting has launched another attack."

"The creepy, scary guy?" Toyman felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered his forced journey through several parallel dimensions.

"Yes, Winslow, only this time he's much more powerful and wants to do to the whole Earth what he did to us."

"Oh, my God," Toyman gasped in horror. They landed and stood looking at each other.

"I need to stop him, Winslow, but I can't do that while you're robbing the bank. So I'm asking you as one man to another, to stop," Clark said. Toyman could see the sincerity in Superman's eyes. Sure, he was a villain, but he never wanted to destroy the world.

"Go, Superman, stop him. We can do this another time."

"Thank you Winslow," Clark said. "I have your word?"

"Yes."

"No fingers crossed, right?"

"Son of a bitch! All right, I give my word; I'll even fix the bank wall! Satisfied?"

"Thank you, Winslow," Superman said and then took off straight up at incredible speed. Toyman watched him disappear before turning back to his toys.

"All right, my merry band, let's put in all back," Toyman commanded. "My word is my bond."

The toy clowns and acrobats began the pick up the bricks and take them back to the bank wall. Toyman stood watching them for a moment and then looked up. A shiver of fear went down his spine as thunder rumbled across the ominous looking sky.

"Save the world, Superman, please."

The Excelsior

Zatanna entered the hotel still in emotional turmoil. She kept telling herself she was doing this to protect him, to keep him safe, but even as she did, her heart broke a little more. She barely noticed the looks of concern the employees gave her as she walked across the lobby. They had all come to know and like her in her stay with them. It was plain for all of them to see she was in pain. Pressing the button for the elevator, Zee stood there soaking wet, her mascara running down her face. The elevator opened and as she looked up, Carmen was standing there. The young Hispanic maid took one look at her friend and stepped over and pulled Zatanna into a hug. Some of the little control Zee still had gave at that moment. She began to cry. Carmen just held her, letting it all come out as the elevator doors closed.

Bonneville Salt Flats

The once pristine landscape was beginning to change. The monster that Nathan had become stretched out its tentacles and plunged them into the earth. His eyes are closed, his face a horrible mask. The pure white salt became to ripple and change color, spreading out faster and faster. The soldiers move out from the center in every direction. Their slime trails adding to the transformation. The skies above change to match the transforming landscape. Clouds obscure the sun, as streaks of lightening flash all around. It begins to rain, a hard drenching rain. The drops were red, as if the skies were weeping blood. Suddenly a craft breaks through the cloud cover. The Javelin streaks down towards Nathan and the soldiers. The launch bay opens. Lantern and Shayera lead a group of heroes into the skies above. Several soldiers spray the black tar at the arriving heroes. Mr. Terrific expertly maneuvers the plane, but some of the tar hits the wing and begins to burn through the metal. An inhuman scream comes from Nathan and then his mouth opens and sprays more of the black tar. The javelin banks hard, barely able to avoid the deadly stream. Another craft breaks through the cloud cover firing directly at Nathan. The Bat plane moves at astonishing speed as it takes the fight directly to Nathan. It zooms by him, strafing as it goes. As the plane turns, the rear hatch opens and Wonder Woman appears. She carries a magical sword and shield. With a battle cry, Diana launches herself at Nathan.

As she is about to make contact, one of the giant tentacles lashes out, knocking her from the sky. Diana lands hard, but there is no time to waste, as soldiers swarm towards her. Up close these monstrosities are even more frightening and hideous. Ropes of the black bile shoot out at her, but her shield intercepts them. Diana can hear the sizzle of the corrosive slime eating away at the metal. It doesn't stop her, as she launches a counter attack against the soldiers with her sword.

Jonn phases through the hull of the Javelin and moves down to join the battle. Between him, Batman and Mr. Terrific they are coordinating strategy for the heroes. The soldiers pose a problem for the Javelin to land. Scanning them to see if he can somehow influence their movements, he is shocked to find there is no humanity left within these creatures. They are truly demons. Jonn will have to use the direct approach to counter them. He swoops down and tries to phase through one of the soldiers. The moment he comes into contact with the demon's gelatinous flesh, his body rebels. Agony shoots through his system as if he were being set on fire.

Mr. Terrific is monitoring all of this as he struggles to control the plane. He knows the Javelin won't remain airborne much longer as the black tar continues to eat into the wing. He needs to land quickly and aid Jonn. Strafing the soldiers with the Javelin guns, Mr. Terrific creates a temporary landing spot. He sets the craft down and the outer door opens. Wally is only a blur as he immediately goes to rescue Jonn. Ollie and Dinah do their best to lay down cover, even as Wally returns to the ship. Soldiers continue to move on their position.

On a rise above the Javelin's position, the air shimmers and the magical members of the League appear. Dr. Fate, his wife Inez, Jason Blood, The Enchantress, the Shining Knight and Dr. Occult survey the landscape and then launch themselves into action. They begin to cast spells to create a parameter around the Javelin and the other heroes. It gives Lantern some much needed time to use his ring to create a trench. The Shining Knight mounts his steed and sets out against the soldiers. His mystical sword is the perfect weapon for confronting the troops. The battle has been joined.

On a cliff overlooking the battlefield, two figures stand watching. Morgaine le Fey is wearing her golden armor again, including the mask. Zod stands stoically next to her. He wears a grey coverall with his house emblem on it and a long grey coat. A magical sword hangs at his side.

"It's worst then I imagined." There is a tremor of fear and worry in Morgaine's voice as she surveys the scene. "Nathan has summoned the nightmare into himself. He must be stopped."

"Patience," Zod advised. "Let the heroes do their work. This is not our fight and it holds little interest for me. Our opportunity will come."

Morgaine looks over at him to see the cold, stoic expression on his face. She is glad she wears her mask, so he can't see her reaction.

The Excelsior

Carmen and Zatanna enter her room. Carmen still has her arm around her, offering comforting words. The tears are still fresh in Zatanna's eyes as she gazes around the empty, sterile space. Where once she loved the perceived luxury of living in hotels, now it all seems so hollow. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees her League communicator flashing. Stealing herself, Zee slip out of Carmen's comforting embrace and walks slowly over to it. There's a message from Bruce informing her of Nathan's attack. A tremor of fear goes through her as she listens to it. Her mind instantly goes to the Tarot reading and it's warning to her. Is this the time already that she will make her mistake?

"Let the others go, Zee, you're in no shape for that kind of thing," Carmen consuls. For the briefest moment, Zatanna considers this.

"No, I can't run away this time," she replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but thank you, Carmen," Zee says to her. The two young women hug and then Carmen leaves the room. Her nerves still on edge, Zatanna grimly changes into her costume. Standing in the center of her room, she takes a deep breath. Zee is more frightened than she has ever been in her life, but she wills herself not to turn away.

"LLEH S'NAHTAN OT!" She says aloud and then transports from the hotel.

Bonneville Salt Flats

Nathan's tentacles have claimed another prize, knocking the Bat plane from the sky. Bruce manages to take out two of the tentacles and quite a few soldiers as he crashes the damaged plane. He ejects at the last minute, somersaulting in the air and landing ready for the next attack. On the ground now, Batman fights desperately against the soldiers. They seem to move at him from all sides. Every weapon at his disposal comes into use to slow them down. His body armor offers a little protection, but not much. All around him chaos rules the day. Through his earpiece he can hear the rest of the League is facing similar problems. The heroes are barely holding their own against the demon soldiers. He will not relent. The soldiers' touch is toxic as is the bile they spew. It burns through everything. As if this weren't enough of an obstacle, the very lightening seems to be attacking them. It must be under Nathan's control somehow, Bruce thinks, even as he fights his way through the soldiers.

Jonn has recovered enough to aid his teammates. On his advice they have put on protective gear to offset the acidic nature of the black bile. Wally and Shayera take the fight to the soldiers. Her mace pounds again and again at them. It's very nature disrupting them, killing them. Wally is a blur all over the battlefield. He moves so fast the black tar doesn't touch him. Creating whirlwinds in the air, soldiers are sucked away from the heroes and thrown back towards their master. Others he vibrates through, disrupting their very essence.

The deepest penetration of all the heroes is Wonder Woman. Diana wades through the soldiers relentless moving towards Nathan. The soldiers lash out at her, burning her, cutting into her flesh, yet she doesn't relent. They slow her down, as more and more move against her. Her sword and shield are death to everything that stands in her way.

John fights from above, using his ring to create a huge bulldozer. He clears a path through he soldiers, but more move in to take their place. He tries to shield the others on the ground, pushing his ring to its limits. The lightening is a constant threat and he keeps one weary eye on the heavens.

The magical members of the League are having a little more success. The very nature of their powers helps counteract the soldiers. Enchantress and Dr. Fate cast spells that shift the soldiers to other dimensions. Even nightmares like the soldiers are helpless in those chaotic realms. Dr. Occult tries to make his way to his son. As he wards off the soldiers, he mentally tries to make contact with Nathan. His mind is relentless as it pushes harder and harder, trying to get through to his flesh and blood. Barrier after barrier is thrown up against this. Occult will not stop, as this is too important. He can't feel anything of his boy and a chill runs down his spine.

The heroes fight desperately and heroically, but nothing has been able to slow Nathan down. The transformation of the landscape has continued and begins to accelerate. The vast expanses of salt have already been transformed into a wasteland of fire and ash. Fissures begin to appear across the surface and the lava begins to spill out. The transformation has spread far beyond the salt flats and begins to stretch out across the continent. Nathan's monstrous tentacles continue to drive deeper and deeper into the earth, while the sky above reflects what is happening on the land. The blood rain only continues to fall harder and harder.

Suddenly two beams of red cut through the clouds and hit Nathan. Up until now, his eyes have remained closed in concentration. They snap open as pain lances through his twisted, grotesque body. An unholy scream erupts from him as the beams continue to pound away. His distorted body thrashes and shudders under the assault. He lashes out blindly, firing a huge stream of black tar across the sky. All the heroes have heard his scream and as they look up a figure breaks through the clouds. It hangs in the air, pounding away at him. Lightening flashes and the figure is revealed. Superman. He dodges the corrosive bile and shifts his heat vision to the tentacles, severing them one by one. Nathan turns his eyes up towards Superman and screams. From the ominous clouds, lightening flashes out in all directions. The strongest charge finds its mark, hitting Clark directly in the chest. Its unnatural power envelops him, bringing a scream from his lungs.

On the rise above the battlefield, Zatanna appears. She stands frozen in horror at the sight laid out before her. Her mind struggles to comprehend what she sees. Suddenly her attention is drawn to the sky. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees Superman take the full brunt of the lightening.

"Clark!" She screams in horror, as she watches him writhe in agony and then drop like a stone. Lightening continues to hit him again and again. Below, soldiers move towards the spot he will drop, ready to envelop him. Her mind in a panic, Zatanna automatically raises her arms and casts a spell. It ripples out in waves, sweeping the soldiers away from Clark. They shimmer and thrash before disappearing from the landscape. John stretches out a large green hand to catch Superman before he can crash into the earth. He creates a force field all around Clark to shield him for the constant lightening strikes. Witnessing this, a rage from deep inside Zatanna begins to build. A grimace comes to her lips as she shifts her eyes from Clark to Nathan. He has made her life a living hell in the past weeks and her anger continues to build.

"NIAP!" she screams and casts a powerful incantation at Nathan. It hits him full on, burning through his putrid flesh. His massive body shudders and sways, yet doesn't topple. His mouth opens in a scream and the black bile spews out towards Zatanna. She barely manages to raise a mystical shield before it hits. It takes all her concentration to maintain it. Other heroes seize on this opportunity and turn their assault on Nathan. Diana has managed to hack her way closer to him and begins to severe the tentacles thrust into the earth. Batarangs fly, digging into his body before they explode. Shayera follows Diana's lead and pounds away at the tentacles with her mace. Dinah unleashes a powerful sonic scream that shakes the very ground Nathan is on. The twin beams of fire once against erupt from Clark's eyes burning limb from limb. The others lay cover for them, keeping the soldiers at bay. Just as it seems the tide is turning, Nathan swipes his arm across the landscape issuing an incredibly powerful spell.

"Fear!" He shouts, even as the very air begins to shimmer. The spell hits all the heroes at the same time. Screams are ripped from each of their souls.

On the hilltop above the battlefield, Morgaine gasps in horror.

"He's unleashed each of their worst fears on them," she shouts. She starts to make a move towards Nathan, but Zod stops her.

"Let it play out," he calmly says and then turns back to watch. Morgaine looks at him. A shudder runs down her spine at just how cold the man standing next to her truly is.

Diana suddenly finds herself underwater. The water is crystal clear and as she gazes frantically around her, she sees just how deep she is. There is no time to lose. Her lungs burn as she claws her way upwards. She gasps, gulping oxygen as she finally breaks the surface. The sound of battle fills her ears. As she turns her head, she sees the shoreline. There is something so familiar about it. As a distant scream reaches her ear, she suddenly realizes this is Themyscira, her home and it's under attack. The water seems to sap her strength and she can't rise above it. Desperately she begins to swim towards the shore. The capital comes into the view and she can see the fires all around it. It seems to take forever for her to reach the beach. Exhausted she begins to crawl her way out of the surf and towards the city.

With each movement forward it grows harder and harder to move. First her hands and knees, then her arms and legs sink deeper and deeper into the sand. Diana gasps in horror as she sees several of her sisters desperately fighting against the invaders. Willing herself on, she tries to move to their aid, but the sand has trapped her. The very clay she was created from seems to be reclaiming her. Immobilized on her hands and knees she can only watch in horror as a tall, broad figure steps out onto the beach. Heracles smiles an evil smile at her.

"Soon all your sisters will be in a similar position, Princess." He mocks her and then turns to her fighting sisters. Diana shakes her head, trying to deny what she is seeing, but the realization hits her. This is the subjugation of the Amazons. She is helpless and has to watch it unfold right before her eyes. She screams in horror as she watches her sisters fall one by one.

Batman lands hard on the pavement, feeling his lower leg snap on impact. Wincing against the pain he struggles to stand. Glancing around him, he finds himself on a city street. This is an illusion, an apparition, he tells himself. As his eyes survey the surrounds they stop on the marquee of the theatre across the street. A cold chill runs through his veins as he sees the title on it. NO, it isn't real, he shouts to himself. This is all a lie! Then he sees them. His breath catches and his heart sputters. Exiting the theatre is his parents. His mind screams at him not to believe what he is seeing, but his heart races at the sight of them alive. He can see the smiles on their faces as they lovingly chat with each other. Almost against his will, Bruce reaches his hand out towards them. They don't see him and continue walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement. A man runs quickly into the alley across the way. As he moves through the single light, he turns and smiles directly at Bruce.

"No!" Bruce screams as he instantly recognizes the man. It is the killer of his parents alive again. Frantically, Bruce looks back at his parents only to see them turn and head into the alley. He starts towards them, dragging his useless leg. He's moving too slowly, as his mind replays the terrifying scenario over and over. He can hear the sound of shouting as he reaches the mouth of the alley. Pushing himself forward, he sees his parents being held at gunpoint by the criminal. Bruce shakes his head no, but the criminal looks at him and smiles. A scream is ripped from Bruce's soul as the sound of two gunshots ring out through the night air.

Shayera finds herself strapped into a command chair with an instrument panel layout before her. She's on some sort of starship, she realizes. As her eyes scan the controls she realizes they are in her native language. Suddenly the view screen in front of her comes to life. She gasps in shock as the image of her home world comes into view. Reaching over instantly, she presses the communications button and tries to contact the military command. At first there is only static, but then messages start to cut through. They are garbled and she can't make sense of them. As she begins to try again, two words cut through the static crystal clear, Gordanians and attack. No, no, no, Shayera shouts, pressing more buttons on the ships controls. Nothing seems to work. A flash on the screen gets her attention. She cries out in horror as an energy pulse hits the capital city. Another pulse hits and then another. As she watches helplessly, the view screen pulls out further and now she see the Gordanian armada circling her world. Frantically she tries to signal her people, to fire the ship's weapons, to ram the nearest Gordanian ship, but nothing works. A tear of helplessness comes to her eye as she watches the Gordanians open fire on her world. She can do nothing but watch her world die before her eyes.

Clark finds himself face down in a field. As he rises, he sees he's in some sort of grasslands, much like his Kansas home. The sound of voices makes him turn. Standing in front of him are his Kryptonian parents, Jor-El and Lara. They smile at him and he feels his heart skip a beat. A smile spreads across his face as he moves towards them. Just when they about in reach, they begin to wither. Panic grips Clark as he reaches for them. He watches in horror as they decay before his eyes and then collapse into dust. Clark falls to his knees, sifting his fingers through the dust that is all that remains of them. A tear comes to his eye.

"It's the way of the world, boy. It's your destiny," a familiar voice says. Clark looks up to see Jonathan Kent standing over him.

"Pa?"

His Earth father smiles at him. Jonathan gestures behind him. Clark turns to see what he's pointing to and gasps as all the people in his life are standing in the field. Clark turns back to ask a question of Jonathan, but is shocked to see him aging rapidly.

"No!" Clark screams, but can do nothing as the man withers and dies before his eyes again. Panic overwhelms Clark as he watches this happen. He turns to the others and one by one they follow Jonathan's example. Friends from childhood, neighbors, coworkers, teammates, one by one they each grow old and die before Clark's eyes, turning to dust. Three figures remain, Lana, Lois, and Zatanna. One by one, they turn and walk away from him, leaving him alone. As they vanish from view, tombstones replace all the dead. Clark finds himself in the middle of a vast cemetery that stretches out for as far as the eye can see.

"No! No! NO!" He screams in despair, pounding the earth with is fists.

"You can't fight time, son," a soft, comforting voice whispers to him. With tears in his eyes, Clark looks up to see Martha Kent smiling at him. "It's your destiny."

"Ma?" He whispers. As he reaches for her, her skin begins to crack, as age lines begin to appear. Each second seems to be ten years to her. Her once vibrant body withers and then collapses in on itself. The smile on her gentle lips disappears as she turns to dust before his eyes. Clark collapses to the ground, tears pouring down his face. The only sound that can be heard is his lonely agony.

Zatanna looks around to find she's in a theater dressing room. She can hear the buzz of the crowd and knows the show will begin soon. Glancing at her reflection in the lighted mirror, she is surprised by how much younger she appears.

"It's almost time," a soft voice says behind her. "We need to do your make up."

Before she can protest a powder puff comes towards her face. Instinctively she closes her eyes. She can feel it move all over her skin and when she opens her eyes again, she see herself even younger, her face pure white.

"No," Zatanna says, shaking her head. The door opens and Rose and Madame Xanadu step inside smiling.

"It's time," Xanadu says, "The ceremony is about to begin."

"No, not again."

They pay her no mind and usher her through the door. It's the same nightmare she had before. Zatanna struggles against it even harder, but the same series of events happen. She screams and protests but can't stop them. Again she finds herself in a church, dressed as a bride. As before Zatanna turns to looks back at her parents. Something has changed. Her father is still in a tuxedo, but it's the one he always wore on stage. Her mother, Sindella stands next to him, wearing a white flowing gown, her blonde hair cascading down around her shoulders.

"Mom? Dad? I don't understand," she says to them.

"We have little time, child,' her mother replies. "You have to take the next step."

"I don't understand," Zee says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Zatanna, we love you, but we are your past.' Her father says to her. "We will always be with you, but now you must move on."

They begin to fade and slip away from her.

"No! Please don't go, I need you," she screams in fear.

"No, our work is done," her father, tells her.

"You must take the next step in life, my daughter or remain trapped by fear forever," her mother adds. Zee makes a desperately lunge towards them but they are gone. Fresh sobs rack her body as she lands hard on the ground. As she slowly looks up, she sees that the nightmare has ended and she is back on the Salt Flats.

All around her she can see her teammates. Some are screaming and writhing in agony, while others simple cry in despair. She knows they are all trapped in their own personal nightmare and fear. A cruel, unearthly laugh resounds across the landscape. As she looks up she see Nathan reveling in the torment he is causing. Wiping her eyes, Zatanna rises to her feet. Nathan's eyes turn towards her and there is a look of pure evil in them. Rage like nothing she has ever experienced consumes Zatanna. She begins to levitate, power rippling through her. Nathan fires a volley of the black bile at her, but with a wave of her hand she turns it back on him. Her eyes catch sight of Clark on his knees weeping. The rage she feels crystallizes in that moment and she summons all the magic she knows and casts it at Nathan. He raises a shield against, but she doesn't relent, pouring all her heart and soul into it.

High above the plain, Morgaine has been watching this all play out. She can feel the old evil at Nathan's command spreading further and further across the globe, transforming it. Her hopes raise as she sees the heroes mount an attack on him, but then are crushed by his counterattack. The conflict within her grows with each moment. Glancing over at Zod, she realizes just how true his statement was that he would let this world burn. When the promise of her restored beauty and youth were still in front of her, she believes she could do the same. Now, confronted with the pure evil Nathan seeks to unleash on the world, she knows this is not true. For all the villainy she has wrought over the centuries, this is still her world she realizes. She sees Zatanna rise from the ground and challenge Nathan. Morgaine's heart goes out to her as she watches the lone young woman face this nightmare. As she watches, a choice is made in Morgaine's mind.

"I can stand and watch now longer, Dru," she says to Zod. He slowly turns to her, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"I thought I could be like you and let this happen," she continues, "but I'm not like you. Although I have lived for centuries, this is still my world. I will not watch it die. I'm sorry, my love, but perhaps we were never meant to last."

He says nothing, just stands and looks at her. Morgaine removes her mask, revealing the tears in her eyes. She steps over to him and kisses him with all the passion within her. For a moment they are the only things in each other's world, but then she steps back. Tears roll down her beautiful face as she looks at him one last time.

"Good bye, Dru," she says. Pulling her golden mask into place she launches herself off the cliff and heads down towards Zatanna.

As Zatanna continues to pour all she has at Nathan, the soldiers begin to move on her position. Their black bile streams out, lashing against her legs and arms, burning her, but she doesn't relent. She can feel the closest soldier stretch out its viscous hand. It burns her as it slithers around her ankle. She screams in pain, but wills herself to continue. Just as it seems the soldiers will overwhelm her, the air around her begins to shimmer. Suddenly the soldiers begin to scream and thrash in agony.

"Return to the hell from which you came," a voice cries behind her. The soldiers erupt, torn apart by this new magic. They disappear, leaving Zatanna free to continue her assault on Nathan. Glancing to the side, Zee sees Morgaine le Fey land next to her. Her first instinct is to prepare herself for an attack, but Morgaine calms her fears.

"Keep up your attack on Nathan, I will add my strength to yours." Morgaine tells her. "This obscenity must come to an end!"

The two women of magic stand shoulder to shoulder and turn all their skill and strength against a common cause, Nathan. He fights back, all the hate and evil in his soul turned towards them. Their magic begins to slip through the cracks in his defenses. His monstrous body begins to twist and writhe under their combined assault. Slowly their magic begins to transform him back into his human form, while stripping away the vestiges of Cthulhu. The ground beneath their feet trembles, as sweat pours off their bodies, yet they don't relent. With grim determination, Zatanna and Morgaine use every bit of strength they have against him. The lightening begins to move towards them ominously, but then a green shield engulfs them. One by one the other heroes are coming out of their nightmares. With a cry that shakes the landscape, Nathan focuses all his black magic on one massive discharge. The air around him catches fire, as he fires a bolt of mystical energy at Zatanna and Morgaine. John's shield shatters and the two women feel the full impact of the bolt. They scream as their systems are overloaded and collapse to the ground.

The air clears around Nathan and he is back in human form.

"I will kill you all!" He screams, energy rippling all around him. One solitary figure walks towards him. Rose Psychic is battered and bloody. The rain beats down on her as she makes her way to her son.

"Please, Nathan," she whispers in desperation. "Don't do this, please, I love you."

Nathan turns towards her, energy rippling off his body. Their eyes lock and for that brief moment, the small part of Nathan that is still human awakens.

"Mom?" He barely whispers.

In the next moment, everything changes. Something moves with blinding speed from behind Nathan. As he stretches out his hand towards his mother, his body suddenly lurches forward. His eyes open wide in shock and blood spurts from his lips. The tip of a sword emerges from his chest. His legs give out under him and for a moment he dangles helplessly at the end of the sword.

"NO!" Rose screams, but it's already too late. Nathan's body begins to shake, as his eyes grow blank. The heroes watch as he begins to vibrate like one of the believers and then explode. A vortex forms around him and begins to suck all his magic back into the earth. Soldiers scream in protest as they are ripped from the earth and pulled down the magical black hole. As quickly as it begins, it ends, the magic of Cthulhu has returned to its rightful master. Rose collapses down to the ground overwhelmed by grief. The others heroes struggle to their feet as the smoke clears. Standing there holding the sword is Zod.

"Zod?" Superman gasps, shocked to see his enemy.

"Yes, Kal-El," Zod says with a cold smile. "I did what you were unwilling or unable to do. What a pathetic excuse for a Kryptonian you are, boy. Your father would weep if he saw you kneeling before Zod."

Clark struggles to stand, preparing for Zod's next move. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zatanna and Morgaine struggling to rise, helping each other. Zod's eyes follow Clark's and see the two women. The women cling to each other, the battle taking its toll on both of them. As if with the same thought, both women look over at the Kryptonians. Regret, grief and sadness fill them both. Finally Morgaine turns away from Zod and pulls Zatanna along with her. Zee takes one last look at Clark. There is a tear in her eye, but words won't come. She lets Morgaine lead her away.

Zod and Superman stand several feet away from each other watching the two women in their lives walk away. Sadness fills them both. Zod glances over at Clark and sees the look in his eyes as he watches Zatanna leave.

"Perhaps there is some true Kryptonian in you after all, Kal-El," Zod says softly. "It seems we share a weakness for magic."

Metropolis

The sound of the storms raging fill the warehouse and the lightening and thunder rattle it's walls. Toyman feels the fear that has spread through the city as the ominous clouds and storms rage. It's been a long time, but slowly he drops to his tiny knees and begins to pray. He prays for the heroes, for his world and it's inhabitants. As he continues, suddenly the sound of silence fills the room. Rising, he moves over to the windows and opens them. Stepping out on the balcony, he looks up to see the ominous clouds break and sunlight come streaming through. A smile lights up his eyes.

"Son of a bitch! They did it! They saved the world!"


	41. Coda

Coda

Excelsior

It had been raining all morning. The dark, grey clouds seemed to affect the mood of the entire city. Zatanna stood gazing out the window of her hotel room just watching it rain. The car would be there shortly to take her to the airport. This used to be one of her favorite times, finishing in one town and moving on to the next. That wasn't the case today. Today it felt hollow. It had been two weeks since the final confrontation with Nathan and she was still turning those events over and over in her mind. Mostly, she thought about Clark. It was a bitter irony that in trying so desperately to protect him, she had made the mistake that hurt him. Each night since then, as she rode back to her hotel, she would gaze up at his apartment window from the taxi. Every time she was so close to telling the drive to stop, but the words never seemed to come. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she was afraid. Afraid the damage had already been done and her one mistake was too much for them to overcome. How could she face him after hurting him so badly? It didn't stop her, though from looking for him in crowds, wishing he would just appear so she could rush into his arms and confess how afraid she was and that she was in love with him. As hard as she looked, he was never there.

The other thing that had been on her mind was the nightmare she experienced during the confrontation with Nathan. It was the same one she'd had earlier, yet somehow it seemed her deceased parents had come to her aid. They had pulled her from that nightmare, but part of Zee thought they were trying to give her a message or a warning. Their words seemed to haunt her, yet she wasn't sure what they were trying to tell her.

"You must take the next step in life or be trapped forever in fear." That was what her mother had said, but Zee didn't know what that next step was. It was all so confusing and unsettling to her. The soft knock on the door made her turn from the window.

"It's open."

Carmen opened the door and stepped inside.

"Your car's here, Zee," she said.

"Thank you, Carmen, for everything," Zatanna replied, embracing the young woman. The two of them stood there for a moment hugging each other. There were tears in both their eyes.

"That's what friends are for, Zee." Carmen whispered to her.

Los Angeles

Wally stood nervously in the wings waiting to be introduced. It was a national talk show and the first step in his plan to use the media to his advantage. Visions of parties at the Playboy mansion, judging the Miss Universe pageant, maybe even a reality show called Hero of Love, danced through his head. It promised to be an amazing year for him. Standing at his side, dressed in civilian cloths and looking extremely unhappy, was Shayera.

"I don't know how you talked me into this after that photo Dinah took made its rounds," she grumbled. "Why am I here again?"

"Presentation, Shayera," Wally explained. "I'm going for an image here."

"And that is?"

"Debonair playboy/hero."

"You are delusional, you know that?"

"Just work with me here." He pleaded with her.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're arm candy," Wally explained. In the next moment, Shayera's hand was around his throat. There was fire in her eyes and a growl came from her throat.

"That's why you wanted me here?!" She exclaimed, the anger rising within her by the moment. "You're exploiting me!"

"No! NO! Yes. Well, not like you think, I swear," he hastily explained as she lifted him off the ground. "I just needed to be seen with a beautiful woman, so I naturally thought of you."

This caught Shayera completely off guard. She lowered him back to the floor and eased her grip on his throat.

"Wh-what," she stammered to say.

"Well, I figure if people see me with you, they'll think, wow, look at the smoking hot babe he's with. He must have it going on."

"Why-Why me," Shayera asked, releasing her grip on him. She found herself flustered by what he was saying and not sure exactly why.

"Well, we're friends, right?"

"I suppose." she admitted.

"If I can't ask my hottest female friend for a little help, who can I ask?"

Before she could respond, the announcer introduced Wally.

"Let's get the Year of Wally underway," he said with a big grin. "Thanks again for helping me, Shayera."

He leaned in quickly and kissed her on the cheek, before strutting out to the applause of the crowd. Shayera stood there, mouth open in shock. She raised her hand to touch her cheek where he'd kissed her, as she watched him milk the crowd before sitting down. In her mind she absently thought, I'm either going to kill him or…no, she quickly told herself, don't go there. Her face reddened and she quickly looked around to make sure no one could see it.

Washington D.C.

Lois was just leaving the Senate office building after interviewing the latest Senator to be caught having an affair. It's like shooting fish in a barrel, she thought to herself. You can't shake a stick around here without hitting some politician playing grab ass with the help. As she made her way down the steps, there was a crowd gathered at the bottom. She pulled out her cell phone and was about to call in the headline for the story when someone shouted. "Look! Up in the sky!"  
In that moment, Lois felt her heart skip a beat as she instantly looked up to the heavens.

"It's Green Lantern!" The voice continued. As the crowd gasp and marvel at Lantern, Lois couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. She'd come to Washington to get away from Superman, yet he was still on her mind. She was even now having trouble moving on. Part of her still thought they were destined to be together, soul mates. It's how their story should have ended, the fairy tale ending. As she turned her gaze back to the city around her, she knew this was real life. There wouldn't be any fairy tale endings for them. She would always love Clark and care for him deeply, but they'd missed their moment. Maybe in another time, or world or universe they would always be together, but not in this one.

Letting her eyes wander up to the sky, she felt a sense of regret. If they weren't meant to be, she would have to accept it, but after all they'd been through they'd never been together. She'd dreamed and fantasized about them together so many nights, but now she would never know what that would be like. Sadness filled her as she headed back to the office.

New York

Diana and Bruce sat across from each other in one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. Dinner had been wonderful. Their date had its stops and starts at the beginning. Bruce found himself slipping into the playboy persona that was second nature to him now. Diana immediately called him on it. Admitting it and apologizing, they slowly got comfortable with each other. Sitting across from her, Bruce had to acknowledge to himself just how breathtaking she was. It wasn't just her physical beauty that seemed to mesmerize him, but the whole package. She was still so innocent about so many things, yet there was wisdom too. Her bright, active mind was challenging to him. For a little while, he almost forgot who she really was. It was such a small thing that reminded him. During dinner, he'd reached over and taken her hand in his. They smiled at each other and he gave her hand a gently squeeze. He saw the color rise in her cheeks at this and it pleased him immensely that he could have this affect on her. It was when she returned his gesture, lightly squeezing his hand in return that he remembered. He managed not to wince as just a fraction of her strength threatened to crush his fingers. As casually as he could, Bruce pulled his hand away. Slipping it under the table he flexed his fingers, making sure nothing was broken.

Diana was having a wonderful time. After their initial awkwardness, they had settled into a comfort with each other. She found that when he was being his real self, Bruce was charming and fascinating. They discussed and debated several topics over dinner. She found his keen mind very alluring. He was certainly handsome, she couldn't deny. When he reached over and took her hand in his, Diana remembered that Kal had said her future dates would show little signs of interest. While his gentle squeeze of her hand barely registered, it was the look in his eyes that caused her to blush. She automatically returned his gesture before realizing she'd used too much strength. She saw him try and hide it, but Diana chastised herself for not being careful. With anyone but Kal, she always had to mindful of hurting them.

Neither mentioned it during the rest of their date. After dinner, they went dancing. Bruce was a much more polished dancer than Kal, but Diana found she couldn't help but compare the two men. They were both attractive to her, but in such different ways. While both were handsome and could be charming, their very appeal was so different. It was almost a mental versus a physical attraction. Later, when Bruce kissed her good night, Diana had to admit to feeling a little excited. Her attraction to Bruce had only grown during their evening together. As she made her way to her quarters on the Tower, her mind continued to think about the evening. Bruce had been everything she'd hoped he would be, charming, intelligent and captivating. Slipping out of the formal dress she'd worn, Diana's mind seemed to linger on their kiss. She was far from an expert on kissing, but she believed it was a good kiss. The one small thing that confused her was while she knew and understood the emotions behind it, she hadn't truly felt them. It was pleasurable to be sure, but it hadn't taken her breath away like the kiss with Kal had. Why would a kiss given out of obligation feel so much more intoxicating than one give out of desire? Being so new to the Man's world, she had to admit there were still many things that were confusing for her. When she climbed into bed, her mind seemed to go back and forth between the two experiences. As she was drifting off to sleep, her arms absently reached out and pulled the stuffed pink elephant to her. Cuddling against it, Diana had a smile on her face as sleep overtook her.

Metropolis

Lex Luthor was in an excellent mood. His campaign was exceeding his expectations. As he walked into the offices of his consultant Grace, he was surprised to see everything boxed up.

"Hello?" He called out, wondering what the hell was going on. One of the inner doors opened and Grace stepped out. Lex's eyes went wide when he saw her. Gone was the conservative clothes, the hair in a tight bun and the glasses. Standing there, she was transformed into an incredibly attractive woman.

"Grace," Lex said, not quite believing his eyes. As she turned to face him, her red locks cascaded down around her shoulders. Her emerald eyes locked on to him and there was a smile on her face.

"Hello, Lex," she replied.

"What's all this," he said, gesturing to the boxes. "And what's with you?"

"Oh, I'm leaving, Lex, so I no longer need to put on that disguise."

"Disguise? Why would you play down your looks like that? You're a gorgeous woman, Grace," he asked.

"It served its purpose." She smiled. "Was there something you wanted?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I had some new ideas to increase the pressure on Superman and the other heroes I wanted to give you." He seemed to take in her startling transformation and then a smile came to his face. "I have to say I like this new look, Grace. Maybe you should get out in front of the camera instead of always staying in the shadows."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. It would ruin everything I'm trying to do here, Lex," she countered, moving over to load another box.

"Why?"

"Superman, Kal-El and I already know each other quite well. He would have seen through this little scheme,' she said to him.

"You know Superman?"

"Intimately." She smiled.

"Intimately? Well that certainly sounds interesting," Lex said. "You'll have to tell me that story some time. Look, right now, I want you to get started on these new ideas."

"I told you I'm leaving, Lex," she replied.

"You can't just walk out, honey, you work for me, remember," he replied.

"Actually, I don't and never have, Lex."

"What are you talking about? I paid you. We have an agreement!" Lex said, his temper flashing.

"Our agreement was that I would help you, which I have. As for the money, it was of little importance to me, but you only value what you can buy," she said to him.

"Now look, if this is some game to bump up your asking price, it isn't going to work," he replied.

"You humans are so predictable, Lex." Grace chuckled and shook her head.

"We humans? What are you a Martian or something? Snap out of it, sweetheart, you about to lose your biggest client," Lex forcefully told her.

"I told you, Lex, I don't work for you," Grace said, turning to face him. "I, like all on Apokolips, serve only one master, Lord Darkseid."

"Darkseid," Lex said, in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm from Apokolips, Lex, it's my home. I lived among the Lowlies at my master's behest. Among them I was known as Amazing Grace. This was my chance to redeem myself for a past failure with Kal-El. Lord Darkseid is pleased and has magnanimously allowed me to return home."

"What the hell? What does any of this have to do with my project," Lex asked.

"Your arrogance is astonishing, Lex. You truly believe this was your idea and project? You should be happy you were allowed to benefit."

"Now hold on a minute, lady," Lex said, grabbing her arm. Grace whirled on him and in one swift motion, picked him off the ground and slammed him against the wall. She let him go and he slid down the wall to the floor. Lex looked up at her in disbelief.

"Consider yourself lucky, human," she coldly said to him. He could do nothing as she turned and opened a boom tube and then disappeared.

Antarctica

Zod hung in the air twenty thousand feet up. The cold sterile landscape below so reminded him of Krypton, his home world. It had been two weeks since his revenge on Nathan, but it felt like a hollow victory. He had killed Nathan, but lost so much in the process. Watching Morgaine walk away from him had turned the taste of triumph into ash in his mouth. Even the thought of revenge on Kal-El had lost its appeal. Zod had slipped away in the aftermath. Now hovering above the bitter inhospitable terrain, his mind seemed to wander back to those weeks spent in the sun and warm along the Mediterranean coast. He'd begun to consider ordinary things, family, a home, but that was gone now. Like the cold world he came from, his heart had hardened over. There would be no happiness found on this world. Taking another look, Zod turned his eyes upward towards the stars. Perhaps his destiny lay out there somewhere. As he began to rise through the atmosphere, he took one last look at Earth and for a brief moment, wondered what might have been.

Smallville

It had been a difficult week and a half for Martha Kent. Her condition worsened and she found even the slightest thing robbed her of her breath. Clark had been constantly around the whole time. She could see the worry on his face, but noticed there was something else too, a deep sadness. She hadn't wanted to press him, but hoped it wasn't something to do with him and Zatanna. She'd come to like the young woman immensely and thought they made a wonderful couple. Seeing them together, Martha couldn't help wonder if wedding bells might be in the future for her boy. It worried her that he hadn't mentioned Zatanna once in the whole time he was in Smallville. She prayed things would work out for them.

The doctor had adjusted her medication again and Martha began to feel better. Her breathing improved and put less strain on her heart. This morning she'd felt so much better she'd shooed Clark out of the house. He was reluctant to leave her. She had insisted and finally he'd agreed to head back to Metropolis to check on things. With him out from under foot, Martha tried to get back to her routine. It was a beautiful day so she decided to head over to the farmer's market for some fresh fruit for canning and pies. The county fair was coming up and she had an idea for capturing the blue ribbon in baking contest again.

It felt good to be out. As she moved through the aisles, she stopped and chatted with neighbors, catching up on all the gossip. With a keen eye, she took extra special care to pick only the best fruit. As she examined the peaches, testing them for firmness, she suddenly felt a blinding pain in her head. It felt as if it would go away, but then another stronger pain hit her. Everything seemed to flash white before her eyes, as she clutched desperately to the shelf. Looking around frantically, she tried to speak but no words came out. No one seemed to have noticed what was happening to her. The world began to spin around her. As she took a step, another pain shot through her brain and Martha collapsed to the ground. Her hand had been clutching the peach basket and as she felt they tumbled off the shelf and bounced to the floor.

Others at the market turned to see Martha collapse. Everyone rushed over to her, several calling 911.

Metropolis Airport - Inside

Last boarding call had been announced, yet Zatanna still stood in the terminal. She held her carryon bag, not wanting to leave just yet. Her eyes roamed over everything, hoping he would be there. Somehow how in her mind she felt he would.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you're either going to have to board now or miss the plane." An airline employee said to her.

"Just another minute, please." Zee pleaded with the woman.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to make a decision, Miss," the woman responded. Zee looked at her and then scanned the crowd one last time. He wasn't there. A tear rolled down her check as she allowed the woman to usher her to the gate and onto the plane. Zatanna's heart broke all over again as she watched the plane door closed behind her.

Metropolis Airport – Outside

Clark stood in the rain unsure how he'd even gotten here. He'd been thinking of Zee all day and just found himself walking. He knew her plane was leaving today. Since she'd ended things, he'd been going over and over all of it in his mind. It still didn't make sense. He was in love with her and still believed she was in love with him. Was it all a lie? Clark couldn't accept that. It had to be something else. For the past two weeks, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He had to see her, even if it was just once more. Part of him was afraid that she would turn away from him again, but he wasn't going to let his fear rule his life. If she rejected him, he knew his heart would break wide open, but he had to look into her eyes and hear her say the words for it to be real. He could walk away then, if that's what she wanted. Quickening his pace, he desperately hoped that wasn't what she wanted. He could see planes moving towards the runway to take off, but he didn't stop. Just as he reached the edge of the parking lot, his cell phone went off. He resisted answering but it might be important.

"Hello?"

"It was the hospital in Smallville telling him the news about his mother. She was gone. The world seemed to go out of focus for Clark. The cell phone slipped from his fingers and smashed against the ground. Grief like he'd never imagined consumed him. Clark's body seemed to collapse in on itself. He fell to his knees as the anguish overtook him. Tears rolled down his face mixing with the raindrops. Knelling on the hard asphalt, his body shuddered with emotion. He leaned his head back and let out a primal scream of sadness, but it was overwhelmed by the sound of a jet taking off overhead. Clark was lost.

He was in the abyss.

A/N: For those that read it, thank you. For those that read and reviewed it, a very special thank you. I did read and appreciate all the comments.


	42. Alternative Ending

A/N: For those that found the ending too depressing or unsatisfying, here's a moderately more upbeat happy ending.

Alternative Ending

Metropolis Airport - Inside

Last boarding call had been announced, yet Zatanna still stood in the terminal. She had her bag over her shoulder, but didn't want to leave. Her eyes anxiously roamed over everyone and everything, hoping he would be there. Somehow in her mind she felt he would. He just had to, she told herself.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you're either going to have to board now or miss the plane." An airline employee said to her.

"Just another minute, please." Zee pleaded with the woman.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to make a decision, Miss," the woman responded. Zee looked at her and then scanned the crowd one last time. He wasn't there. A tear rolled down her check as she allowed the woman to usher her to the gate and onto the plane. Zatanna's heart broke all over again as she watched the plane door closed behind her.

Metropolis Airport – Outside

Clark stood in the rain unsure how he'd even gotten here. He'd been thinking of Zee all day and just found himself walking. He knew her plane was leaving today. Since she'd ended things, he'd been going over and over all of it in his mind. It still didn't make sense. He was in love with her and still believed she was in love with him. Was it all a lie? Clark couldn't accept that. It had to be something else. For the past two weeks, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He needed to see her, even if it was just once more. Part of him feared she would turn away from him again, but he wasn't going to let it rule his life. If she rejected him, he knew his heart would break wide open, but he wanted to look into her eyes and hear her say the words for it to be real. He could walk away then, if that's what she wanted. Quickening his pace, he desperately hoped that wasn't what she wanted. He could see planes moving towards the runway to take off, but he didn't stop. Just as he reached the edge of the parking lot, his cell phone went off. He resisted answering but it might be important.

"Hello?"

It was the hospital in Smallville telling him the news about his mother. She was gone. The world seemed to go out of focus for Clark. The cell phone slipped from his fingers and smashed against the ground. Grief like he'd never imagined consumed him. Clark's body seemed to collapse in on itself. He felt to his knees as the anguish overtook him. Tears rolled down his face mixing with the raindrops. Knelling on the hard asphalt, his body shuddered with emotion. He leaned his head back and let out a primal scream of sadness, but it was overwhelmed by the sound of a jet taking off overhead. Clark was lost. He was in the abyss.

On the Plane

Zatanna sat glumly looking out the small window at the rain. She was miserable and wasn't sure how she would ever be happy again. She could feel someone looking at her. A flicker of hope went through her as she turned. A young woman, perhaps the same age as Zatanna was standing in the aisle.

"I think this is my seat." The woman gestured to the one next to Zatanna.

"Oh, sorry," Zee said, picking up her coat so the other woman could sit down. The woman smiled and took her seat. Zatanna turned her head back to the window staring out at the rain. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Zee turned to see the young woman now sitting next to her, looking at her with concern.

"Um, ah, yeah, yeah, rough day." Zee managed to say, not wanting to share her troubles with a complete stranger.

"Okay" The young woman said, nodding as she strapped herself in. Zatanna couldn't help noticing a large diamond ring on the woman's finger.

"That's a beautiful ring," she offered. The woman blushed and took her ring hand in her other.

"Thank you. It all happened so fast, I'm still trying to get used to it," the woman admitted. "Getting married is such a big step and a little scary, but that's life, right?"

Zee just smiled and nodded. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. In that moment, she suddenly understood the meaning of her dream and the message from her parents. Images flooded through her mind and seemed to finally make sense to her. It had been a warning. Each of the sequences in her dream was traditionally thought of as a transition from being a girl to a woman. They were symbolic of embracing the future and your role in it. That was the warning her parents were trying to give her. She could continue to live the comfortable and safe life that she was familiar with, fearing the unknown or she could embrace her future, no matter how scary it might seem or what it might bring.

Outside the Airport

Everything was white noise as the roar of the jet overwhelmed everything. How long it lasted, he neither knew nor cared. Clark knelt there, just feeling numb. When noise finally abated, the sound of someone running reached his ears. His eyes were blurry from his tears. The footsteps slowed as they grew nearer until they stopped right in front of him. The despair was devastating to him. He felt so utterly alone in the world. It was the nightmare he'd experienced confronting Nathan come to life. He slowly raised his head, the anguish plain on his face.

And there she was.

Standing in front of him crying was Zatanna. Neither seemed able to speak as their eyes locked.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Clark, I was-was just-just I-I was-was afraid," she stumbled to say, the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. In the next moment, she was in his arms. She embraced him fiercely, never wanting to let go. Zee tried to kiss away his tears, even as her own rolled down her cheeks. Taking his handsome, grief stricken face in her hands, Zatanna kissed him with all the love she had.

"I love you Clark. I don't want us to ever be over."

He couldn't speak and just kissed her in return. Even in all his sadness, he knew he wasn't alone.

- Pick the ending you like. -


End file.
